South Park: A New Generation
by John-117sp
Summary: It's 19 years later and the kids become the adults. The fanfic consists of short-to-long stories of their kids' lives that will touch your hearts. They are in 3rd grade currently. Rated M for strong language, racial slurs, sexual themes, and 420. FIRSTFIC
1. Class List and to Start Things Out

Hello. I am John_117sp, and this is my first FanFic I will write, possibly my last. I will keep this updated as much as I can.

This story is about the next generation in South Park, where Stan's generation becomes the adults and they raise children and yada yada yada you get the idea. NO HOMO!

* * *

><p><strong>Below is the list of students:<strong>

1. Catherine "Kat" Allen

2. Linda Anderson**

3. Emile Antoinette

4. Natalie Black**

5. Esther Boyett

6. Travis Brent

7. Samuel "Sam" Broflovski*

8. Nicole Cartman**

9. Ashley Crater

10. Luke Davis*

11. Leslie Donovan**

12. Kurt Eastwood*

13. Steven Emery*

14. Leah Fetherston

15. Calvin Frederickson*

16. Sarah Hendricks

17. Toby Hoffman

18. Nathan "Nate" Howard

19. Walker Irvington

20. Carter Jenkins

21. Jun Kale

22. Mary Lawrie

23. Kelly Leone**

24. Clarence Lewis***

25. George Marlowe

26. Cory Marsh*

27. John Marsh*

28. Kelsey McCormick**

29. Kristen McCormick

30. James Milton*

31. Ricky Oswald*

32. Peter Simon*

33. Susan Stoley**

34. Claire Stotch**

35. Harvey Stratford

36. Kimberly "Kim" Strauss

37. Michelle Taylors

38. Sally Thompson

39. Cindy Tucker**

40. Helen Tweak**

**These Kids will be added in later on at Chapter 27 onward. They have known the other people in Mr. Garrison's class, but were not in that class:**

1. Frederic (Fred) Ambrose*

2. Alice Hunter**

3. Derek Jacobs

4. Grace Lee**

5. William (Will) Mendez*

6. Lucy Ray

7. Daisy Stiller

8. Jerome Washington

**Some notes:**

(*) = The popular boys.

(**) = The popular girls.

(***) = The nerdy kid. Sorry, but every grade has to have at least one nerdy kid, and this boy will be it.

Everyone else will be more important as the story goes on, but don't expect much of them for the first ten chapters.

* * *

><p>Fun fact: many of the characters' names are taken from Halo (first names). Try to find which ones.<p> 


	2. Prologue

**The Story So Far…**

* * *

><p>So after the events of South Park ends, the kids go to high school, get educated, and get some jobs, and they do what normal adults do. The kids are currently 28-29 years old.<p>

First off, Eric Cartman becomes a businessman, which is quite typical of him. He actually owns part of the Cheesy Poofs industry. He is more than a self-made man, knowing that hard work alone won't get him anywhere in life. He has actually wised up within the last decade, no longer that selfish, fatass asshole that everyone used to know between 1st grade and 12th grade. He is no longer fat, instead, rather muscular, although not as muscular as Stan, who I will get into in just a bit.

And that's just the bulk of things.

He is married to Red Tucker, who also works the same job, and they both have one child, who is Nicole Cartman. He treated his wife and daughter fairly well, but also disciplined her daughter well too, teaching her well the difference between right and wrong. However, Nicole thinks, like all other popular girls, that she could use her charms to manipulate others. That doesn't mean she's ugly though.

Second is Kyle Broflovski. Best friends with Stan for what seems like forever, he has become more like Stan as the years went by. He became less of a nerd in Middle School, and by High School, he had lots of friends. Currently a lawyer (like father, like son), and he intends to take his job seriously. Maybe too seriously. He really needs to lighten up a bit, don't you think?

He is married to Bebe Stevens, who as we all know, is the popular slut since Elementary School. She ended up as a supermodel, which is typical of her. They have three children, Kyle Jr., Samuel (Sam), and Kailey.

Stan Marsh has always had a great life. He is the most popular guy since Elementary School onward. In High School, he was star quarterback football player four years in a row, was homecoming king in senior year, and of course, considered a major douchebag by those who are considered nerds.

Remember how your parents told you that the most popular guy in school becomes a garbage man while the nerd becomes someone like a rocket scientist? Well think of it now as total BULLSHIT! While he isn't actually one, he works in a paper company (just like in the TV show "The Office"). He loves his job, weirdly enough.

Stan married Wendy Testaburger, in which they broke up twice. The last time they broke up was in 7th grade, where they did not get into a relationship again until the end of 12th grade. Wendy is currently Mayor of South Park, and she succeeds where others have failed: to not be a total dipshit like the rest of the entire town. Sorry if it's too blunt, but you'd be surprised of what goes on in that town.

They have four children, two sets of twins in fact. The first set is Tim and Lily. The second set is younger by two years, who are John and Cory.

Kenny, as you all can imagine, had a hard life. He is hated in High School because he is a wierdass pervert and he is really fucking poor. He hates it and he hates himself. His parents also didn't really care for him. He hates himself to the point he wants to suicide, but he can't, and we all know why (hint: it starts with C and ends with E). He hates Stan the most for betraying him, and Stan made his life hell ever since 8th grade.

And the hate goes on and on. He had to go to community college and yada yada, he paid the college back, and life just goes on from there because I'm too fucking lazy to go into depth…and you know what: fuck this. I don't feel like writing this prologue much longer. Bitch at me all you want. You know you're also getting tired of the prologue.

By fate, he ends up working in the same company as Stan. He didn't know about it before, and that paper company was his best shot at not being poor. Although he hated his job initially, he found ways to cope with Stan and his antics.

He is married to Kelly Nelson, whom he met at a choir tour to a rainforest back in 3rd grade. She is a military engineer. Both have two children, who are twins named Kelsey and Kristen. Kenny no longer has the curse because he passed it down to Kelsey, much to his dismay.

Within the last two years, he has rekindled his friendship with all the other people he met in grade school. Although started with fist fights at first, he has become a great person overall.

Today, it's late Spring time in South Park and the snow is melting down. It is currently middle May and the new generation of kids, as well as adults are getting ready for summer. This is their story…

* * *

><p>Alright, John_117sp here and all I can say is that I will begin Chapter 1 probably sometime next week, maybe if I'm luck, earlier.<p> 


	3. Chapter 1: Meet the Cartmans

Alright guys. This is the first chapter, and it's relatively shorter than you think. Enjoy. Or not. But do it anyways, before I change my mind. Or my mind changes me.

* * *

><p><strong>Nicole's P.O.V<strong>

If you don't care about knowing about my life, scroll down to the next section.

Hello. I am Nicole Cartman. I am currently 9 years old and I am an only child. My dad is Eric Cartman and my mom is Rebecca Cartman, although her friends call her "Red" for some odd reason which I don't know and I don't care to know. Really, I don't.

I am actually one of the popular girls at school, and there are ten of us. I don't mean to brag, nor do I like bragging, but it's true. The leader is Linda Anderson, and she is pretty nice and stuff, and knows a lot about politics. She is probably one of the hottest girls, according to the boys, and she debates like no other. Currently dating John Marsh, who is the popular guy. Most of the girls like him, but I think he can be a pretty big douchebag. Next is Kelly Leone, Linda's BFF, whom I've known since this year. They are pretty much alike, although Kelly is more into shoes and not as much into politics. Reminds me of Sam Broflovski's mom, I'll have to check with him later on that.

Next is Kelsey McCormick. She has been my BFF since like the beginning of time. I literally don't remember when we became friends or how, and neither does she. We've been though a lot together, and we are pretty much inseparable. Even when we get into fights or bad things come between us, our friendship always prevails. She is considered the hottest 3rd grader in our school, and a lot of boys die to just go out with her once. She also had some boyfriends before, unlike the rest of us. Her most recent boyfriend is Cory Marsh, but they broke up on Christmas. She has a twin sister named Kristen, yet unlike Kelsey, Kristen is ugly and mean. Really.

* * *

><p>Today is a Monday afternoon and I just got back from lunch. My friends and I were hanging in the classroom. I don't know where Mr. Garrison is, nor do I care. I wish him dead, like all the others.<p>

"Hey Nicole, did Kelly spill yet?" Linda asked me.

"No," I answered, "Why?"

"She's being such a weirdo about it. Though if I had to guess, I'd guess Sam. He is pretty handsome."

"Well..."

"What do you think?"

I really don't know. "...Cory?"

"Really? Cory Marsh? He's a pervert! Remember that time Kelsey lost her vi-"

"I know what you're going to say," I interrupted, "and I know that afterward, you will say how slutty she is. You always do that. When are you going to grow up, Linda?"

"As soon as you stop getting in trouble by Mr. Garrison."

"Good point." I was defeated.

Yes, you see, I've had quite a history with Mr. Garrison since the start. Not because he hated my dad, even though my dad pretty much made his life hell 20 years ago, but because he just does. He hates me more than he hates George Marlowe and Toby Hoffman, and trust me, they both are pretty big troublemakers.

Mr. Garrison is ACTUALLY talking about real history now rather than spewing shit like how Oprah Winfrey has huge knockers. But I fell asleep anyways because I didn't care, when the last thing I heard was "You don't read poetry, you breathe it." Which sounded totally retarded, believe me.

I looked behind me, and there say Cory. I knew he had a boner, the way he was looking at Kelsey. Seriously, Kelsey has terrible taste of boyfriends.

For some reason, I was dreaming about the first day of school, more like a flashback, per se.

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback<strong>

_We were seated inside the classroom on a sunny morning when a man who looked like in his 60's wearing a green jacket, a green pair of pants, and a puppet walked in._

_"Hello children," he said, "My name is Herbert Garrison, and—" he gestured to the hat "—this is Mr. Hat. Welcome to third grade, fags._

_"I am going to take role call right now, cocksuckers, so when I call your name, say here and nothing else. And if you have a name you'd like to go by, do tell me, bitches._

_"Alright, first off. Catherine Allen?"_

_"I go by Kat."_

_"Cool. Linda Anderson?"_

_"Here."_

_"Emile Antoinette?"_

_"Here."_

_"Natalie Black?"_

_"Here."_

_"Esther Boyett?"_

_"Here."_

_"Is your dad a criminal Esther?_

_"Umm…no?"_

_"Nevermind that. Who's next…let's see…_

_"...Travis Brent?"_

_"Here."_

_"Samuel Broflovski?"_

_"I go by Sam."_

_"Ok. Nicole Cartman?"_

_"Here."_

_"Ashley Crater?"_

_"Here."_

_"Luke Davis?"_

_"Here."_

_"Leslie Donovan?"_

_"Here."_

_"Kurt Eastwood?"_

_"Here."_

_"Steven Emery?"_

_"Here."_

_"Leah Fetherston?"_

_"Here."_

_"Calvin Frederickson?"_

_"Here."_

_"Sarah Hendricks?"_

_"Here."_

_"Toby Hoffman?"_

_"Here."_

_"Nathan Howard?"_

_"I go by Nate."_

_"Great. Walker Irvington?"_

_"Here."_

_"Carter Jenkins?"_

_"Here."_

_"Jun Kale?"_

_"Here."_

_"Mary Lawrie?"_

_"Here."_

_"Kelly Leone?"_

_"Here."_

_"Clarence Lewis?"_

_"Present and ready to work, your highness."_

_Some of the people snickered things like "geek", "nerd", and "faggot"._

_"Ah yes, finally a non-retard," Mr. Garrison said, "moving on…_

_"…George Marlowe?"_

_"Here."_

_"Cory Marsh?"_

_"Here."_

_"John Marsh?"_

_"Here."_

_"Kelsey McCormick?"_

_"Here."_

_"Kristen McCormick?"_

_"Here."_

_"James Milton?"_

_"Here."_

_"Ricky Oswald?"_

_"Here."_

_"Peter Simon?"_

_"Here."_

_"Susan Stoley?"_

_"Here."_

_"Claire Stotch?"_

_"Here."_

_"Harvey Stratford?"_

_"Here."_

_"Kimberly Strauss?"_

_"I go by Kim."_

_"Fascinating. Michelle Taylors?"_

_"Here."_

_"Sally Thompson?"_

_"Here."_

_"Susan Tucker?"_

_"Here."_

_"Helen Tweek?"_

_"Here."_

_The teacher strolled left and right of the front. I took my seat next to Kelsey, and we were in the middle of the room. I heard a voice._

_"Psst!" It was Kelsey's voice. I turned around and faced her._

_"What?" I asked._

_"This is gonna suck," she said, "the teacher's a total cunt to us. He called us cocksuckers!"_

_"Dude, Clarence Lewis is in this class!" I said._

_"Yeah," Kelsey said, "he's a total freak! But John Marsh is also in this class. He's a total douchebag though! That's why I left him."_

_"I remember that." Kelsey and John had been going out the entire 2nd grade, but had a messy break-up. He is the epitome of the hot guy, the strong, hot, jock that every girl (like me) wants. Well he's the most popular guy and Kelsey's the most popular girl, so it does make sense._

_"Yeah, I was crying for like a week after we broke up, but then got over it quick," Kelsey replied, "he only cares because it makes him look cooler that he's going out with someone hot."_

_We waited for about ten seconds, then I thought of something. "Hey," I said, "John's brother is in this class."_

_"I don't get it, who's that?" Kelsey looked around, puzzled._

_"Don't you know anything?" I replied. Gosh she can be so stupid sometimes." I replied, "His name is Cory, and he went out with me, but I didn't want to tell you. I thought girls and boys weren't supposed to be together."_

_"Oh," Kelsey replied. "Are you two still?"_

_"No!" I replied. "He's a total perv! Like obsessed with women and tits and vaginas. Sex, if you will."_

_"Eww," Kelsey said. She had a contorted face, filled with disgust._

_I pointed to the back, right corner, where Cory was talking quietly to Ricky Oswald. Well, more like Ricky was talking and Cory was staring and smiling - in my direction. But also, I realized he WASN'T staring at me. I followed his gaze...which hit Kelsey. I tapped Kelsey on the shoulder._

_"What?" Kelsey asked. I motioned my head in Cory's direction, and Kelsey looked. Cory stared into Kelsey for about three seconds, then looked down on the floor, blushing. He likes Kelsey. Kelsey gasped._

_"I think he likes you," I said._

_"There's no way I'm going out with him! He's such a perv!" Cory looked down at the ground and frowned, seemingly dismayed. He must have heard what Kelsey had said._

_"Dude," I said, "I think you just hurt his feelings."_

_"Well he's a creep anyways." Kelsey turned away from Cory. "John's totally better than him."_

_"Well," I stated, "you did have sex before-"_

_Kelsey gave me a deathly stare. "We do not talk about that."_

_"Yeah," I said, "but you don't want to go anywhere near him. He's scum. He wants girls just to fuck 'em. Plus he's hella jealous, another reason why you shouldn't be with him."_

_"Yeah," Kelsey replied. "I'll remember that. But I don't like John either."_

_"Either a douchebag or a creep," I said._

_"Alright," Kelsey said. "I'd rather be with a douchebag than a creep. Nicole? Nicole?" She began tapping me on the shoulder, even though I was already facing her. Then I realized this is all a memory._

I suddenly began to stir awake from the dream/flashback.

* * *

><p><strong>End Flashback<strong>

"NICOLE! WAKE YOUR SLUTTY ASS UP AND ANSWER THE GODDAMN QUESTION!"

I groaned. I already have a headache from sleeping on the uncomfortable desk. I looked up at the clock and it's 2:28 pm right now…wait, it's 2:28? Shit! School ends in less than 2 minutes, and I've been asleep for more than an hour, and it looks like he's been giving a presentation about the Declaration of Independence! Oh wait, it's just a speech. But then Mr. Garrison is raging again.

"What do you mean?" I asked. Shit. Big mistake.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN? ANSWER IT NOW!"

I quickly came up a bullshit answer on the top of my head. "1776."

"Close. It seems you were actually paying half attention," Mr. Garrison said. Half attention? What the fuck? And I saw Clarence's hand raise up. He is such a nerd, I swear to God. "Maybe Clarence could tell us," Mr. Garrison said.

"The Declaration of Independence was signed in July 4th, 1776, your honor," Clarence said.

"Very good, Clarence," Mr. Garrison replied, "and once again, what a _joy_ you must be to your parents."

Clarence a joy? Mr. Garrison breathing poetry ? (That was right before I fell asleep, in case you missed it.) All I could do is laugh out loud right now. Which I did. Which is retarded of me because Mr. Garrison is deep red, steam literally coming out of his nose and ears.

"Never…ever…in my 22 years of teaching…have I ever had a student so insolent, stubborn, and immature…

"…NICOLE TUCKER CARTMAN! YOU ARE JUST LIKE YOUR DIPSHIT MOTHER AND YOUR FATASS FATHER!"

"Woah!" I said. "No need for personal attacks!"

"NEVER HAD I THOUGHT THAT I WOULD HAVE HAD A WORSE STUDENT THAN ERIC CARTMAN! STUBBORN, MEAN, INSENSITIVE. EVERYTHING BAD!" Ok now I know he is just saying that shit because he is mad, not because it's true. It's obvious, a lot of people like me, but that doesn't save the fact he is. Really. Fucking. Mad. Not like crazy scientist mad, the kind where someone wants to decapitate someone else. Or turn someone's face inside out. Whatever floats your boat. Choose wisely. Or don't.

"THE ONLY THING THAT STANDS YOU OUT FROM YOUR DEADBEAT PARENTS IS THAT YOU ARE SMARTER, WORK HARDER, AND YOU HAVE AN A…BUT I CAN EASILY REMEDY THAT! SO YOU CAN EITHER CHOOSE TO BE LIKE CLARENCE OR TO HAVE YOUR ASS KICKED!"

"So," I restated with a smirk a mile long, "you want me to be an acne-faced nerd? Is that what you want, Gare-Bear?" Really, I hate Mr. Garrison.

Anyways, everyone in the room laughed out loud.

So he was about to blow up when the clock read 2:30 pm. The school bell rang, and all of us trampled (not) poor old Mr. Gare-Bear.

Kelsey shuffled next to me. "Nicole, what was that all about?"

"Don't worry about it," I reassured. "Mr. Garrison is such a dumbass, he'll forget all about it the next day."

"The things he said about your father," Kelsey said. "He didn't really mean that, did he?"

"Well, Kels…I'd rather not talk about that."

So I went home and life just went on from there.


	4. Chapter 2: Meet the Broflovskis

Alright, this is the second chapter. As always, enjoy. Or don't.

* * *

><p><strong>Sam's P.O.V.<strong>

Hello. I am Sam Broflovski, and I am 9 years old.

We came back from morning recess on a Tuesday morning. Today will be a shitty day, and here's why.

Today is Mary Lawrie's birthday, and that's a bad thing. Not that I hate Mary, but whenever someone has a birthday in Mr. Garrison's class, it means that Mr. Garrison will spin the Wheel of Grand Misfortune to see what assignment we have to do. And I'm not talking about simple worksheets. I am fucking talking about speeches, essays, tests, and projects. And we have to do it in 10 minutes. In other words, we all get an automatic F. Except for Clarence because he basically sucks Mr. Garrison's dick (if he even has one). He gets an A. Always. Even without doing any work. But he does anyways because he is a fucking retard.

But enough about him. So Mr. Garrison is standing in the front.

"Alright, today is Mary's birthday, so that means we get to spin the Wheel of Misfortune to see how your minds will be raped," he said. All the students groan. "So, Mary. Come up to the front," the teacher continues, "and spin the wheel. Then that class will have to do what you land on. All in 10 minutes, so that you stupid shits get what you all deserve!"

So there are basically 8 options in the Wheel of Misfortune. And none of them is good. There is math test, vocab test, project, speech, 5-paragraph essay, history test, science test, and singing some shitty song. I hope to God I get a math test because I just am good at Math. But Mary fucks us all over and it lands on the 5-paragraph essay. Which all of us groaned and we want to kill her.

"Alright, buttlickers," Mr. Garrison said, "so, you all have to write a 5 paragraph essay, with 8 sentences in each paragraph. It must be about something you like or dislike, and some of you will present what you wrote to the whole class. Since I'm feeling especially generous today, I will give you 30 minutes to write your essay. You may start…now!"

Every other 3rd grade class has a party whenever it's someone's birthday, but not with Gare-Bear. With Gare-Bear, your mind will literally be raped BECAUSE MR. GARRISON IS A FUCKING FAGGOT WHO CAN GO BURN IN HELL.

Moving on…shit. Something to write about. I don't know what to write about. At all. Well maybe my parents. So I got out a piece of paper and a pencil and proceeded to write my essay.

First off…my dad. His name is Kyle Broflovski, and he's a lawyer. I wrote about how he is smart and strong, and how he was popular back in high school. I also wrote about how he brags about how he scored hard with my mom. Which I had the misfortune to learn since John told me. Or was it Steven? Maybe Peter, but I don't remember honestly. Then I came to my 2nd paragraph, and I wrote about my mom, Bebe Stevens. I wrote how she is kind and pretty (weird of me to write that), and how she has many suitors, most who wanted her body. The boys in my grade make sex jokes of my mom all the time. In which I would proceed to punch them in the arm.

Third is my older brother, Kyle Jr. He is exactly like my dad back when he was a child. And after that is my younger sister Kailey, who is just like my mom.

Finally, the 5th paragraph is about me. Honestly, I wrote about how I can't relate to my parents, much less my siblings at all. I'm not smart like my dad or good-looking like my mom. My brother calls me a retard and my sister calls me ugly.

At age 6 on Christmas Eve, I snuck out of the house and went over to Dr. Mephesto's lab. He was there cleaning some things up, and I asked him if they were my real parents. I gave him a piece of hair from both and had my genes tested, and it proved that they are my biological parents, weirdly enough.

Wow, I am fucking amazed that I wrote all that down in 5 minutes, but the douchebag teacher will still probably give me an F. Probably because I bullshitted my whole essay. Seriously, who writes 5 8-sentence paragraphs in 5 minutes? But I take my I-Pod out and I was about to listen to some Eminem when Mr. Garrison said that he will be back in a half-hour. Then the class erupted.

"Hey Cory," John said, "you still don't know what you write about?"

"No," Cory replied, "besides, it's only been 5 minutes. Kat can write A-grade essays in 10. And all of us will get an F on this anyways. Guaranteed."

"Well nevermind that. I dare you to write about how hard you want to fuck Kelsey."

I could see fear in Cory's eyes. Ever since they broke up before Christmas break (well more of less Kelsey initiated it), Cory didn't want to talk about her since. And here he is.

"I double-dog dare you," Kurt added.

"I triple-dog dare you," Calvin added.

"Make that a quadruple-dog dare," Luke added.

"There's no backing out of quadruple-dog dare," Ricky reminded.

"Besides," John added, "you owe us all money."

Cory remained silent. I knew exactly how he felt. He was never emotionally stable ever since. And it's now May. I turn to the front, where Ashley and Kim are drawing crude pictures of Mr. Garrison dying. Which many find funny. Harvey turned up some Dubstep to the max. Carter and Walker are wrestling each other with Nate, George, Harvey, Toby, Travis, and Emile cheering them on. The popular girls are gossiping again.

"I'm gonna tell on you all if you don't knock it off," Clarence warned.

"Do it fag," Jun said, "and see what happens." All of us boys briefly stopped what we were currently doing and cracked our knuckles at Clarence. That shut Clarence up, of course. Then we resumed our businesses.

I immediately turn to Cory, which he is still silent. I put my arm on his left shoulder. "Look Cory, you don't have to do what they say. I know how it feels."

"No you don't, Sam," he said quietly, "you never had a girlfriend before."

I turn to my 8 other friends, "Guys, don't you think it's kinda mean to do this? I feel kinda bad for him."

"Dude, he owes each of us like $20," Peter pointed out.

"And if he doesn't have the money, he'll have to do this," James added.

"Guys, he's still emotionally unstable," I argued, "who knows what will happen?"

"It's been like 5 months," John said, "he shoulda gotten over it by now."

"You don't know how had a breakup can be because you've never broken up before!" I said.

"Maybe you're right, Sam," Steven suggested, "it's a bit harsh, but what is it? $20 split up by 9 people? That's fucking $180!"

"That's true," I said, defeated.

There's nothing more I can say as I watched Cory begin to write his essay. Even though I didn't see what he wrote, I could tell how it would begin and how it would end. I didn't want him to embarrass himself in the case he gets called up to read.

So Mr. Garrison came back an hour later (that liar), and all of us finished our essays. First, he called up Clarence to read, who only wrote 6 sentences for his whole essay about himself because he was basically tied to his chair the whole hour because he was being a bitchboy. Second to read is George. He essay is about how he likes bullies that bully other bullies to keep the bullying down. Which doesn't make sense at all. Mr. Garrison said it was about circular logic, therefore, he got an F. Third is Toby, who wrote about how he likes magnets. It was pretty damn obvious he bullshitted his essay like everyone else in this class. Obviously, he got an F.

And then there was Cory, who sat on the stool.

"Please, Mr. Garrison," Cory begged, tears coming out of his eyes, "don't make me read this. It's really embarrassing, and they made me write it!"

"WELL YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE BEEN A RETARD, CORY TESTABURGER MASH, SO SIT YOUR ASS DOWN ON THE STOOL AND READ YOUR FUCKING ESSAY, YOU PRICK!" Mr. Garrison yelled.

"Can't someone else read my essay?" Cory tried.

"NO!" Mr. Garrison yelled.

"Alright!" Cory, wiping tears away from his eyes. I duck my head down, ready for the horrifying essay.

"I love Kelsey, but most of all, I love her vagina. I want to fuck her all night long…"

And so, it went like this and that and yadayadayada, I don't want to get graphic, so the main point is is that Cory lusts for Kelsey.

When Cory was done, everyone in this room (including me) was shell-shocked. Clarence threw up on his desk. Kelsey felt like she had been violated.

"Well then," Mr. Garrison said, "that was nice and pervy, but that's still an F. Sorry, but the only one who gets an A is Clarence."

"T-that's okay," Cory shivered, "because I j-just want out of here."

The lunch bell rang, and Cory just bolted out of the classroom. The rest of us followed suit. I caught up with Cory.

"Cory, you ok?" I asked.

"Just leave me alone," Cory said. He began to cry as he ran ahead of everyone else.

Honestly, I don't know why my friends made him do it. It was pretty mean of them. I thought John would stop them because John and Cory are twins. Nothing more I can say, and life just goes on from here.

* * *

><p>Later that evening, I was on the couch surfing the TV when I got a text message, when I got a text message from John saying that his parents kicked Cory's ass. Seriously, I feel pretty bad now, and I then went to sleep, guilty of what happened.<p>

And it all happened just because it was Mary's birthday.

* * *

><p>Well, that concludes chapter two. Stay tuned.<p> 


	5. Chapter 3: Meet the Marshes

Chapter Three lifts off!

* * *

><p><strong>John's P.O.V.<strong>

Hello. I am John Marsh. I am 9 years old, and I have a twin brother, and he's Cory. Tim is the oldest in our family, who is 13, followed by Lily, who is 11, then Cory and me.

Being identical twins, we have a lot in common. We look exactly the same, except for our hair, which my hair is short while Cory's is longer, could resemble my Dad's when he was a kid. We both like to play sports, preferably Football, we both are the popular people at school, therefore we have a lot of friends, and we both like Call of Duty. My true BFF is Sam Broflovski while my best friends are him, Cory and Ricky Oswald. The four of us are like the shit. As in whatever we do, everyone else does. There's also Kurt Eastwood, James Milton, Calvin Fredrickson, Steven Emery, Peter Simon, and Luke Davis, who back us up. No one messes with me. Not to brag or anything, but I'm pretty much the toughest guy in school and I can kick anyone's ass…given they're the same grade as me or lower.

In short, it's us 10 ruling the entire 3rd grade male population.

Cory is my twin, and we've pretty much been close for years. However, he is shyer and sensitive, so he is normally the quietest of us. He can be funny at times, but he is also the kindest. He is also a big pervert. In first grade, he found his first Playboy magazine on the ground while he was walking home alone. I did not know about it until months later when I was searching his bedroom for my baseball and I found the magazine. He begged me to keep my mouth shut about it, so I did. I also learned that my parents do not tolerate us having anything to do with sex, especially since my mom who is a feminist. In 2nd grade, I got in trouble because I put a thumbtack in Ms. Ellen's chair. However, that night, they learned of my brother's Playboy magazine, so while his ass was kicked, my punishment was completely ignored.

* * *

><p>So today is Wednesday morning and I was outside during morning recess playing Football with my friends. It was me, Sam, Ricky, and Steven vs. Kurt, James, Calvin, Peter, and Luke. I didn't realize Cory was missing at first. My team had the ball.<p>

"Ready…set…hike!" Ricky threw the ball behind to me. He, Sam, and Steven ran into positions. I tried looking for someone open to throw to, but there was no hope.

"…five!"

James charged forward in an attempt to sack me, but I juked to the right and began running. I dodged to the left to avoid Kurt, slid under Calvin, and jumped over Luke. I almost was able to throw to Ricky when I was suddenly tackled by Peter.

"Gotcha!"

I got up and the two of us dusted our clothes off. While Peter was regaining his breath, I looked ahead where Cory was sitting alone. He was looking down to the ground. My guess is that he was probably still sad from what happened yesterday—when he wrote that essay about Kelsey McCormick. So I shuffled up next to him. He was still sitting there quietly, his right cheek resting on the right palm of his hand, right elbow on top of his right leg, and he looked sad.

"Cory, are you still mad about that essay?" I asked.

"Yes," he said quietly.

I put my right hand on Cory's left shoulder. "Look, I know how it feels—"

"No you fucking don't! You don't know because you've never broken up with your girlfriend then was forced to write perverse comments about her and forced to share them in front of the whole class!"

"…I didn't make you do it." I tried.

"Just go away."

I sighed. I hate seeing him like this. "Look, I'm sorry ok. We didn't realize that we were messing with your feelings…" I sigh again and close my eyes. I am going to regret what I am about to say, "…look, I can probably help you hook up with Kelsey again."

Cory looked up to me. "You can do that?"

"I can try," I said, "I'll go talk to Kelsey about it. I'll be like 'So what do you think of Cory' or some shit like that. Is that ok?"

He got up and hugged me. "You're the best brother I've ever had."

"It's alright," I said, "We won't make you do shit like that again."

"Alright."

Both of us smiled. I then turned around 180 degrees to get pelted in the face by a snowball.

"BOOM, HEADSHOT!"

I heard laughter and words like "Nice shot, Nate" as I wiped the snow off my face. My whole face stung since the snowball was hard, thrown really fast, and thrown right into my face. I opened my eyes to see none other than those 9 douchebags plus Clarence Lewis. Clarence is special because he is pretty much those douchebags' guinea pig. And those douchebags are Nate Howard, George Marlowe, Harvey Stratford, Toby Hoffman, Travis Brent, Carter Jenkins, Walker Irvington, Jun Kale, and Emile Antoinette. They are douchebags because they think they are cool when in fact, we are. We are strong, play sports like none other, and we are pretty much cool.

"Bonjour, ladies!" Emile said in a horrific French accent, "There's a French greeting for your slop! You both had a nice scissoring session? Vaginal to vaginal?" The 10 laughed harder that time. I was fuming now.

Nate walked forward, sneering. While George was their leader, Nate was pretty damn good at hitting things from afar. I wouldn't be surprised if that kid becomes a sniper.

"Had a nice taste of that snow John?" he said, "Next time, it'll be my ass you taste!"

The 10 laughed even harder. Cory stood next to me, cracking his knuckles. My 8 other friends stopped playing Football and stood behind me to back me up.

"All talk, no balls," Cory said firmly. The other ten cooed.

"Wanna bet on that?" Walker said fists clenched.

"You're on, bitch!" Kurt said and threw a snowball straight at Toby, but missed by an ear. The other 10 laughed, especially Toby. Kurt threw another while they're laughing and it went straight into Toby's mouth. He almost choked when he spat the snow out, with help from George.

"You were saying?" Peter said.

"Hey, no fair! Kurt almost killed him!" Harvey yelled.

"Hey, you got a problem, come at us," Sam smirked.

And so they did. Carter charged straight for Sam's face. Sam went down hard, but Calvin elbowed Carter to the side, slamming straight into a pole. I was suddenly lifted by George and Jun onto the swing and they were about to beat the shit out of me, but I kicked George in the face and slammed Jun's chest with the swing. I then leaped forward and pushed over Emile, who was holding Cory to the ground. I turn around to see Walker almost punch me, but then he froze, as he fell down and Steven and Calvin were right there. I smiled. I turn to my left to see Principal Victoria and Mr. Mackey standing right there glaring at us. A few seconds later, the fighting stopped.

We're fucked.

* * *

><p>Cory and I were sitting on the couch, with Mom and Dad standing up, looking extremely pissed. Lily was upstairs doing her "homework" and Tim was in the basement (I don't even know what he's in there for).<p>

"Why the fuck were you guys fighting?" Mom yelled.

"I told you!" I said, "They started it. Cory and I were just talking to each other when Nate threw at snowball straight at my face."

"Then," Cory said, "Carter punched Sam in the face."

"That's not what I heard," Dad said, "I heard that you two were making fun of Nate first, then punched him."

"What?" Cory and I exclaimed.

There was a sudden boom from the kitchen and Tim came out wet. "Mom, Dad, the sink blew up again."

"We'll get right on it," Dad said.

"Well you guys seem a little _busy_," Tim said in an arched tone of voice.

"Just do your project, son."

Mom and Dad turned back to us. "I still can't believe—" Mom started to say, but the phone rang and she picked it up.

"Hello? Yes…yes…oh really?" she said. "LILY! GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE NOW!"

Lily came down, terrified. "I just received a phone call that you were having sex!"

So basically then, Cory and I were excused and we had no punishment. We basically lucked out of that one, and neither of us said anything about the fight ever again. Apparently, underage sex is still hated more than gang violence, so we are really fucking lucky.


	6. Chapter 4: Meet the McCormicks

Alright, Chapter 4 is up. This is a long one. As always, please review!

Also, I redid the kids ages. All are 9 except for one, who's birthday will be in June, and it will be important later on. I also rescaled the Marsh children's ages so they are 2 years apart from each other.

* * *

><p><strong>Kelsey's P.O.V.<strong>

Hello. I am Kelsey McCormick. I am currently 9 years old. I have one sister, and she is my twin named Kristen. How do you tell the difference? I'm blonde, she has brown hair.

First off, I die all the time, just like my dad. Maybe it's just a genetic curse or something like that. Maybe it's the fact I was born 5 minutes before Kristen; therefore, the child born first inherits the curse. No one ever remembers except for my family (which are my parents and Kristen), and anyone who I'm in a relationship with. I tested this since I used to date Cory Marsh. He could easily recite all my deaths, but when we broke up, he had no memory of them at all. It sucks not being able to die. Maybe the curse will fade away.

Unlike the Marsh twins (John and Cory), we never get along well. We always get into fights and stuff. Mainly because she is jealous that she is ugly and the fact I am hotter than her and have more friends than her. Sorry, but it's true. She's had braces since the age of 6. As I said before, we get into fights all the time. Sometimes I win, sometimes she wins. And mom and dad never seem to notice, probably because my mom is blind (not literally) and my dad is a sexaholic and more concerned with his penis than how much my sister and I hate each other. It's what defines most men, but not the reason why I broke up with Cory (which I will get into later on).

While Kristen has zero friends, I have 9 close friends. My BFF is Nicole Cartman, and our dads knew each other since like forever. My closest friends are her, Linda Anderson, who is the leader of the popular girls, and Kelly Leone. Then there is Natalie Black, Susan Stoley, Cindy Tucker, Leslie Donovan, Helen Tweek, and Claire Stotch. We are pretty much the pretty, popular girls, we gossip, and we set the girl standards for the whole school. We are also great at playing sports and such, that means that we could kick any girl's ass, given they are 3rd graders or younger. We also seem to deal with the popular boys a lot, and although we sometimes get into small fights, they aren't like punching and stuff, although boys can be stupid.

Today is Thursday, and we are about half-an-hour until lunch. Mr. Garrison let us do whatever the hell we want (finally), so I turned to Nicole.

"That math test was hella hard," I said.

"I know," Nicole said, "did you get 105 ÷ 3?"

"No," I replied, "I don't know why he has to teach us this in.

"Hey Kels," Linda said, "I heard that Cory might be interested in you again."

I was stunned. Since we broke up, he tried to get back with me over and over. This time, however, I feel a lot different about it. Usually, I would say "no" or something like that, but this time, I was considering it. At the same time, I felt some taps on my shoulder. I turned around, expecting Cory, but it was John instead. "Hey Kels," John said, "can we talk outside? Just a moment?"

"Umm…sure," I replied. John and I went outside into the hallway and closed the door.

"So what do you think of Cory?" John asked.

"What do you mean?" I replied, but I had a feeling where this is going.

"You know what I mean," he said, "do you like him?"

"Kinda," I said nervously.

"You don't think he's a cool guy, do you?"

"Well it was nice when we were dating, you know. He was sweet and all, but I broke up with him because he was kinda being a dork, you know?" Shit. I said too much. Here comes down the thunder.

"Wait wait wait a minute…you broke up with him because you though he was a dork?" John said.

"Not like a nerd," I said, "but too sappy with the whole 'love thing' going on, then when he held my hand, he was all like 'I wanted this for a long time,' or some shit like that."

"Nice. Now let me ask you. What exactly happened?" John asked.

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback<strong>

_I was outside one winter afternoon on Thursday. I was sitting on a mat having a picnic with Cory. He looked awfully nervous, even though we went out since September, but I knew he was nervous—about me. He grabbed both of my hands and held them tight and looked straight into my eyes._

_"Kelsey McCormick," he said, "I wanted this for a long time. I've liked you before the beginning of school, when we've crash sleds. You're really kind and sweet, and you are fucking hot."_

_It was nice of him to say that. I knew he loved me, but I don't love him back. Maybe it was because we've done it at my house two weeks ago, maybe it was because he was a total perv who doesn't respect women._

_"Umm…I have to go," I lied and ran off._

_The last thing I heard was "Wait!"_

* * *

><p><em>It was the next day after school, and I was excited for Winter break. I was relieved when the bell finally rang. After taking some stuff out of the locker, I saw Cory joking around with John, Sam, and Ricky.<em>

_"Hey guys," I asked, "mind if I talked to Cory for just a minute?"_

_"Sure," Ricky said. I took Cory to the end of the hall._

_"What is it?" Cory asked._

_At that point, I knew that this was either now or never. I closed my eyes tight and choked out the words, "I'm breaking up with you."_

_"What?" Cory said, frowning._

_"I'm breaking up with you."_

_"You can't be serious. After all the good times we've been through?"_

_"I'm sorry, but I just think you as kind of a dork."_

_"A dork? I've always treated you well and stuff, and now you do this to me, calling me names and insulting me?"_

_"I'm sorry, I can't—"_

_"What have I done wrong? Please! Why are you doing this to me?" Tears started to form in his eyes. I didn't answer his question and I quickly ran out of the school as fast as I could, the last thing I heard was him crying before I was struck by lightning._

* * *

><p><strong>End Flashback<strong>

I was speechless. For the first time in my life, I felt guilt and regret because I have broken someone's heart over such a frivolous thing.

"Well?" John said impatiently.

"Well he was kind of being a pervert," I lied, "he doesn't respect women at all and he would rape me all the time." While it was true we have had sex once, it was. Not. Rape. At. All.

"Bullshit," John spat.

"It's true."

"Anyone with an IQ above 60 would instantly know you're lying."

"Whatever you say, John. Whatever you say."

* * *

><p>It is around 2 pm, and I was sitting at my desk, reading Harry Potter, which I fucking hate. It's hella dorky and shit and it's basically about some guy bawwing because he has to kill (with fire) some internet tough guy with (non) deadly magic, even though he has no skill (penis). Although Mr. Garrison is sleeping, things were still surprisingly quiet for the first time this year, and it's May, shockingly.<p>

I was then interrupted from the mind rape that this book was giving me. I tuned my ears into the whispering and although I did not know who they are, I was disgusted from what I've heard.

"Who do you call a girl who's done DVDA?"

"What?"

"Kelsey."

I heard some giggles from my left. Maybe I'm just paranoid. Or tired. Or both. Or none.

"Why do people call Kelsey a cumwhore?"

"Why?"

"Because she drinks Cory's cum on a daily basis."

I was irritated, and I could tell Cory is too. At first, I thought it was Kristen saying it, but her voice is too nasal. This girl's voice is clean and pristine.

"Kelseyyyy…Kelseyyyy…"

I look to the corner of my eye and it was Sarah Hendricks whispering those jokes to Mary Lawrie.

"Shut the fuck up," I said.

"Make me, bitch!" Sarah retorted.

I ran up the Mr. Garrison's desk, and I'm glad he woke up 10 minutes ago.

"Mr. Garrison," I said.

"What do you want?" the teacher replied.

"Sarah and Mary keep making rape jokes of me." I said. "They make me look like a dumb cum-swallowing whore, plus all the boys have been looking at me seductively."

"Well little Kelsey McCormick," Mr. Garrison cleared his throat, "SHUT THE FUCK UP AND SIT DOWN. SWALLOWING CUM AND STORING IT IN THEIR VAGINAS ARE ALL GIRLS ARE EVER GOOD FOR. NOW LEARN TO STORE LOTS OF CUM IN YOUR VAGINA NOW BEFORE I FUCKING MAKE YOU LEARN!"

I just stared with my mouth open.

"JUST LIKE YOUR FUCKING DAD! ALWAYS CRAVING FOR SEX WHEREVER YOU GO! YOU ARE ALWAYS A SLUT, YOU HAVE ALWAYS BEEN A SLUT, AND YOU WILL ALWAYS BE A SLUT!"

I couldn't take anymore of this. I really can't. Maybe it's from the guilt I feel from destroying Cory's heart. Maybe it's the anger I feel because Sarah and Mary are making crude jokes about me. Maybe it's fear from the fact I know I will die gruesomely again today, like always. Well it doesn't manner now because a second later, I just realized I have kicked Mr. Garrison hard, swiftly and straight into his balls. He goes down hard onto the floor. I was breathing heavily, but as I settled down, the bell rang and it was time to go home.

I went outside without another word as my 9 friends caught up.

"Two words," Kelly said, "fucking awesome!"

"He went down hella hard!" Leslie said.

"Maybe too hard," Cindy said.

"So what?" Natalie said, "he deserves it."

"Hey Kelsey," Nicole said, "do you like Cory."

"No," I quickly said.

"You do like him, don't 'cha? Well he likes you too," she said.

"I told you I don't!" I said, "If I am lying, may God strike me down right here right now!"

My friends would have actually believed me…if I weren't struck by lightning at that exact moment. Maybe it's payback from Karma for kicking Mr. Garrison in the balls. Maybe it's just Damien's sick idea of a joke. We'll never know now, won't we.

* * *

><p>I woke up on my couch with a glass of lemonade in my hands. I found myself in my pajamas and my dad was sitting next to me.<p>

"You were struck hard," he said. No shit I was struck hard. "Don't worry," he reassured, "the curse will end once you turn 50." Coulda told me that earlier, too.

"Hey dad?" I asked, "What does it feel like breaking up with someone, then that said person keeps wanting you back over and over?"

"Well," he said, "my relationships weren't really relationships. They were more like 'fuck and flee,' but Kels, you'll feel guilty, you may feel indifferent. Breaking up is a normal thing. You should search for who loves you the most and go from there."

"But what if that person is the one you love?"

"Well you should feel guilt an jealousy, now won't you?" he smirked, as if he could see right through me. In fact, I feel he is right. I am guilty now, maybe jealous. And if my dad could see right through me...

My dad then takes off his shirt and walks upstairs, where my mom is waiting. They both head into the bedroom and close the door tight. Great. Now I'm going to hear loud moans again for the 10,000th time in my life.

I look up to see Kristen glaring at me. "Oh hey sis...how's it going?" I said.

"What happens every day at 8:30, turd?" she sneered.

"I don't know."

"The Russel Crowe show, now get off the couch or my fist will hurt more than that lightning strike today!"

"Make me, ugly bitch!" I yelled.

She punched straight into my face and the whole world has gone black.

Goddamnit.

* * *

><p>Well guys, that's Chapter 4 for you. Next chapter will be romantic and stuff.<p> 


	7. Chapter 5: Love it out

Chapter 5 is here. Expect some major romance.

* * *

><p><strong>Cory's P.O.V.<strong>

The grasslands of Caspian Border has always smelled of sweet mountain dew. Along a riverbed, I'm armed with an HK416 that is equipped with a Holographic sight, a suppressor, and a laser sight, along with an M9 armed with a suppressor. On my left thigh I am carrying a medical defibrillator. On my back are a bunch of medic supplies.

To my left is a person dubbed "I Pwn Freshmen," who is wielding an M60 and carrying a whole bunch of different types of bullets. To my right is a person dubbed "Awpknivez," carrying an M4A1 with an RPG-7 equipped on his back. In front of me is a person carrying an M40A5 sniper rifle. They call him "MushyPanda 3."

"Alright," Freshmen said, "so Mushy, stand back and snipe them out. Make sure your gun is suppressed. We do not need any more recons killed because they were found by US jets. The rest of us, let's move out to take back the gas station. Careful, those damn engineers might have laid down AT mines everywhere, so step on one and our heads will fly off. Knivez, cut off the main radio line on the base. That will prevent them from calling in reinforcements. Faps2much," he looked at me, "you're with me on this one."

"FOR RUSSIA!" we all yelled when we were suddenly ambushed.

We were trapped in the river. "Fire! Fire!" I heard. I was firing my gun at the US forces when it suddenly jammed. I disassembled it and tried to fix the jam as fast as I could when a rocket was shot straight at us. I was knocked down into the water. Fighting for breath, I desperately tried to get myself out. All of a sudden, I felt two arms pull me out hard…

* * *

><p>I woke up with a start as I found myself pulled onto the stool in front of the classroom. I don't know why I was dreaming about Battlefield 3 again, damn that game was addicting.<p>

"ANSWER THE GODDAMN QUESTION ON THE CHALKBOARD, CORY!" Mr. Garrison yelled.

I turned to see the problem. It read "8423.343 ÷ 100924.54902"

"What the fuck?" I said, "I can't divide this."

"IT CAN BE SOLVED. YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO KNOW 8TH GRADE MATH!"

"But we're only in 3rd grade."

Mr. Garrison sighed. He then turned to the class. "Does anyone else know the answer?"

"The answer is…" Clarence started.

"Hey, no fair!" Susan said, "Clarence is using a calculator!"

"WELL," Mr. Garrison raged, "THAT'S BECAUSE HE'S NOT A RETARD LIKE YOU GUYS!"

"But you said we weren't allowed to use the calculator," Ashley said.

"WELL THAT'S WHY YOU ALL FAIL YOUR MATH TESTS, HUH?"

So I sat back down as Mr. Garrison droned on and on why we aren't responsible students like Clarence who are ready and eager to learn, and how we aren't nerds like Clarence. It never fails; I've heard this happens every year in Mr. Garrison's class. When my parents were in 4th grade, my mom and dad considered attempting to get Mr. Garrison fired. Both complained loudly to Principal Victoria (that bitch would never listen), and Mr. Garrison always hates the most popular boy and girl of the class. Which would be my mom and dad. And now, it would be John and Linda.

Seriously, I can't fucking wait to go home.

I was about to fall asleep to Battlefield 3 again when out popped a great idea. I took a Playboy magazine from inside my desk and closed it up tight. Luckily, Mr. Garrison was too busy drawing mean pictures of Leslie on the board and Clarence was laughing so hard he was on the floor that I quickly snuck up to the podium in the front and I placed the Playboy magazine. Then I sat back down and raised my hand. Mr. Garrison saw it.

"What do you want now, Marsh?" he asked.

"May I get a drink of water? I'm really thirsty," I said.

"Make it quick."

Fuck yes! I went outside and shut the door, and then I looked around the hallway to make sure no one was looking. Then I took out Clarence's cell phone, which I stole from his backpack this morning (which he never noticed) and proceeded to call Principal Victoria. I got her school number because I was searching her office for my confiscated Playboy magazines this one day, and I happened to come across her number.

However, the more I think about it, the more I think it might not work, but at least they can trace the call back to Clarence's cell phone. He'll get in trouble for lying, prank calling, possession of pornography, and impersonating a staff member.

"This is Principal Victoria speaking." Fuck yes. Now I have to attempt to be Mr. Mackey.

"Oh hey, uh…this is Mr. Mackey, mkay? And I was in Mr. Garrison's classroom looking for my pens when I came across a playboy magazine, mkay? And I also heard he was molesting Clarence Lewis from Clarence himself, mkay?"

"Oh really? I'll get right on it."

I shut off the phone and I had to resist the urge of laughing, lest someone would hear me. I then went to the drinking fountain and drank a few gulps. After I was done, I saw Principal Victoria look extremely pissed as she stormed into my classroom. I followed suit. I placed Clarence's cell phone back into his backpack, sat down, and enjoyed the show.

"HERBERT GARRISON! I RECEIVED A PHONE CALL THAT YOU READ PLAYBOY AT SCHOOL AND YOU MOLESTED CLARENCE LEWIS!" Principal Victoria yelled.

"What? I never did such thing…" Mr. Garrison walked over to the podium and saw the Playboy magazine I placed. "Oh sugar honey ice tea…"

The morning recess bell rang and we were outta there. Fast.

* * *

><p>I always loved playing Football with my friends. It's great practice and I get to show how manly I am, just like John and my Dad. Well maybe not John, per se, but definitely my Dad. Today, however, we just can't play football because that fucking asshole Mr. Garrison lit the only football our class owned on fire and threw it out of school grounds as he yelled, "I FUCKING HATE JOCKS!"<p>

So we were sitting at the merry-go-round, looking as bored as ever.

"Dude," James finally said, "I still can't believe Mr. Garrison just threw that Football for no reason."

"Yeah," Sam replied, "like who the fuck does he think he is?"

"It could be worse," Peter said, "we could be in detention again."

"True that," Luke said, "but still, he think he's all high and mighty just because he's the goddamn teacher everyone has to listen. Well I'm sick of it."

"He's not God, that's for sure," Steven joked.

"We know that," I said, "but it's still a dick move to light school equipment and throw it over to deprive us of whatever fun we have in this shithole."

"That's true," Steven concluded.

"Hey, Cory, look!" John exclaimed. "There's Kelsey McCormick. I think she wants you over there on the bench with her."

I gasped. "Where?"

Kelsey got off the bench and walked toward me. As she inched closer and closer, butterflies formed inside my stomach. My heart was breathing faster, and it was becoming harder to breathe. By the time we were face to face with each other, I was blushing hard, and I could tell my cheeks are bright red. Great, I could easily impress any other girl with ease, but when it's Kelsey, I feel like a complete retard. What the hell's wrong with me? My friends were snickering. I knew exactly what they were thinking.

"Hey. Come sit with me on the bench by the tree," she offered. How could I possibly resist. She grabbed my hand and smiled, and I stood up. I looked back and I knew exactly what they were going to do next.

"Cory and Kelsey sitting in a tree. F-U-K-C-I-N-G."

I was instantly embarrassed at that remark. I made a snowball and threw it in my friends' general direction, which happened to hit John in the face.

"He's mad," John said.

"He's definitely mad," Ricky added.

"And he's blushing harder than ever!" Kurt said. "Look at him. He totally loves her."

"Fuck her real hard!" Calvin said.

I just ignored them all as I walked. Holding Kelsey's hand is the weirdest sensation ever. I was completely sweaty now, my heart was beating faster than ever, and a rock had just formed at the bottom of my gut. I was worried too. What if Kelsey won't take me back? What if she thinks I'm a dork or a sick pervert? I try not to be but I just can't help it. I don't know why I act as weirdly as this when I'm near her, yet when I'm with any other girl, I could be an arrogant jackass.

It felt like ages by the time we were at the tree. And by the time that happened, recess was almost over.

"So…uhh…" I said. Damnit, Cory. Why can't you ever start a conversation with Kels without saying "hey…uhh…"? Kelsey is still smiling.

"Hey…uhh…"I said again, "…wanna go to Stark's Pond after school?" Damnit. That's not what I was supposed to say at all. Why the hell do I always mess things up when it comes down to her?

"S-sure. We can bring food and stuff," Kelsey smiled. Wow, I'm glad she wasn't a total bitch about it.

For the next 2 hours at school, I couldn't focus on anything about school at all. Or much less sluts or boobs. All I could think about was her. I was extremely jittery and I was sweaty. Unfortunately, the fact that my seat was assigned next to Kelsey's doesn't help the fact either.

I didn't even notice that Clarence was called down to the office ten minutes ago because Principal Victoria accused him of making a prank call, and framed him for lying, prank calling, possession of pornography, and impersonating a staff member.

Then I just thought back to what my mom told me today this morning.

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback<strong>

_Sitting down on the breakfast table on a Friday morning, I was tired as ever. I barely got any sleep last night because Tim, Lily, and John had a full-blown argument about who would get to play Battlefield 3 first. I sat down as dad cooked and served me waffles._

_"Cory, eat your waffles," he said. I ate a little bit at a time. Then the phone rang and dad handed it to me a second later._

_"Yello," I said._

_"Hey Cory." I instantly froze. I just realized that Kelsey is just on the phone._

_"Hey…uhh…" I said._

_"Listen, I gotta talk to you at school tomorrow. I'm thinking of some day where we could…you know…uh-oh, gotta talk to you later. Bye."_

_As I ate faster and faster out of nervousness, I finished my breakfast just as my mom popped in. "Cory, was that Kelsey on the phone with you?"_

_"Y-yes," I said quietly._

_"Can I talk to you alone in the living room?" she asked. I came and sat on the couch._

_"Look, I know how you feel about Kelsey," she started._

_"But you don't!" I yelled, "You don't know how much she means to me!" Shit. I shouldn't have yelled. Especially at someone who has a temper._

_"Look," Mom sighed, "have you ever wondered why she broke up? What you have done wrong?"_

_"Well she said I was a dork…well I don't know. I said some sexual stuff, and maybe I didn't really talk to her for like 2 weeks or so—"_

_"See. That's your problem. Girls love attention, but they don't like sexual comments. Or at least they don't accept it openly. Or not at all. But it's because it's generally considered trashy if a girl accepts comments like those, so you shouldn't be surprised if Kelsey had gotten put off by it."_

_"But my friends and dad said that for a girl to like you more, you gotta be like a man—as in ignore a girl and tell her how hot she is and how nice her tits are."_

_Mom sighed again. "Look Cory, Stan and your friends offer a lot of good advices, but not about girls. You should ask girls about Kelsey for a change. Girls like sensitive guys, and I know your personality well enough that you would do well with girls. And before you ask, porn does not teach you how to strengthen relationships." I am completely clueless about what she just said. Maybe except the last part. But I'm still nervous about this._

_Mom puts a hand on my shoulder, "Look, you'll do well. Just trust me. Alright?"_

_"Alright."_

_"Oh and remember, always respect a woman's privacy and never ever hit a woman. Now you be good in school today, ok?"_

_"I will. Love you, mom."_

_Just then, there was a loud bang. "Wendy, the sink blew up again!"_

* * *

><p><strong>End Flashback<strong>

By the time came to, everyone was already gone, except for Helen, who was on her way out. Shit! It's lunchtime, and no one warned me. I made my way out.

In the lunch line, I went straight into the kitchen with John, Sam, and Ricky. There behind the counter was Chef, or better yet known as Jerome McElroy.

"Hello there, children!" he said.

"Hey Chef," the four of us said.

"What's gonna be for lunch today, Chef?" John asked.

"Today, it's going to be Salisbury Steak with hot buttered noodles and a choice of green bean salad or vegetable medley."

"Sounds awesome," Ricky said.

"Oh, and I almost forgot! I have a special song for just the four of you." Chef cleared his throat. "You see, children, sometimes a man needs to be with a woman. But sometimes, when the lovin' is over, the woman just wants to talk and talk and talk and talk." He begins singing:

**"But a prostitute is someone who would love you**

**"No matter who you are or what you look like**

**"Yes, it's true, children.**

**"That's not why you pay for a prostitute,**

**"No, you don't pay her to stay, you pay her to leave afterwards.**

**"That's why I pays a lot for prostitutes!**

Behind us was Principal Victoria. There was also all the popular boys and girls in here now, and Victoria looked pissed.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Mr. James Taylor!" Chef said, oblivious.

James Taylor then came in.

**"A prostitute is like any other woman**

**"They all trade somethin' for sex and they do it well.**

Chef: **"And that's why I say-"**

Taylor: **"Prostitutes! Prostitutes! They-"**

But then Chef realized that Victoria was there. "Ohh..." he said, "...JAMES TAYLOR, WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOIN' IN HERE? SINGING ABOUT _**PROSTITUTES**_ TO THE CHILDREN! GET THE FUCK OUTTA HERE!"

Principal Victoria still looked pissed.

"These children tricked me!" Chef lied, but it was no use.

* * *

><p>After lunch recess, we were going back inside into our respective classrooms. I was on my way when I was suddenly pulled aside.<p>

"How would you like it if we ditched school right now?" Kelsey said, "Just the two of us, you know."

"Well," I said.

"Listen, we could just go in, grab our stuff really quick, and just walk out."

"Ok."

But as we head in, we were shut in the classroom. We listened to useless shit for about 20 minutes when Mr. Garrison finally said something important.

"I have a package that must be delivered to Mr. Adler, and I need two students to do this…how about Cory and Kelsey?" Fuck yes. Kelsey and I smiled at each other. We snuck our backpacks out of the classroom and delivered the package. Then we ditched school.

"So we ditched," I said, "where to now?"

"To my house. I gotta grab the picnic stuff, remember?"

We turned left, then right, then went down some more, and there was a house right there. It looked extremely neat, with clean windows and such. The front lawn looks to have been mowed recently, and the fence was painted a clean dark brown. We went in through the window, and thank God no one was home. Kelsey quickly went into her bedroom getting the picnic supplies while I kept watch for her parents. Kelsey threw her backpack in the closet and out we went.

We then stopped by my house, and my parents were also gone. Unfortunately, the front door was locked, and so were the downstairs windows. We went into my backyard and climbed a tree. Balancing on a loose branch, we jumped onto the roof and there we went into my bedroom.

Shit! I didn't clean up my stacks of Playboy magazines, and as I dropped my stuff off, I was dismayed from what I thought Kelsey was thinking. Although she didn't show it, I knew she was disgusted.

At Stark's pond, I'm glad she forgot all about my bedroom. We sat and talked for an hour or so.

"Wait, you took Clarence's cell phone from his backpack?" Kelsey said?

"Yes."

"Then what?"

"I put a Playboy magazine on Mr. Garrison's desk, then I went outside, and used Clarence's cell to call the principal. I impersonated Mr. Mackey, and then the principal came and you saw what happened right?"

"Yeah, Cory. She came in and she was all like 'Garrison, why you gots some playboys and rape some nerd?'"

Both of us laughed. "And then later," Kelsey continued, "Clarence got sent down. You got him in hella trouble and no one knew it was you all along!"

"Really?"

"I'm not joking, I just got like 100 texts about it!"

I looked at my cell phone and read the messages. "Hey me too!"

Both of us laughed hard at this. "And then Clarence was like crying and shit," Kelsey continued, "man, it was so amazing."

We calmed down for a bit. I noted Kelsey's hand and I tried to hold it. She noticed and I backed out. I did it a second time. She noticed and I backed out again. I was contemplating about trying it again when all of a sudden, I felt Kelsey's hand holding mine tight. I blushed deeply. I swear. Something is wrong with me.

"You know, you're amazing," Kelsey said, "I can't believe I broke up with you and I am glad you helped me cleans that list of hottest boys in 3rd grade. You've changed so much."

"Well we all do," I said casually. Finally. Not a moment where I feel so nervous. "And I'm glad too, and…"

"Yeah?" Kelsey said.

"I…love you," but I look away from her sapphire blue eyes.

She squeezes my hands tight, "I love you too." Then we drew into a tight kiss.


	8. Chapter 6: Monsters, Hunters, and Porn

Chapter 6 is here, with 3 point of views, and a lot of dialogue. Doesn't everybody love weekends?

Also, this first section is what Mackey and Victoria think of these 3rd graders. And it is true what they say.

* * *

><p><strong>Third Person P.O.V.<strong>

The beautiful sunrise shone bright across the landscape of South Park on this Saturday morning. Snow was melting down rapidly and grasslands flooded. Some of the leftover water spewed onto the streets and marred perfectly paved roads painted a jet-black color. The scene zooms into Mr. Mackey's house, with him sitting on the couch in the living room while Principal Victoria was looking out the front window onto the neighborhood.

"Yeah, I don't like them 3rd graders neither, mkay? I think they bad, mkay?" Mr. Mackey said.

"Kids these days," Victoria said, "these 3rd graders are possibly the worst I've ever had. So many fights, sexual things in general, pranks, and all that other good stuff."

"Well whoever these parents are aren't doing a very good job, mkay?" Mackey said.

"Yes, well you are familiar with Trent Boyett, right?" Victoria said.

"Oh…him," Mr. Mackey said.

"Well we know that Esther is his child," Victoria coughed, "well at first, I thought she would be the trouble maker, getting into fights and all that good stuff…" another sigh "but then looking at all these other children makes Trent a really—excuse my language here—really fucking awesome parent. Like seriously, this is ironic."

"Well there's Nicole Cartman," Mackey argued, "who's Eric and Red Cartman's child."

"True, but there's others who are way worse, like how Wendy Marsh already has 3 children and she's only 29," Victoria said.

"Say what?" Mackey was puzzled.

"Yes, she had her first child when she was 16, Stan impregnated her. Then he did her again when they were 18, then 20," Victoria sighed, "and I thought those two would be good children. I was dead wrong. I remember her crying for like…I don't know, I lost track by now, but I was pretty damn sure it was a long time."

"Wait, then aren't the parents like Kyle, Bebe, Kenny, Clyde, Craig, Token, and all those other kids of the same age that are parenting this year's 3rd graders?" Mackey said, "Because they taught their children horribly."

"Believe me, they make this town look like everyone here is white trash," Victoria let out another sigh, then turned to Mackey, "like really, when these children were in 2nd grade, they already knew what sex is. Then they were taught how to use condoms in like 3rd grade, so really. And you know the popular kids? Well they are really horny for sex now, and some of them has already done it."

"Really?" Mackey said.

"Yes. I won't mention any names though," Victoria said, "but overall, they are extremely sexual in behavior and such."

"There's some exceptions," Mackey said, "like you know. There's Nate Howard, George Marlowe, Harvey Stratford, and Toby Hoffman(*) who are those exceptions."

"Yeah," Victoria said, "wait, doesn't Garrison hate those four the most, not the jocks?"

"What do you mean?" Mackey said.

"Think about it. He is perverted, as you know from the past. He always picks on them, and those four know better. Is it because they are more mature that they get picked on?" Victoria theorized.

"Interesting. I never thought of that," Mackey said.

"Well, it's been nice talking to you," Victoria said, as she walks out of the house, "and do me a favor Mr. Mackey: just keep your eyes peeled."

"Is there any particular reason why I should keep my eyes peeled?" Mackey asked.

"Just do it. I have a bad feeling the direction these 3rd graders are going," Victoria concluded.

* * *

><p><strong>Sam's P.O.V.<strong>

"How far from Clarence?" John asked.

"Just a few more blocks," Calvin was on his iPhone tracking down Clarence's location.

"Sure wish Cory was here," Peter complained.

"He's said he would hand out with Kelsey again. God, I hate that now they are dating, Cory basically just ignores us," Ricky said.

"Yes, she basically sucks the life away from him," Luke adds.

"He's probably fucking Kelsey again at this point," John said. All of us laugh out loud.

"That's food for thought," Kurt says.

We turn left, go down to the second street, turn right, go straight some more, then reach the end of the street. We cross the train tracks carefully until we reach another street. We turn left, then we realized we went the wrong way, so we turn around and there we saw him. Clarence.

"There he is!" James whispered, "up ahead. That's him! Right there!"

"Mmmm…bacon!" Steven said.

"Quiet, you two," John said, "Steven, now's not the time to be joking around."

"Sorry," Steven apologized.

"Sam, you got the eggs?" John asked.

"Hell yeah I do," I took out a few dozens of eggs that I was carrying in the purse I had. More like a satchel. Or a handbag, Hell, call it what you wish.

"May we join in?" a voice said. A boy stepped out of the shadows, who revealed to be Cory.

"Oh finally Cory," John said, "I'm glad you're quick about fucking Kelsey."

"Wow you guys would say that," Cory complained.

"Alright, there's ten of us, and we have 40 eggs. Let's each grab 4 to throw at Clarence," John hands out 4 eggs to each person.

"Looks like his parents just drove out," Kurt observed as we watched a car drive out of the driveway.

"Perfect. Whenever you guys are ready," John said.

"Aim well guys," Ricky advised, "We're like 30 yards away."

I took the first shot and it hit him in the lower left leg. Kurt threw the second, hitting him in the chest. The same would go on. Occasionally one of us would miss, but the yolk would splash onto him, but we were pretty accurate. Cory was holding the last egg.

"Go for it, Cory," John encouraged, "hit him high."

Cory threw the egg surprisingly hard, and it hit Clarence straight in the face, yolk splashed everywhere. He fell down to the ground and began to cry.

"Uh-oh," Luke said, "We're in deep—"

"Now what the fuck did you do that for, Cory? Making him cry?" Peter exclaimed, referring to Cory's aimed throw.

"Don't look at me! I'm just doing my job here! John told me to aim high!" Cory panicked.

"Look guys, it doesn't matter who threw that now. We all did it, hit him a trillion times, and now we'll be in deep shit if we don't do a goddamn thing," Calvin took control. Then we all looked at John, who was totally speechless.

"Well?" Kurt said impatiently.

"So now that we know our leader is basically shat on…anyone else have an idea?" Ricky asked.

"I don't know, but we better hurry. Clarence is getting up as we speak," James said.

"What if we bathe him, then fed him cake? Maybe he will forget about it all," Steven suggested.

"Steven, I am serious. This is **NOT** the time for jokes," I said, "I'm this close to punching you. Now if anyone else has a useful suggestion—"

"I agree with Steven!" John panicked.

"What? You can't be serious!" I laughed.

John grabbed me by the collar, shaking. Cory was also shaking. "You don't know how pissed our parents will be if they found out about this!"

"Yeah!" Cory added, "I don't want to die by my parent's hand like how Kelsey dies all the time!"

"What the hell Cory?" Peter said.

I shrugged Peter off and looked straight at Cory. "You think you're parents will be pissed? Mine would—"

"ENOUGH!" Calvin yelled. "Look, I'm say going with Steven's idea. Anyone object?"

"That'd be nice to know…assuming that Clarence is still here, which he **ISN'T**!" Luke pointed out.

"Shit," Kurt said, "we gotta hunt that damn nerd down! Comeon!"

We ran left then right and saw Clarence running. Fortunately, he wasn't very fast at running, so we could catch him pretty easily. Which we did. After we came to, we decided to see what we would do.

"So, where the hell will we find a cake, a giant, secure bathtub?" I asked. Steven just shrugged.

"Well," James said," I have money to buy a cake.

"But that's not enough," John spoke for the first time in many moments, "we need to give him entertainment too, or he'll remember."

"What about porn?" Cory said.

"Porn? Seriously Cory?" John said, "You would think of porn you sick pervert."

"I like it," I said, "It will keep him occupied."

"But we will turn him into a monster just like Cory," Calvin said. Cory looked offended. "No offence Cory," Calvin reassured.

"So? He deserves it for being such a goon!" I said.

"But where will we find it?" Luke asked.

"Doesn't Cory have porn in his bedroom?" Steven pointed out. Cory looked down at his feet, embarrassed by Steven's revelation.

"Cory, I thought mom took it away from you," John said.

"No," Cory said quietly, still looking down.

"Two out of three items down," Ricky said, "and the third?"

"My parents aren't home," Peter said, "and my house is relatively close by. I have an inflatable pool in my backyard, and I have the keys to my house."

"Perfect," I said, "Then it's settled. James, you get the cake. Cory, you get the porn. Everyone else, onward! To Peter's house!"

* * *

><p>"What movie is this?" Clarence asked.<p>

"A surprise you'll definitely enjoy," I smiled as I filled the pool with more hot water.

"I don't like surprises. They are scary," Clarence said.

"Oh, but no, you'll love this one," Cory said in a perverted tone, "you'll love it all night long, just like how—"

"That's good enough there, Cory," I covered Cory's mouth to prevent him from scarring Clarence any further (which will happen soon).

"Yuck!" John complained as he scrubbed Clarence's back, "when's the last time you showered?"

"A week ago," Clarence replied.

"EWWWW!" We all complained.

"Clarence, you sack of shit," Steven said. I elbowed Steven.

"Well then" Peter said with a nervous smile, "ready for the movie, Master Clarence?"

"Almost," he replied, "where's that cake you promised?" We all looked at James.

"It was here a minute ago…"James was searching the yard, "Oh there it is! I left it in the kitchen!" James went inside and came back out with a decorated cookies 'n cream ice cream cake.

"Ooh! Ice cream! My favorite!" Clarence said happily.

"Sweet! Let's get this show on the road!" Kurt said in a British accent. He inserted the porno disk into the Blue-Ray player and there rolled the porno.

"Keep trying," Luke said in response to Kurt's horrendous accent.

"I think that's good enough scrubbing," John concluded, and put the scrubber away.

"Oh and here is thy master's glasses, for one must see into the light, and into the light one must see," Calvin said in a French accent as he put on Clarence's glasses.

So you could guess the reaction of Clarence to the porn video. He then began to jack off furiously into the pool and stuff, and all and all, we kind of turned him into a monster. While we clean the place and walking Clarence home, he wouldn't shut up about how big the woman's tits were, or such, and he wouldn't shut up about how good sex would feel, even the rest of us has already done it. In the end though, we got the last laugh. And hard we laughed indeed.

* * *

><p><strong>Cory's P.O.V.<strong>

I was sitting in my parent's bedroom talking and stuff.

"So," mom asked, "I forgot to ask you yesterday, how was your little date with Kelsey?"

"It was really good," I said.

"Aww, Stan, aren't they such a cute couple," my mom askes dad.

"They are, in fact," dad says. "I hope you treat little Kelsey well."

"Don't worry dad, I will!" I said.

"I'm sure you will," mom agreed.

I then went downstairs and proceeded to play Modern Warfare 3 online with John.

* * *

><p>(*) = Those four will be incredibly important later on.<p>

Well this has been a great chapter so far, expect more soon.


	9. Chapter 7: Legends of the Old Past

Sorry it took so long. I had a lot of work to do. Enjoy.

* * *

><p><strong>Nicole's P.O.V.<strong>

Walking to school on a Monday morning seemed like hell for me. With each step seeming like ages, my strength drained more and more. It was to the point I could barely hear or see what was going on. Kelsey, on the other hand, was skipping blissfully with eyes closed (and almost got hit by a car because of it, that retard). She felt as if she had wings on her back, and could leap in the air any moment and fly to school.

"Can't touch this," Kelsey teased.

"Slow…down…" I gasped.

I pretty much lost all sense of reality. As I trudged forward to school, I tripped over what felt like a stick and fell to the ground. "MMPH!" I felt a few soft hands grab me and I was lifted to school. By the time we reached school, I found myself in the girl's bathroom with Kelsey cleaning the dirt off my face.

"You seem tired this morning," Kelsey said.

"No…shit," I wheezed.

Sitting inside the classroom was no better. Mr. Garrison was talking about the amount of rage happening in the Occupy Protests in California because the protesters couldn't get any buttsex, according to our retard teacher, Mr. Garrison. And to make matters worse, Clarence was trying to hump me.

Which is another thing. Clarence. Was. Trying to hump me. Now normally, that nerdy mama's boy would snitch on Cory whenever Cory would read porn during SSR, but Clarence was drawing penises on his worksheet. He also repeatedly kept trying to pull his pants down during class and try to jack his 1-inch penis off. That retard is going to get put on Eavesdropper soon (some gossip site, not important right now), I swear. I will fucking die of laughter when he does.

"Perhaps Nicole could tell me why people are protesting," Mr. Garrison sneered.

"I'd love to," I said, then pointed at Clarence, "but this retard keeps trying to hump me, then says he wants to do me."

"Fair enough," Mr. Garrison admitted, "what about Kelsey? Where are those notes and homework you were supposed to do for homework?"

Kelsey stood up and handed Mr. Garrison the notes and homework. Mr. Garrison examined the notes for about a good 5 seconds, then spat a Kelsey. "Where the fuck's the chart?"

"I thought notes are for school and homework's for home," Kelsey replied.

"Kelsey, don't be a smart-ass like your rapist father! Where the fuck is the chart?"

"Mr. Garrison, I'm not trying to start a fight. I'm just saying that I think notes should be taken at school and homework should be taken at home, like how all the other teachers do it. I think it is right because you take notes at school and you do homework at home, and not the other way around, or two at once. And I also don't think making fun of my dad is the right thing to do. He may be promiscuous, but that doesn't mean he's bad or whatever."

"KELSEY MCCORMICK! GET THE FUCK OUTSIDE AND TO THE PRINCIPAL'S OFFICE! NOW!" Mr. Garrison boomed. As Kelsey went outside, the other 39 of us suddenly stood up. Mr. Garrison then turned on the rest of us, flames in his eyes "SIT THE FUCK DOWN, OR THE REST OF YOU WILL JOIN THAT DUMB SLUT!"

The rest of us sat down and sighed. Next to me, Helen whispered, "Dude, weak!"

"Yes," I replied quietly, more to myself than to Helen.

Mr. Garrison sat down on his desk and sighed, then spoke, "You know what, I'm just gonna mark Kelsey absent, save me the trouble."

"Mr. Garrison, you can't do that," Linda said.

"Shut the fuck up, Linda, I can do whatever I want, and there ain't nothing you can do about it," Mr. Garrison said.

"Then I'll tell Principal Victoria," Linda threatened. I swear, Linda may be a straight A student, but the things she does sometimes is totally retarded.

"THEN GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY CLASSROOM, BITCH!" Mr. Garrison boomed. Linda then went outside and slammed the door loudly, feeling like an aftershock in this classroom.

"Kids these days," Mr. Garrison sighed. "Always getting into fights, smoking weed, getting drunk, having sex, yadayadayada." Our whole class just stares at him. "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU GUYS STARING AT ME FOR? GET BACK TO WORK YOU STUPID SONS OF BITCHES!"

* * *

><p><strong>Kelsey's P.O.V.<strong>

I was sitting on the chairs to Mr. Mackey's office when Linda came and sat down next to me. I can't believe Mr. Garrison. He is such a douchebag, and I hope he burns in hell when he dies. My parents hate Mr. Garrison too, and they tried hard to switch me out of Mr. Garrison's class, but Principal Victoria wouldn't have it.

"Wait what are you here?" I asked Linda.

"Because I threatened to chew the teacher out on his teaching ethics," Linda replied.

"Why would you—" I tried.

"He marked you absent," Linda interrupted.

"THAT DICK!" I screamed, "HE CAN'T DO THAT!"

"Yes, to what I know, I don't think teachers are allowed to do that."

"That's what I just said," I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever," Linda replied.

Suddenly the door to the office opened and three 4th grade boys filed out, alone with their parents who looked pissed. Mr. Mackey then said, "Let's see…uhh…how about Linda Anderson and Kelsey McCormick? Can you two please step in?" We step inside and two chairs appear. "Take your seats, children," Mackey said. We sat down.

"Do you know why you two are here?" Mr. Mackey said.

"Because Mr. Garrison's a douchebag?" Linda replied.

"Yes. Exactly th—I mean NO! You two are here because you two caused some trouble, young women, mkay? You violate the teacher—"

"What?" Both Linda and I said in unison.

"Sorry," Mr. Mackey said, "not violate, that sounds wrong, mkay? Wait where was I?"

"You were saying that we're both perfectly good girls and you were supposed to call down Kristen McCormick for bullying other girls," I said nonchalantly.

"Oh, sorry for the mistake, I'll make sure you both get back to class safe—" Mr. Mackey tried.

"Don't sweat it," I reassured with a smirk. Geez, I sound just as mischievous as my dad.

So we both walked out of Mr. Mackey's office when Linda tapped me. "Dude, that was fucking amazing!"

"Well that's what I do," I said.

"How do you get like every boy to listen to you?" Linda asked.

"I have my ways," I replied casually, the snapped, "Wait, Mr. Mackey is a man, you know that right?"

"Oh,whoops, I was thinking of the 3rd grade boys when I said that," Linda said, "but that doesn't end the fact Mr. Mackey is a retard."

* * *

><p><strong>Nicole's P.O.V.<strong>

I couldn't help but think of ways to tease Kelsey when she comes to lunch. I could clearly imagine her pissed. As I sat down at our table of my usual friends, I spotted Linda and Kelsey giggling loudly. Great. So much for taunting her. After they went into the kitchen and onto our table, they rushed up to us and were so much laughing now.

"You guys won't believe this," Linda started, "but we make Mr. Mackey forget why we were supposed to be at his office!"

"The fuck?" Cindy tried to say.

"What happened is that Mr. Mackey said that we violated Mr. Garrison," Kelsey said, "then he was like 'oh whoops, now violate' then he forgot!"

"Then what?" Natalie asked.

"Then," Linda said, "Kelsey lied to how her sister Kristen was beating up girls!"

"That wasn't a lie!" Claire said, "Did you guys see what she did to me on the way to lunch? She punched me, then Mr. Mackey saw her punch me."

"How hard?" I asked.

"Dude, she punches hella hard, but I think I'll be ok."

"Well that's good, because I thought I just saw my mom and dad, just now," Kelsey said.

* * *

><p>After lunch, I was putting my iPod into my locker and shut the locker door when I saw Kelsey flipping out and Carter running the other way. I walked up to Kelsey and said, "What happened here?"<p>

"Fucking prick!" Kelsey yelled at me, "Who does he think he is? Thinks he can get away from stealing me away from Cory?"

"Calm down," I said, "just tell me what happened."

"Alright, so he said that it's better that I'm with him than Cory," she said, "then he said how Cory is a jackass who only care about my pussy, but he's a hypocrite because he said how nice my ass was."

"Then?" I asked.

"Then I told him to stop, and he just started to call me a slut, so slapped him. Real hard. Next time, I'm just gonna kick him in the balls—"

"Who's balls are you gonna kick?" said a voice behind us. We turn around, and there Cory was.

"Oh, it's just you," Kelsey sighed, "that's good."

"What's wrong?" Cory asked.

"Go ahead," I motioned to Kelsey, "tell him."

Kelsey told Cory all about what Carter has done to her, how he had treated her, called her a slut and such, then how Kelsey slapped Carter for being so rude. Cory was taking it in like no tomorrow, and the more he heard, the more he was pissed. When Kelsey was done, Cory was as red and steaming as ever. Not literally, but you can imagine how much he wanted to punch someone.

"I fucking swear to God, I am gonna kick Carter's ass so hard—" Cory was saying, then he began to walk off. Kelsey then grabbed Cory's arm and tried to pull him back.

"Wait, don't do this," Kelsey said.

"Kels! He was harassing you, so I should kick his ass!" Cory said.

"Look, just talk to him for me. Pleeeaasssee…" Kelsey said, holding Cory's hand tight.

Cory then calmed down and swooned, "Alright, just come with me."

So the three of us came to where Carter was, joking around with Walker, Emile, and Jun.

"Dude, that fucking bitch slapped me hella hard," Carter said.

"Slap her ass," Walker said, "that always gets them going."

"Dude, Kelsey's right there," Emile pointed.

"And Cory looks hella pissed," Jun added.

Cory came up to Carters face, "You better leave my girlfriend alone, you got that?"

"Look," Carter tried to reason, "she was sexually harassing Toby, so I had to find a way to fuck off—"

"Hit on my girlfriend again and I'll fucking kick your ass!" Cory threatened, and with that, the other four boys just shut up.

* * *

><p><strong>Third Person P.O.V.<strong>

While Linda, Kelly, Nicole, and Kelsey were walking home from school, they met up with Kristen on the way there. Kristen was holding a rope attached to a running red Go-Kart. Kristen didn't look too happy at the welcoming new committee.

"Not for you," she said, "go away turds!"

"Fuck you," Kelsey said and pushed Kristen to the ground, then jumped into the Go-Kart.

"Uhh Kels," Kelly said, "I wouldn't try to ride that. It kinda seems stupid…"

"What's stupid about a Go-Kart?" Kelsey laughed, then stepped down hard on the gas pedal.

If any of you are wondering this situation is quite familiar, you are right. When Kelsey stepped down the gas pedal, she almost flies off immediately, but her left let gets caught in a hole tied in with the rope.

"GUYYS! !" Kelsey screamed.

"I told that turd not to hop on," Kristen sagely said.

"Oh shut the fuck up and help her, Kristen!" Linda said.

The go-kart pulling Kelsey first hits a bump on the road, breaks right onto the snow, then goes through some trees, shrubs, and bushes.

"OW! THAT FUCKING HURTS!" Kelsey screamed as one of the tree branches slashed her right cheek.

The go kart then goes forward for a few yards, then to a sudden halt when it runs into a boulder. Kelsey then begins flying, breaking the rope that was attached to her leg. She flies and flies and flies some more until she lands down on the train tracks safe and sound. Kelsey sits up to find herself facing the other four girls, who are about 15 feet away.

"Phew! She's safe!" Kelly said.

"No she's not," Kristen countered.

"Ya right," Nicole said.

Linda, Kelly, and Nicole waved at Kelsey. Kelsey waved back. All of a sudden, a train comes and splatters Kelsey all over the train tracks.

"Oh my god! They killed Kelsey!" Linda said.

"You bastards!" Kelly added.

"Typical," Kristen rolled her eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>Kelsey's P.O.V.<strong>

Dying sucks ass. It hurts real hard, but usually, I appear back home safe and sound, although at a random location within my home. This time, however, I'm not inside my home, but I'm somewhere else. In another person's house to be exact. I wake up with a start to find myself inside a bedroom. It has a child's bed that's all torn up, orange curtains and what looks like a black chest. On top are some old PlayBoy magazines. I open one up and flip through it, many pictures of what shape up to be women carved out. I then spied what looks like a superhero costume on the floor nearby, it looking like it could fit on me. It has a light purple body, purple-black hood, and on top of the hood is a green question-mark symbol.

I open the door and walk down the hallway into the living room. The house inside looks horrifying, dirt and bugs everywhere, empty beer bottles thrown around on the floor, the couch torn. I move into the kitchen and there was a wooden table. The kitchen is also extremely dirty and messed up. A cabinet door then latches off and falls down next to me.

Just then, someone comes in through the kitchen window, startling me. The figure turned out to be Kristen. "Kelsey, you gotta hide me! You're turd friends want to beat me up!"

"Great, you pissed someone off again!" I threw my hands up in the air.

"Please! There's—" Kristen started.

"Relax," I said cooly, "no one wants to look in this dump heap anyways." That was me referring to the house we're in.

Kristen then gets up off the floor and takes in every image of the house we were in. We were both completely silent, somewhat scared, and somewhat disgusted. Whoever lived here must be some savages. I went over to the dinner table, and there stands a picture. There appears to be a man, a woman, two boys, and one girl. What I was more interested was the boy in the middle wearing the orange parka. He had messy blonde hair, just like my dad. Kristen then walked up next to me.

"Hey…isn't that dad?" Kristen asked.

"Yeah…yeah. You're right. This must be." I stated.

"So dad lied about how he had a perfect family," Kristen said as she took her hand and directed to everything in this house.

"Yeah," I said.

"And he had a horrible childhood," Kristen said.

"With an alcoholic for a dad and a slut for a mom," I added.

"That too," Kristen said.

"Yes," I concluded.

We didn't know what to do. Taking in every detail, we both couldn't believe how dad lied to the two of us on how he had a perfect family, that he had not been in situations as dangerous as we could imagine. As the two of us stood there in frozen in awe, a shadowy figure came through the front door, and it turned out to be dad, in relief.

"What are you two doing here?" Dad said.

"Kelsey's friends are—" Kristen began.

"What were you doing here?" I asked, interrupting Kristen and giving him the picture I found.

"What?" Dad said.

He took the picture and looked at it closely. With each passing second, tears were forming in his eyes.

"What's that supposed to mean dad?" Kristen asked.

"I'm not who you think I am, I didn't want you two to know this," dad said.

"Because you don't want us to know you came from a family who was white trash," I said.

"Yes," dad answered.

Kristen and I were looking at dad hard. "I supposed you two want an explanation," dad guessed.

"Yes," Kristen and I both say. The three of us seated ourselves on the table.

"Alright," dad sighed. "My mom and dad met at a party. He was 20: She was 12. He was drunk and horny: She lied to him and told him she was older than she was. Two weeks later, Mom found out she was pregnant, got chucked out of her house by her dad. She went to my dad, and told him if he didn't want anything to do with the kid, that'd be fine, as long as he sent a check once in a while. He looked after her. He loved her! When Kevin got born, he still did, and the same with me! The same when Karen was born, even though she was sick all the time and everyone thought she wasn't going to live longer than six months! The same now! And yeah, they fight? So what? She fights just as much as him! She hits him back, and shouts just as loud! Still, they love each other! Still, they love us! But people just can't fucking see that! Whenever they see my dad, all they can think of is, 'Oh there's that fucking hick, who beats his wife, and doesn't take care of his children!'"

Kristen and I were both frozen. "Then what happened?" Kristen asked.

"When I was 12 years old around June, my mom and dad were fighting, once again. This time, however, the fight was so bad that Mom and Dad had knives in their hands. They tried to stab each other. Although both were injured, neither were killed because police then arrived on the scene, thanks to my brother calling the cops. They were arrested and we were taken away from Mom and Dad, for the **_second_** time now. This time, however, we would never see them again…and neither would I see me siblings. I was taken to the orphanage that is near Hells Pass Hospital to live there until I graduated from High School. Being separated from all of my family was the hardest thing for me to deal with because I felt alone. Even to this day, I haven't seen any of my family, not even my siblings, and even to this day, people still bother me of my background."

All three of us sat in silence, and after what felt like ages, my mom then came here. "I never thought to find you here of all places."

"Well Kelly*" dad said, "I had to tell the kids sometime."

"Well it's good to tell them now. You know why, right?" Mom said.

"Right," dad then stood up and wiped tears out of his eyes, "alright kids, let's go home."

* * *

><p>I just realized that there are two Esthers and two Kellys. Adult Esther and Adult Kelly are going to my labled as Esther* and Kelly*.<p>

This chapter is also mainly to progress into a conflict, which will happen next chapter. Stay tuned.


	10. Chapter 8: Ass Kicker

So here is the 8th chapter, with lots of action. Pretty much modeled after Breast Cancer Show, with plot twists.

* * *

><p><strong>Third Person P.O.V.<strong>

"…and that's how I won my first soccer game." Toby finished his speech at the 2:22 mark.

It was Wednesday today, and it is time for end-of-the-year speeches. The topic was about anything. Literally. They are supposed to be between 1 minute and 3 minutes. As Toby finished the last of his speech, the rest of the children clapped. Mr. Garrison said, "That was pretty damn good Toby. Earned you an A-, though you need a little work on your conclusion."

**"Stop talking, jackass!"** Toby insulted the teacher as he took his A- and stomped back to his seat.

"Alright," Mr. Garrison shifted his glasses, "next up is Cory." As Cory made his way up to the front of the room, Carter made faces at Cory.

Cory cleared his throat. "My girlfriend Kelsey is very special to me." Carter snickered. Cory looked up and noticed, but he ignored Carter. "We hang out all the time and have lots of fun—" Carter laughed again, only this time, louder.

"Shut the fuck up, Carter!" Cory said. Carter flipped Cory off.

"Jesus Christ, Carter…" Mr. Garrison just slammed his head down on his desk.

"Comeon," Carter stated, "Cory dates that dumb slut all the time."

"Shut up. Right now!" Cory said flatly.

"Carter, you should stop," Mr. Garrison said, "besides, its Cory's speech."

"Mr. Garrison, this is a free country," Carter said, "we should be able to voice our opinions."

"I'm going to kill you, Carter, if you don't shut the fuck up," Cory said.

"Calm down Cory," Carter sneered, "you don't want to shrivel your dick up before you shove it up Kelsey's lumpy ass." Most of the class (even Clarence) laughed loudly at this. "Wow, I'm on fire today!" Carter boasted.

After Cory's speech was done, the morning recess bell rang.

"Well kids, that's a wrap!" Mr. Garrison put his index finger up. "Tomorrow morning, we will continue our speeches with John and his topic about sexy cheerleaders!"

As the class filed out, Cory went over to the drinking fountain, pissed. When he was done drinking, Carter came up to Cory.

"Cory, I think it's time that slut of yours belongs to me," Carter stated.

"You better shut up before I make you shut up," Cory said lowly, still turned away.

"Or else what?" Carter asked, knowing the answer.

"I'm gonna kick your ass, that's what I'm gonna do!" Cory threatened, turning to Carter and stabbing his jacket with his index finger. A large crowd started forming around the two arguers.

"YOU are going to kick MY ass?" Carter gave a loud laugh.

"That's right!" Cory spat.

"Come at me, bro!" Carter boasted.

"You think you're tough?" Cory said.

"Wazzup! Wazzup!" Carter did some jazz hands.

"I'll smack the shit out of you!" Cory yelled, stomping his right foot on the ground. There were now around 20 kids around the 2.

"Standing right here, let's go bitch!" Carter sneered.

Cory realized that if he fought now, an adult would notice and he would be in trouble. "After school! In the playground! Be there or be square! You got that?"

"Oh please, I can take you on in my sleep!" Carter said.

"We'll see," Cory said quietly to himself as he turned and walked away.

* * *

><p>At the swings was where John and the gang were hanging out (thanks to the football on fire). They were all around Cory questioning about why he was going to fight Carter.<p>

"Wait you are gonna fight Carter," Sam asked.

"After school," Cory replied.

"Wait dude, I don't want you getting hurt," John said.

"Are you questioning me, John?" Cory was suddenly annoyed at John's remark.

"Cory, I just don't think—" John tried to say.

"That's right John! You don't think!" Cory said, "and last I remember you never did!"

"Cory calm down. I don't think it's a good idea!" John said.

"I'll tell you what's a good idea!" Cory stated, "Punching you in the face after all you said!"

About halfway across the playground stood Nate, George, Harvey, Toby, and Carter. 4 pairs of eyes all stared down on Carter, demanding an explanation for the fight.

"Boasting gets you nowhere. You know this right?" Nate looked at Carter if he had just grown a brain tumor. Toby just nodded in agreement.

"Oh come on, man!" Carter walked back and forth, eyes darting around. "That bitchboy needs to learn his place. I don't know why he even bothered threatening me."

"If you hadn't come onto his girlfriend…" George reminded.

"Hey!" Carter shoved his index finger into George's chest, "Don't you fucking tell me what to do! That bitchboy needs to learn that he can't use that dumb slut as an excuse to everything! Besides, he was mean to me, he and his brother would push me down and shit, and I want payback."

"Don't mess with him," Toby warned, "he's a football player."

"Whatever," Carter said.

"So your motive is…revenge?" Nate raised a brow.

"Yeah, what's wrong with that?" Carter put his chest forward, showing his confidence.

"Everything?" Harvey wondered.

"Yeah right," Carter said, "but besides, he still can't use that slut as an excuse, bringing me back to my original point—"

"But that his fucking girl—" Harvey tried.

"OH SHUT THE FUCK UP! ALL OF YOU!" Carter flipped out and turned to Toby. "You there! You never have anything to say! Always standing around, waiting for—"

"Leave Toby alone! He has no part in your shit!" George said.

"Well tell this faggot to say something or go away!" Carter said.

"I did say something, actually, and you just told us all to 'shut the fuck up,'" Toby pointed out calmly, "and now you me to say something? Well I'll say you, sir, are a fucking retard and can go burn in hell!"

"Shut up Toby!" Carter threatened.

"You're just mad because you and I both know Cory can kick your ass any day of the week," Toby said, "and so can Kelsey. At least I think so."

"SHUT UP!" Carter stomped off.

"Owned," Harvey said. The other three simply nodded.

* * *

><p>At lunchtime, Carter sat down with Nate, George, Harvey, Toby, Clarence, Travis, Emile, Jun, and Walker at a table. Across their table is the popular guys' table. The ten of then were huddled close, quietly.<p>

"You sure you can kick his ass?" Walker asked.

"Oh I'm not just positive," Carter boasted, "I'm HIV Positive!" The other nine just laughed.

"You know what to do," Emile said, "just give him the old one-two knockout!"

"I can do that," Carter said.

"Hey dude, look," Travis nudged Carter with his left elbow then pointed straight forward from his position, "Cory's totally staring you down!"

Carter sneered back at Cory, but the longer he stared, the more the smile turned into a frown. _Shit!_ Carter thought, _What if I can't beat him? He looks pretty tough out there. I'm worried myself._

_No, Carter, you can do this. You can take him. Besides, just because he is on the football team doesn't mean he's tough._

"You know," George said, pulling Carter out of his thoughts, "you don't want to lose to him, or you're just gonna be a little weakling."

"Fag," Harvey corrected.

"Fag," George said.

"Nah," Carter said, "I got this!" _I don't like this at all. I really really don't._

* * *

><p>Cory was hanging with Kelsey near a wall during recess.<p>

"Hope you get Carter good! God, I'm tired of him tormenting me! Just because I'm a girl and girls are weaker and all…" Kelsey trail off again, in which Cory would just roll his eyes and pretend to listen. Carter than came to the two of them.

"Cory?" Carter asked.

"WHAT?" Cory and Kelsey said in unison, both annoyed.

"May I talk to Cory real quick?" Carter quivered.

"Hurry up!" Cory said as Carter grabbed Cory's hand and led him to a nearby tree.

"Look, I'm sorry," Carter whispered.

"What?" Cory could not hear Carter.

"I'm sorry for everything, Cory! I'll leave Kelsey alone, promise!" Carter said slightly louder.

"If you really want to apologize, then say it out to everyone like a real man!" Cory said. Kelsey and some others started to turn their attention toward the two boys.

"Uhh…what I meant to say is that I will fucking kill you Cory!" Carter said. The others turned back to what they were doing.

Cory began walking off inside to the school building as Carter caught up and pulled him into a janitor closet. Carter knelt down in front of Cory, "Look, please! I'm begging you!"

"There is nothing you can do!" Cory said, "I am going to take your face and turn in inside out, then I will tear your heart out, then pluck out your eyes, then eat your brain, one piece by one!"

"Alright, I'll give you a blowjob," Carter opened his mouth wide.

"Eww! Gross! You faggot!" Cory turned and ran out of the room.

* * *

><p>Carter caught up to Kelsey walking the halls.<p>

"Kelsey. Dude, we need to talk," Carter said.

"What the fuck do you want?" Kelsey was quite annoyed.

"You know Cory and I were supposed to fight in like three hours, right?" Carter said.

"So, I want to see your face smashed in," Kelsey said.

"Aren't you worried? Your boyfriend could really get hurt out there," Carter said.

"It's gonna be you who's going to be hurt," Kelsey pointed out.

"You know what he did? He apologized and begged me not to fight him. I said 'Well Cory, if you're so sorry, then say it in front of everyone.' But he wouldn't. That's how desperate he is. Man you have to do something, Kelsey. So what if you're a girl? You can't have men dominate you all your life!"

"You are so full of shit, Carter!" Kelsey said.

"Nu-uh! That's what he said!" Carter tried.

"I hope he smacks the shit out of you hard!" Kelsey yelled. "That will teach you to stop messing with me!" She stomped off, leaving Carter speechless.

* * *

><p>Carter could not concentrate. He was shivering nervously, just like Cory would whenever he was thinking of Kelsey. Carter looked at the clock. It read 2:29. <em>One more minute until I'm finished<em>, he thought.

"You gonna see the fight today?" Leah asked.

"Nah, I can't" Kim replied, "I have detention this afternoon for throwing a chalkboard eraser at Nicole."

_Detention…THAT'S IT! That's the only way to save myself, assuming I can land myself into detention and not a Saturday school! Now or never!_ Carter's eyes darter around the room, _One ten more seconds left until I'm dead! Oh gosh, I really need to use the bathroom…wait! Mr. Garrison's desk! Yes! That should earn me a detention...right?_ Carter ran to Mr. Garrison's desk and jumped on top, then took off his pants. A long piece of poop fell down from Carter's butthole onto Mr. Garrison's desk. Everyone just stared in shock, all mouths open. Cory was the most surprised of all.

* * *

><p>"Alright kids, you all have detention, so you all need to stay in to library and do your homework or read a book, mkay? You are here until 3:00, mkay?" Mr. Mackey said as he turned to walk off.<p>

"Sweet!" Carter set his feet on the table as he flipped open a book called Of Mice and Men.

The library door then opens. "Carter. Carter, come here!" a voice called out.

Carter walked over to the door and the voices turned out to be his friends, minus Clarence and Toby. Clarence was talking with Mr. Garrison about math, and Toby was just nowhere to be seen.

"Everyone's saying you just got into detention to get out of the fight," Harvey said.

"Dude, bullshit!" Carter said, "Such liars."

"Why'd you do it then?" Jun asked.

"To show I'm hardcore, dawg!" Carter said.

"Well that's good then because we moved the fight first thing tomorrow," Nate said.

"…huh?" Carter was shocked.

"Dude, now it doesn't matter if you get into detention," Walker said, "see ya tomorrow, dude!" Carter's friends walked off. Oh fuck my ass! I'm dead now!

Carter returned to his seat, shivering as ever. There a few knocks at the window to Carter's right. Carter turned and it turned out to be Toby. Toby's eyes were glowing white of an omen (at least to Carter's eyes).

"You sealed your fate, dude," Toby said, "you and I both know that the fight is inevitable."

"Look, Toby," Carter said as he walked up to the window, "no one can know that I'm a pussy, ok?"

"Dude, everyone will figure out sooner or later," Toby said, "probably shouldn't tried revenge. Only I can get revenge and get away with it." Toby smirked and lifted his chin, like usual, then walked off.

Carter sighed then began to walk back to his table when an ear-piercing wrapping on the window carved into Carter's ears. When Carter turned around, it turned out to be Cory with a rock in his hand.

"YOU LITTLE PUSSY!" Cory yelled, "USED DETENTION TO ESCAPE THE FIGHT, WELL TOMORROW MORNING, YOU'RE DEAD! YOU HEAR?" Cory then scrambled off, leaving Carter truly scared.

* * *

><p>Cory was doing his math homework in his room late at night when the door to his bedroom suddenly opened. There stood Stan Marsh with a rather disappointed expression.<p>

"Cory, we need to talk. Come downstairs. Now," he said. Cory followed his dad downstairs.

Downstairs, Wendy stood, surprisingly not pissed at all, but rather normal. Carter was on the couch crying with Carter's mom worried. Tim, Lily, John were in the kitchen watching.

"Cory, have you been bullying kids at school?" Stan asked.

"What? No!" Cory replied.

"Then how do you explain this?" Stan motioned his hand toward the Jenkins. Cory was speechless.

"Did you tell him you were going to beat him up?" Wendy asked, although she already knew the answer to the question.

"Mom, dad, you don't understand! He said horrible things!" Cory said.

"Cory, no matter what a person says, you never respond with violence. Haven't we taught you that?" Stan said.

"But he was making fun of my girlfriend!" Cory said.

"But still, violence is never the answer!" Stan said.

"The thing is, Cory, is that I know you're really awesome and you have a hot girlfriend, and I know I'm just a nerdy little weakling to you, but I want to be your friend because I don't have that many friends at schoooooooooooool!" Carter (fake) cried into his mom's lap.

"Cory, you tell this little boy you aren't going to hurt him!" Stan said.

"But dad—" Cory tried.

"Now, young man!"

"I'm not going to hurt you, Carter," Cory said lowly.

"Cory, if there's any word of you fighting at school, it is over for you, mister. Do you understand?" Stan said.

"Yes," Cory said.

"We're so sorry about this, Mrs. Jenkins," Stan said.

"Oh, no, thank you so much for your time," Mrs. Jenkins said.

Carter uses both of his hands and flips off Cory. Cory gets bright red, but he couldn't do anything about it.

"It won't happen again," Stan reassured. After the Jenkins left, Stan realized that Wendy has said nothing about Cory and the fight. "You seem quiet. What's up?"

"Stan, can we talk, upstairs?" Wendy asked.

"Sure."

The two adults went up and shut the door. "Look," Wendy said, "I think we were being irrational about the whole thing."

"What do you mean?" Stan asked, "Cory was about to beat up that boy! There's nothing good about that!"

"I know what it feels like to be bugged then mad to the extent where you want to kick the person's ass."

"Wendy, there's nothing reasonable about kicking someone's ass."

Wendy sat down on the bed and sighed. "I knew you wouldn't understand."

"Understand what?" Stan narrowed his eyes on his wife.

Wendy cleared her throat. "Remember when I beat Eric Cartman's ass during 4th grade?"

"I don't think you ever did." Stan sat down on the bed and put his arms around Wendy. "No offense, but you're a woman."

"Think hard Stan, and last I remember, girls were as strong as boys when they were 9-10 years old."

Stan thought hard. He honestly couldn't see what until he saw Wendy's thong sticking out the back of her. Then he suddenly remembered Eric choking out underwear in the boy's bathroom when he and Stan were discussing about Wendy wanting to beat Eric up. Then he remembered how badly Wendy brutalized Eric.

"What was that about?" Stan asked.

"He was making fun of breast cancer," Wendy said, "really immature of him, though I suspected Kenny would do the same. At least he is smart enough to keep his mouth shut."

"Can you please just get to the point?" Stan asked.

Wendy sighed again. "Remember that speech you gave to Cory? Just now?"

"Yes," Stan said.

"Well I wanted to fight Cartman, but he and his parents came to my house. He pretended to cry but really it was to cripple me, in which if I fought, I would get in big trouble. I tried explaining to my parents, but they gave me the same speech you did to Cory."

"Wendy, that still doesn't cut it for an excuse."

"Then tell me, Stan, if you were in Cory's position, with some guy picking on me, what would you do?"

"Probably the same."

Wendy put her arms around Stan. "Look I know fighting's a bad thing, but maybe you could let it go? Just this once."

Stan thought about it. "Fine, but I won't tell him."

"Me neither."

* * *

><p>The next day, 118 3rd graders were crowded on the front of the school, waiting for John and Cory to show up. As it got closer and closer to 8:00, kids were losing hope of Marsh twins ever showing.<p>

"It's 7:57," Ashley said, "and Cory still isn't here."

"Yeah," Carter said, "I don't know what's up, I mean I'm here, but…"

"Where is he? How come he's not showing up?" Sam asked.

"Here they are!" Natalie pointed toward the two boys walking toward the other 118 3rd graders. Cory was looking down on the ground on shame, and John was at his side.

"What's up, Cory? I thought we were meeting early to fight," Carter said.

Cory and John stops at their tracks. Cory eyes Carter and immediately screws up his own face. "You know I can't fight you!"

"Why not? You chicken?" Carter then begins to strut and cluck like a chicken.

"I can't fight you because you came crying to my house last night with your mom!" Cory pointed out.

"I was there too!" John added.

"Oh get the fuck outta here, John, you're not even in this!" Carter spat at John, then turned to Cory. "I came crying? Is that what you just said?"

"That's right!" Cory recited.

"Pfffft. Aw, that's a doozie, Cory! You come up with that one on your own?" Carter sneered as the rest of the 3rd graders laughed.

"Hehehe yeah, did you come up with that one on your own?" Clarence said.

"I ain't frontin' dawg! Let's do this! Let's do it right now, yo." Carter began to do some gangster break dances, trying to show how tough he is.

"Come on Cory, kick his ass!" Kelsey yelled.

"I can't!" Cory said. The school bell then rang. "Goddamnit!" Cory runs off, leaving the other 3rd graders, even John, in dust and echoes.

"He chickened out!" Sarah said in awe.

"He'll be back," Toby said quietly, although people didn't believe him.

"Toby," Kelsey said, "just...ugh!" Kelsey then ran off after Cory.

"Aw man," some of the other 3rd graders said.

"Told you guys," Carter smirked.

"I'm glad that's over with," John said nonchalantly.

"I knew Cory had no balls all along," Kurt said.

* * *

><p>During morning recess Cory was walking back and fourth in the hallways. <em>I can't believe it. Carter fucks me over right when I'm about to do him justice, and now all the 3rd graders think I'm a total pussy. What did I do to deserve this?<em> Just then, he sees Kelsey running toward him. _Great, what now?_

Kelsey runs in and immediately kicks him in the left leg. Cory then falls down in pain.

"Ow! What the fuck?" Cory said.

"YOU FUCKING PRICK!" Kelsey said, "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU! LET CARTER TORMENT ME SOME MORE, WILL YOU?"

"Kelsey," Cory said, "I told you I can't fight him. He came crying in last night!"

"You're the real pussy!" Kelsey said angrily, "just do me a favor and don't even come see me again!"

"Kelsey! Wait!" But it was too late. Kelsey was long gone and Cory just found himself lying down.

* * *

><p>Cory put his head down on the desk. He couldn't listen to any speeches, much less his friends'. He couldn't think of what to do.<p>

"...therefore, Dream Theater is a good band to listen to because they have amazing guitar play, good song lyrics, and a catchy tune." George finished his speech at the 2:45 mark and everyone clapped their hand.

"Marvelous, George," Mr. Garrison said, "that's definitely A material."

"Whatever," George said as he took his A and went back to his seat.

"Alright, children," Mr. Garrison said, "I'm sure we can do one more right before lunch-"

Carter's hand shot right up like fireworks. "Oooh! Oooh! Pick me!"

"Carter, you seem quite energetic today!" Mr. Garrison smirked, "I think that energy can be spent on your speech, I assume?"

"I think I'd love to!" Carter scurried up to the front and cleared his throat.

"Fuck me," Cory said. And thus Carter began he speech.

"I think Kelsey would be nice rape material." Carter began snickering loudly.

Cory immediately sat up, eyes and mouth wide open. "What?" Cory said quietly.

"She is fucking hot and quite a nice pussy. I would love to shove my schlong in her reverse-schlong."

Tears began forming in Cory's eyes. "You unbelievable bastard. You beat me but you won't stop."

Mr. Garrison's face became stern. "Now Carter, I think that's enough right there."

Carter just ignored the teacher. "That pussy is nice and soft, makes me want to cum in it-"

"WHY?" Cory leaves his seat and grabs Carter by the collar and shakes him. The whole entire class goes silent. "WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS TO ME? WHY WON'T YOU JUST STOP?"

Principal Victoria's voice then goes through the PA system, interrupting the argument. "Cory Marsh to the principal's office please? Cory Marsh to the principal's office."

"GOD!" Cory yelled loudly. Carter crackles as Cory stomps out the room.

* * *

><p>"Cory, I heard you were gonna fight Carter." Principal Victoria was pacing around her office, Cory sitting down on a chair. Her expression was rather solemn.<p>

"No," Cory said.

"Oh no? Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Well then." Principal Victoria then walks over to the window on Cory's right. She looks out the window. "Have I ever told you the story of how Wendy Testaburger fought Eric Cartman?"

Cory raised his right brow. "Who's that...wait, my mom you mean?"

"Yes."

"She did a lot of things for Breast Cancer Awareness Month-"

"That was all the way back in October. This is May now." Cory was puzzled.

"I know that, let me finish." Victoria cleared her throat. "We don't have much time until lunch, so I'll tell you quick.

"Eric Cartman was making fun of Breast Cancer, to the point it was aggravating Wendy. But Wendy is a strong person and she did not give up. Although initially told not to fight Eric, she realized that she can't listen to what everyone says; that she alone must decide to either submit or show who the one with power."

"Umm..." Cory could not think.

"Did you know I'm a Breast Cancer Survivor? I was diagnosed many years ago."

"No."

"Not many people do know. Well let me tell you what I told Wendy 19 years ago then." Principal Victoria turned around and eyed Cory. "I was diagnosed seven years ago. Cancer is... pure evil. It is a fat little lump that needs to be... destroyed. When there is a cancer, you have to "fight" it. You can't reason with cancer, you can't wish it away. Cancer doesn't play by the rules, so neither can you."

Cory looked down, began thinking about what she was saying. Granted, he won't grow breasts in his lifetime, but he was connecting what Victoria was saying to how Carter was treating Kelsey. Then he remembered what his parents told him. "My...parents said that if I fight-"

"And you can't listen to what anybody else tells you." Victoria stretches her arms up toward the ceiling, then puts them back down. "You have to be willing to give up everything, because the cancer will take everything, especially the ones you love. Do you understand?"

"Yes ma'am!" The look of determination appears on Cory's face and he makes his hands into fists.

"When you have cancer you fight, because it doesn't matter if you beat it or not. You refuse to let that fat little lump make you feel powerless!"

"Well then..." Cory jumps out of his chair and looks up at Principal Victoria with a grin. "...let's get this show on the road!"

* * *

><p>After eating his lunch and using the bathroom, Cory walks out of the bathroom to see the 3rd graders walk outside. John catches up to him.<p>

"So what now, Cory?" John asks.

"It's time to end this," Cory said.

"Dude, that's stupid. Remember how mom and dad told you not to fight?" John rolled his eyes.

"John, there are times when you shouldn't listen to what people tell you; times when you can't feel powerless. This is one of them."

"Then what should I do then?"

Cory puts his right hand on John's shoulder. "Tell everyone to meet outside in 5 minutes. It's time I end this now."

* * *

><p>The scene cuts to the playground where everyone was having their lunch recess. Cindy then comes running from the hallways toward her friends.<p>

"He's gonna fight!" Cindy said to her friends. "Cory's gonna fight Carter!"

"Seriously?" Kelsey was amazed. "No way!"

"Yes way!" Cindy pointed. "Look!"

Clarence was running toward Carter where Carter was joking around with his friends.

"Carter! Carter!" Clarence tried.

"Clarence, get the fuck out of here!" Carter said.

"But Cory's going to fight you!"

"Huh?"

Clarence turns left and looks at the building, smiling. Carter looks to his right. The side doors fly open and Cory walks down the steps spoiling for a fight. The students cheer him on as he turns left and heads for the playground. Cory's friends trail behind him, Ricky being the first among them.

"Oh, boy! Here we go!" Sally exclaimed.

"About time!" Kristen said.

"He's dead," Toby said, "just saying."

"What makes you think that?" Sarah asked.

"You'll see," Toby smirked.

All the 3rd graders gather around Cory and Carter as they face off.

"All right!" Walker jumped, "LETS DO IT!"

The whole crowd goes silent. Carter is the first to speak.

"What-what's up?" Carter begins posing. "What what's up?" Carter then slides up to Cory and whispers softly, "Cory, don't forget: I'll tell my mom and dad on you."

"I don't care!" Cory yelled. Carter began looking around frantically.

"Cory, recess is almost over, I'm not sure we have time."

"Recess started five minutes ago, retard!" James said, "So shut up and fight!"

"Yeah!" The 3rd graders started yelling and screaming for the two to fight.

"All right, fine Cory!" Carter takes off his jacket and throws it behind himself. "I'll fight ya you big bully!"

"Good!" Cory does the same with his jacket.

More kids, even ones from other grades gather each second. The fighters dance around each other until Cory lands a right cross. Carter spins around and falls on his back. Cory dances around and Carter stands up, pulling up his pants in the process. Cory lands two left jabs on Carter's face, and Carter finally responds with a right punch. It's strong enough to make Cory stagger backwards.

"Ohhhhh!" said the kids.

Carter lands another punch on Cory's face, then continues with a series of alternating punches, forcing Cory backwards and into the crowd. Carter lands a punch strong enough to send Cory into the jungle gym, then continues punching him there, Cory getting bruises on his face. Cory switches to wrestling, throwing Carter into the jungle gym, then driving his face into one of the bars at least twice, and Carter begins to bleed. The crowd is loving it, cheering them on. Cory now delivers a long series of alternating punches, forcing Carter back across the playground and into a hobby elephant. Carter puts his arms up to deflect the punches, but it's ineffective.

"Fuck him up, Cory!" Kelsey screamed.

Carter finally tosses Cory off him and throws a punch at Cory, but he punches faster, making Carter miss. Carter responds with a punch with his left hand to the face, knocking Cory down, Cory's face bleeding. As Carter tries to stomp on Cory's chest, Cory kicks Carter in the ribs, forcing Carter back and stunning him. Cory then gets up and punches Carter on the right temple, and Carter wobbles a bit. As he recovers, Cory delivers the finishing blow: a fierce right cross that turns Carter's head around and sends his body flying. Carter falls to the ground, losing a tooth. Cory kicks him a few times for good measure. He runs out of strength, staggers backwards, and drops down on his ass, exhausted. Toby was the first one to walk forward. He examined Carter and turned to everyone.

"I told him 'Don't mess with him, he's a football player,' but of course, like always, he just does it anyways." Toby then turns to leave.

Kelsey is the second to walk forward. lifting Cory up by his right arm. She brings Cory's arm around her back and carries him away from the school, effectively ditching.

Mr. Mackey then walks up to the scene. "Was that just Cory fighting Carter, and did he just ditch with Kelsey?"

"Yes," Clarence said. All the other kids just glared at Clarence.

"Eh somebod - somebody call the principal!" Mr. Mackey then runs off as kids too began leaving.

* * *

><p>Kelsey carried Cory back to her house and laid him on her couch.<p>

"Thank God my parents aren't home," Kelsey said.

"Yeah," Cory said weakly.

"Well-"

"Look, Kels, sorry I didn't take care of Carter earlier, letting him torment you and-"

"Don't worry Cory," Kelsey reassured, "You were awesome out there."

"I was?"

"Yeah," Kelsey straightened her hair, "You just mashed his face in."

"Oh shit!" Cory sat up and began to panic. "My parents will find out when I fought Carter."

"Well, there are things that can't really be done. Be right back."

Kelsey then gets up and walks over to the kitchen. She grabs a towel and soaks it with water. She then comes back to the living room and soaks up Cory's face to remove the blood.

"You're parents will still see the bruises," Kelsey said, "but at least you don't look like you've been tortured."

Cory began laughing as both Kelsey's parents and Cory's parents came into the house.

"Well Kenny," Stan said, "that's just-"

The four adults stopped right there when they saw their children on the couch.

"What are you two doing here? Shouldn't you be at school, Kelsey?" Kelly* said.

Cory tried to cover the bruises on his face, but seriously, that shit's not gonna work.

Stan and Wendy began laughing as Kenny and Kelly* just looked at the other two adults, then at each other, puzzled. Cory was the most surprised of them all.

"Don't worry about it," Wendy said, "we'll tell you all about it later."

* * *

><p>Well that's a wrap. Chapter 9 will be here soon.<p> 


	11. Chapter 9: Who's Eavesdropping Who?

John 117 is back again, and here is Chapter 9.

* * *

><p><strong>John's P.O.V.<strong>

It is a clear Thursday morning and I was out in the school hallway with Sam, Ricky, and Cory talking over about what we would do over the weekend. Usually, I would be the one to suggest things, and we would be pissed at Cory for spending too much time with Kelsey. Sorry, but it's true. Whenever they are dating, Cory just does what Kelsey feels like since Cory has no fucking clue and only concentrates on how hot Kelsey is. Granted, she is pretty hot, but still. Today, Cory promised that he would hang with us over the weekend (surprise, surprise), and we were discussing on what.

"I hope there's no girls over," Ricky said, "remember that time they gone whorishly wild, and we were raped?"

"That was way back September," Sam said, "and besides, they were drugged with Viagra and Hormone pills, remember?"

"From fifth graders," I added.

"Then they drugged us and themselves with them," Sam added.

"But I'm sure women can control their sex drive better than men," Ricky said.

"Oh God, are you quoting sex ed from Mr. Garrison?" I asked.

"Not sure if true," Ricky reinstated, "but I still don't like how whorishly the girls behaved. It's just not right..."

"I...guess," Sam reluctantly agreed.

"What do you mean, guys?" Cory asked. He still had bruises from the fight yesterday. "I kinda liked having Kelsey all over me."

"Shut up you perv," I said, "you're still the only one who liked it." I sigh. "Cory, Cory, Cory, sometimes, I don't know what to do with you..."

"Not just the pills and all, but wasn't that also because Paris Hilton came to town?" Sam darted his eyes to make sure no girls were nearby.

"Could be," I said, "although I thought my mom got rid of her. God, she's such a feminist. Cory, I'm surprised mom hasn't chopped your balls off by now."

"You'd be surprised," Ricky coughed up saliva and spat it onto the ground, "of the stupidity that goes on this town."

"No kidding," I said.

"Whatever," Ricky said.

Sam checked his iPhone. "Hey, look, that fight yesterday got onto Eavesdropper."

Ricky, Cory and I looked over. "Wait, what the hell was on the roof," I said, "if I saw no one up there during the fight?"

"I don't know," Sam said, "it's just...hmmm...must be small..."

"What?" Ricky asked.

"Just thinking to myself," Sam replied.

"Like how John's thinking of Linda," Cory smirked.

"Shut up, Cory," I spat, "I don't even like her."

"You do like her," Ricky said, "ever since you guys danced with each other during the Valentine's Dance."

"Hey," I said, "I had to be partnered with a girl, ok?"

"I just think you have trouble admitting feelings," Ricky said.

"And," Sam added, "if you go out with her this weekend, maybe you can kiss her."

"Or slip her the tongue," Ricky said.

"Or look at the cat on her feet, then touch her," Cory concluded.

"Wait, what?" I was puzzled. "How do you know she has a cat?"

Everyone went silent for about 4 seconds. Cory was the first one to begin laughing. Then Ricky, then Sam, who got the joke. I was not amused.

"Very funny," I said, "you pervert."

Seriously, if there's one thing I can't stand about Cory, it's his perversion. Yes, I know how sex works. Yes, I know I will like it as I get older, but seriously, Cory is just perverted. I wonder why Kelsey is dating him. Just as I was still thinking, Calvin was running over to the four of us with his iPhone in one hand. He almost tripped over a backpack that was lying around on the floor (I almost laughed when that happened). When he came to, he rammed into us.

"Dude! Guys!" Calvin was jumping around like crazy. Seems like he could fly any second. "You won't believe what happened!"

"What happened?" I asked.

"Dude, Kat Allen just shit in her pants in the girl's locker room. Today! It's all over Eavesdropper!" Calvin was laughing his ass off.

"No way, dude!" Sam was interested in this, so he took the iPhone and saw it.

"It even has a videotape of the nurse calling Kat's parents!"

* * *

><p><strong>Video<strong>

Ricky pressed the play button of the video. Kat was sitting in the nurse's office, crying loudly. Nurse Gollum walked over to the telephone mounted on the wall next to the door outside, the fetus attached to her head narrowly missing the cabinets. She picked up the telephone and called Kat's parents.

"Hello Mrs. Allen, this is the school nurse. I'm afraid your daughter has had a little accident." (the five of us snickered quietly).

"Oh no, what is it? Is she okay?" said Mrs. Allen.

("Turn it up," Cory said. Calvin obliged.)

"No no," Nurse Gollum reassured, "it's not serious, but she went number two during class.I'm afraid she's gonna need a new pair of pants and underwear, and a clean pair of socks."

* * *

><p><strong>End Video<strong>

The five of us were laughing loudly, so hysterically that we didn't even notice Steven walk up to us.

"What are you guys talking about?" Steven asked.

"I showed them the vid of Kat," Calvin managed to say.

"Oh..._that_ video." Steven smiled and rolled his eyes.

* * *

><p>We were in the classroom today; for whatever all of us were sitting quietly, waiting for the teacher to say something.<p>

"Ahh yes," Mr. Garrison said, "seems like Mackey, our mage of the school, is here."

"What's a mage?" Clarence asked. We all looked at him like if he was a retard. I think he's a retard, _do __you_?

Quite frankly, I killed a mage in real life yesterday. But then Cory started ranting about how Kelsey was killed by a fireball, which sounds so fucking ridiculous, if you ask me. Now Mr. Mackey then walks in, with his usual nerd-glasses and his oversized head.

"Alright kids," Mr. Mackey said, "so I'm sure you heard of how one of our students had a little accident with her pants... I'm not gonna name any names, mkay?"

You don't need to name any, faggot, because we all know it was Kat who shit in her pants.

"Therefore, I will not tolerate any bullying of this child, mkay? Any hearing of bullying and you will get an automatic Saturday School, mkay?"

"This sounds fucking screwed," Cory said. The rest of us began laughing.

"CORY MARSH! STOP TALKING!" Mackey yelled. "As I was saying, any bullying, and you will get a Saturday school."

"Well I guess we need more toilet paper then, huh," Cory said. Now, we were all laughing our asses off.

"SHUT UP!" Mr. Mackey said. "Now, hence forth, any bullying and you answer to me!"

So after Mr. Mackey left, the school bell rang and it was time for recess. We all stormed out and then off. Some of my friends and I went straight to my locker. I took out my iPhone and turned it on. I went on to Eavesdropper to check on the latest news. The headline said Kat Allen Attempts a Failed Suicide. I showed it to my friends, who all laughed except for Steven.

"Dude, that's not funny," Steven said.

Calvin then showed us what he had on his iPhone. "Hey, guys, look, George's private gym photos." We all took a quick look, then began laughing.

"I'm not looking at that," Steven protested.

"Come on, Steven, it's pretty funny," I said.

"How would you like it if it happened to you?" Steven tried.

"I wouldn't care." I stuck my tongue out at Steven.

Cory then showed us what he had on his iPhone. "Exclusive: John Marsh thinks Linda has a nice ass."

"Oooh!" James licked his lips, "going for her, huh?"

"Oh shut up, James!" I quickly took Cory's phone from his hands. "What the hell?"

I read the thing and I realized that Eavesdropper had caught ahold of my Facebook message to Sam yesterday about Linda's ass. I was enraged, and I couldn't have been anymore embarrassed. I looked around and saw Sam walking toward us. I then turn to my friends.

"Excuse me a moment."

I then ran up to Sam and tackled him to his locker.

"Sam! What the FUCK! That Facebook message I sent you was on Eavesdropper! Do you leave your Facebook open for everyone to read?"

"No!"

"That was a private message from me to you! Don't you realize that I'm..." As I turn away from Sam, I then realize that Linda was right in front of me, clearly staring me down pissed. She drew her right hand back and slapped me straight across my right cheek. It stung a lot.

"Asshole!" Linda said angrily. "Is that what you think of women? Treating them as nothing but sex toys? You're becoming just like Cory!"

"Linda," I tried, "that was just a quick email to Sam, it's not like it was-"

But then she punched me in the ribs. I just knelt down in pain as she walked off.

* * *

><p>This is it. I had to do something about Eavesdropper, to track down the culprit once and for all. So I arranged (with Mr. Garrison's permission) a meeting during classtime after Morning recess to talk to everyone in our class about Eavesdropper and who could be responsible.<p>

"...and it is an EVASION OF PRIVACY! AND IT IS WRONG!" I said to the rest of the 39 students in the classroom. I could feel adrenaline rushing through my veins as I told people what I thought of Eavesdropper. "Any questions?" Steven raised his hand. "Yes, Steven?"

"So let me get this straight," Steven said, "you were laughing about everyone's embarrassing secrets, not just my own, but then you got butthurt when everyone knew your own?"

"Especially when you're addicted to ass," Linda added. Cory began laughing hysterically.

"SHUT UP, CORY!" I yelled. "Now, whoever you are, you are a little son of a bitch!"

"Not in this room," Emile said.

"What?" I asked.

"Whoever he is, he is not in this room," Emile restated.

"Wait." Harvey grabbed Emile's iPod. "We can use this to track down the culprit, anyone knows how?"

"Give it to me," Sam said, "I know how to work with these." Harvey obeyed. "Follow me!"

Sam led us away from the classroom, down the hall to the right. We turned right and then left, then Sam stopped at a door.

"Hey, this could be it." Susan walked up to the door. "The culprit could use the music room."

"That's right," Nicole said, "we only have music lessons on Wednesdays and Fridays."

"Well what are we waiting for?" Carter asked, "Let's get 'em!"

"Wait a minute, turds," Kristen said, "how do you know the person is in here?"

"Because, dumbass," Kelsey said, "there's a shadow coming from the room!"

"It looks like a rat," Peter observed.

"So are you ready guys?" I asked. Everyone nodded. "On the count of three...one...two...three!"

All 40 of us charged into the music room. When we went in, we were disbelieved. At the computer was a rat typing in it. The computer screen read Walke. The rat then jumped off the chair and bolted out the door.

"STOP THAT RAT!" I shouted.

We all dove down to try to get the rat, but it was too fast. The rat was about to go out the door when Claire stepped on it, and the rat instantly died.

"Umm...what?" Claire was confused by the whole scene.

"Good job," I said, "you killed it.

"Well that's the end of that!" Michelle sighed.

* * *

><p>The next day is Friday, and I was searching on my iPhone for music when I came across another Eavesdropper notification. Weird. I could have sworn that I stopped the culprit. Curious, I looked into what it was notifying, and it said <span>Helen Tweak releases a Deadly Secret about Calvin Frederickson<span>. I half-wanted to see what his secret was, but I was able to resist. Now, I really don't like Eavesdropper. But better yet, how the fuck is it being updated. As I was wondering in my mind, I found myself walking down the hall toward the emergency exit. As I was about to stop and turn around, I heard a "shhhhhh" from to the right of me. I stop right there (criminal scum) and turn to my right, and there was a janitor closet. I put my ear next to the doorknob and listen in.

"...and what if that rat gets found too, Kristen?" a voice said. At hearing this, I got into my iPhone and press record, then stuck it to the bottom of the door. Good thing my iPhone can capture sound really well.

"We get another rat, Clarence! Simple as that!"

"And they might know that we are the real Eavesdropper people."

"No they won't, turd. As long as you follow my lead, we will never be found." Damn right they'll never be found. At that point, I knew it. It makes sense why Clarence and Kristen are the real douchbags behind it all. No one likes them at school. I put my iPhone back into my pocket, still on record. As I turn around, I see two fifth graders staring at me.

"Well looks like we've got a little eavesdropper, guys!" One said.

"How long have you been standing here?" I asked.

"We just got here," the second said.

"You're working for Kristen and Clarence?"

"We're their bodyguards!" the first said, "and that's why the secrets are only about 3rd graders!"

Without wasting any time, I immediately began running. I then stopped the recording and put it back in my pocket just in time for them to tackle me to the ground. The second punched me straight in the face, and the whole world had gone black.

* * *

><p>I don't recall ever being an electric room. In fact, there were all the electric levers and switches mounted wherever they could be mounted, where on walls, ground, even on ceiling, and oddly enough, there was gravity technology, so some simply floated in the air (NOW HOW THE FUCK DOES THAT SHIT WORK, LEVERS FLOATING IN THE AIR). I was bind in steel chains, it chilling my whole body. My arms were bind like handcuffs. Beside me was a rusty, sharp pipe. If I could break the chains, I could get out by climbing on the old ladder onto the air vents, then leap away. So I stand up, then sit down to break the chain. No. Second time, no. Then third. By the tenth, I gave up, not finding a way out. Then it hit me. There was a lock on the chains. If I could break the lock, the rest will come loose. So now, I tried breaking the lock on it, and after the twentieth time, it worked. I climb the ladder, jumped up onto the ceiling, then got into the air vents.<p>

I go forward, turn left, right, climb up, fall down, go left, fall down, go right, climb up, climb up, then after a few other feet, I noticed that the air gate was beneath me. As I peered through, I noticed that Mr. Garrison was trying to manage show-and-tell. I was above my classroom. As I looked closer. I saw all the other 39 students, doing what they normally do; mess around, and not listen to Clarence about his new nerd-tech.

"I would kill that hot slut," Sam said as he was reading what appeared to be Playboy with Cory. It was probably Cory's, anyways..

"I wouldn't kill her," Cory said, "I'd do something else; I wouldn't kill her."

"Fucking A, Cory," I said under my breath. As I look down, I began to realize the gate under me was beginning to give away, and I was alarmed. I looked forward. Dead end. Shit. As I try to turn around, the gate gave away, and down I went into the classroom.

All the girls screamed. So did some of the boys. I roll over and immediately stood up, and there in front of me lied Kelsey, bleeding and crushed to death by the gate, partially because of my weight.

"Umm...sorry?" I said. I literally felt stupid.

"Oh my god!" Linda said, "They killed Kelsey!"

"You bastards!" Kelly added.

"_Finally, our hero arrives!_" Mr. Garrison mocked.

"Mr. Garrison, I have something for show-and-tell," I said.

"Fine," Mr. Garrison reluctantly agreed, "you've already made a mess in my classroom, now get on with it!"

Shoving Kelsey's body and the broken gate aside, I stood up proudly with my iPhone in my hand. "Ladies and gentlemen," I said, "I know the real culprits of Eavesdropper. It was not the rat, but two people in this very classroom." I play the video, and everyone was surprised.

"Yes, you got us," Kristen stood up, and so did Clarence.

"I can't _wait_ for more drama," Mr. Garrison said sarcastically as he sat directly on his desk, pulled out some popcorn (what the fuck), and watched the show.

"Then you know what to do, I assume?" Leah clenched her fists, and everyone else began to do the same. 38 of the students dived onto Kristen and Clarence, and hauled them outside. The only ones left were me and Cory.

"Gee...uhh...this is awkward," I found myself saying.

"I guess," Cory added.

"Look...uhh...sorry about Kelsey-"

"Don't worry about it," Cory reassured, "I get that all the time."

"What?"

"Don't worry about it."

The morning recess bell rang, and my twin and I walked out the classroom, side by side to enjoy the rest of the day.

* * *

><p>That was longer than I expected. The beginning part were flashbacks based off of "The Girls Gone Wild" by Archangel RG91, so kudos to himher. At first, I thought it should follow Bass to Mouth, but then, I realized that that was unoriginal, and I also wanted to represent the characters' relationships more and more, plus Kelsey needs to die more, that dumb whore, so here's what I got. Stay tuned for more.


	12. Chapter 10: Don't Stop, Just Sled

So here is Chapter 10. Takes place exactly where Chapter 9 left off - on the same Friday. Features Boy vs. Girl conflict.

* * *

><p><strong>Sam's P.O.V.<strong>

"Okay kids, hope you all cam back from lunch, beating up Kristen and Clarence well," Mr. Garrison eyed everyone in the room, "and no one ditched, so today, we will be learning about something special."

We were all excited for once. To the looks of it, this afternoon's lesson could be actually quite fun. Unlike all those other times where we tried to do something fun, but Mr. Garrison bitched at us. All those field trips sucked, like this one field trip to the Planetarium, which all of us got hypnotized by these freaks. Or that one time we went to Pioneer Village, some little 1860 (I don't know exactly when) reenactment of some hick hillbillies and their redneck-trash cabins, then out came some little terrorists armed with M4A1s and wearing black suits that ruined...er, **made** our day. Granted, today, we aren't at a field trip (or tomorrow, since it's Saturday), but this could be fun for once.

"Okay, kids," Mr. Garrison cleared his throat, "today, we are going to be learning about sex ed."

The 40 of us sat up straight, surprised. We definitely wanted to know what sex is now.

"Every year, since 19 years," Mr. Garrison said, "we are mandated by law to teach you what sex is. Do you want to know the story why? It's really short. Really."

About 25 of us (including me) raised our hands. Besides, I'm quite curious why we need to learn about sex this early. I have slight clue what sex is (due to Cory's porn), but I think there's more to it then simply putting "the train up the tunnel".

"The short story of why we are required to teach sex ed," Mr. Garrison recited, "dates back 19 years ago, when a young boy was playing with his dog. I'm not going to mention his name-" the teacher's gaze then stared upon the Marsh twins, as if they were framed, "-but here it is. He played a game of 'red rocket' with his dog, which consists of masturbating the dog's penis. He did this in front of his parents, and he was grounded. His parents then told us of how children are learning sex too quickly without knowing the real meaning-" the teacher coughed, "-so here I am. Besides - I think John and Cory here know this person personally."

"What?" John and Cory both said in unison.

"You know him...right?" the teacher asked.

"I don't know," John said. Cory shook his head.

"Oh come on, you boys have to know, he's close to you!" Mr. Garrison rolled his eyes.

"No...wait...you mean our dad?" John asked.

"Yes!" Mr. Garrison said, "His faggotry is causing you to learn this now!"

"Faggotry?" Cory asked.

"Masturbating his dog!" Mr. Garrison was rising now.

"So?" John said.

"AHGG!" Mr. Garrison yelled, "When you get scared for life by this, it's not gonna be on me!"

"We listen to our parents moan loudly every night," Cory said, "if that's not good enough for you..."

"Nevermind," Mr. Garrison calm down quickly. "Moving on, you all ready for today's lesson?"

"Yes!" We all said happily.

"Good to know! Alright lads! Let's get this show on the road!" The teacher began to roll the slides. "As you can see, first, the man's penis goes into the woman's vagina. The penis rubs against the sides of the vagina to stimulate them both to achieve an orgasm, a pleasuring sensation in the genitals. Both sexes can have an orgasm, but when a man gets one, he spews white slimy liquid from his penis, otherwise known as the process of ejaculation. Then the liquid, which is sperm, goes through the vagina and up into the eggs. The eggs then get fertilized, then after 9 months, it becomes a baby, and the baby goes out the vagina and into the real world!"

All 40 of us stared in shock.

"And as per a requirement of all my lab experiments," Mr. Garrison then smirked, "we will then get to try it ourselves. Now which boy-girl couple wants to be first?"

"The fuck?" Nate said.

"You want to be first Nate?" Mr. Garrison laughed.

"No!" Nate answered.

"Don't be shy. Who else, before I call on a pair?" the teacher asked.

No one raised their hand.

Mr. Garrison then grabbed his class list, closed his eyes, and jabbed his index finger in a random spot. "Cory." He did it once more. "Sam...wait, nevermind Sam. You're not a girl."

Thank god. I sighed with relief. I felt like I have been saved by God.

Mr. Garrison them spotted a third time. "Kelsey."

Cory and Kelsey then reluctantly came out of their seats, both looking terrified.

"Now demonstrate what you guys have learned," Mr. Garrison said.

"Umm...I fell asleep," Cory lied.

"Don't be silly," Mr. Garrison said, "I saw you; you were all paying close attention. All of you."

"Mr. Garrison, do we really have to do this?" Kelsey complained, "this is really embarrassing!" She pointed to the other 38 of us, who, unsurprisingly, were all giggling and snickering (even me, sorry I can't help it).

"Kelsey," Mr. Garrison said, "this is what couples do, and besides; Cory's your boyfriend. You should getting used to his dick."

The rest of us laughed harder.

"Now do it," Mr. Garrison threatened, "before I drop both your grades 100%."

Cory and Kelsey stared in shock. The rest of us laughed like never before.

"Don't get too happy kids," Mr. Garrison said, "you'll all have to do it!" Mr. Garrison pulled out a foldable bed from the closet and unfolded it. "Here, you two, use this, but no blankets. And take off all your clothing while your at it."

Cory then took Kelsey, reluctantly, on the bed, both helping each other with their clothes off. As Cory got on top of Kelsey, the classroom door opened, and in popped Principal Victoria. Mr. Garrison was watching Cory and Kelsey fuck each other, not even noticing the Principal. I was staring, not at Cory and Kelsey, but at Principal Victoria, who was clearly pissed. Mr. Garrison looked up, scared. Cory and Kelsey then stopped what they were doing after their orgasm; looking at Principal Victoria, they quickly put their clothes back on.

"HERBERT GARRISON!" Victoria yelled, "WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?"

"Uh...class is over kids, get out of here!" Mr. Garrison quickly said. The clock read 1:57, nowhere near the end of school. As we all filed out, Cory and Kelsey quickly ran out the school.

"Dude," Leslie said to me, "I think both of them were crying."

"Yeah," I said.

* * *

><p>It's 2:50 and I'm back at home; I was just sitting on the couch watching Fox News about someone bitching about how Obama is a bad president. Then my mom came along.<p>

"Hey sweetie," Mom said, "how was school today?"

"Could be better," I said nonchalantly.

"That's cool," Mom then was rubbing her leather jacket, one I haven't seen before.

"New jacket again?" I asked.

"Yup." She gets new jackets, purses, earrings, etc. all the time. Well I guess that's the life of being a supermodel, not like I want to become one someday. When you are a hot chick apparantly, you get alot without giving alot. Kinda reminds me of most the popular girls in our school. Apparently, John and Cory's mom and my mom were best friends, from like the beginning of time to even now. It's so odd at a supermodel and a politician could be best friends. I really cannot see the friendship in that. At all.

Kyle, my brother, then came up to me and blocked the TV.

"I wanna play Skyrim," Kyle said.

"Dude," I said, "I was here first!"

"You're fucking watching Cocks News!" Kyle said, "That shit sucks ass! And Skyrim is a baller game!"

"Cocks News!" Kailey repeated.

"Shut up, Kailey," I said, "You don't even know what a cock is!"

"What did you say, Samuel?" Mom threatened.

"I said he cooked his wrists!" I said.

"Oh," Mom looked puzzled, "that's gotta hurt."

"I agree," I said.

With nothing else better to do, I then went outside. I walked over to John's house, where we were getting ready to have a sledding contest against the girls. I met my friends at John's front yard.

"You're here," John said.

"Yup," I said.

"Cory, are you coming?" Luke asked.

"I can't," Cory replied, "I'm just...busy."

"Yeah right," Peter said, "you're spending time with Kelsey again."

"You're always spending too much time with Kelsey," James added, "it's like you don't want to hang with us anymore."

"Guys," Cory said, "she's my girlfriend."

Linda Anderson's group of girls then came along, consisting of herself, Kelly Leone, Nicole Cartman, Kelsey McCormick, Natalie Black, Susan Stoley, Cindy Tucker, Leslie Donovan, Helen Tweak, and Claire Stotch.

"Sup, bitches," John smirked.

"Sup, assholes." Linda stuck her tongue out at John. Her friends then stood side-by-side, facing us, formed like a wall not letting us through.

"Hey!" Cory then ran up to Kelsey and hugged her tight. When he let go, he said, "I thought we were going on a date."

"My friends wanted me at the sledding contest," Kelsey said, "but we're here together anyways."

"Yeah," Cory said. Cory's standing there, nodding like an idiot. Seriously, Kelsey could make plans of mass terrorism and Cory would agree to everything.

"Cory," I said, "you're such an idiot, you could be tricked anytime by Kelsey."

"That's why girls suck," Luke added.

"Shut up!" Cindy said.

"Well girls have vaginas," Kurt said, "and vaginas have diseases."

"Like cooties," Calvin pointed out.

"Exactly," Kurt answered.

"Boys are stupid!" Kelly yelled.

"When we start that contest soon," Leslie said, "we will wipe the floor with you guys!"

"You're on, whores!" John said.

* * *

><p>Walking up the little mountain was no better. Us boys and the girls kept bitching at each other to see who was the better. Cory and Kelsey walked side-by-side holding hands, about 20 feet behind us.<p>

"Haven't your balls dropped?" Nicole said.

"You have no tits," Ricky pointed out.

John elbowed me in the side, then pointed behind him. There Cory and Kelsey were, flirting with each other. Then the two of us began. "Cory and Kelsey sitting in a tree. F-U-C-K-I-N-G!"

"God," Helen said, "you guys are so immature!"

When we reached the top of the mountain, about 30 people were there, cheering on at whatever is down the mountain. A man walked up to the 20 of us.

"I'm Mick the Mountain Marshall," the man said, "you kids got reservations for this mountain?"

"Under John Marsh," John said proudly.

Mick checked the list, then nodded. "It says there are 20 of you, 2 sleds of 10 people you wanted?"

"That's right!" John said.

"Alrighty," Mick pointed down, "you kids will have to wait until those two snowboarders are done."

I looked down. Two men were snowboarding, both going like 90 miles per hour, and both their snowboards on fire.

"They're on fire," I said.

"Indeed they are," Mick replied, "it's part of the challenge."

"That's stupid," I said.

"I agree with you on that point," Mick said.

John motioned the boys to huddle up in a circle, so we did so. All 10 of us boys came into the circle, parted from the girls.

"Alright, so it's time to defeat the girls once and for all," John said, "James, you're good at steering."

"Cool," James replied.

"I'm the heaviest," John said, "so I'll be in back. So it will be James in front, then Cory, Kurt, Steven, Sam, Peter, Ricky, Luke, Calvin, then me."

"They said we could use snowballs," Calvin said, "so we should make some now?"

"We can also do it on the go," I said.

"So dragging our hands facing forward so the snow seeps in," Steven said.

"Exactly," I said.

29 adults then cleared off, descending down the mountain. Mick then came up to us.

"Well kids, I'll be down at base level, waiting for your return," Mick said as he strapped on his skis, "good luck and have fun!" He, too, began his descent.

The 10 of us boys then jumped onto our sled in our respective positions. I was sitting behind Steven and in front of Peter. I looked to my right, and girls were positioned where they did the same thing. Susan would be steering, followed by Kelsey, Natalie, Leslie, Kelly, Claire, Nicole, Helen, Cindy, then Linda.

"Ready, assholes?" Linda asked.

"You bet, bitches!" John replied.

Linda began the countdown. "3...2...1...go!"

And we were off.

The girls got the head start. but we were gaining on them. They started throwing snowballs at us. We did to them. Then we were trailing right behind them. James veered to the right, then we were side-by-side, crashing into them and stuff.

"Keep throwing!" John encouraged.

We kept throwing at them. The kept throwing at us. We went on like this, through plains of snow, solid ice, dense forests, rocky speedways, and steep downfalls. Then we didn't see the ramp ahead of us, so then we flew like 50 feet in the air. I looked back and John had the last snowball in his hand.

"Do it!" I yelled, "Aim for Susan!"

John did what I was told, and he threw it hard, right into Susan's eyes. They wobbled and spun out in the air, and they were no more.

* * *

><p>As we descended the rest 70 yards, we had won. We got off and cheered each other on. We all felt ecstatic, jumping around like crazy. We did this for a few more minutes, then Cory pointed something out.<p>

"Where's Kelsey?" Cory asked.

Shit. I looked around. There was no sign of the girls anywhere.

"Better yet," I said, "where are the girls?"

All of us turned toward the mountain. We were screwed.

"The sun is setting," Ricky said.

"They can't be far," I said, "it's only 70 yards."

So we all split off to cover as much ground as we could. I was walking along through the dense forest, trying to find a clue where they were. The air was piercing cold. The sun was setting fast. The forest was getting darker and darker, and I kept hearing footsteps, like something's hunting me down. Maybe I'm going mad from all the tiredness since I didn't sleep well last night. I kept thinking of all the moaning coming from my parents bedroom.

_"People moan during sex," Mr. Garrison had said earlier today, "because they can't contain their pleasures."_

God, what if our perverted teacher was right? I couldn't see myself having sex. After watching Cory and Kelsey doing it today, I was beginning to wonder when my own hormones would kick in. Those girls I call stupid right now...could I be begging for their pleasures in my teen years?

Snap out of it, Sam. You're not at that stage yet. That will come later on. Right now, you must find the girls before something else happens. Sex will come in due time, but if you don't find the girls, you won't live to see teenhood.

I knelt down in the snow, sweating and breathing heavily. As I was searching my mind, wondering what to do next, I heard some yelling. While I couldn't make out any words, I heard it straight ahead of me, so I quickly hauled ass up the mountain again, this time, without any fear. All I could feel now is courage, redemption, retribution. After 20 seconds of endless running, I came across a small pit, one I could very easily move in and out of. Cory was inside of it along with the 10 girls. While they couldn't get up, none of them were bleeding. All were conscious, and even though they couldn't get up, none of them had broken bones. Some ached, but that would heal overtime.

Cory ran up to Kelsey and hugged her tight. "Oh my gosh, you're okay for once."

Kelsey coughed, "I didn't die like usual?"

"It's alright," Cory said, "everything is gonna be okay!"

Within a span of 3 minutes, the rest of the 8 boys came to the scene, one by one. We were all relieved that they were okay. We all took a girl (I held Kelly), the girls' sled, and we guided them out the mountain. After we came down, we saw our sled was gone, but Mick was there.

"I took one of the sleds," Mick said, "if that's what you're wondering."

"Here's the other." John slid the other sled down and Mick stopped it with his foot. He examined it carefully then smiled.

"Not even a scratch, it appears," Mick said, "are you all okay?"

"Fine," we all said.

After we said goodbye to Mick, we then walked the road.

"Sorry for hurting you guys," John apologized to the girls.

"Sorry we teased you," Linda said.

"So we cool then?" John said.

"We cool," Linda concluded.

We took the girls to the respective houses, then we went back to our own. I was in front of John's and Cory's.

"Well," I said, "that was fun."

"I guess," John said. Cory just shrugged.

"Tomorrow at the 65th Cow Days festival?" I asked.

"Tomorrow," John replied. And without anything more, I left my best friend and his perverted twin and made my way back home.

After eating dinner, Mom and Dad went out for a party.

"Stay safe, kids!" Dad said. Then they left.

Kyle then turned to me, "you wanna play Skyrim first?"

"Nah," I said, "I think I'm just gonna go to bed."

"It's only 8:30," Kailey said.

"It's been a long day," I said. Then I took a shower, crashed on my bed, and drifted to sleep.

* * *

><p>Chapter 11 is coming soon, it will be about the adults this time and what they think of things.<p> 


	13. Chapter 11: Cow Daze

If you haven't seen the episode "Cow Days" I suggest you watch it before reading this chapter. I will not cover alot about the Cow Days Festival.

* * *

><p><strong>Third Person P.O.V.<strong>

Today is Saturday and it's the 65th Annual Cow Days Festival. It is always held on the last day of May, May 30th. It is currently 10 am. Children were walking the fairgrounds playing. All rides were operating. Retards trying to sell weed and other kinds of drugs were getting caught by the police. All in all, this year, the Cow Days Festival is a big success. The scene zooms into a nearby street where about a hundred cows were locked in a huge cage without a roof. People lined up in front of the cage facing away, getting ready to have a taste of the cows' might as the cows would run them down upon release. The scene then backtracks to a large rectangular table near the Ferris Wheel, where 20 adults were seated, men on one side, women on another. All the adults were around 28-29 years old.

The scene moves in closer to the table, and there sat 20 certain adults. On one side sat Eric Cartman, Kyle* Broflovski, Stanley (Stan) Marsh, Kenneth (Kenny) McCormick, Butters Stotch, Craig Tucker, Clyde Donovan, Token Black, Tweek Tweak, and Kevin Stoley. On the other side sat Rebecca (Red) Cartman, Bebe Broflovski, Wendy Marsh, Kelly* McCormick, Lola Stotch, Sally* Tucker, Heidi Donovan, Esther* Black, Annie Tweak, and Millie Stoley. Some had coffee in their hands.

After a few seconds, Eric is the first to speak. "Nice day for a festival, huh?" Eric looked at the clear blue sky toward the morning sun.

"You could say that," Red said.

"There's Cory and Kelsey," Kenny pointed, "dating like it always seems."

"Reminds us of us when we were younger," Wendy reminded.

"What do you mean?" Stan said.

"Remember when we met back in 3rd grade?" Wendy said. "I remember specifically; you kept throwing up everytime we tried to kiss, Kyle*'s brother Ike was captured by aliens."

"Weird," Stan said.

Wendy glared at Stan. "Surely, you remember this Stan."

"Yes," Stan said, "but Cory does not throw up. John would do that; not Cory."

"Wait," Kelly* seemed lost, "you two went out since 3rd grade?"

Everyone looked at Kelly* like if she was high. Kelly* immediately defended herself, "I wasn't in South Park until about 6th grade."

"Well," Stan said, "I fell in love with her, then we broke up in 4th grade, then we went back together again."

"Over a list," Kyle* said.

"Exactly," Stan said.

"A goddamn list that I shouldn't have freaked out over." Kyle* replied.

"Yes," Stan said.

"And you two made love just because Bebe couldn't get new shoes and you two saved a list. A simple piece of paper with writing on it," Kyle said.

"Yes," Stan replied.

Kyle* stood up, threw his hands in the air, then sat back down.

"Wait," Millie said, "Kelly*, how did you meet Kenny?"

"A choir trip," Kelly* replied, "we went down to the Amazon River during 3rd grade, as part of the Getting Gay With Kids. It was directed by a young eccentric woman named Ms. Stevens. And Bebe, it's NOT you're mom, before you ask." Sally* stifled a laugh. "Shut up, Sally*, you were there too!"

"Why did Stan keep throwing up again?" Token asked. Most others just shrugged.

"I was nervous back then," Stan replied, "but in high school-"

"High school..." Kenny interrupted.

"Hey," Red said, "it's not my fault you were being the most hated-"

"Guys," Eric said, "stop being a dick to Kenny."

"Wait," Lola said, "since when did we start talking about high school?"

"Lots of drama," Kevin reminded.

"Oh, Wendy was quite the bitch," Kyle* said nonchalantly.

"KYLE*!" Stan and Wendy both yelled in unison.

"What?" Kyle* said, "we all know it."

"Hey," Clyde interrupted, "who's doing the cow run?" No one said yes. "That's cool."

"Hey Wendy," Bebe said, "when did your mayor term end?"

"Last Sunday," Wendy replied, "ever since then, things turned to crap."

"Wait," Butters asked, "who's the new mayor?"

"Lex Kennington," Wendy replied, "literally smokes weed in his office everyday. Such a stoner."

"I went to the movies with him once," Token said, "he offered me corn, I took it, and it was just corn soaked in butter. And when I asked why, he was all like, 'I don't like movie theater corn because it's too crunchy,' such a dumbass. Then I got all high after that because damn bitch spiked that shit."

"I remember him from high school," Heidi said, "he smoked weed during English class in Senior Year."

"A hardcore stoner he is," Tweek replied, "he almost got expelled for that, didn't he?"

"Yes," Annie replied.

"Isn't he also afraid of sunlight?" Esther* asked.

"Yes," Wendy replied.

"So like a ginger?" Eric joked.

"Cartman..." Kyle* nosebridgepinched.

"Oh come on, you seriously can't be butthurt over that for that long." Eric rolled his eyes and threw his hands up in the air.

"Well, he is ginger." Kenny pointed out.

"But 20 years is too long," Eric said.

"Whatever," Kyle* said.

Kenny narrowed his eyes, gazing on what's ahead of him. about 40 yards away, Cory and Kelsey were leaned over a tree, French-kissing.

"Is my daughter kissing him?" Kenny said, blood rushing.

"Obviously, yeah," Esther* rolled her eyes, "you want me to say no?"

Kenny was about to get up and walk toward the couple when Kelly* grabbed his hands.

"Calm down, dear," Kelly* said, "they aren't gonna do _that_. Especially not in public."

"Look," Kenny said, "he may seem sweet now, but I know exactly where his mind will be in 3 years."

"Oh come on, Kenny," Wendy said, "it's not like you weren't thinking the exact same thing either. I remember how much you were obsessed with my ass back in Middle School. Besides, I'm sure he's smart enough to use a condom."

"More like he _will_ use a condom," Stan corrected, "I'll kill him if he got someone pregnant without getting married first."

"Why are we talking about this, anyways," Craig facepalmed.

"And why is Anthony here?" Clyde pointed to the figure behind Red. Standing behind Red is a thin man. He was the same age as the former 20, in fact, he went to high school with the former 20. He is Anthony Hoffman, probably the most hated person in the town, period. Being bullied since 1st grade onward, he is the ultimate douchbag today, 10 times more douchier than Trent Boyette.

"Yeah," Stan said, "get the fuck outta here."

"There's Trent Boyette," Esther* pointed in her facing direction toward a man holding his daughter. The man had short, blonde hair.

"Oh right," Kyle* said, "he swore revenge on us, so he was let out during Freshmen Year. Then we kicked his ass, and he promised he would leave us alone."

"I remember that," Token said, "that was funny. He was acting all tough, then Stan just knocked him out in one blow!"

"And Anthony is still a faggot, too!" Tweek said.

"I'm right here," Anthony said.

Bebe waved him off and turned to Wendy. "Remember that time when you were first pregnant?"

"When I was 16?" Wendy replied.

"Yeah," Bebe answered, "you never told us what exactly happened."

"Well you know a nighttime of fun turned to regret," Stan said.

"...what?" Bebe said.

"I remember that party we had at Clyde's house like it was just yesterday. Happened during September in Sophomore year," Stan said, "Wendy and I got really drunk and we fucked in Clyde's parents' bedroom. And I forgot to use a condom."

"Our parents haven't spoken to us since our wedding," Wendy added, "which was like... 4 months before John and Cory were born."

"9 years is a pretty long time," Kelly* said.

"Well then," Red said.

"Yeah," Wendy said.

Eric looked up at the others. "I remember specifically during 4th grade, our parents said that our generation would be fucked up, and our children would only get worse...and right they were."

"Too early to tell," Millie said, "maybe there's a chance we can save our children from the trap we fell into."

"And what would that be?" Kenny raised a brow on that question.

"Fucking up during high school," Token replied, then turned to Kenny, "Kenny you remember, we were like the bros, the jocks, the rulers of school, we partied during Saturdays, picked on nerds, fucked sluts...look where we are now. We don't have that great of jobs, we were carefree during the most important years of our lives, and we all regret it now."

"Well..." Kenny tried to find his words, but he was seriously speechless, then he said, "I was pretty poor, so that got me nowhere."

"I was successful," Kyle* said.

Craig instantly rolled his eyes. **"Don't even fucking start this, Kyle*!"**

"It's on, bro!" Kyle* bragged.

Just then, most of the others jump into the argument. It was escalating in size and volume until they were blasting away at one another, calling each other names like "retard" "slut" "dick" and so forth. The only ones who weren't arguing at that point was Eric and Red, who both nosebridgepinched at the whole thing.

Just then, Nicole came up to Eric and tapped him on his arm.

"Dad, may I have $10?" Nicole asked.

"What for?" Eric raised a brow.

"For...a contest." Nicole replied.

Eric handed Nicole $10. Nicole took it, then ran off.

"I have a feeling this will be bad," Eric concluded.

"Same here," Red replied, "I wonder when the cops will come."

"I meant Nicole," Eric said.

"That too," Red agreed.

* * *

><p>Cory and Kelsey were on the line of the ferris wheel waiting for a least 12 minutes. Both were losing patience as the minutes passed.<p>

"Jeez," Cory said, "how long does this take?"

"We're not far," Kelsey pointed.

At the front of the line was a man wearing a striped shirt and black pants. His nametag was scribbled "Enigma" on it. When Cory and Kelsey came to the front of the line, he said to then two kids what he always said to everyone else.

"Tickets, please," the man said.

Cory and Kelsey handed him the tickets.

"You two look a little young to be dating," the man said.

"Whatever." Cory and Kelsey then took their seats on the ferris wheel and they were off.

"Well I died again before I could get home yesterday," Kelsey said, "got ran over by a car."

"That sucks," Cory replied.

"And no one ever remembers!" Kelsey said.

"I remember," Cory pointed out.

"Only because we're in a relationship," Kelsey said, "but what if we break up again? That means that no one will know what I have to go through each time I die!" Kelsey started to show tears, "No one would ever remember that I die all the time and no one would care because they can't!"

"Kels, calm down!" Cory said, "There's other people on this ferris wheel too!"

"No! I will not calm down!" Kelsey was standing up and yelling now. "Because no one fucking remembers!"

"I do," Cory said, then bit his tongue. The last thing he needs is for Kelsey to flip out. Kelsey was about to, until she bit back her own tongue. She wanted to show Cory how she is really feeling, but she does not want to bother the people on the wheel, so she sat back down and stared straight out the compartment that the two were in. Cory didn't know whether he should leave her be or hug her tight. He wanted to do the latter, but that may antagonize her further. He knew that he should also be careful with his next words, or else he would face her bitching again.

Cory breathed deeply. "Look, I'm sorry that you have the curse, but there are bright sides to death. Like you could do anything in the world and not have to worry about the consequences because you will just appear back in a bed safe and sound."

"That's true," Kelsey said, "and with death there is everlasting life."

"Sounds like you got that straight from the Bible," Cory smirked.

"My parents are very religious," Kelsey explained.

"I'm surprised you haven't gone emo or goth," Cory added.

"Not everyone is made to become emo or goth," Kelsey replied.

"You're definitely badass," Cory said.

"Thank you," Kelsey smiled, "and...hold on, I'm thirsty and my mouth is drying up." Kelsey reached into her jet black backpack and opened the front pocket. She puts her hand in and reaches around in there. "Damn, must be in the main compartment," she said. She closed the front pocket and opens the main pocket. While searching, Cory notices that there is a big rectangular bottle in there. The liquid is clear and on the top is a small silver tube where one could put his or her moth over and drink the liquid straight out. The bottle is labeled "Vodka". Cory instantly gasps at the sight.

_All these months, I was dating a beautiful 9-year-old that drinks Vodka?_ he thought. He looks out of the corner of his left eye at Kelsey, who was still searching for something to drink. Kelsey then pulls out a bottle of pure water. "Found it!" she said and drank some water. Cory was still just staring at her backpack. "What?" Kelsey asked. Since Cory didn't respond, she followed his gaze, which had lain on that bottle of Vodka in her backpack. Kelsey quickly put her water back in her backpack and zipped it tight.

Cory was now glaring at Kelsey. "I suppose you want an explanation, huh?" Kelsey said. Cory just nodded, and Kelsey opened back up her backpack.

"Look," Kelsey said, and sighed. "Sometimes, I just can't handle what life throws at me. I have to get good grades, I have to learn more about my religion, I have to do well in soccer, and I have to be popular and I have the 3rd grade boys constantly giving me attention wherever I go, which gets tiring after a while. Not to mention that I die all the time anyways..." Kelsey looks down now. "People expect me to be perfect, to be a role model, a kinda-like a princess or movie-star. A Mary Sue, if you will."

"I heard that term somewhere before," Cory said, "isn't that the 'perfect girl' archetype of a TV show, movie, video game, or whatever?"

"Yes," Kelsey replied, "and sometimes it's just too much for me to handle. And this-" she points at the bottle of Vodka "-helps me relax; helps ease the day-to-day tension, so I can get through in life."

Cory was shaking with fear now. "H-how of-ften do y-you drink?"

Kelsey could sense Cory's fear now. She could easily read him like an open book. "When I'm stressed out, which is pretty often."

Kelsey was expecting Cory to a) Scream for help, or b) throw her out the ferris wheel, resulting in her falling to her death. Which he did neither, surprisingly enough.

Kelsey squeezed Cory's hand tight. "Listen, I know that when you think of a drunk person, you think of people brawling, and you are probably right, but look, you don't have to worry about me, I won't turn out like that."

"How do I know that?" Cory said. Kelsey fell silent.

She sighed again, "Whatever happens now, I hope we can just stay together. Don't judge me just because I drink alcohol to ease my stress, ok?" Kelsey gives Cory the seductive look, which Cory couldn't resist. Then Kelsey begins to drink some of the Vodka. She then hands the bottle to Cory. "Want some?" Kelsey asked.

"Definitely badass," Cory smiled before having a sip of her Vodka. The two then took turns drinking Vodka straight out of the bottle, laughing as they drunk and got drunk.

"Hey, there's a riot down there," Cory pointed out the wheel toward the ground. At ground level there were people brawling, fighting, and such.

"Forget the riot and kiss me," Kelsey said.

"Fuck yeah!" Cory said and the two began kissing.

* * *

><p><strong>Nicole's P.O.V.<strong>

I...don't want to do this. Or be here for that matter. The cow run, I mean. Right now, I'm standing in line to pay up $80 to do the Cow Run against other children my age. As I'm standing in line I'm watching the adults in the contest literally killing themselves as they try to run down the street dodging obstacles and avoiding the cows. The cows trampled them one-by-one. It was messy.

It was basically all because of 7 of my friends' stupid idea and pitched in $10 each (the reason I asked my parents for money). Apart from Linda and Kelsey (whom I don't even know where they were), the rest of my friends thought it would be a good idea for me to do the Cow Run. Kelsey was probably getting raped again by Cory, and Linda was just plain gone.

"Dude! It's only $80 and you win a $10,000 prize!" Cindy had said. Dumbfucker. The rest nodded in agreement, much to their stupidity. I also wish I told my parents what I was going to do with the money. Man did that bite me straight in the ass.

As I was standing there thinking, some retard girl behind me was screaming "GO!" into my ear. I yelped in pain, but bit back my tongue as I silently swore at her and went up to the cashier.

"Here's the $80," I said.

"I need your parent's permission," the cashier replied.

I turned to my friends, who were mouthing something at me, then I realized what they wanted me to do. I turned back to the cashier, closed my eyes, and made some fake tears. "Parents? Parents?" I began to (fake) cry.

"Woah, woah!" the cashier said, "I didn't mean to make you cry!"

Leslie came to the rescue. "Look, we're sisters, and our parents died in a car accident last year, so now we're both orphans."

"I am so sorry," the cashier said, "how about this, I'll just let you in and pretend this never happened, alright?"

"Deal," I said. After I was let into the street, I walked up to the fence and there were my friends on the other side. I smiled. "Wow, this has to be the eleventh time it worked!"

"Yeah," Kelly said, "you ready?"

"I don't know," I said, "I could die, you know?"

"Look," Claire said, "if you feel tired, just hang on the side. You will lose, but you won't die."

"That's true," I said. Except she forgot the fact I'm a really competitive girl, just like my dad. I always want to win that first place, and will do whatever it takes. Last year, when I was on the track team, Mary Lawrie and I were side-by-side about to reach the finish line on the final lap when I tripped her and she fell. This time, I'm not gonna push anyone, because I could get them killed, but I'll still try my best; to win or die. "Who Dares Wins." Like most the others, I took off my clothes until I was stripped to a light-blue tank top and a pair of black and green girls' gym shorts and white tennis shoes. I gave them to Natalie, "Hold these for me, will you guys?" Then I stretched out.

"Attention," the speakerphone rang out, "all child racers please report to the street immediately!"

I went out to the street and lined up with the others. I pushed myself to the front to get the starting advantage. Behind us all were two men and a cage full of cows. When someone blew the whistle, the two men unleashed the cows...and we were off.

I was able to get a head start, running faster than all the rest, some tailing right behind me. As I was running, I heard poor kids getting trampled by the cows. A ramp approached. At the edge of the ramp, I jumped, and below me were burnt down cars stacked on top of one another. There were big trucks on their side blocking off most of the road, so I had to cut left, then there was a box tiled upward. I ran inside the box and up, jumped out, and landed on a car, and kept going.

The footsteps of cows were getting louder now, and I was getting worried. I made the mistake of looking back and 1) Several people blew past me and 2) The cows were only 50 yards behind me. It was time for me to run or die.

* * *

><p><strong>Third Person P.O.V.<strong>

John was walking along a street. He sighed. His parents and their friends had caused a massive riot earlier, and therefore was separated from the rest of his friends. His cell also had no service, so it was basically a big fat "FUCK YOU" to John. He saw Stark's Pond ahead of him, and decided to settle there. As he edged closer, he heard faint shouting. _Wierd,_ he thought,_ it's nothing, must be hearing things again._ He was walking closer, and the shouting was getting louder and louder. _Something must be wrong here._ As he got closer and closer, he made out a figure inside the water. It turned out to be a person, a girl more specifically. And that girl was drowning in the lake.

John was running to the edged of the water and stopped. There certainly was a girl drowning in the water.

"Help!" the girl said, "Somebody help! I'm drowning!"

"Hold on!" John called back, "I'm coming!" John then ran into the water and started swimming.

The water was murky and was freezing cold. The girl was at least 40 feet out there. As John swam closer and closer, he was tiring out more and more. When he reached the girl, the girl then began to descend into the water. John then took a deep breath of air and dove in. He could barely see what was in the water, nothing but brownness. Then he grabbed something. The shape of a hand. He pulled it out of the water, and out came the girl. And John looked at the girl and realized that that girl drowning was no other than Linda Anderson.

"Don't...worry Linda," John huffed, "I'll save...you!"

John wrapped Linda's right arm around her and began to drag her back to shore. As he was swimming, Linda's weight was beginning to collapse on John. John was breathing heavily and heavily. He then closed his eyes, and gave up...and fell face first into snow. A minute later, he felt two arms lifting him up and he was dragged over to a nearby bench. He sat down. To his right was Linda. Both were chattering, their clothes all wet, and they had no spare warm dry clothes, neither did they have towels.

"So," John said, "what were you doing there?"

"I found a cool looking diamond." Linda pulls out a shiny diamond, the size of her own fist. "I thought it looked pretty cool so...I want you to have this." Linda handed John the diamond, who turned it down.

"Keep it," John said, "you found it anyways."

"But you saved my life, and that's the least I could do for you," Linda replied.

"Alright," John smiled and took the diamond.

"I'll never forget what you did for me," Linda said, "you're the sweetest person I met. In fact I kinda want to marry you now!"

"Really?" John said.

"Yes," Linda replied, "when we become 18, we can get married and live happily ever after!"

"That'd be nice," John said, "I think...I could marry you too!"

To spoil the moment, John's parents, Stan and Wendy then come along. When they saw the two children wet, they weren't very happy at all.

"Are you John's parents?" Linda asked, "because he saved me from drowning in the pond."

"Well that was kind of you," Wendy said, "but you could have killed yourself, young man!"

"What was I supposed to do?" John said, "She was drowning, no one was nearby, and I had no service on my cell phone...oh crap!"

John reached into his right pocket and found his cell phone...now disfunctional.

"Well this doesn't work anymore," John said and handed it to Stan.

"I'll get you two back to our house and you two can change your clothes, alright?" Stan said.

"Cool," both children said. Linda then turned to John.

"So...should we kiss?" Linda asked.

"Sure," John said.

As both inched closer and closer, and when they almost touched lips, John suddenly threw up his whole entire breakfast on Linda.

"EWW!" Linda said in horror.

"Sorry," John said. Stan and Wendy then began laughing out loud.

* * *

><p><strong>Nicole's P.O.V.<strong>

I'm running, I'm running, I'm running with all my might. With more kids getting out, I was easily gaining ground to the finish line, which was still quite far. I had just covered over three-fourths of the whole course in the span of 15 minutes, and I must keep on trucking. More and more racers were giving up, and pretty soon, I was the only one left. I had a chance now, but I don't win until I reach the finish line. So now on the straightaway, there's nothing ahead of m, just the road.

I had to keep going. I had to. A normal person would instantly perish on the spot I'm in, but me? No. My parents pushed me to be on the track team when I was younger. Kelly and I were usually the top racers. And now my track skills were paying off.

The finish line was still nowhere in sight, however. People were cheering me on. I could see the $10,000 right before my eyes, but I could also hear the thumping of the cows right behind me. In fact, they were right behind me.

I couldn't give up. I was so close to the grand prize. I can't blow it now. I'm so close, yet so far. I had to keep going. Just a few more minutes of this torture. I had to be going a like 10mph. Damn, I'm pretty fast for a 9-year-old girl. The boys are pretty jealous of me because they always want to prove that men are better than women at everything. Such is the way of life.

I'm on the run again, cows enclosing in on me. I look to my sides and some cows are already beginning to trap me in a circle. I had to get out of the trap fast, but I don't have the strength to do it. Another reason why I'm here is because that this year, I heard from Susan that no one on the track team would be running. And right she was.

Now the finish line flag was getting closer in sight. I could see the money; I could feel the money; I could taste the money; but most of all, I would taste sweet victory...but I just need to muster the last strength. The cows were closing the circle, so I had to think fast. With a final bend to my knees, I lept and dove forward, past the finish line and into a truck.

The person drove me back to the festival and set me out on stage. A man in a black tuxedo grabbed me by my right arm and lifted me into the sky.

"And the winner of this year's Child Cow Run is Nicole Cartman!"

Everyone was cheering me on now. Everyone. As I was handed a $10,000 check and a medal placed around my neck, I was losing it. I was too tired to stay awake. So I fell back down on the stage and passed out, the last thing I saw was a faceless man and a faceless woman towering over me.

* * *

><p>And that's a wrap. Sorry it took so long.<p>

- John-117sp


	14. Chapter 12: War Is Here!

Here is Chapter 12. And no, the story is NOT ending anytime soon. Not within 5 months at least.

* * *

><p><strong>Third Person P.O.V.<strong>

Nicole woke up with a start, breathing heavily and finding herself on a bed. Around her looked like gray stone castle walls. The floor was also stone. She was in a small circular room. To her left was a wooden door shaped kind of like a an upside-down "U" with a golden doorknob on the right. There were two torches burning a bright orange color. To her right wasn't exactly a window, but moreover a giant hole in the wall so one could look out of, shaped similarly like the door. She noted the afternoon sun beating down on the grass about 60 feet below. She must be in the 3rd story of wherever building she was in.

"That cow race had to be a dream," Nicole said to herself, "where am I anyways?"

"You are in our castle, the castle of the Popular Kids' Cliche," out said a voice.

Nicole instantly turned to her left, and the door was open. There was Sam. She sighed with relief. "Had to scare me didn't you?"

"You were like literally unwakable, but that could be because of the cow race earlier," Sam replied.

"That's a relief. I guess it wasn't a dream then...wait it's still Saturday?" Nicole looked out the window at the afternoon sun again.

"3:37 pm." Sam checked his cell phone and kneeled on the same bed Nicole was on and also looked outside. "Our parents are still at the Cow Days festival thing. They won't be home until like 8 or so."

"Hmph," Nicole said. She then sighed, then turned to face Sam. "Sam, is it true...our dads literally fought each other when they were our age?"

"My dad told me about that all the time," Sam replied, "like your dad made fun of my dad for everything, and vice versa."

"Yeah," Nicole replied, "he was also a pretty bad kid during Elementary and Middle schools, but then took like a 180 degree turn in High School."

"Pretty surprising," Sam replied, "a bratty kid turns out to be a saint in the end...well I guess it's the end that matters, really."

"Yeah," Nicole said, "just as long as the two of us don't get in the same bad relationship that our dads did. Pinky promise?" She stuck out her pinky.

"Alright," Sam did the same, and they two bent their pinkies around each others, "just so you understand, we aren't in a relationship, clear?"

"Understood," Nicole replied.

"Like how John threw up on Linda," Sam said.

"When was that?" Nicole asked.

"Earlier today; John saved Linda from drowning in a lake, and they almost kissed each other in the lips, but John threw up on Linda."

"Eww!" Nicole said, "What a douche!"

"Nah, dude," Sam replied, "he's not a douche, him throwing up just means that he has the hots for Linda."

"What?" Nicole replied.

"John wants to fuck Linda," Sam replied.

"Sam, that's gross!" Nicole replied, "You're becoming more like Cory everyday! And that's not a good thing either!"

"I can't help it!" Sam replied, "When you're around him long enough, you begin to take on his bad habits!"

"Don't get me wrong, I like Cory, but not in that way..." Nicole started.

"So you ARE jealous of Kelsey!" Sam pointed. "And the fact you're her best friend..."

"I do NOT like Cory! You can like someone, but not be in love, if you know what I mean."

"I thought that isn't possible."

"It is, Sam."

"No it isn't."

"Let's just stop this nonsense then," Nicole sighed.

"Agreed," Sam said, "but don't you remember Mr. Garrison's sex ed lesson, and how Cory and Kelsey had to-"

"I don't want to hear it!"

"But-"

"I don't want to hear it!"

Sam sighed and sat back down on the bed and turned facing the door. "Fine."

After a minute or so passed by with silence, Nicole also sat back down on the bed and turned facing the door. She then walked up to the door and closed it, and sat back down. "So," Nicole said, "there anyone you like? I meant I'm pretty good at keeping secrets."

"Umm...no?" Sam replied.

"Oh come on! Don't you trust me? Any girl?" Nicole threw her hands up in the air. "There has to be someone you like! Didn't you guys make a list of the hottest girls in school?"

"Kelsey was clearly on top," Sam argued.

"There had to be someone on your top!" Nicole countered.

After a long pause, Sam reluctantly began to speak his mind. "Well...there was Kelly."

Nicole chuckled. "Kelly? Seriously? I mean she is pretty hot and all, but she dyes her hair blue."

The door opens and Steven walks in at this point. Neither Sam nor Nicole notices Steven. Steven is standing in the doorway, mouth open. Sam rolled his eyes at Nicole. "Nicole! I don't like Kelly! I just think she's hot!"

"Oh come on!" Nicole said, "That's just a cover up to hid the fact you really do want Kelly!"

"Nicole, I'm pretty sure there's a difference between liking someone and thinking someone is hot! You said so yourself, didn't you?"

"Seriously Sam! Just admit it!"

"I don't like Kelly! I mean I do, but not in that way..."

"Grow a pair! Say it!"

"Seriously now, you just said there's a difference between liking and loving!"

"Not for men, they just care about sex! That's all they ever care about; shoving their-"

"You can't prove it!"

"You know you want to kill her vagina!"

"AUGH!" Sam was angry, and so turned toward the door and saw Steven at the doorway. He frowned instantly.

"Sam and Kelly sitting in a tree!" Nicole sung. "F-U-C-K-I..." Nicole saw Steven at the door now. "...uhh...whoops!"

Steven was about to walk away from the two when Sam and Nicole instantly springed from the bed and pulled Steven back up the stairs. Sam locked the door tight. Steven was struggling to get released from the two, but Sam and Nicole wouldn't have it; they would not let Steven go.

"Listen," Sam said, "no one else can know! Understand?"

"Sam, why would you-" Steven tried to say.

"No one." Steven saw fire in Sam's eyes. He knew that Sam would hunt him down if he blurted out anything. Steven nodded. As he turned toward the door and opened it to leave, he suddenly remembered what Sam should be doing.

"Shouldn't you be training Nicole?" Steven questioned.

Sam looked at the clock on the wall. "Oh shit! It's 4!"

"Yeah. 'Oh shit.'"

* * *

><p><strong>Kristen's P.O.V.<strong>

Being the shadow of my popular twin sister is something I'm sure no one would ever enjoy. I really do hate myself. While I'm glad that I don't die everyday like Kelsey, I'm everything that no one else wants to be. Mean, ugly, selfish, hateful, weak, dirty, smelly, and the list goes on and on...according to my peers. Well I'm not saying I'm perfect, but still. My parents tell me that I am just as good as Kelsey...dumbass liars. They say that only to cover up the truth, yet they don't realize that I've already known the truth since like age 5 or so: I'll never be as good as Kelsey at anything. That's why Kelsey and I fight all the time. We really don't get along. While I win half the time and she wins the other half, she always has friends to back her up. I also resent the fact she has a boyfriend. Not because it's weird for girls to be with boys (although it is true), but because when she's down, she has Cory to fall back upon. When I'm down...I don't get back up.

No one at school likes me either. The only reason why George and Mary let me in with their whole RPing bullshit against the popular kids was because they felt sorry for me. And they also needed a 20th person on the team.

I really do hate everyone. In fact, the only person I could truly stand was Clarence. Yes the nerd. Why? Because although he is an ultimate geek, deep down, I know he really isn't a douchebag like the others. He's quite friendly with everyone and he generally has your back when he can. Yes, him talking about Halo all the damn time can get on my nerves, but he generally has a good heart above all the others. I don't know how others can't see that. Well when I grow older, I don't know what to make of myself. I keep thinking that perhaps I should run away now. Or when I get older, I just pretend my retarded parents and a stupid bitch for my twin sister never existed.

I never knew jealousy could be such a powerful feeling. Wow, I just sounded emo. Right now.

So right now, it's 4:20, and we're going to move out in 40 minutes (lol 420 for stoners). I am sitting all alone in the dining room with a large bottle of Pepsi on the right, a cylinder of ice on the left, and a golden goblet that I drink out of in the middle. On the chair to the right of me was my G36K Assault Rifle. Yes, we use real guns. Yes we fight with real guns. Yes, we kill with real guns. Believe it!

I put 3 more blocks of ice inside my goblet, and I fill it to the top with Pepsi, for the 4th time in 20 minutes. As I consume the fizzing, carmel-flavored, soda down to my stomach, I can't help thinking for the first time I killed Kelsey. I got so upset with her for her friends making fun of me is that I took out a knife I stole from the kitchen, so I knifed her in the face. Of course no one remembered, and of course she came back the next day, but I was grounded for a month for killing her. But killing her this time could be justified. Of course, she can kill me. Thing is, this battle will be blessed so that when we kill each other, we spawn in an unreachable jail above. When the battle ends, and the winner is declared, the jail's bottom will give away and everyone will fall to the snow, and will live happily ever after (except me, I still have to deal with my shitty sister).

I don't know why I deserve to have such a terrible sister as Kelsey. I really don't. I've never done anything mean to her first.

I look at the clock and it reads 5:00 pm. Shit. I grabbed my G36K assault rifle and bolted out the door and into the castle courtyard.

There was Nate Howard, George Marlowe, Harvey Stratford, Toby Hoffman, Travis Brent, Carter Jenkins, Jun Kale, Walker Irvington, Emile Antoinette, Clarence Lewis, Ashley Crater, Mary Lawrie, Kim Strauss, Sarah Hendricks, Leah Fetherston, Esther Boyette, Sally Thompson, Michelle Taylors, and Kat Allen all formed in a straight line, looking out from the front of the castle into the distance. I went into the line with them.

"Alright guys," George said ,"John and _them_ are going to invade us pretty soon. And I mean _really_ soon, so we have to take defensive positions. Toby, Sarah, scout out the enemies. Travis, Carter, Leah, and Esther, defend the courtyard. The rest, get up on the front wall, man the turrets."

Mary clapped her hands. "Let's go! Double time!" The rest all went batshit hyper speed.

I walked up to George. I didn't know why he was fighting John. "George?"

"Yes?"

"Why are we fighting?"

George looked down on the ground and sighed. "Sometimes, Kris, douchebags will be douchebags, and John and Linda never fail to do so. Damn ginger."

"Linda's the redhead," I reminded, "the Marsh twins have brown hair."

"We all know that," George joked, "but as I was saying, in case you weren't with us earlier at the Cow Days fair today, what is it, Sally caught John and Linda making out, to the point John's hands were under Linda's shirt, which in my opinion, I would never do such things in such a public place-"

"George," I said sternly, "can we please get back on topic?"

"Alright, so then Sally told everyone, John and Linda got mad at Sally, then their friends went to back them up, so we went to back Sally up...and it will get messy right about..." George gazed into the distance and we both saw tiny strobes of colors walking the plains of mixed grass and ice. The strobes were approching rapidly.

"It looks like they're coming. Fast!" Jun yelled.

"Everyone!" Mary yelled. "Man your battle stations! Let not this castle fall! We will defeat the enemy once and for all!"

Since when did Mary start talking like Shakespeare? Fucking Garrison, I hate him.

I gripped my G36K tight. George had his hands on his XM8 and he looked up in the late afternoon sky. "May God help us all."

* * *

><p><strong>Third Person P.O.V.<strong>

_Here I am. Once again._ Nicole was at the base of the castle wall with her other friends. She had a Type 89 assault rifle in her hands. She is standing next to Sam right now, waiting for the battle to commence.

The two forces were about 70 feet apart from each other. They could hear each other if they yell normally.

"Alright," John yelled, "This is your last chance George! Say you're sorry for spreading shit about me and Linda and surrender...or die!"

George leaned over to his men and whispered for 10 seconds. Then he turned to his opponents, a smirk forming at his mouth. "Come at me!"

"ATTACK!" John commanded.

Nicole aimed down her T89 and began to fire. Rounds after rounds after rounds. She took cover from bullets in the trenches John and his men dug. They found it suffice. Harvey aimed a rocket launcher at Claire and fired. Claire dodged the rocket, but the force propelled her upward and down the the ground. Linda aimed her Intervention sniper rifle. She shot down Leah and Kat with one shot.

"One shot, two kills," Linda smirked.

"Wow," Kelly said, "you're probably an even better shooter than Nate. Too bad I'm the fasted third grader. Even faster than Nicole!"

"Why weren't you in the contest?" Nicole asked.

"I didn't feel like it. Besides, I wanted to see you try for once."

"You bastard," Nicole said lowly.

Kelsey was laughing her ass off. "Oh my gosh, Nicole ran the cow run earlier today?"

"Yeah!" Kelly said, "I mean she was basically knocked out afterward."

Just then, a bullet flew through Kelsey's head, and she instantly died. Nicole looked at the castle, and saw Nate's middle finger rise sky-high.

"Fuck you bitch!" Nate yelled. "I can snipe too, Linda, so fuck you!"

"He killed Kelsey," Linda said, "oh my god."

"Bastard," Kelly replied.

Just then, a flurry of bullets flew through the trenches. Nicole looked to her left, and Sarah was firing her SMG down the trench. To her right, Toby was doing the same with his assault rifle.

"Whatever retard made this trench," Kurt said, "is going to get us killed."

"Everyone!" John yelled. "Out of the trench! Now!"

* * *

><p><strong>Kristen's P.O.V.<strong>

I gazed upon the battlefield. Toby and Sarah did good work, and while they both died, they took out Helen, Peter, Ricky, Natalie, and James with them. A 2-for-5 trade.

"Pretty soon," George said, "we'll win this battle."

"And we can finally have things be fair for once," Mary replied.

"Fair?" George raised a brow.

Mary smiled. "Don't get me wrong George; rather than blaming others for conflicts, we should work to resolve things by words so battles like this one never ever breaks out ever again."

"That's actually..." George rubbed his chin at that thought "...not a bad idea at all. I can't believe I hadn't thought of that earlier."

"But we can't just suddenly cease-fire, because they will think we're surrendering," Mary said.

"What can we do then?" George asked.

"There's only one thing we can do," Mary said, "fight it out, no matter how vigorous it gets."

"And we have to win it too," George replied, "because God knows what shittastic deal they will devise if they achieve victory. I, too, want everyone in this school to treat everyone equal, even Clarence and Kristen - especially Clarence and Kristen, not where bros like John and sluts like Linda rule the school and put them and others down while they proceed to bask in their 'glory'."

"I do too," Mary replied, "but the only way we can achieve that is to fight them. If you can't join 'em, beat 'em."

"And when we win this fight," George said.

"We achieve equality for all," Mary finished.

"Harvey's down!" Walker yelled as Harvey was shot in the face by Linda.

"It's not looking too good," Mary said worried.

"The end is all that matters," George reassured. "The end is all that matters."

That conversation between George and Mary touched my heart emotionally. It hit my heart harder than Kelsey getting hit by the train that one time she pushed me off my go-kart and took it for a ride. For once, I am with unselfish leaders who are willing to work for a greater good. Not to mention, what they said was absolutely true. Linda and her gang of sluts and whores (which Kelsey, my sister, is in) decide what's hot and what's not, and they would use their charms to seduce John and his group of jocks/bros. The jocks would then rule the male population and such and the sluts would rule the female population. And Clarence and I would get shat on. But now, I feel like I have hope, that I could finally be treated fairly and such. Not to mention, resolve the sibling rivalry between my sister and I, which has gotten so deadly, if one of us had been wronged by the other, even little things as cutting in line, we would break out in a fight. And my parents has done nothing, or even noticed the rivalry going on. Kelsey always wants to dominate over me and put me down (and indeed it works or I wouldn't be here right now).

* * *

><p><strong>Third Person P.O.V.<strong>

When Calvin aimed a rocket at the front wall, the wall collapsed, crushing Travis, Carter, Leah, and Esther instantly, and also opening the way into the courtyard. Calvin was then shot down by Kim, who was shot by Cory. Nicole was then killed by George from a shot to the liver. Sam loaded his M4A1 with another magazine and got up out of the trench.

"You know Sam," Cory joked, "one does not simply walk into Mordor."

"That's what they named their castle we're breaching right now? Seriously?" Sam chuckled.

"I'm ser-" Cory was then shot in the heart by Nate. Sam immediately ducked as another bullet grazed over his head. _Whew! That was a close one!_

Sam then ran through wastelands of scrap metal until he reached the front wall with the broken gate nearby. Along with him was John, Linda, and Kelly.

"I guess we're the only ones left," Linda said.

"Yeah," Sam replied.

John loaded his M4A1 and handed Sam a SMAW rocket launcher. Kelly loaded 8 shells into her SPAS-12 shotgun. Linda exchanged her Intervention for a P90 SMG. Above the three were the their adversaries who were too busy firing at the trench to notice the three.

"We've got three minutes!" Kelly announced.

"Thanks for the wake-up call," Linda joked.

"Alright," John said, "Let's sprint this. Don't fall behind. Sam, blow up obstacles in the way. Linda, watch our backs."

The four then took off a full speed right into the castle. The opponents looked down and fired upon them. Sam aimed the SMAW at a big cannon. The rocket took down the cannon instantly, and fell down, blocking any safe escape. The four ran up the stairs up the wall. Kelly would fire, pump, fire, and occasionally load more shells in. Linda took down Clarence and Jun, who tried to sneak up behind them. John jumped up and took most of the people out unloading one clip from his magazine. Two TMPs flew into the air, and Kelly jumped up, ditched her SPAS-12, took one TMP in each hand, and began firing. Sam blew up a bridge, so the others only had one way to go - up.

* * *

><p><strong>Kristen's P.O.V.<strong>

So the battle is worse now. It's only George, Mary, and myself who's still alive. The others got destroyed by John, Sam, Linda, and Kelly. The three of us moved into the armory. I locked the door behind us tight and collapsed a metal bar to lock us in.

"Could this be the end?" George said. "Is this the way we die?"

"Trapped here alone with no one left," Mary added.

I stood straight up. I couldn't have any more of this. I stomped my right foot hard. "Listen up," I said, "it may be over for you guys, but it isn't for me. I'm here today not to back down, not just to swear vengeance, but to fight for justice and liberty. And I'm not going to back down." I dropped my empty G36K and whipped out my M9 pistol. I sighed again. "You guys are the leaders and you can't be captured. Get yourselves upstairs and find yourselves a way out. I'll hold them off as long as I can."

"By yourself?" Mary said, amazed.

"Yes," I replied.

"Wow," George said, "this is the bravest thing you've ever done."

"Thank you," I smiled.

George turned to go, but Mary pulled him back, and both turned to me. "Kristen McCormick, may I say something?"

"Hurry up," I said, "they're already banging on the door."

"Kris," Mary said, "I'm truly sorry for anything bad I've ever done. Truly. Will you accept my apology?" She stuck out her hand to me. George did the same.

I shook both their hands at once. "I forgive you both."

"And by the way," Mary said, "my friends and I are having a sleepover tonight, and were wondering if you would want to come."

I was overjoyed. "Yes!" I said happily.

"Great!" Mary said, "Just meet at my house at 7 tonight."

"What time is it?" George asked.

"6, retard," Mary joked.

"Woah, language!" George said.

"You guys should get going," I advised.

Before the two left, they saluted me. I did the same.

"Thank you for fighting with us today," George said, "we woulda been destroyed if it weren't for you."

"You have my thanks," I smiled.

Then they turned to head upstairs and I turned toward the door. The metal bar now slid out of place, no longer blocking the four out. I loaded my M9, cocked it, and drew out my knife into my left hand. I held the pistol in my right hand, but it rested on my left arm for easy stabbing. When the door burst open, I was ready.

It's time to win this fight.

* * *

><p><strong>Third Person P.O.V.<strong>

The four kids breached the doorway into the armory and found Kristen with a pistol and a knife. She shot Kelly in the head and stabbed Sam to death. John tried to leap forward and choke Kristen, but Kristen wouldn't have it; she punched John straight in the face and John went down hard. Then she plunged the knife into John's chest. Then Linda came in to punch Kristen down.

"You bitch!" Linda yelled. "That was my boyfriend you killed!"

"Oh your bitch?" Kristen yelled back. "You filthy ginger!"

"You...you...you..."

Kristen took advantage of the fact Linda was frozen by the offense. Kristen kicked her in the crotch and Linda went down. Kristen then got up and punched Linda in the face repeatedly.

"Four...year...you bullied me...tormented me...made my life a living hell...but not today...today...it's time for justice...it's time to end this! Once and for all!"

Kristen pulled a Desert Eagle from Linda's holster and armed it. Then Kristen held it straight to Linda's head, Linda feeling the cold metal. John was able to pull the knife from his heart. He spun it twice and aimed for Kristen's head.

"Now...die!" Kristen yelled. However, John threw the knife right at the last moment. The knife flew through the air like a bird and hit Kristen straight in the left eye, and she fell down. She pulled the trigger during the fall, so the bullet flew into the ceiling. Kristen was dead.

After a few moments of silence, Linda then got up, her face with bruises and blood all over. She went over to John.

"John, are you ok?"

"I'm here." John got up without any help. "Let's go."

The two headed up the stairs and found a door. They bursted in when they found George and Mary trying to jump out the window. John and Linda both had USP .45s in their hands.

"Freeze!" John yelled.

George and Mary turned. "Alright. Looks like this is it. We surrender."

The castle then collapses and the four are teleported to the fields near the trench John had built. Standing in two lines, facing each other were everyone in the battle, looking like they were untouched. The two forces were facing each other, not looking at anything else but each other's eyes.

"We lost, so what do you want?" Mary asked.

"Well," John said, "since I'm feeling generous, how about things go back to normal, pretend this never happened." He stuck out his hand.

George looked at his friends. "Well it could be _much_ worse..." George shook hands with John "...but deal."

"You know guys," Sam said, "I learned something today-"

"Shut the hell up," Luke joked, "you didn't learn shit."

"Ok." Sam rolled his eyes.

"Someone's mad." Peter smiled.

Nicole then walked up to Sam. "Sam?"

"Yes?"

"Back there, we promised not to fight like our dads, and there we were fighting just now."

"Yeah I know."

"And I just want you to know-"

"You love me?"

"NO! SHUT UP SAM! I just wanted to tell you, what happened at that tower stays at that tower. Deal?"

"Deal."

* * *

><p>There it is. And before you ask, no it is not a dream. Sorry it took so long.<p> 


	15. Chapter 13: A Coffee of Betrayal

Here is Chapter 13.

* * *

><p><strong>Kelsey's P.O.V.<strong>

It's a beautiful Monday afternoon and I am at school today. This dreadful, awful school. We're sitting in our desks, waiting for Mr. Garrison to explain his next group project. I have a feeling this will be shittastic. I just hope I'm with either Nicole or Cory. Because for all his projects, Mr. Garrison never trusts us, so he selects the groups himself. Well I can see why...but still.

"Ok class I have some good news and some bad news," Mr. Garrison said, "my laptop broke down yesterday."

"And what's the good news," Clarence asked.

"That was the good news," Mr. Garrison replied.

"Oh."

"The bad news is," Mr. Garrison started, "is that the school board is considering to fire me as your teacher. Because they think I don't do jack shit."

"That's ok with us," John said.

"Yeah, we don't care," Sam added.

"Yeah, that's fine," Ricky said.

"Yeah," Cory nodded.

"NO IT ISN'T!" Mr. Garrison yelled, "IT MAKES YOU ALL VERY SAD! Now the school board thinks that I don't teach you guys anything about current events, so tomorrow they're going to have you do presentations for the whole board."

"Aww man!" all of us said.

Mr. Garrison takes a piece of chalk and writes "Current Events in South Park" and he turns to the kids and says, "Now, I want you all to read a newspaper, or better yet, watch television, and come up with something current in South Park to do a report on."

"Aww shit!" we all say.

"Now this will be a group project," Mr. Garrison continues, "and I shall put you all into groups of seven, and there will be two groups of six. Six groups in total, if you will." Mr. Garrison walks over to his desk and takes out a list and reads it off. "Group #1 will consist of John Marsh, Sam Broflovski, Linda Anderson, Kelly Leone, Nicole Cartman, and Kristen McCormick."

"Fuck!" Kristen said.

Well there goes the chances of being with Nicole. The six whose names are called gather around Sam's desk. I cross my fingers, hoping to be with Cory on this one.

"Group #2 will be Nate Howard, George Marlowe, Harvey Stratford, Toby Hoffman, Travis Brent, and Clarence Lewis...wait...nevermind Travis and Clarence. Cory Marsh and Kelsey McCormick will actually replace you guys."

Fuck! I'm with Nate, George, Harvey, and Toby? Well at least Cory will be with me on this one...but still.

"Group #3 will be-" I stopped listening to our teacher at that point and I turn and whisper to Cory.

"We're in a group with them?" I whispered.

"Don't worry, chill," Cory reassured.

"They're douchebags, though!" I whispered back.

"Don't worry," Cory said, "if they lay a hand on you, I'll make sure they'll die."

"Thanks, Co-"

"CORY MARSH! KELSEY MCCORMICK! FACE THE FRONT OF THE ROOM AND STOP TALKING!" Mr. Garrison slaps down a magazine on his podium, which happens to be an extremely disturbing porno. I shuddered at the image.

When Mr. Garrison was done announcing the groups, the six of us gather at my table to discuss the project. Cory is close to me, seeming like he's the guard of something. It's kind of what I like about Cory. He's really sweet and kind and although he's a bit of a perv, he's a good person nonetheless. Believe it or not, I'm just as nervous about him as he is about me. I just don't show it as much as he does though.

"Now remember class," Mr. Garrison reminded, "You have to give your oral report to the entire South Park Town Committee tomorrow. And if it doesn't kick ass, and you make me look bad, Mr. Hat is gonna smack you bitches up!"

I rolled my eyes.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY, KELSEY?" Mr. Garrison yelled.

"Nothing," I said.

I turn to my group, and none of us have any idea what we're doing.

"So," Cory asked, "anyone here has an idea?"

"Nope," we all said.

"Well," Cory replied sarcastically, "that makes it so much easier for us."

"We gotta get started after school," I said.

"We can go over to my place," Nate said, "my dad has good ideas and coffee."

"Dude, I love your dad's coffee," Harvey said.

"Doesn't your dad own a coffee shop?" I asked.

"Really good coffee," George replied.

"Nate, where's your house?" Cory asked.

"You guys kinda have to take the bus," Nate replied.

"Shit," Cory said.

"You and Kelsey don't take the bus?" George said.

"No," I said.

"I have two," Toby gave one bus ticket to me and one to Cory.

"Great that makes it so much better," Cory said.

* * *

><p><strong>Sam's P.O.V.<strong>

School ended, and I am at the front of the school currently with John, Linda, Kelly, Nicole, and Kristen discussing about what we're gonna do. John had a newspaper in his hands and he found something, so he pointed it out to us.

"We can do it about the rising KKK people here," John said.

"That's offensive, isn't it?" Kristen said.

"We're not offending anyone," Nicole replied, "we're only stating a true fact."

"That's right!" I added.

"Oh god," Kristen said, "I know where this is headed..."

"We can go to my place," I offered "my dad's a lawyer, he can help."

The other 5 nodded. We began to walk toward my house.

"Dude," Linda said, "Kurt and Susan and with Clarence's group."

"Lucky bastards," Kelly replied, "they will so get an A."

"Dude," John said, "I know those two and whoever else is on Clarence's group will just let him do all the work, and I think he'll tell on them."

"No they won't," Nicole replied, "I've done it before, no they won't."

We got to my house and my mom was there, along with Kailey and Kyle.

"Hello sweetie," Mom said, "who's the kids here for?"

"A project," I replied, "assigned today, due tomorrow."

"Who's your teacher again?" Mom asked.

"Mr. Garrison," I replied.

"Oh," Mom said, "he's a terrible teacher. I had him 20 years ago, he sucked. End of story."

We all went up to my room and closed the door, and made sure Kailey and Kyle weren't nearby getting any bad ideas.

* * *

><p><strong>Kelsey's P.O.V.<strong>

We are on the way to Nate's house, after we got off the bus. Nate, George, Harvey, and Toby were laughing like crazy, while Cory and I just held hands and walked behind them in silence. The two of us felt really awkward. We didn't know what to say and how to say it without making the situation even worse. We didn't want to flirt to the point where we'd be in our own little world because that would also be awkward for the rest. So we just held hands and looked forward.

"So what can we do the project on?" Toby asked.

"My underpants gnomes," Nate replied.

"God, shut up about underpants gnomes! This is the 40th time you mentioned it now!" George said.

"They come out at night and steal my underpants!" Nate argued.

"You say that all the time though!" Harvey replied.

"It's South Park though!" Nate said, "Anything can happen!"

"Dude," Toby said, "I don't think you even have enough underwear to have gnomes come in for 40 nights stealing all your underwear!"

"I'm telling you guys, underpants gnomes are real!" Nate turns to Cory and me, "Cory, Kelsey, do you two think underpants gnomes are real?"

"Uhh..." the two of us tried to answer, but neither of us could form an opinion. I'm sure underpants gnomes aren't real, but I'm also not sure. I just don't know. Period.

"See?" Nate tried, "They agree!"

"You're so retarded, Nate," Harvey said.

We made it to Nate's house by 4 pm. Both of Nate's parents were there.

"Take off your shoes, guys," Nate reminded us.

I took off my light-blue shoes and laid them on the floor next to all the rest. Then I unzipped my jacket, revealing a pink tank-top. Cory looked at my chest and smiled. I knew exactly what was going on in my boyfriend's mind, so I slapped him in the face.

"You perv!" I said.

"Sorry," Cory replied innocently, "they're just so big." Nate, George, Harvey, and Toby chuckled.

True, I was the first person in the 3rd grade to grow real breasts. Kelly was the second. Thing is, when I was the first to develop, my friends made fun of my by calling me a slut and such sexual insults. The boys would all try to hit on me, and still do today (although Cory would be pissed). I'm pretty much the wet dream of all the males. Then Kelly developed. Then the rest of my friends developed. Pretty soon, half of the entire 3rd grade girls developed (this included ones from other classes). And then last Saturday (after that battle with that castle and such), my friends and John's group had a sex party, and ever since then, the boys are always horny. Cory especially because he keeps asking me for sex. Well I can't blame him. When a boy has been watching porn since 1st grade, that boy tends to get _really_ horny around girls.

My attention drew back to Nate's parents as they spoke. "Hello, Nate, George, Harvey, Toby," Nate's dad said.

"Hi dad," Nate replied.

"Who's the other two?" Nate's mom pointed to me and Cory.

"Oh them?" Nate motioned to the two of us, "We're working on a project, assigned today, due tomorrow."

Cory and I stepped forward to greet ourselves. "I'm Kelsey. This is my boyfriend, Cory."

"Pleased to meet you," Cory added.

"Wait, boyfriend?" Nate's mom looked at Cory and me surprised, "Aren't you two a little young to be dating?"

"Well," Cory said, "we're a sweet couple."

Nate, George, Harvey, and Toby snickered. Cory leaned over to me. "This is gonna suck," he whispered.

"Yeah," I added.

"Anyways," Nate said, "mom, dad, we have no idea what to do on the project, but-"

Nate's dad stopped him. "Don't worry, son, you can do your project on how large corporations take over little family-owned businesses."

"Chris!" Nate's mom said.

"No, I'm serious, Kathy. These kids should learn how the corporate machine is ruining America. You see, I own a coffee shop and now a great, big, multi-million dollar company is going to move in and try to take all my business, which means I may have to shut down and sell my son Nate into slavery."

"Seriously?" I asked.

"Yes!" Nate's dad said.

"Dad!" Nate yelled.

"We're just kidding son, so are you gonna take my idea?"

"We're already doing it on my underpants gnomes," Nate said.

"Oh?" Nate's dad scratched his own head, then looked at his wife, who simply just returned with a shrug. "Have fun with that...I guess."

We were about to turn and walk away when Nate's dad came to. "Would you kids like coffee?"

"Chris!" Nate's mom glared at her husband, arms crossed.

"Kathy, coffee isn't that harmful." Nate's dad simply just laughed. He gave each of us a cup of coffee. The liquid was black and steaming (and I almost burned my tongue on it). When I consumed the black liquid, it tasted slightly bitter.

I shuddered. "Is that what coffee's supposed to taste like?"

"Yeah dude," Nate replied, "didn't you and Cory know?"

"Neither of us ever drank coffee before," Cory replied.

"Well now you know." Toby threw the two of us one of those "smiles". Great.

When the six of us headed up to Nate's bedroom, I noticed that his bedroom seemed to be _really fucking clean_ for a boy. Not as clean as Linda's but still. Most boys would have toys and clothes all over the floor (and porn in Cory's case), but Nate's bedroom was spotless. As I was standing there thinking, I was beginning to feel a great surge of energy flowing through me.

Fuck me.

* * *

><p><strong>Third Person P.O.V.<strong>

It's 5:50 pm, and after the group was finished with the project, John and his group went to Stark's Pond to hang out. John did take Kelly to a dense forest area near the pond, hiding away from the others. He is sitting down on the ground right now. While doing so, he remembered something he told Linda last Saturday.

_John and Linda were at the Cow Days festival together, sitting on a bench, when John turned to Linda and and looked down at the ground._

_"Look," John said, "I like you and all, but I don't think we should be dating."_

_"Why not?" Linda asked. "Cory and Kelsey are."_

_"But look at us," John replied, "we're way too young to date, we should be focusing on our future first; we shouldn't be doing what Cory and Kelsey are doing just because it's the cool thing to do or just to relieve our pleasures; we should date only when it's sure we can continue on. Know where I'm getting at?"_

_"Yeah..." Linda looked down too, "...but...I guess that means we're breaking up, huh?"_

_"I guess...but we can still be friends, you know?"_

_"Well, it's been nice knowing you John. Friends, right?"_

_"Friends."_

_"And you are coming to the party, right John?"_

_"What party?"_

_"My house. 9pm. Bring all your friends. You'll see."_

John looked at his hands, then in front of himself. Kelly Leone was sitting in front of him, facing him. John loved Kelly; how big her breasts are (as mentioned above, the popular girls developed breasts), how her hair was dyed blue, and how she was overall just pretty.

"What happened to you and Linda?" Kelly asked.

"Just got bored of her," John replied.

"Well I can fix your boredom," Kelly replied, and licked her lips seductively.

"Really?" John looked confused.

Kelly leaned forward to kiss John, but John looked to his left and threw up onto the ground. Kelly laughed. "Nice of you to not throw up on me."

"Can't help it," John replied nervously, "I just get so tense and shit when-" John felt Kelly's lips in his mouth.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Nate, George, Harvey, Toby, Cory, and Kelsey are on a caffeine rush due to Nate's dad's coffee.<p>

Nate was tap dancing all over the floor. He went all over the place to do so. He did so for 10 straight minutes before his left foot accidentally stepped onto a toy car, so Nate slipped and fell down on his head. George was running all over the floor, tracing the perimeter of the entire room. He was able to do 50 laps of Nate's bedroom before he fell down to the ground. Harvey was jumping all over Nate's bed, jumping numerous times. A basketball hoop was attached in front of the bed so Nate could shoot hoops while he was lying down on his bed. Harvey jumped up to the hoop and tried to grab and hang on the rim of the hoop, as if he were attempting a slam dunk, but it gave away from Harvey's weight and down they both went. Toby was on the floor spinning upside down on top of his own head, doing so for 100 times, then he too gave away. Cory and Kelsey locked their right arms in each others' and they born spun around doing so, then Cory fell on top of Kelsey.

Nate's dad entered the bedroom to see all the children fast asleep. "Probably shouldn't have given them coffee," he said to himself, "I just hope Stan, Wendy, Kenny, and Kelly* don't find out, or else they'll kill be like they did before in high school football." The dad exited the room and closed the door, and went downstairs to watch more news.

* * *

><p>While John and Kelly were making out, on the branches of a nearby shadowy tree, Linda was sitting on the branch, watching the two making out. She was horrified, never had felt so betrayed in her life.<p>

Linda held her hand over her mouth to keep herself quiet. She melted into the shadows to avoid being seen. She doubted that either of the kids would notice her, though. They were both so caught up in each other that they were unaware of the world around them. She slid down the tree and ran, trying to remain silent as she fled the scene.

She didn't stop until she knew she was far enough away. She sat down at the base of another tree, also not that close to the pond, and pulled her knees to her chest. Her arms wrapped around her legs as she buried her face in her knees. She couldn't believe what she had seen. John had broken off his relationship with her because they had decided it wasn't worth risking their futures. But there he had been with Kelly.

She felt a pain in her heart, but she refused to let tears fall from her eyes. It hurt to know that John would go behind her back like that, and with Kelly, her friend. She bit her lip, trying to keep control of herself. She felt betrayed.

Linda heard the bushes rustle around her, but she didn't look up. The two people stopped beside her and knelt down. "Linda? What's wrong?" She recognized the voice right away as Sam.

Linda looked up and saw the worried look on his face. She also saw Nicole with Sam. "It's nothing, guys." Sam and Nicole both looked at each other and then frowned at her and sat down. Nicole crossed her arms and Linda knew that she wasn't going to get away with it. "I saw John…and Kelly."

Sam looked puzzled, scratching his head. Nicole facepalmed. "Oh God," Nicole said.

Linda hesitated. "You know how on Saturday, we were at that festival, and how Sally saw John and me?" Sam's and Nicole's eyes widened and they knew it. "That's what they were doing."

Sam frowned. "Wait, I thought you two broke up to not risk your lives. That's what _you_ said, correct?"

"Well, apparently it was too much of a risk because I was involved." The words were venom. Linda shook her head. "Apparently there's no problem with him making out with Kelly in the woods. From what I've seen they've been doing it for a while. And the fact Kelly's my best friend..."

Nicole put her arm around Linda's shoulder and hugged her. "I can't believe John would do that. I never thought he was that stupid. I'm going to kick his ass. You with me, Sam?"

"Don't do that, guys," Linda replied, "I'm just a bit hurt he didn't tell us."

"I know that's not true," Sam said, "I know from what I saw, from the way you acted, that isn't what this is about. Maybe it sort of is, but I know that you loved him. I can't believe he would do this."

"He never loved me." Linda stared at the ground by her feet. "He never said it, even once. So I don't have any right to be mad. I'm just being-"

"Don't say that!" Nicole stomped on the ground. "He dumped you for Kelly; you deserve every right to me mad at him!"

"And," Sam stepped forward, "he will continue to act like this unless we put an end to him!"

Linda looked up at the two. "Wait, we're gonna kill John?"

Sam stared in shock. "No! We're not gonna do that! But we're gonna teach him a valuable lesson." Sam turned to Nicole. "Right, Nicole?"

Nicole nodded. "That's right!"

The other two helped Linda off the ground. "I"m glad to have friends like you two." Linda dusted her clothes off. "Comeon. Let's fetch Kristen and get out of here before John or Kelly notice."

"Wait, we're leaving them here?" Nicole asked.

"Yes!" Linda clenched her own fists. "Fuck them both! Fuck them right in the ear!"

And the three found Kristen skipping rocks into the pond.

"We're going now?" Kristen asked.

"Yes!" Linda said.

"What about John and-"

"DON'T SAY THOSE TWO NAMES!" Linda screamed outloud, making Kristen jump. Linda took a deep breath of air. "Sorry, Kristen, I didn't mean to yell just now."

"Uhh...you ok?" Kristen had her head tilted to the side.

"I'm...fine." Linda looked away.

"If you say so." Linda could tell Kristen didn't believe her.

* * *

><p>It was Tuesday now, 3:01 am in the morning, and Cory's group was wide awake now, in Nate's bedroom. All six of them had red eyes, were shivering and sweating, and their skin color were pale. They were sitting on Nate's bed, all lined up facing the door.<p>

Harvey was the first to speak, pissed off just like the rest. "Wow, good fucking job, Nate! Now we're all screwed!"

"Oh well I'm not the only one who drank coffee!" Nate also was pissed.

"We have done nothing!" George said, "and-"

The door opens, and out pops Nate's dad, who is holding a stack of papers in his hand. "I did your project for you guys, about the large corporations taking over small businesses. It's the least I could do for you guys for getting you all on a caffeine overdose."

"Thanks dad!" Nate got up and hugged his dad. "You're the best."

"Wait..." Cory was thinking now. "Won't they figure out we didn't write the paper?"

"This is South Park," Nate's dad said, "you aren't bound to get smart people here."

"That's true," Kelsey replied.

"Anyways, you guys can sleep downstairs. There's some sleeping bags down there. I called your parents, and tomorrow morning, I'll feed you and take you guys to school. Good night." Nate's dad then disappeared.

Cory turned to Kelsey. "Well that was easy. Nate's dad did our project for us."

Kelsey then kissed Cory in the lips. "Well now that that's over with..."

Little did the six kids know, their project was just getting started.

* * *

><p>Well there it is. Hope you enjoyed it. There will be more.<p> 


	16. Chapter 14: May the Best Mage Win

**Chapter 14 is here.**

**I also have a fun challenge for you all. Some characters are named from characters from the Halo series. Try to find them all!**

* * *

><p><strong>Cory's P.O.V.<strong>

It was a nice Tuesday morning, and the weather is great. My group and I are at Nate's house right now. We had just finished breakfast and right now, we're at the bus stop. I looked into the sky and embraced the morning sun. I felt the heat melt on my face, and warmth on my back. I could literally stand in the sun for hours (and I won't give a shit if I got sunburned too).

To ruin the moment, Nate's ranting about how he saw underpants gnomes last night. I seriously want to punch him in the face for the stupidity of what he's saying.

"...I swear on my behalf I saw those gnomes!" Nate was jumping around like crazy. "They ran in under your eyes and took like six of my underpants."

"Seriously now!" George stomped down on the snow with his right foot. "Your underpants are gone because you _lose_ them, not because damn gnomes come in and steal your underpants!"

While Nate and George were arguing about underpants gnomes, a little boy came onto the scene. He had brown hair just like mine and was wearing a white jacket and green pants. Harvey was clearly not happy with what happened.

"Damnit, Hector!" Harvey pointed at the boy. "I told you many times; you can't come to school with me!"

Toby smirked. "Yeah! Go to hell you little dildo!" I laughed out loud when Toby said that.

Harvey punched Toby's left arm. "For the last time, stop calling my little brother a dildo!"

"Dildo!" Kelsey said.

"GOD!" Harvey crossed his arms.

Thank god the bus came, and when it did, I sighed with relief. Nate went on first, followed by George, Harvey, Toby, myself, then Kelsey. Hector tries to get on with us.

"Lalalala," Hector said.

Harvey threw Hector out, and the bus closed the door on him. I raised a brow at Harvey. "Cory, I know you don't have any little siblings, but trust me, they annoy the shit out of you."

"Well..." but I ran speechless. There were numerous times when John and I annoyed our older siblings Lily and Tim. In which usually ended up with our faces smashed in.

The six of us were able to fit at the back of the bus. Kelsey stood up and looked out the back window. "Hey Harvey, your brother's still you there."

"Cool." Harvey rolled his eyes.

"SIT DOWN BACK THERE!" Mr. Crabtree, our bus driver, yelled.

"Yeah whatever, ya fat bitch!" Kelsey retorted.

Ms. Crabtree stepped hard on the brake pedal, forcing many children (including myself) to fly forward a bit. "WHAT DID YOU SAY?"

Kelsey snickered. "I said I have a bad itch."

"Oh." Ms. Crabtree then gassed the pedal. "That sucks."

Her driving is horrible. She keeps turning hard and braking hard. We would all fly everywhere all the time. I turned to Kelsey. "I want to get off now, save my own life, but that fat bitch won't let us."

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?" Ms. Crabtree yelled.

"I said rabbits eat lettuce." I forced a laugh down my throat.

"Oh yes, they most certainly do." Ms. Crabtree makes a hard right, forcing us all to fly left.

* * *

><p>That could have been the dumbest bus ride of my life. I do feel sorry for everyone who takes the bus, in which they have to put up with a shitty driver. Anyways, we're at school, and it is 8 am, so class started. Mr. Garrison files in, who's face seem neutral today. Which means it could either go really great or really badly. However, there are a few things I have noticed that's odd today.<p>

First off, Peter got braces. "It sucks ass and I have to wear them for 2 years," he had said ten minutes earlier. Well I couldn't really make fun of him since knew exactly how he felt because I had braces in 2nd grade (which Mrs. Ellen, my 2nd grade teacher, would make fun of me for all the time). I had them removed before 3rd grade, and I was glad too, because I did fall in love with Kelsey the first time I met her. And I didn't want her thinking I was some weirdo like Clarence or some shit.

Another thing I noticed, Kat Allen and Kristen McCormick were like BFFs now, and she's in Mary's circle of friends. Well I'm actually quite happy for Kristen now. I'm glad she's making friends, although she is still made fun of (not by her friends, of course). She's quite kind. I did talk to her last Saturday after that battle and she didn't try to kill me. Although I still like Kelsey more though.

Perhaps the most unsettling thing that threw me off the most is that John, Sam, Linda, and Kelly were in a bad mood. Really bad mood. Not like the kind where someone stole 10 dollars out of your pocket and you couldn't buy lunch for the day, but more like betrayal sort of bad mood. Like if someone turned your back on you because you did something to anger them, or some sort. I don't know. It's all just a theory, you see.

So Mr. Garrison took us to the gym to present our reports to the South Park committee. I was nervous as fuck; I'm literally sweating and heart beating fast. The feeling I got everytime I went on a date with Kelsey.

Kelsey held my hand. "Look, I know how bad you are at speeches, but it'll be ok, besides, you can read off the paper, you know?" That unfortunately didn't calm me down. I do suck at speeches. I don't know why I get so nervous about these things. I wish I could be more like John; brave, got alot of balls.

"Alright, everyone know what we're gonna say?" Nate said.

"Won't they know that we didn't write this?" I asked.

"Trust me, the committee's dumb as fuck." George smiled. That didn't calm me down either.

We reached the gym and there were 5 people there. The 5 committee members were at a rectangular table and sitting on chairs, arms on the table. They were going to listen to what we're gonna say. Unfortunately, we were last to present, and by now, its 8:40 am. Kelsey had to put my arms around me to calm me down because I was shaking so much.

Toby raised a brow at me and turned to Kelsey. "Does Cory get this nervous during every speech?"

"And everytime we go out," Kelsey replied.

"This just gets better and better, don't it?" Harvey sighed deeply, before presenting.

* * *

><p>We did our speech, and it was an utter disaster. I couldn't pronounce half the words on my part, let alone even knew what they were and what they meant. I'm sure the rest of my group also ran into the same trouble, too. I repeatedly looked over at Mr. Garrison. I was guessing he caught onto the fact my group didn't write any part of the paper, the way Mr. Garrison was glaring at us and how he was whispering to Mr. Hat, his stupid-ass sock puppet on his hand. I'll admit, although he's a douchebag, he pretty smart indeed.<p>

"And as the voluminous corporate automaton bulldozes its way through bantam America..." God, these words sounded so terrible when I tried to say it out. "...what will become of the endeavoring American family?"

Kelsey then stepped forward. "Perhaps there is no stopping the corporate machine."

"And that's our report, I guess," Nate concluded.

Mr. Garrison then stepped forward. "Well, kids, it's obvious you didn't even-"

The five committee members then clapped loudly. "Great job!" One said.

"Yes, _very_ good job." Mr. Garrison rolled his eyes.

The lady member then spoke up. "Kids, you have really opened our eyes. We didn't even know this was happening."

"Neither did we." Kelsey smiled sweetly.

The woman turned to Mr. Garrison. "Well, Mr. Garrison, it looks like we were wrong about you. You really _are_ teaching these kids something."

"Yeah, well, I don't want to sound like a dickhole, but I told you so." Mr. Garrison said.

"Aw, I am really moved. I say we follow these kids' cause. Let's join them in the fight against corporate takeovers!" The committee stood up. "Lead the way, kids!"

"Uh...what?" George looked puzzled, scratching his head.

This whole adventure can only end badly. I digress. The next time I go to confession I'll have a whole lot of confessing to do.

* * *

><p><strong>Sam's P.O.V.<strong>

Never in my entire life have I ever felt so sad. We're at lunch recess right now (12:45 pm), and John and Kelly are making out at the back of the school. I'm sitting nearby in the shadows watching the whole thing.

First off, it's a dick move to even dump a girl for another. But then on Sunday, I told John that I had a crush on Kelly. And now my own best friend hits on my crush. After 10 minutes or so of watching them make out (and John puking several times), I called it quits, and I ran as quietly as I could.

I stormed inside the classroom, went into a janitor's closet, shut the door, then I sat down on the floor, legs to my chest and my face buried in my knees as I began crying. I couldn't help it. I cried and cried and cried. I tried to quiet myself during it, but I just wanted to let it out. And I did.

Then the door opened. I didn't look up. I heard the person sit down next to me to my right.

"What's wrong, Sam?" Instantly, I realized that that person was Nicole. I didn't look up or answer however.

"It's...nothing." I continued to cry.

"It's about Kelly, isn't it?" Nicole closed the door and sat back down. I nodded.

"I told John; I liked Kelly, but he didn't even care, he just went for her anyways." I was starting to stop crying at this point. My words sounded like poison now. "I'll kill him. I swear. I'll kill John." I then get up now.

Nicole grabbed my hand. "Sam calm down! I know what John did what a dick move, but you don't want to end lower than him-"

"NO!" I push Nicole away now. "I'll kill him!" I open the door now and walk out into the hall way. "I'll kill him, I'll kill him, I'll kill him!"

Just then, the bell rings.

"FUCK!" I shouted down the hall. Nicole puts her arms around me and the two of us walked back to class in silence.

* * *

><p><strong>Cory's P.O.V.<strong>

So the series of events is as follows. First off, Mr. Garrison lets my group and I out early at 9 am because we winged that speech/paper/project/whatever you want to call it. We went over to Nate's dad's coffee business and had lunch and a nice cup of hot chocolate. However, I saw a new Harbucks building being constructed right next door. I realized then that that's what Nate's dad was talking about when he mentioned "large corporations taking over small family-owned businesses". We met Joseph Postum, the person overseeing the Harbucks construction. He also mentioned that a Harbucks was constructed 20 years earlier, with his dad overseeing it, but it was destroyed when some giant guinea pigs raided the town.

Then the South Park committee came, reassured that Nate's dad's business would not be overrun, and that our case was taken over to the mayor.

I thought my mom was still the mayor. I was dead wrong.

This new mayor is Lex Kennington (which my mom mentioned that he is a hardcore stoner, and indeed she is right), and he read both sides of the story. He then created Proposition 10 (Prop 10) to vote on if a new Harbucks could be created, which despite being a stoner, I actually like this mayor for his reasonable actions and beliefs. (And then he also mentioned missing underpants, fucking Nate.) Then Mr. Garrison came (it was during the school's lunch recess if you're wondering), knowing all along that we didn't even write the speech, so he threatened us that if they found out we didn't actually write that paper, and that he gets fired, then we would all pay. Then he left us.

I wonder what would happen if my mom was still the mayor.

Anyways, it's 1:23 pm and here we are, me, Kelsey, Nate, George, Harvey, and Toby, at a town hall meeting. We're on stage and there's two couches. Joseph Postum sat on the left, and my group sat on the right. There are at least 200 people in the audience (and in the very front row next to the center aisle were both my parents, and Mr. Garrison was in the third row, which I don't know why he's not in school right now), and because of this, I'm shaking again. Then Kelsey squeezes my hand.

"You'll be alright, Cory," Kelsey reassured, "just let me do the talking."

I nodded. A camera was aimed at us, and I'm guessing this is live. The mediator walks up to the front of the stage to give his opening statement.

"Should Harbucks be allowed to open a store in South Park?" the mediator announced. "That's tonight's topic. On my left, six innocent, starry-eyed kids from Middle America. On my right, a big, fat, smelly corporate guy from New York." Got some people are so biased against non-rednecks.

"Boo!" the boos from the awere directed at Mr. Postum.

Mr. Postum fought to remain neutral in expression. "Hey, I'm not fat _or_ smelly!"

"All right, Mr. Douchebag." the mediator said.

"Postum!" Mr. Postum was getting pissed now.

"Oh. Pardon me, Mr. Assface. Anyway, let's hear your side of the argument." The mediator laughed as the crowd booed again.

"My argument is simple. This country's founded on free enterprise. Harbucks is an organization that-" But Mr. Postum's sentence was interrupted by a loud and sudden hiss. "An organization that prides itself on great coffee! We simply want tuh - Oh, to hell with you!" The hissing stops.

The mediator speaks again. "Okay, ucka-fay. Now for the other side of the argument we turn to our young, handsome lads." All eyes were on the six of us now as the mediator cleared his throat. "Kids, your thoughts."

Neither Nate, George, Harvey, Toby, Kelsey, nor me spoke a single word.

"Come on, kids, don't be shy. What's your principal argument?" The mediator smiled.

Kelsey tried to say something, but all that came out was a cough.

"Uhh..." Nate said.

"Uhh..." George said.

"Uhh..." Harvey said.

"Umm..." I said. I didn't know what to say. I didn't want to embarrass myself in front of 200 people, much less since my parents are witnessing all of this.

"This guy sucks ass!" Toby pointed his middle finger at Mr. Postum.

"YAAAAAAAY!" The crowd cheered. I suddenly decided what to say. I stood up and showed my hand in a halt, and the crowd went silent.

I spoke my mind. "I used to be a douchebag just like Mr. Postum. Until I took an arrow to the knee!"

"YAAAAAAAY!" The crowd cheered louder this time.

"Nice," Nate said.

The mediator then took control. "Great argument! You win, kids!"

Mr. Postum was shocked. "What?"

While people were leaving, Kelsey looked at me. "Skyrim? Really Cory?"

"What?" I said innocently "It's a good game, honestly."

Then, my parents greeted me. We both looked at each other for about 4 seconds or so, then they both smiled, and my dad ruffled my hair.

"Well the people were idiotic," my dad said, "but still. I remember being in your shoes 20 years ago or so."

"And?" I don't know what my dad meant.

My dad lifted me up and hugged me. "Let's just say this will end well."

I shrugged. "I guess."

The end is near.

* * *

><p><strong>Nicole's P.O.V.<strong>

We got out of school and by the time I was out onto the front of the school, it was 2:43. I had to take a huge dump. Weirdly enough. Mr. Garrison wasn't present after lunch. I guess something happened to Cory and Kelsey and their group. Weird. I wonder why they were excused early.

So I walked outside to see a crowd of 3rd graders formed into a circle. Curious, I decided to go check it out, so I shoved my way though the crowd. Along the way I heard two boys yelling and screaming at each other.

"...you little shit! I can't believe you would do this, John!" I'm guessing Sam and John were arguing. I made it to see who it was and sure enough, I was right.

"How is this my fault? I got Kelly first so you can suck a dick!"

"I told you I liked Kelly, then this is what you do. You dump Linda like she's nobody and you take Kelly instead! I'm ashamed to call you my best friend. I should kill you!"

"Do it! Do it now, you little pussy!"

Sam charged at him and tackled him to the ground. He was about to punch at John when Principal Victoria came and dragged them both inside.

Wow. This is seriously not gonna be good. Friendships could end if those two break apart. I can't let that happen, but I don't know how. I have to stop them.

* * *

><p><strong>Third Person P.O.V.<strong>

Nate's parents are watching the commercial that Cory and the group had created.

_"I don't like big corportations."_ Nate said.

_"I like small businesses."_ George said.

_"I believe in the family-owned enterprise."_ Harvey said.

_"In my family, it's a silly enterprise."_ Toby said.

_"People can lose jobs because of this."_ Kelsey said.

_"Big corporations are detrimental to the economy."_ Cory said.

Then the voice over begins to speak. _"It's time to stop large corporations. Prop. 10 is about children. Vote Yes on Prop. 10, or else, you_hate_ children. You don't hate... children... do you? Remember, keep American business small, or else. _Paid for by Citizens for a Fair and Equal way to get Harbucks Coffee kicked out of town forever."__

Kathy Howard turned the TV off. "Chris, I have a big problem with this!"

Chris shrugged. "What do you mean, hon?"

"We are just using those kids for our benefit. They have no idea what they're saying."

"But, kids are great to get people on our side."

"You don't just throw a child in a political commercial to sell your beliefs. I won't be a part of this anymore, Chris."

"Honey, all's fair in love and war." Kathy begins to walk away now. "Kathy? Hon?"

Little did they know, the end is near.

* * *

><p><strong>And that's a wrap! See you on the far side.<strong>


	17. Chapter 15: The Truth behind the Lie

**Alright kids, here's Chapter 15, and so far, no one has guessed who was from the Halo series. Enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>John's P.O.V.<strong>

It's 8 pm Tuesday, and I'm still finishing up my dinner of pizza. Needless to say, even though I love eating pizza, I just can't eat today because there's a lot going on my mind. For one part, Linda is mad at me and won't even acknowledge that I even exist even though she claimed "I broke her heart", even though that's not necessarily true. I never cheated on her. Or anyone. Ever. It just so happened that I fell for Kelly after I broke up with Linda. Yes, it's normal, yes I've seen it happen, but it's really unreasonable of Linda to bitch at Kelly daily just because Kelly "used her tits to steal me away from Linda". Oh and Sam's being a bitch too. He was my best friend until now when he just tried to beat me up for no reason earlier today; I was just in the front of the school minding my own business when Sam tries to punch me. Good thing Principal Victoria came; I'm sure he's really in trouble. I'm not in trouble at all, I know how reasonable my parents are.

I don't know why Sam's acting like this either. He keeps claiming that he told me he liked Kelly during that. Well that fucker never did. If he ever told me, I'd clearly remember. He blames me because he couldn't get Kelly first. If he wanted her so bad, he should have grown the balls to do it.

Anyways, we got a C+ on the project. I did my part, so did Kelly, Nicole, and Kristen. Linda and Sam were "depressed" about everything, and so used that as an excuse to slack off. Seriously, the next time I see Sam, I will punch him in the face. I am ashamed to call him my best friend.

I finish up my pizza, then go upstairs to finish up the rest of my math homework.

* * *

><p><strong>Kelsey's P.O.V.<strong>

It's 9 pm and our group is once again at Nate's house late at night in his bedroom. This time, we're worried about what's going to happen tomorrow on Wednesday. We don't know what to do. We don't know how we even dragged ourselves into this "corporation" mess. I really just want this to be over; to just pretend this never happened. Of course though, that won't.

"Shit shit shit shit shit!" I'm pacing the floor like crazy, about to burn a hole in the floor. "What are we going to say?"

"Why can't we just read the paper we wrote last time?" George complained.

"Because they'll know we didn't write it, dummy!" Cory replied.

"Does anyone know anything about corporations?" Harvey asked.

"Waagh!" Nate groaned.

"I think my mom is a corporation," Toby joked.

"Yeah, that makes sense." I rolled my eyes at Toby.

Nate seemed panicking now, but I just shrugged it out. "You guys! Be quiet!" He was looking around like crazy.

George spoke up. "How about we say 'corporates should be stopped?"

"But how do we stretch that out in five minutes?" Cory sighed and looked down. I'm sure he's in the same depressed state as I am. As soon as the people find out we're fakes, it's all over for the six of us.

"They're taking my underpants!" Nate yelled.

Growling, I grabbed Nate's shirt collar and looked him straight in the eye. "Shut up with the underpants or I'll punch you! We have work to do here!" I then let go of him. Pissed I looked around the room, and behind me. Near where the broken basketball hoop is, the closet door is slightly open, with three tiny gnome-looking people are. They seemed to have 3 pairs of boxers in their hands.

"What the fuck?" I pointed at the gnomes, who have their mouths wide open.

"Wow, they are real!" Harvey looked shocked.

"Well I'll be damned," Cory said.

"Cool," George said. Toby nodded in agreement.

"That's my underpants, give them back!" Nate yelled.

I put my hand in Nate's chest. "Don't scare them!" I jump out of the bed, kneeled down, and smiled at the closest gnome, who seemed to be turn away, scared. "Hey there, little guy. Don't be scared, I won't hurt you."

The gnome looked back at me and blushed. "You're pretty."

Harvey gasped at the gnome's comment. "He talks!"

"I told you!" Nate replied.

I blushed at the gnome. "Thank you."

Cory, however, wasn't amused. He jumped out of the bed, grabbed Nate's broken hoop, and started hitting the gnome with it. "You little douchebag! That's my girlfriend. Don't you dare try to hit on her!"

I grabbed Cory's left arm and pulled him back. "Cory stop! Why are you so jealous and overprotective of me?"

"Dude," Cory said, "I'm supposed to protect you and shit."

"He's harmless!" I argued. Sometimes, it's unbelievable how protective and jealous my boyfriend can be. That's Cory's biggest flaw, really. He's usually calm, and reasonable until it's about me. Then he goes batshit insane.

"Is that all you've got, pussy?" The gnome who was whacked by the hoop spat at Cory.

"What?" Cory starts advancing on that gnome now. The other four boys are trying hard to hold in their laughter, and George is rolling on the floor.

"Cory..." I tried to say something, but nothing would come out.

"Kels, he just called me a pussy!" Cory then turns back to the gnome. "I'm not a pussy You're a pussy!"

"You're a pussy, pussy!" The gnome sneered at Cory, then the gnome looked at me and licked his lips. He makes a little tube with his left hands, and shoves his right index finger back and forth. My smile faded and turned into a frown. Oh god. Not _another_ sexual gesture directed towards me. I get too much of those everyday at school already.

"Oh god, now gnomes want to creep on me too." I rolled my eyes.

Cory was getting more pissed now. This time, I didn't even feel like stopping him. "You little bitch! I'll turn your face inside out!" He picks up the gnome, and throws it against the wall, and blood splats everywhere.

Nate then laughs. "That was a good one, Cory!"

George went back on topic. He pointed at another gnome, one with white hair, and confronted him. "Why are you taking Nate's underpants?"

"Yeah, look what you're doing to him." Toby gestured toward Nate. "Depriving him of his undergarments."

The gnome just laughed. "Stealing underpants _big_ business."

Harvey jumped out of the bed now. "Business? Wait, do you know anything about business? We need to know tomorrow or we're screwed!"

"Well if you follow me..." the two gnomes then walk out of the bedroom. We follow suit; we head downstairs into the kitchen, into the living room, then out of the house.

"Pussy-ass gnomes," Cory muttered under his breath as we walked out the front door.

We cross the street into the woods and walked in the dark for about four minutes or so. We see no one else as we progress through. Then there's a cliff with a cave entrance in it.

"Oh, are you gonna take us to your little pussy house?" Cory sneered at the gnomes.

"No, pussy, I'm taking you to my village." The other gnome had blonde hair.

"Oh, your pussy village?"

"Cory, will you just shut up and let him show us?" I said. God I don't know why he's behaves like this when it's about me.

"Follow me." The gnome with the white hair lead on, followed by blondie, then Toby, George, me, Cory, Harvey, and Nate.

Inside the cave is amazing. There are a bunch of conveyor belts, all with carts of underpants gnomes, and I had no idea where the belts led to. The cave is lit rather bright, there are many gnomes working inside the cave. There is one big pile of underpants in the middle of it all.

"This is where all our work is done." The whitey said.

"This place...it's...even bigger than John's vagina!" George marveled at the sight of it all.

"Even bigger than Sam's!" Harvey added, doing the same.

Nate tapped Toby's shoulder. When Toby looked at Nate, Nate pointed his finger at the pile of white boxers. "There they are! My underpants!" Nate then rushed into the pile to retrieve it all. Toby took out his cell phone to take pictures.

Cory was speechless. He didn't know what to say. He stood there shocked at it all. I then grabbed Cory's right hand and kissed him. "Why are you so jealous about me?"

Cory scratched the back of his head, blushing. "Well...a lot of people want to steal you away from me...and they always make sexual gestures about you, so-"

I smiled, knowing he was telling the truth. I knew his personality exactly. He is so easy to read. I guess when someone is shy and nervous about you, they tend to reveal things they don't want you to know. "So that's what it's about. People stealing me away."

He nodded, but looked down. I then put both my hands over his heart. I could feel it beating fast, I could feel his shyness when it's about me. "Cory, you always forget that I'm just as good as you are at martial arts."

"I know...but...I just feel like I have to protect you and stuff..." He turned away from me, still looking at the floor.

I was going to say more, but George ruined our Kodiak moment when he got back on topic. "So what are you gonna do with all these underpants that you steal?"

Blondie came to. "Collecting underpants is just phase 1. Phase 1: collect underpants."

"Phase 2 would be..." Harvey stuck out his right palm at the blonde gnome, assuming that he would give a straightforward answer.

Blondie then turned to all the other gnomes. "Hey, what's phase 2?"

"Phase 1: we collect underpants."

"But what about phase 2?"

"Well-"

Nate came to us with all his underpants in his arms. "I found my underpants!"

"Cool story bro." Harvey rolled his eyes.

I then came in. I had enough of this. "Wait wait wait wait wait wait wait...can you please tell us about corporations?"

"Well..." Whitey walked back and forth. "It will cost you."

"Cost us what?" Cory said as he held my hand tight. This won't be good.

Whitey does a 720 turn and then points his index finger at Nate. "It will cost your underpants!"

Just then, I heard a conveyor belt malfunction. I look up and see a cart fall down on me. I try to dodge it, but it was too late.

Fuck me.

* * *

><p><strong>John's P.O.V.<strong>

"WAKE UP JOHN MARSH! ANSWER THE GODDAMN QUESTION!"

I literally jump like 3 feet out of my desk and fall back down. I heard people laugh as I did this.

Mr. Garrison was seething now. "What did the old man say to the zombies when they got near the front porch?"

I don't even know what he was talking about. What the fuck happened? I look up at the time, and it says 9:46 am. Wow, not even asleep for ten minutes, then Mr. Garrison then bitches at us. Well I look around the room. Everyone was staring at me. "I don't know."

"You dumbass." Mr. Garrison then points his finger at Leah. "Perhaps you would like to answer?"

"Umm...get off my lawn?" Leah looked at us. It was obvious she did not know what she was doing.

"Good!" Mr. Garrison smiled. "Then what happened?"

Leah bit back for a minute. "I don't know."

Mr. Garrison then lays his finger on Walker. "Walker, how about you?"

"Umm...he shoots them with his shotgun?"

"Good!" Mr. Garrison then turns to Natalie. "Now what happened, Natalie?"

"The zombies eat his brain?"

"Yes! Now you guys are getting there!" Then Mr. Garrison turns to Peter. "Braces, tell me then what happens?"

"The old man mutates into a slayer then kills the police force?"

"Good!" Mr. Garrison then turns to Clarence. "Then you can wrap this up."

"The town of Metro City gets taken over. Then-"

"I think that's the end of the discussion." Mr. Garrison then opens the door outside. "Now you can all enjoy your recess. Now get the fuck out of here!"

We were watching some zombie film, and Mr. Garrison doesn't bother to explain what the title is. Thing is, this is horrifying, with people dying in graphic ways. The film had a bunch of blood, and all that _yummy_ stuff. I think I'm going to be scarred for life.

I walk down the hallways and outside into the playground. I made sure to avoid Sam too, or else he might try to beat me up again. I sat down on a bench, watching the ground as I do so. Usually, I'd do something with my friends, but I'm really not feeling it now. Ever since I hooked up with Kelly, Sam and I had a bad friendship with each other. Then we got in that fight, now things haven't been normal since. My group of friends were dissolving. On one side of the ball was me, Kurt, James, and Peter. On the other side was Sam, Calvin, Steven, and Luke. Ricky and Cory practically ditched us, probably because of the fact we're in a conflict and those two didn't want to get involved.

Linda's group of friends were dissolving as well. On one side was Linda, Natalie, Susan, and Helen. On the other was Kelly, Cindy, Leslie, and Claire.

As I'm sitting here pondering what to do about Sam, I sensed Nicole sitting down right next to me. I sighed again, buried my face into my thighs as she prepared to speak.

"So Sam wants to fight you tomorrow." Great. Of course he wants to fight me. Just because I "stole" Kelly away from him.

I sighed again. "Thanks, Nicole, for telling me something I already know."

"Well I guess you should get ready then."

"Mhmm." I'm twiddling my thumbs as she made a slight cough.

"John, have you ever taken the time to think why Sam is angry with you?" Her tone was low and quiet, which is odd. She was usually loud and proud when she spoke.

"Because Sam wants Kelly." It was so obvious. I didn't think Nicole was dumb enough to ask such question.

"Ok well...yeah you got me...but..." she sighed now. "Do you ever take the time to consider another person's feelings? Other than your own?"

"Feelings?" I sat up straight now, looked up in the sky. I couldn't help but laugh. As I looked at Nicole while doing so, I noted bitterness in her expression.

Nicole shook his head. "What about Peter's braces? You guys laughed at him, even though he needed them or his teeth would suck later on in life. What about Kurt's volcano experiment, when it ended in such a failure the whole classroom was closed for two whole days? What about that time Ricky's pants fell down during his speech? Or when Cory could never get over Kelsey when she broke up with him?"

I stood up now. "Hey now that is NOT true!" I pointed my index finger at her. "I did comfort Cory when he was down!"

Nicole also stood up, face-to-face with me. "Mhmm, he's then only one you helped, and now here Sam is and you just brag about how 'fine' Kelly is! God, you're even worse then my dad was when he was your age!"

I tilted my head to the left, puzzled. "What about your dad?"

Nicole was furious now. "Don't try to change the goddamn subject on me!"

I rolled my eyes now. "Oh god, are you here just to bitch at me? Because you're not the first person to have done that!"

"All I'm saying is that you should maybe dessert Kelsey-"

"Kelly," I corrected.

"Kelly, sorry, wow their names sound the same. Dessert Kelly to maybe make Sam feel better."

I rolled my eyes. "Oh come on, now why would I do that?"

"Because he's your best friend, and he does love her!"

"But I got her first!"

Nicole stomped on the ground "You're fucking unbelievable, John!" She then storms off.

I sigh again. I turn around to head back inside the halls when a rock hit me on the back of the head. I turn around to see a note attached to a string that's attached to the rock. I tear the note out, unfold it, and read it.

**Tomorrow after school. Meet me near the train tracks. Be there or be dead.**

I gulped. This couldn't be happening. While I know it's obviously Sam (as Nicole had said before), I still don't know what to do. I don't know if I should go to the train tracks tomorrow. I know something bad will happen, but I also know something bad will happen if I don't go.

* * *

><p><strong>Kelsey's P.O.V.<strong>

Mr. Garrison let my group and I out of school at 11:30am for the final debate, but he's also coming with us too, so he left Mr. Mackey in charge of the classroom. We're currently walking toward our destination; we were going to Howard's Coffee Bros, and where Harbucks stood right next to is. In the middle of the street was a huge block of wood acting as a stage, and where about a hundred of people were standing waiting for us to speak. There were also video cameras all aimed at the stage too.

Mr. Garrison then turned to us. "Alright you six, this is where you meet your end." He eyes us all close this time. "Do well...or else!" He then disappeared into the crowd.

The six of us got onto the stage. Also on the stage were the members of the committee and Joseph Postum, who doesn't seem very happy to be here. Besides the obvious, here's another problem. I didn't even know what I would say since I died last night, and there was some pretty big information to cover. Hell, I hope they don't call on me to speak. I don't even have the slightest clue what corporations are.

I leaned over close to Cory and whispered. "Shit, I died last night. I don't even know what to say!"

"Don't worry, just leave it up to me," Cory whispered back.

"I thought you get hella nervous during speeches!" I whispered fiercely.

"Trust me, I got this!" Cory shoots me a cocky smile.

The lady member then starts it off. "Toto, ladies and gentlemen!"

The crowd cheered loudly.

"All right. And now, before we all vote yes on Prop. 10, here to remind us why are the lovable, innocent children are here to speak today," the lady reminded.

And Cory started us off. And for once, I'm glad he's speaking. "Uh. Since we are so concerned with the corporate takeovers, we went and asked our friends, the underpants gnomes, and they told us all about big corporations."

"Underpants gnomes?" a supporter said.

"Big corporations are good!" Toby added.

There were alot of murmurs in the crowd such as "what?".

"Because without big corporations we wouldn't have things like cars and computers and canned soup," Harvey said.

George spoke up now. "Even Harbucks Coffee started off as a small, little business. But because it made such great coffee, and because they ran their business so well, they managed to grow and grow until it became the corporate powerhouse it is today. And that is why we should all let Harbucks stay!"

"Ogh," said the people.

The lady member then spoke up. "Wait a minute, that's not what you said last time!" Oh shit.

I spoke up now. We had the tell the truth. "Uuuh. Well, the truth is, we didn't write that paper last time." I said.

"You little turds!" Mr. Garrison said. "You've ruined my life for the last time!"

The crowd is silent now. I could feel all eyes on me. After two minutes of silence, Nate's mom then came up on stage. She took a microphone and stepped forward to the front of the stage. "These boys are absolutely right. We've been using these poor kids to pull at your heartstrings for our cause, and it's wrong. We're as low and despicable as Rob Reiner. You keep protesting and complaining, but did any of you ever even bother to _taste_ Harbucks coffee?" Nate's mom shoots everyone in the crowd a dirty look. "Harbucks coffee got to where it is by being the best. Don't you think you should at least try it?"

Postum exits Harbucks with a tray full of normal coffee in it. Some people go over to taste it.

"Hey...this is pretty damn good!" One said.

"Yeah, it doesn't have that bland, raw, sewage taste that Tweek's coffee has." Another said.

Then Nate's dad then comes over for a taste. "Hey...this is good!"

"A French roast this is!" Mr. Postum said.

"It's subtle and mild. Mild, like that first splash of sun on an April morning. This coffee is coffee the way it should be." Nate's dad breathed in loudly with his nose, and exhaled loudly.

Mr. Postum then patted Mr. Howard's shoulder. "Hehey, no hard feelings, Tweek. You know, we still need someone to run this Harbucks coffeehouse. I'm sure it will make a _lot_ of money."

"Thank you Mr. Postum, but I'd rather sell my son into slavery instead!"

"Dad!" Nate shouted.

"Just kidding, son." Mr. Howard said. We all had a good laugh.

Cory then turned to me. "You know, Kels? I leaned something today. We used to Nate and his friends because we thought they were goons and all, but I actually like these people now. Granted, they're stupid at times, but they're kind and not douchebags like my other friends.

I looked down at the ground. "Well...you right. I guess I was just being a bit bitchy too."

I turn around to see Nate, George, Harvey, and Toby smile at us. Obviously, they heard the two of us. Then I turned around again and then Ricky came up to us.

"Sup guys," Ricky said.

"What are you doing here, dude?" Cory asked.

"Had a dentist appointment. How'd the speech go?"

"Ugh, you won't believe how bad those goons are!" Cory scoffed, pointing his finger at Nate, George, Harvey, and Toby.

"Yeah!" I added, "these guys are total fags!" Then we all left them.

* * *

><p><strong>Third Person P.O.V.<strong>

Cory was walking alone at 10pm at night. He knew his parents wouldn't allow it, but he knew they would assume he was asleep, and he had to get out of the house because John and his parents were arguing about what was happening between John and Sam at school. Cory was also afraid he would be involved in the argument, even though Cory had no part in the whole entire drama. _Not like I even wanted this drama shit either._

Cory noted the absence of snow on the ground. The night sky was a rather warm 82 degrees, and the waxing crescent moon was beating little light down on Cory. wandered past Stark's pond, past the bus stop, and down the road. After walking for about half a mile, he came up to a lone building. A building with light. With nothing else but green grass to look at, he looked inside the building.

There was a heavy man in a police officer uniform, with brown-gray hair and sunglasses. He knew at once who that was. It was officer Barbrady, the person Cory despised. Cory saw this man as an idiot, a total retard in which **anyone** could get away with **anything**. Hell, someone could get murdered in front of Barbrady and Barbrady won't do a thing.

Then Cory drew his gaze past the officer into the jail cell behind. The bars were rusty, there was no bed, no toilet, no sink, and there was human waste in the far left corner of the cell. Inside the cell was none other then Mr. Garrison, who had cuts and bruises all over himself.

Cory was horrified. Although he (like the others) hated Mr. Garrison with a passion, he could not stand the sight of Mr. Garrison abused like that. He knew what Barbrady was doing was wrong, and he had to stop him...but he couldn't do it alone.

Cory whips out his cell phone and dials Ricky's number and puts his phone to his right ear.

"Hello?" Ricky said.

"Sup Ricky, I have to talk to you about something tomorrow. Meet me in the playground before school, ok?"

"Why?"

"You'll see."

* * *

><p><strong>And there it is. Well, this took me quite a while. Next chapter will definitely end in...not one...but TWO fights. At once. Stay tuned.<strong>


	18. Chapter 16: The Glass Prison

**So here is Chapter 16. Enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>Nicole's P.O.V.<strong>

Today is a bright Thursday morning, and I woke up at 7 am with a start. I go to get dressed, brush my teeth, and grab all my homework and head downstairs to have some breakfast. My mom is here to greet me. "Hi, sweetie," she would always say. I would then grab a bowl of corn flakes to eat, and some orange juice to drink. I would then head out the door to walk to school.

As I was walking, I was beginning to think about John and Sam and the fight that they will have today. I don't know why John wouldn't just apologize. He's so damn stubborn sometimes.

So I make it to school through the playground, and there Cory and Ricky were talking about something...well I had something on my mind to talk about. So I walked closer. And closer. And closer. Finally, I was close enough to hear their conversation.

"...so I'm thinking, we just ditch class during recess," Cory stated.

"And how do we get away with that?" Ricky responded.

"Easy. We steal two hall passes and forge signatures. And we'll be out of there in no time..." Cory turns around to face me. He instantly frowns. "What the hell, Nicole! Eavesdropping isn't nice!"

"So what are you guys talking about?" I asked.

"Nothing," Ricky answered.

"Cool." I get closer to the two now. "Can I talk to you guys about something?"

Ricky shrugged at Cory. "Sure, go ahead."

I begin and turn to Cory. "Aren't you going to do something about John and Sam? I mean, like John's your brother and all..."

Cory sighs. "Not this again...Nicole. There is absolutely nothing I can do about it. They will fight and that's that."

"He's your brother! He could get seriously hurt!" I begin pacing around. I don't think Cory will get it either.

"You don't understand; I know nothing about this conflict, hell, I don't even know when it started or why. And besides, Ricky and I have more important matters to discuss."

I almost choked at his comment. How stupid is he? "What could be more important than your brother getting hurt?"

Cory turns to Ricky and mouths some words. "Mr. Garrison is...getting tortured," Ricky said.

I almost laughed. "Seriously? You're worried about that douchebag? I'm so glad he's in jail right now!" It was true. He did go to jail; after that speech of whether Prop 10 should commence, Mr. Garrison was found out of being a horrible teacher.

Cory then turns to me now. "Nicole, you don't understand, he's horribly abused! I...just can't stand the sight of someone getting abused like that." He looks away now.

I look at him with my head tilted to the side. "Why?"

Cory looks down at the ground, still turned away. "Go away. I said too much."

Ricky stepped closer. "Cory, is this something that's troubling you?"

Cory sighed again. "Look, I-"

Then the bell rung, so without another word, we all filed into class.

The classroom was completely silent again. We sat down in our seats quietly waiting for Mr. Mackey to fill in. However, it turned out to be Mrs. Ellen. Mrs. Ellen had two children, and had explained that she retired last year for winning a lawsuit against some woman named Wendy Marsh for attempted manslaughter. Now that I think about it, Wendy Marsh was our last mayor, and then was replaced by some goddamn stoner.

"Hello class." Mrs. Ellen wrote her name on the board. "I am Mrs. Ellen, and I taught here until last year." She gazed into the crowd. "And to the looks of it, I recognize some familiar faces in the crowd."

Cory, who sat to my left, slammed his face down on his desk. "Oh god. I had her last year for 2nd grade. She hated me."

She went through role call, did some other paperwork, then got on with business.

"Alright class, today, we will be learning about-" Mrs. Ellen looked at Cory. "What is it?"

"Ricky and I need to go from class now," Cory explained, "we have a little-"

"Yeah sure whatever, get out of here." Mrs. Ellen rolled her eyes, and Ricky and Cory left the classroom. "I had them both last year, and I'll tell you, they were the worst students I've ever had. Even worse then 20 years ago when this one girls named Wendy tried to kill me by shooting me into the sun."

* * *

><p><strong>Third Person P.O.V.<strong>

Cory and Ricky waited until they were out of the proximity of the school boundaries to begin talking.

"So where to?" Ricky asked.

"Bus stop," Cory replied.

"Why there?"

"It's our little reference point. The last landmark I checked before we reached the jail he was held in. But first...we gotta buy some equipment if we're to make a successful jailbreak."

Ricky shuddered a little. He didn't like where Cory was heading. "And what are we getting and where, exactly?" Cory didn't answer.

Cory and Ricky walked down some streets into some of the slum areas of South Park. In the slums, people were doing what people do; they would drink, get into fights, have sex, and all that other stuff.

"Keep your guard up," Cory warned, "this is the worst slum in Colorado."

Ricky gulped as he looked around. Five boys who had previously stared at the two were beginning to walk toward him and Cory, with bats and chains in their hands. Ricky tugged on Cory's left sleeve. "Uhh dude, we better get moving! Quick! I think those guys are chasing us!"

"I think so too!" Cory agreed. "Let's go!"

The two ran down the street and turned a corner into a residence. They hopped a fence and they landed in a back yard. The two came two and in front of them was a guard dog, who was drooling. The dog was advancing on the two of them. Ricky and Cory found a stool in the back, so they ran. Ricky got up and jumped over the fence first, then Cory did.

* * *

><p><strong>Nicole's P.O.V.<strong>

We're currently in class right now, with Mr. Mackey teaching us about the American Civil War. Mrs. Ellen had to go home sick. Mr. Mackey's not very good at teaching, and my mind still drifted. I know Sam wants to fight John today, but I don't know where. I want to stop them, but I don't know how. Friends...they shouldn't do this shit, I don't know why they are. Maybe it was the fact it was over a hot girl, but still. Sam won't tell me where they will fight, and I haven't gotten the time to ask John.

So I turn to my right, which is Cindy Tucker. "Psst!"

"Sup?" Cindy smiled at me.

"Do you know where John and Sam are going to fight?" I asked.

Cindy raised a brow at me and tilted her own head. "What are you talking about?" What the fuck. How does she not know about the fight?

"Don't you know?" I replied.

"No. I don't know." Cindy shook her head in disapproval. "Lay off the cough syrup, dude!"

I rolled my eyes. I definitely do not abuse cough syrup like that. I turn around behind me, which is Kelsey. "Do you know anything about the fight?"

Kelsey gasped. "Who's fighting?"

Gosh, Kelsey is so blonde sometimes. "John and Sam, dummy!" I roll my eyes at her comment. Seriously, she can be quite stupid herself, and she complains how dumb Cory is.

I turn to the seat to my left now, which is Kurt. "Kurt, don't you know anything about John and Sam fighting today?"

"John and Sam are fighting?" Kurt almost stood up now.

I choked. "Yes, they are. Haven't you heard?"

"No, no one else even mentioned a fight either." Kurt rolled his eyes at me.

"Well doesn't-" The bell rings at that point.

I turn to the front, where Mr. Mackey stood. "It's 10, so off to recess with you kids, mkay?"

So as we all begin to file outside, I spotted John going outside with the others in the crowd. I push through the crowd to outside the classroom , grab John's left arm, and pull him left. Then I pull him around a corner and push him lightly to a wall.

"Where is this fight?" I asked.

"Why do you want to know?" John spat.

"Just tell me!" I said.

"Go away!" John breaks free and runs for it. I try to catch him, but I trip over a backpack and fell to the floor. When I looked up again, he was long gone. I dusted my clothing off and begin walking - right, left, then right. I find Kelsey at one of the locker doors.

"Listen Kelsey," I said, "we have to stop those two from fighting!"

"Oh my God!" Kelsey sighed. "They are not fighting!"

"Yes they are!" I shouted. "They are fighting! After school! But I don't know when!"

We both go outside to watch the others. To the left, John and Kelly were at a wall, yelling at each other. Kelsey and I got closer to the two to hear Kelly say, "I'm done with you!"

"Well so am I!" John shouted. Kelly stomped off and John sat down on the ground with his head in his knees. I was about to approach him, ask him what happened, and comfort him, when I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Don't do it," Kelsey warned, "he's probably pissed off, as it is. Just leave him alone."

I face Kelsey now. "Look, I don't know what you think you saw, but he just broke up with Kelly. And right now I think he's crying as it is."

Kelsey stepped closer to me. "Do you always have to intervene in everything now? Jesus, just let things go the way they are."

I had my mouth open, shocked. "Unbelievable, Kelsey! What if something happens today to John?"

Kelsey laughed now. She stepped back a little. "Come on, stop worrying. You're turning into my dad. Just relax, John's not going to die, in fact, I don't think he's going to fight his own best friend."

Just then, I see Sam walk by to the right. In his front pocket, I see what looks like a silver, rectangular tube inside - which looks like a handle of something. Then I rubbed my eyes, and see the same. Then as he was about to disappear behind a tree, I saw what looked like a trigger.

"Oh my God!" I pointed at Sam. "Did you see what Sam had?"

"What do you mean?" Kelsey replied.

"He had a gun! He had a gun!" I was panicking now. I begin to walk up to John now.

"Nicole, wait!" I could hear Kelsey following me now; I didn't care. I had to tell John what I saw.

So I walk up to John and shake him. "Sam has a gun! Don't fight him today, or he'll kill you!"

John looked up at me and laughed. "Seriously? I'm stronger than him!"

"He's going to kill you! He has a fucking gun in his pocket!" I then felt a hand holding my right hand, and I was being dragged away. "You have nothing to gain from fighting, John!"

* * *

><p><strong>Third Person P.O.V.<strong>

Cory and Ricky ran across the street to a nearby house. The house was painted a sickly pink-orange, and the brown garage door was snapped in half. Inside the garage was a rectangular table, with many boxes behind it. There was an African American teenager, in which he was in his late 10's. He rubbed his chin, which had grown a small black beard an inch long. Cory and Ricky ran up to greet the teen.

"Hey!" The teen shook Cory's and Ricky's hands. "What's up, my niggers?"

Ricky raised a brow. "Is this how you greet others?"

"Every last one!" The teen sat down on a chair and scooted up to the table. "What can I get for you two today?"

Ricky leaned over to Cory. "This is sketch," he whispered, "how is it that a guy who lives in the slums can get us what we need to free Mr. Garrison?"

"Trust me," Cory reassured, "he'll get us what we need. We just gotta believe, that's all." Cory then turns back to the teen. "I'd like a blowtorch and a switchblade!"

"Aite, man, aite!" The teen got up, and handed over Cory a blowtorch with a blue fuel bottle and a black switchblade, then sat back down. "That'd be $190!"

"$190?" Cory was shocked at the comment. "I don't have that kind of money!"

"Too bad!" the teen said.

"Wait!" Cory pulled out a case of shotgun shells. "What if I traded in 36 shotgun shells?"

"What type?" The teen asked.

"12 gauge."

"Awesome, that's deal breaker!" The teen smiled and extended his right hand and leaned back on his chair. "Would go awesome with my M870!" Cory gave him the shotgun shells and the teen took 20 seconds to examine them. He then gave Cory the blowtorch and switchblade. "Have fun!"

Cory and Ricky left the residence. "Cory where the hell did you get shotgun shells?"

Cory just smiled. "From...contacts."

Ricky rolled his eyes, knowing exactly what Cory meant. "Awesome. You stole them from that old Jimbo guy didn't you?"

"I'm not going to answer that," Cory smiled.

Cory put the blowtorch in his backpack, and the switchblade into his right pants pocket, and he and Ricky were going to take a step forward when they saw a group of boys a little older than themselves, but not nearly as old as the African teen who sold them the stuff. The boys had bats and chains, and one of them pointed at Cory and Ricky. The two immediately recognized the group. They were chasing the two down earlier today.

"Run!" Ricky shouted and turned around.

It was foolish of Ricky to say that; Cory was way ahead of him. The two ran down the street, to the right, and sprinted inside a house. They then went through into the backyard, and hopped the fence into another backyard. Then the two hopped a window, and landed inside a kitchen. The two looked around, and observed that the entire house looked horrifying, dirt and bugs everywhere, empty beer bottles thrown around on the floor. Inside the living room, the couch torn.

"Nice house," Ricky said in awe.

The two were still in the kitchen when a cabinet door then latched off and fell down between Cory and Ricky. The two immediately jumped.

"Wow, that scared us!" Ricky said.

"I don't think anyone lives here," Cory said.

"Who would? Let's start there." Ricky walked over to the round wooden table and spots a picture framed in wood under the table. He bends down, picks up the picture, and shows it to Cory.

"That's our poor family, right there," Cory joked. He sees a magazine under his feet, so he bends down to pick it up. It's an old Playboy magazine.

"Uhh, I need to use the bathroom," Cory lied.

Ricky looked at Cory. "No you don't, I know _exactly_ what you're gonna be doing with that magazine!"

"Oh come on!" Cory rolled his eyes. "It's not like you haven't craved for sex before!"

"You're such a perv!" Ricky said.

Ricky then eyes a beer bottle on the table. He picks it up and was about to put his mouth over it when Cory stopped him. "Gross!"

"Says the kid who wanted to take a porno into the bathroom," Ricky countered.

Cory then walks over to the living room, and on the couch, he spots a pair of brown nun-chucks with gold lines on it. _What the fuck? Why does that look so familiar?_ Cory then picks up the nun-chucks, and examines it. On one of the sticks there was the word "Kelsey" written in black marker.

"Hey Ricky," Cory said, "I found Kelsey's nun-chucks!"

Ricky walked up to Cory, still holding the picture. "Nice! The orange coat boy looks like a total perv, don't you think?"

"What?" Cory took the picture from Ricky's hands and looked closely at it now. There was a man, a woman, two boys, and one girl. The boy in the middle was wearing the orange parka. He had messy blonde hair, just like how Stan had told Cory and John.

"What is it?" Ricky asked.

Cory looked up at Ricky. "I fucking swear, this kid with the orange jacket is the story my dad kept telling me. And he looks like Kelsey's dad, too! I mean, that's what my parents said!"

"What if he _is_ Kelsey's dad?" Ricky asked.

"He could be, but that would have meant that Kelsey lied about her dad." Cory took a closer look at the picture now. "I, for one, know my parents don't lie. They told me, this orange jacket kid is Kelsey's dad. He was the poorest kid in school, and Nicole's dad always made fun of him for that. My mom and Sam's mom don't like him either, because they think he's a 'total perv', but as we all know, we all can't always trust what others say."

"So you suspected Kelsey lied. And which she did." Ricky looked up at the ceiling. "That bitch! And especially how well you treated her and such..."

"I guess it's understandable, seeing as how no one would be proud of a dirt-poor dad." Cory's eyes fell on Kelsey's nun-chucks now. "I mean the fact Kelsey's nun-chucks were here, probably means that she didn't know until recently. But from what I knew, and what she could have done, she could have told me about it all when she had the chance. She lied to me. I'm her boyfriend; doesn't she trust me?" Cory looked down at the ground and shook his head. "She's gonna have alot of explaining to do."

Cory never talked this much before. He never had. He was normally the quiet one, and others would often outspeak him. He was often shy, letting John overshadow him on most things. But he had never felt any more betrayed in his life. He realized what his own girlfriend thought of him. He was considering not seeing Kelsey again, but he knew how emotionally unstable he would be. He needed her, she was like his drug; she is the one who gives life to him. He couldn't resist her charms, either, which made him worse off.

Ricky then interrupted his thoughts. "We've been here way too long. The longer we wait, the lower the chance we can free Mr. Garrison."

Cory disposited the picture and nun-chucks in his backpack. "You're right." He then puts on the backpack. "Let's do this."

* * *

><p><strong>Nicole's P.O.V.<strong>

Kelsey and I were at the merry-go-round during lunch recess talking about our plans. We needed to know how to stop Sam from killing John, but we didn't know how. At least John and Kelly broke off their relationship, but Sam wouldn't forgive, he said that "John is still a douche for picking up my crush", then ranted on and on about about how he's gonna get "the short end of the stick," if you know what I mean.

So then Linda came up to us, and said this. She was pissed off, as red as ever. And not the red where you're trying to talk to your crush. "Man, this would all be good if it weren't for fucking John breaking up with me."

"Why the hell are you telling me this now?" Kelsey's voice was rising now. "We already know you and John broke off!"

"Shut up, you stupid spoiled whore!" Linda literally spat in Kelsey's face. "No one asked you anything, so why don't you fuck off and shove a dildo up your dark-blue vagina?"

I then stood up in front of Kelsey to defend her. "Stop taking everything out on Kelsey! That must be why your relationship lasted for a few hours. You're such a horrible, horrible-"

I felt a hard punch in my face. I flew down to the ground. I opened my eyes (but couldn't get up), and I saw Kelsey charge at Linda, who tackled her to the ground and began to punch at her. Helen and Kelly then came over to lift Kelsey off Linda, and both held her, restraining her from dealing anymore damage to Linda.

"You two are dead, you hear me?" Linda wiped the blood from her mouth, then motioned Helen and Kelly to follow her off.

Kelsey picks me up and sits me down on the merry-go-round. "Sorry...couldn't control myself there." She looks up into the sky now. "She always pissed me off, always calling me name like 'slut' and such ever since I attracted more guys than she did."

I huffed and puffed. "You know what? I'm don with this. It's also her fault that John and Sam are fighting. Let's just pretend this ever happened-"

"And have Sam kill John?" Kelsey looked at me now. "We saw the gun in the pocket, and we're just gonna sit there as John takes one step closer to the grave every second? You taught me something today; you taught me that if you left a bad situation alone, it will only get worse, and now you're just gonna give up?"

I looked down at my lap now. Kelsey...was...right. I was committed to stopping John and Sam, and here I am now just lying down, giving up.

"You're right," I said, "you're absolutely right, Kelsey. You're right and I was wrong." I stood up, and so did Kelsey. "We gotta stop them."

We see John walk inside the school building. We follow him in, and he goes into the boys bathroom. I was about to walk in there when Kelsey grabs my hand.

"It's the boy's bathroom, dude," Kelsey said, "I am NOT walking in there!"

"Stop being such a pussy, dude," I said, "come on, we have no other chance. John is cornered in there."

Kelsey rolls her eyes. "Fine."

We both go in, and John is washing his hand. He then turns to face us and jumps up. "What the fuck are you two doing here? It's the boy's bathroom!"

Kelsey quickly runs up to cover John's mouth. "Shhh!"

That's the thing about Kelsey. No boy could resist her charms. I'm glad she's there with me. She could captivate John while I asked all the questions.

"First," I asked, "where is this fight and when?"

"I'm not telling you!" John said.

"If you tell us, I'll hug you," Kelsey smiled seductively at John. I'm quite impressed.

"Well..." I knew John was faltering, "said today, after school, at the train tracks."

"I think you're lying," I accused.

"I think John's telling the truth," Kelsey spoke up. "No really, I do. I don't think he would lie, I would never lie or keep secrets from even my boyfriend." Kelsey hugged John tight, John was smiling, blushing, and completely captivated in Kelsey's charms, when I saw Walker storm into the bathroom. Aww shit.

"What the fuck?" Walker was clearly shocked. "Is Kelsey cheating on her boyfriend? **And John, of all people**?" Walker was standing there.

I immediately grabbed Kelsey's hand, and we stormed out of there. Fast.

* * *

><p><strong>Third Person P.O.V.<strong>

"Dude, we've been walking around in these grasslands for at least an hour now!" Ricky complained.

"Shush! Hold on!" Cory was looking around. The two were in the fields full of green grass. "I'm so sure the bus stop is out there somewhere." Cory pointed forward. "Over there!"

The two ran over to the bus stop and stopped there. "Now what?" Ricky asked.

"We have to follow the road that leads toward the mountains." Cory pointed west toward the mountains, and the two began their decent down the road.

"How far is it?" Ricky asked.

"Just a decent, 10 minute walk." Cory replied. "Nothing too hard."

"Cool," Ricky said, "so...how's life?"

"Pretty good," Cory replied, "what was happening while I was gone? I mean about John and Sam and all?"

"Oh well, thing is, Linda was mad that John broke up with her to go for Kelly, and Sam is mad because he had a crush on Kelly, so now he wants to get revenge on John."

"That's it?" Cory laughed. "God, I told them all, 'don't try a relationship like what Kelsey and I are in. It's harder to maintain then you think.' And of course, like always, they never listen to me."

"And Linda and Kelly hated each other too for John, but now they are best friends now."

"Why?"

"They think the common enemy is John; they think he is the cause of the trouble, but if you ask me, Linda can go die." Ricky stepped up the pace.

"I hate her too. She hates me because I was just telling perverted jokes, and she is such a feminist." Cory also stepped up his pace too. "Not just that, but she hate's my girlfriend, always calling her a slut, whore, broad, and other horrible sexual slurs too. Unfortunately, I can't hit a girl; otherwise, Linda's face would be turned inside out months ago."

"I can't stand Kelly either," Ricky said, "she's such a bitch too, yelling and all, always having to make her voice heard, and she thinks she's the fucking boss of everyone."

"I hate bossy bitches," Cory said.

"Yeah..." Ricky pointed down the road toward a small, cubical building. "Is that the place?"

"Yes," Cory replied.

The two ran up to the front door and put their ski masks on. Ricky took off his hat. Cory tried to open the door, but it wouldn't budge.

"Fuck! It's locked!" Cory stomped on the ground.

Ricky lifted his shoulders. "Why don't we just break down the window?"

"Because, dumbass, that will alert _everyone_, and I mean _everyone_. There has to be another way." Cory took off to the back of the jail, and Ricky followed suite. The two look up to see barred, rectangular windows.

"It's only big enough to fit a small kid in." Cory looked behind him in frustration.

"Why not use the switchblade you bought?" Ricky asked.

"How do you do that?" Cory asked.

"Give it to me and I'll show you." Ricky took the switchblade from Cory and the two went back to the front. Ricky whipped out the blade of the knife and shoved it into the keyhole. "Keep watch, Cory." Ricky rotated it to the right 90 degrees, and then used his free hand to twist the door handle. The door flung open, and the two went inside. Cory shut the door.

There were two cells, both with human waste and no toilet, sink, or bedding. Mr. Garrison was in the left. Mr. Garrison woke up to the noise and was exited. "Finally! Please free me!" he said.

"Shhh!" Ricky held his finger to his lips to motion Mr. Garrison to keep quiet, and Mr. Garrison obeyed.

Cory took a look around the whole entire building. "No security cameras. Man this place is a shithole!"

"I'll say." Ricky pointed at the cell doors. "It's locked with those old fashioned keylocks. You still have that blowtorch?"

Cory whipped out the blowtorch. "I sure do! Hold on." Cory took out his cell phone and pointed the camera at Mr. Garrison.

"Wait what the hell?" Mr. Garrison was clutching on the bars. "I don't want to be photographed in this shithole!"

"Trust me," Cory replied, "this is for evidence in case...we need to go to Plan B."

"Ohhhhh." Mr. Garrison then stepped back a little. "I see."

Cory walked over the the cell door with the blowtorch to fry the lock off. The entire process took four minutes, then the cell door slid open and Mr. Garrison walked out. The three got outside the building and closed the door.

"Well, so far so good," Ricky said.

* * *

><p><strong>John's P.O.V.<strong>

"Anyways, class, we have four minutes until the bell, then once that rings, you can all get out of here!" Mr. Mackey said.

I was so scared for my life. All I could see was Sam. We were going to fight today, and there was nothing to do about it. When the bell rang, I tried to make a run for up, but I felt a bag come over my whole body and I blacked out.

The next place I saw myself was near the train tracks. I came out of the bag, and Sam charged at me. He threw two punches at me. I then threw two punches at him. I try to block his punch, but the force went straight through. I go for a kick into the knee but miss. Sam lands another punch on my face, then continues with a series of alternating punches, forcing me backwards into a bunch of sunflowers. Sam lands a punch strong enough to send me into a nearby tree, then continues punching me there. I then wrestle him down, then drove his face into the tree trunk twice, and slam his face down on the roots. He then gets up and knees me in the stomach, and I go down. Then he whips out...a gun.

What the fuck? Sam has a gun? And it's pointed...straight at me!

"Do you know what this is?" Sam asked.

I looked closely at it. I recognized the gun immediately. "A Colt Anaconda?"

"Wrong," Sam said, "this is your death sentence."

"Please Sam," I begged, "please don't kill me. I haven't done anything to make you want to kill me!"

"You steal my crush away, then dump her like she's nothing more than just a toy." Sam rolled the barrel of where the bullets are stored. "Do you feel lucky, punk?"

I didn't want to say yes or no. I closed my eyes as he pulled the trigger...nothing. "It's unloaded," I managed to say.

Sam rolled the barren again. He pointed it at a nearby fallen log and shot. BANG! "Wrong," he said.

Sam reloaded the gun and pointed it at my head. "Any last words?"

* * *

><p><strong>Third Person P.O.V.<strong>

Cory, Ricky, and Mr. Garrison made it to Mr. Garrison's house. The teacher took a shower and then the three were in the living room. Cory and Ricky both revealed themselves from their ski masks.

"Wow," Mr. Garrison had said, "of all the people who had to rescue me, it were my two students, ones that I don't even like. Until now, of course."

"Mr. Garrison, why are you so horrible to us?" Ricky asked.

Cory eyes a picture in a frame it was Mr. Garrison with someone else. Mr. Garrison looked alot younger, albeit still with white hair. The other man was wearing a black suit and had gray hair, and with roughed lips and was bucktoothed. "Who's that?" Cory asked.

"That would be Mr. Slave," Mr. Garrison said, "and I was going to marry him. Even got a sex change into a woman to do so, but Big Gay Al stole him from me...stole him from my heart!"

"So you're gay," Cory and Ricky both said in unison.

"Money's mine," Ricky said and pointed at Cory.

"Damn you." Cory gave Ricky $10 and Ricky pocketed it.

"Yes kids, I was gay for him. I loved Mr. Slave, but he's not mine. I still love him now. I just...wished they never passed that gay-marriage bill." Tears formed in Mr. Garrison's eyes. "I just...can't let go of him...he was mine...all mine!"

Cory knew exactly what Mr. Garrison meant. "Have...you...ever thought of dating someone else?"

"I did, in fact." Mr. Garrison took a tissue and blew his nose. "But none of them were like Mr. Slave."

"How long ago was this?" Ricky asked.

"19 years ago," Mr. Garrison replied nonchalantly.

Cory and Ricky were both shocked. "19 years is a bit long to hold onto a loved one, don't you think?" Ricky raised his brow.

Mr. Garrison didn't reply.

Cory then sat up. "Look, I know exactly how it feels, having a loved one stolen away from you. If you always have your life focused on one person, you'll never be able to move on. I made that mistake before, I couldn't let go of someone I loved when she broke up with me. Don't do what I did."

Mr. Garrison wiped the tears from his eyes. "You're right...Cory, you're smart just like your mother and father. Those two were totally awesome. And Ricky, you're lucky to have a great friend by your side. Don't let anyone tell you two anything else."

Ricky beamed. "That was the kindest thing you ever said."

"Don't mention it," Mr. Garrison said.

"Mr. Garrison?" Cory asked.

"Yes?"

"Can you not tell our class that we were the ones who let you out?" Cory and Ricky had an innocent look on their faces.

"Well for your sake and for mine, deal."

Before anyone else could speak, however, the front door broke down, and there was Officer Barbrady with a Desert Eagle in his hands.

"STOP RIGHT THERE, CRIMINAL SCUM!" Officer Barbrady shouted and cocked his magnum. He pointed it straight at Mr. Garrison's head.

Ricky, Cory, and Mr. Garrison did the opposite, pushing past the officer, turned left, and ran down the street, making a run for it.

* * *

><p><strong>Nicole's P.O.V.<strong>

Kelsey and I were running down the train tracks, trying to find where John and Sam were going to fight. We began running and running.

"We're not going to make it!" Kelsey said.

"Don't give up!" I yelled. "Come on!"

Right there in the distance to the right of the train tracks were Sam and John. John was lying with his back on the ground, and Sam had a gun pointed straight at John. I began running, but once I reached 30 feet, I slowed to a stop, and Kelsey did the same. I picked up a rock from the ground and aimed for Sam.

"You only have one shot at this," Kelsey said.

"You're right," I smirked, "let's gwetch this!"

I threw the rock hard, and hit Sam right in the back of the head. The gun went off too. Luckily, the bullet narrowly missed John and flew into the ground. The gun flew to the ground too.

"Ow!" Sam turned to look at us. "What the fuck, you two!"

"Sorry Sam," I said, "but I had to end this. You were out of your mind. Do you actually think killing your best friend will get you anything?"

Sam just sat down on a nearby log. "I guess you're right. I'm sorry, you guys."

John also stood up too. "I guess it's settled then. It was also partially my fault, and I'm sorry. I should have been more sensitive, and I shouldn't have just dated on impulse."

Kelsey also picked up a rock and aimed for Sam...but hit John in the side of his head. "Ow!" John said. "You missed!"

"No I didn't," Kelsey countered, "that's for not giving back the $20 you owe me." She sat down on the log with us.

"By the way, everyone knows," I stated.

"You told everyone?" John asked.

"You never said I couldn't," I replied.

Then from the grass approach all our friends. Except Cory and Ricky.

Linda and Kelly came up to us. "We're sorry," Linda said, "for being so horrible to you two, Nicole and Kels. Can you guys forgive us?"

Kelsey and I smiled. "Yes."

"And John?" Kelly asked.

"Hmm?"

"Tell Ricky and your brother...we're sorry too," Kelly said.

"Speaking of Ricky and Cory, where the hell are they?" Sam looked around. Neither were in the 18 kids' sights.

* * *

><p><strong>Third Person P.O.V.<strong>

The threesome (Cory, Ricky, and Mr. Garrison) were running in the grasses now. They were running wildly, with Officer Barbrady hot on their trails. They were approaching a dense forest with lots of pine trees.

"Into the forest!" Ricky directed. "We'll lose him."

The threesome ran into the forest and weaved around the trees. They ducked, jumped, juked, and dodged the incoming branches and .50 bullets. After about ten minutes, they came into a clearing, with green grass on the ground.

"Wait up," Cory said, "he can't follow us this far."

Cory was right. Officer Barbrady hasn't been seen or heard of. Ricky then pointed to a group of kids 50 feet away. "Hey...that's our friends! Come on, Cory!"

"I'll stay here." Mr. Garrison leaned on a tree.

"You go do that," Cory smirked.

Ricky and Cory then walked up to their friends and they did have a neutral expression when they greeted the two, which meant that this could go really well or really badly.

"Umm...hi?" Ricky raised his right hand, his palm out.

"Where the hell were you two for this entire day?" Claire asked. "I know an appointment doesn't take this long!

"We were..." Ricky looked at Cory for the right words and Cory just shook his head "...busy."

"Nevermind that." Linda waved the two off, and they sighed with relief. "We were just going to say that we're sorry for all the bad things we've done to you two."

Ricky raised a brow. "Is there any particular reason why you guys want to apologize?"

"Look," Nicole said, "Sam tried to kill John and I just want to let you guys know not to let such hostilities rise up again. We should be honest with each other-"

"Speaking about honesty," Cory interruped Nicole, and reached into his backpack and pulled out Kelsey's nun-chucks and the picture he found inside the abandoned house earlier. He showed them to Kelsey.

"Where did you get that?" Kelsey questioned, and took the items from Cory.

"Why didn't you tell me about your dad, huh?" Cory was advancing on Kelsey now.

"Look, I couldn't let anyone know-" Kelsey tried to say.

"You know I can keep a secret. I'm the quietest one here, but why did you lie?" Cory asked.

"I just knew that recently, and I didn't want anyone to make fun of me for having a poor dad." Kelsey stomped her foot on the ground.

Cory folded his arms onto his chest and gave her a stern look. "I'm not making fun of you, you know. And they aren't either." Cory motioned toward the other 18 people, none of which were laughing or even remotely smiling.

Kelsey realized that Cory was absolutely right. No one was making fun of her for that, and she shouldn't have anything to fear. "I'm...such a horrible girlfriend to you."

Cory put his arms around Kelsey and they both sat down on the log, and they felt like no one else was in the world with them (even though they were clearly being watched by 18 other people). "Look Kelsey, there'd be no reason for me to taunt my own girlfriend. That would make me look bad. In fact, that'd be just bad, period. And for the record, I got your nun-chucks back."

"I know," Kelsey said, "Just...how did you know that was my dad?"

"My dad told me stories about your dad," Cory replied.

Just then, Officer Barbrady came, with his gun. He picked up Cory and Ricky and dragged them over to the train tracks. "Alright, you two punks! You got me for the last time! You may have freed Mr. Garrison from prison, but you won't live to tell the tale! Prepare to die!"

Cory closed his eyes to brace for impact. He heard the gunshot. He was still alive. He opened his eyes and turned to his left. Ricky was still alive. Then Cory looked at the ground in front of himself. There lied Kelsey, shot in the head.

"Oh my God!" Linda said, "He killed Kelsey!"

"You bastard!" Kelly added.

"Ahh bitch," Barbrady said. "No matter..." Barbrady pointed the gun at Cory and loaded it. "Prepare to die!"

Indeed there was a gunshot. However, Barbrady's gun flew out of his hands, and his hands were covered in blood. Cory looked to his left, past Ricky, and there was Mr. Garrison and two police officers, both with guns out. One approached Barbrady.

"Oh this will be great to hear," the officer said and handcuffed Barbrady.

"They broke Mr. Garrison out of prison!" Barbrady shouted.

"You can tell the judge why the poor man was left in a rotting cell," the other police officer helped the first drag him away.

The 20 kids watched in awe as the officers, Barbrady, and Mr. Garrison disappeared.

"You freed Mr. Garrison?" James asked.

Cory and Ricky turned to each other and gulped. "I'm gonna go now," Ricky said.

"Me too," Cory added.

And the two ran for it, with their 17 friends chasing them down into the sunset.

* * *

><p><strong>This was probably the hardest chapter to write. While it isn't the longest or has the most words, the plot line was just hard itself. I got kinda lazy at the end, but I hope you enjoyed it.<strong>


	19. Chapter 17: A Day to Remember

**Chapter 17 is here. Be prepared for racial slurs.**

* * *

><p><strong>Third Person P.O.V.<strong>

It's a sunny Friday morning, and Sam had just woken up at 7 am with a start. He sat up on his bed, then walked off, and walked over to the window. He opened it up, and cool air instantly blasted into his face. He inhaled with his nose and exhaled with his mouth. _Today's the big day,_ he thought, I'm so glad John and Cory's grandpa's going to take us to see Project X. I heard that movie was the shit!

Sam took his dark green pants, orange jacket, and green hat, and then walked into the bathroom and locked the door. He put the clothes on the counter and then stripped himself, stepped into the shower stall, and turned on the water. He melted into the hot water for 10 minutes before turning it off and putting his clothes on.

Sam walked downstairs to see his mom, dad, brother, and sister at the dining table. He sat down with them, who were currently eating pancakes right now.

"I heard you're going to watch Project X," Kyle (his brother) said.

"Yep," Sam replied, "although I don't know why John's so mad about it though. Cory told me John was complaining about his grandpa sucking, but Cory thinks he's awesome."

"Which grandpa?" Kailey asked.

Sam bit into his pancake before replying. "The one on his dad's side."

"Oh...that one," Kyle* (the dad) said.

"What's so bad about him?" Bebe shrugged her shoulders.

"Haven't you heard?" Kyle* took a sip from his orange juice. "He's a bit...eccentric."

"How?" Bebe asked.

"Ask Stan, he'll tell you all about it."

"Ok..." Bebe bit into her pancake.

A minute later, Sam then got up and got his backpack on. "Well see you guys. I'm gonna be late for school!" He tucks in his chair, and walks out the front door.

"Sam...didn't even finish his food," Bebe said.

* * *

><p>It was about 7:45 am at school, and Cory just walked inside. He went through the halls to find Kelsey. Kelsey had her head in her locker trying to dig through things.<p>

"Hey, babe." Cory embraced Kelsey with a hug. His head was next to Kelsey, and his eyes were closed. He held onto Kelsey tightly.

"Damnit," Kelsey said, "can't find my English homework!"

Cory let go of Kelsey and pulled out a worksheet from his pocket. "You left it at my house yesterday." He gave it to her, and she put it in her backpack.

"Thanks," Kelsey smiled, "just...why did you free Mr. Garrison?"

"Because he was treated horribly," Cory said flatly, "and I _mean_ horribly."

Kelsey's left eye closed slightly. "How horribly?"

Cory paced back and forth. "Think of it as this: the cell he was in had no toilet, no sink, and no bedding."

Kelsey put her hand over her mouth. "Oh gosh! Where does he use the bathroom?"

"He had to make a little corner dedicated to his waste," Cory replied.

Kelsey just turned away in disgust. "That's horrible!" She then goes through her backpack to pull out a pink lotion bottle. She put some on her hands and rubs it on her arms, then she turns to Cory. "Want some?"

"No thanks," Cory replied, "besides, I was going to ask you if you want to come see this movie with me, John, Sam, and Ricky today."

"Which movie?" Kelsey asked.

"Project X."

"Ahh, that one. Isn't that rated R? Because how are we gonna get in?"

"My grandpa is going to take us," Cory said.

"Which one?"

"The one on my dad's side."

"Oh..._that one_!"

"What's so bad about him, Kels?"

"I've just heard alot of stories about him. From my dad, from Sam's dad, from Nicole's dad, from many dads, in fact."

"How many dads have you slept with?" Cory joked.

"Shut up, you perv." Kelsey punched Cory's right arm lightly.

* * *

><p>At 8 am, the kids filed into the classroom. They all noticed that Mr. Garrison was in the front, who unusually had a good expression on his face. While he had Mr. Hat on his right hand, and wore his usual attire, he made no mention of his sock puppet whatsoever, unlike all the other days where he would always use it as an excuse to taunt and bitch at the kids.<p>

"I'm baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaack!" Mr. Garrison cheered.

The kids gulped, wondering what tortures they're gonna recieve.

"Anyways, tomorrow's Toby's birthday, so good luck to him!" Mr. Garrison added.

The kids gulped even harder. They were sure Toby would have to make the whole class so some rigorous assignment. Just like Mary's birthday and all the other birthdays.

"Anyways, since Toby's birthday is tomorrow...you're all excused from class." Mr. Garrison stood up front.

"What the fuck?" Toby said.

"You all heard me: you're all excused from class," Mr. Garrison repeated.

"Seriously?" Luke said.

"Yes, now beat it, before I change my mind." Mr. Garrison raised both his brows, still retaining his smile.

All the kids looked at each other for five second, then most charged straight out the classrooms, down the hallways, and out the school. They shouted "YAY" during the process.

John was about to make it out when he was pulled aside, around a corner - by Toby Hoffman.

"Gonna need to talk to you," Toby said. Behind him were Nate, George, Harvey, Cory, Kelsey, and Kristen.

"What's this?" John asked.

"You're invited to my birthday party, tomorrow evening, at 5 pm." Toby crossed his arms, and smiled proudly. He gave John a card that said the same.

"Thanks," John replied.

"Just...don't tell anyone else," Toby warned, "I don't want my birthday party to turn out like Leah's back in April; her's was a complete mess. Natalie almost drowned, Linda and Kelly were hella drunk and horny, and Jun was trapped in an oven. Luckily, no one turned the oven on, or he would have been cooked to death. Sam fell off the roof, and broke both his legs. Obviously, he can walk now since his legs healed, but still. Plus, when the house caught on fire, we all made it out, so that's good. I just don't want another rave party happening, that's all."

"I know, I was there, but don't worry," John reassured, "I won't breathe one word about this."

Little did the 8 kids know, someone was videotaping the whole conversation around the corner.

* * *

><p><strong>John's P.O.V.<strong>

Me, Sam, Ricky, Cory, and Kelsey went over to my house at 8:20 am. My parents and grandpa Marsh, who is Randy, were there. They wondered why we were out of school, so we told them. Then my mom and dad went upstairs to have sex, so that left grandpa Randy down in the living room with us.

"Where's grandma Sharon?" Cory asked.

"She's sick with the fever," Randy replied.

"So what are we going to see again?" I asked.

"Project X," Randy replied.

"Isn't that rated R?" Ricky said.

"Yes, that's why we're sneaking in-" Randy's words were cut off.

"We're sneaking into a movie?" Ricky's mouth was wide open.

"Yes," Randy paced back and forth, "you see, we get to watch for free. That's all."

I hung my head in shame. "No! No! Fuck no! I'm not going to sneak into a movie with you, grandpa! Don't you remember what happened last time?"

Last time, it was just him, me, Cory, Tim, and Lily. It was October when we sneaked into the movies to watch the Hangover 2. Then the manager found us out, and then a full-blown fistfight happened between him and my grandpa. Then my grandpa was arrested, and Cory, Tim, Lily, and I were almost arrested too, but my parents worked out compensations. They were clearly not happy with the four of us.

"Oh come on, they won't catch us!" Randy tried to reassure.

"Didn't they tighten security?" Sam asked.

"That's just a myth!" Randy then handed each of us one piece of foil bent into the shape of a rectangular prism. I didn't know what was inside it, but it was rather heavy. "Now here, carry these!"

"I thought we can't bring food into the movie theaters," Kelsey said.

"Oh come on, you know that's a lie!" Randy said.

"This is gonna be awesome, isn't it, Kels?" Cory said.

"I'm bringing my nun-chucks!" I said flatly, then turned to head upstairs. I went into my room, opened the top drawer in my desk, and took a pair of dark-brown nun-chucks, then placed them between my pants and the underwear I'm wearing in my back. Then I shut the door and head downstairs.

* * *

><p>The six of us arrived at the movie theater. The six of us head inside. There were two hallways that lead into the theater rooms, and Project X was on the left hallway. Unfortunately, there was an employee at the start of the hall. I looked closer and suddenly realized that it was Michelle Taylors, a girl from my class. There was also a billboard with a burger and a circle with a strikethrough on the burger.<p>

"No food..." Cory said.

"We hide it," Sam replied as he put the prism-looking foil under his shirt. The rest of us did the same.

"Go distract her for us, ok son?" Randy elbowed me, and pointed to Michelle.

"Why me?" I shot back.

"Be a man, John. A man's gotta do what a man's gotta do!" Randy said.

I nosebridgepinched. This could only get worse.

I looked at Michelle in the distance. I had to get the first jump on the conversation. Otherwise, she will ask me for the movie tickets (in which we never purchased any, because Randy would claim that he ordered then online when CLEARLY, HE DIDN'T).

So I approached Michelle and got the first strike. "So you work here?"

"Yes. I do." Michelle looked down on the floor, and I could tell she was somewhat embarrassed.

"It's not that bad," I said, "it definitely helps you know how it's like in the workforce."

"I guess." Michelle only shrugged.

"Do you like working here?" I asked.

"No! The boss is horrible. He's always singing some song about white women, and is just a lazy fatass!" Michelle stomped her left foot on the ground for emphasis.

I scratched my head. "Why don't you form a labor union?"

"What's that?"

"It's when workers protest for labor rights to convince the manager to change his selfish, greedy ways." Wow, I sound like my mom.

"That's...actually not a bad idea! Not gonna lie." Michelle chuckled. "Yes...in fact, I might do that, actually!" Michelle left her post, and therefore, no one guarded this hallway. Sam, Ricky, Cory, Kelsey, and my grandpa came from another corner, and smiled at me.

"Good work John!" Randy said. "I knew you could do it!"

* * *

><p>We all sat down inside the theater, watching the commercials. Ricky's freaking out about sneaking into a movie, Sam is just laughing at Ricky's misery, Cory and Kelsey were flirting again and were too distracted to notice other people's disgust about them flirting, and my grandpa is just being my grandpa. Then a certain commercial came up.<p>

"Sneaking into movies is a felony!" the announcer said. A scene was shown where an old woman was walking down a dark alleyway when a man wearing all black pushing the old woman down.

"It's just like stealing!" The man takes the purse from the fallen, old woman.

"It's just like murder!" The man whips out an M9 and points it at the old woman. He then fires, the woman's head splattering all over the ground.

Then the screen became all black and white words showed up. "Don't steal movies!" the announcer said.

Ricky starts crying now. Sam is laughing harder than ever. Cory has his hands under Kelsey's shirt, probably squeezing her tits. And my grandpa is just being a dumbass...again.

I took out the prism-looking foil that my grandpa gave us and unfolded it. It was mashed potatoes with gravy, meat loaf, and a plastic spork. I took the spork and dipped it into the mashed potatoes and put it in my mouth. It was juicy and delicious, slightly salty, but also sorta sweet. I took a bite out of the meat loaf, and it had BBQ sauce. It was so fucking delicious. I couldn't help savoring every bite of the delicious. I couldn't believe that it was done too, because I was just licking the foil now.

And then the movie started. Then Randy got up and was about to get out.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"To get popcorn," Randy replied.

"Why, grandpa? We have our meal here!" I lifted a piece of aluminum foil. "Damn, it's sticky!"

"John, no movie is ever complete without popcorn! Now I intend to get my popcorn, and no damn nigger is gonna stop me!" Randy then stomps off.

* * *

><p><strong>Third Person P.O.V.<strong>

Randy Marsh was out of the room and he was in the lobby. He was walking over to the cashier in the snack bar.

To be honest, he was rather proud of his son now, that he had a great family, and a good job. However, when Stan was 16, in which he had gotten Wendy pregnant for the first time, he was fairly disappointed, and was thinking of kicking Stan out, but after seeing what he is now, he is rather proud of Stan. Still, he didn't like some of the poor choices he made, but he was happy nonetheless.

Randy walked up to the cashier of the snack bar. "A large bucket of popcorn with butter on it, please."

"$20," the man said.

"20 dollars?" Randy said, "I can get popcorn twice as big for only 10 dollars!"

"You don't get them at movie theaters, right?" The man argued.

Randy paid up and the man gave him a red bucket of popcorn. Randy examined it closely, and put it back on the counter. "I asked for butter, and there's no butter."

"Butter's right there." The man pointed to Randy's right, and Randy looked there. There was a fountain, with bunch of trash and random sauce all over it.

"What the fuck!" Randy stomped on the ground. "I'm not touching that! I ASKED FOR BUTTER, AND I EXPECT TO GET MY FUCKING BUTTER, AND IF YOU GUYS ARE IRRESPONSIBLE ENOUGH TO NOT CLEAN YOUR STATIONS, THEN THAT SHOWS HOW DIRTY YOU ARE!"

Randy turned around to see Chef in front of him. Chef wore a red uniform, and a tag that said "manager" on it.

"Jerome McElroy," Randy sneered, "you're the manager of this hellhole of a movie theater?"

"Damn right I am!" Chef said. "And I _know_ you didn't pay jack SHIT for the movie."

"I ordered my tickets online last night!" Randy lied.

"Nu-uh!" Chef said. "I checked ten minutes ago; you didn't pay SHIT!"

Randy wasted no time in running back to the movie room where the other kids are. He quickly sat down and enjoyed the show.

* * *

><p><strong>John's P.O.V.<strong>

"Come on, dude, watch the damn movie!" Sam said.

"No!" Ricky replied. "We snuck in, and it's a felony!"

Sam sighed. "They only say that just to scare you. You aren't going into federal prison for this!"

I saw my grandpa run back to his seat. He was jittering. Suddenly, he started laughing. "Oh my gosh! That is fucking funny as hell!" He was laughing hysterically.

Then three men came into the room with flashlights. They had red work uniforms on. Suddenly I knew why. We were found out, and I tried to warn the others.

"Guys!" I said. "They're coming for us! We gotta get down!"

Ricky and Sam were being stubborn at each other, my grandpa was too busy laughing his ass off, and Cory and Kelsey were French-kissing now, like if they were the only ones in the world.

Fuck. They're done for but not me. I knew what I had to do. I had to get up to the projector room fast and shut off the projector so that my friends and my grandpa are aware of the situation. That would also shut off all light and cause a riot in the room, making the employees' search much harder. So I got up off my seat and got out the the room.

But first, I had to use the bathroom.

The bathrooms were right in front of me when I got out, so I used the urinals, then washed my hands. Then I stormed out, turned left, and head upstairs. Then I went down, and found the projector room for the room my friends were in. I saw employees running down the hall. I crouched behind a pillar to avoid being seen. Then I looked both ways, and opened the door to the projector room.

There was a projector casting light into the theater, and I might just need to unplug it to shut it off. So I took a step forward...

...and triggered an alarm. I looked at my feet, which came into contact with a red laser. The whole place was flaring with red lights. I knew what was coming next, so I reached into my butt to find my nun-chucks, and nothing was there. Fuck! Where did I put it? Then I remembered: while I was washing my hands, I left it by the sink. Then employees came.

"Stop!" one shouted.

I took off, running downstairs and down the hallway. I turned to the right and came into two more employees. One had a broom. I lept forward, and took the head of the broom off. Then I twirled it around a little, and I stood in battle stance facing the employees blocking my way.

"Step aside! Now!" I threatened.

"Hey! You!" A voice sounded behind me.

I turned around, and it was Travis Brent, another kid from my class, and he also happened to be working here. "Looking for these?" Travis pulled out dark-brown nun-chucks...which were mine.

"That's mine!" I shouted. "Give them back!"

"You forgot I know martial arts too!" Travis twirled with the nun-chucks for four minutes. He made the twirling look like art; like a guitarist playing 128th notes. It was at literally in a flash. I was rather worried. I might be the strongest 3rd grader, but this guy's got talent. He really does make martial arts look like real art.

So I had to think of one thing to get him distracted with emotions: racial slurs.

I stuck my tongue out at Travis. "Your mom's so black she took nine months to take shit!"

"Watch it, cracker!" Travis shouted.

"Nigger!"

"White trash!"

Ok, so the plan backfired. Instead of angering Travis, it was me who got angered. This could be interesting. So anyways, we both charged at each other. I swipe down with the stick, Travis blocks it, but he is disarmed, then he kicked my stick away, disarming me. I do a chop and he blocks it with his right arm. He goes for a roundhouse kick and I lean backward to avoid my face from contacting his foot. I do a sweeping kick to trip him and he jumps over. He goes for a punch straight to my face and I bash his arm away with my left arm. We kick each other, whose legs end up blocking our own kicks. We try to punch, but we always either miss or get blocked. We do tricks like jumping in the air, or doing cartwheels in an attempt to give a little "show" to each other, but that did both of us little good. Then I heard:

"STOP!"

Travis and I stopped fighting, and I turn around. It was Chef...with a red uniform and a belt.

I did not know Chef worked here. I did not know that he was the manager. And I most certainly did not know he already caught the rest of my friends until it was too late.

Crap.

* * *

><p>So my friends, my grandpa, and I were in Chef's office. We're in deep shit. He's on his computer typing in some stuff. We're in chairs inside the office.<p>

"You six are in big trouble now," Chef said, "I might have to call your parents."

"Please," I said, "I didn't know you're the manager, and I didn't realize that my grandpa would even think of sneaking into a movie. Please don't tell on us! Please!"

"Why didn't you tell me earlier?" Chef sat back on his chair.

I felt dumbstruck. That should have been obvious. Why didn't I tell on my own grandpa? Was it because I was filled with that much frustration from his stupidity?

Then another employee came in. "Sir, bad news!"

"What is it?" Chef asked.

"The workers started a labor union, and so the big boss of the company fired them all!"

"NOOOOOOOOO!" Chef ran outside.

My friends, grandpa, and I then left. On the way outside the theaters, I saw Michelle Taylors again. Clearly, now, she was pissed.

"So I followed your idea," Michelle said, "and nice going. You got us all fired!"

"But you made a union." I tried to smile. "I'm always right!"

"OH FUCK YOU, JOHN!" Michelle practically yelled straight into my face, then left.

We head outside into the parking lot. And I was pissed off as it is. I pointed straight at my grandpa. "I'm not going with the movies with you ever again, grandpa! You're the worst!"

"Oh comeon, John, that was quite a good experience!" Randy replied.

And I punched him straight in the balls and he went down. I seriously had enough of my grandpa's bullshit. He almost got us arrested again!

"Sorry the movies turned out to be a disaster," Cory said to Kelsey.

"It's ok." Kelsey hugged Cory.

"See, we didn't get arrested!" Sam cheered.

"The movie theater closed down, you dumbass!" Ricky yelled at Sam, then pointed at me. "All because of that retard over there! This is the only theater in this hellhole!"

"God, you're in such a bad mood today!" Sam said. "It's not his fault; it's his stupid granddad!"

We were about to walk home when I heard "John!" call out. I turned around and it was Travis with my nun-chucks.

"Hold on guys," I said to my friends and grandpa (who was still lying down on the ground clutching his balls), "I got a score to settle!"

Travis and I charged at each other, and jumped high into the sky. We extended our right legs and went in for a kick...

...and the fight was on again!

* * *

><p><strong>Well that was exciting! Hope you guys like this chapter.<strong>


	20. Chapter 18: Gemini

**Chapter 18 takes place a few hours after "A Day to Remember". There's a nice bullying scene at the end.**

* * *

><p><strong>Kristen's P.O.V.<strong>

Odd, we've been let out of Mr. Garrison's class early today. I had just fucking showed up like 5 minutes late. Then I see everyone storm out of the classroom when I had gotten into view.

_I walk inside, and Mr. Garrison walk up to me. "Hello, Kristen," he said, "you're late."_

_"Where's everyone going?" I asked._

_"Toby's birthday is tomorrow, and so everyone's dismissed."_

Nevertheless, Toby DID invite me to his birthday party. Not like I'm gonna go anyways. I don't have plans for it, and I have a feeling that it will turn out like Leah's: a giant, rave party with over 100 3rd graders all drinking, dancing, and fights, and all that other stuff. Besides, today, I wanna go to see "The Woman in Black" with Kat.

Catherine Allen is my new best friend. We had become such good friends since last Saturday. We hang out all the time, gossip, and talk about plans. Plans about everything. And today, our plan is to see that movie. I heard it's good, and I will get in.

So at 11:24 am, I walked over to Kat's house. I walk over to the front door, and knock on it. After 5 seconds, a woman pops out.

"Hello, Kristen, you're going to the movies with Kat?" she asked.

I nodded. "Yes."

Kat then shows up by her mom's side and sighed with relief. "Finally, I've been waiting for you for like half an hour."

Her mother turns to her. "What are you girls going to see?"

"The Lorax," Kat casually said.

"Oh." The mom scratched her head. "Heard that's a child-friendly movie. Anyways, have fun, stay safe, and call me if you need anything, ok?"

"I will," Kat said, "bye mom."

When the door is shut, I turn to Kat. "We're not going to see the Lorax, are we?"

"Hell no," she replied, "I heard good things about the Woman in Black, it's intense as hell!" I smiled.

We walk down the street and head left and right toward the movie theaters. While we were walking, we decided to talk about...stuff. Stuff normal people talk about. Whatever you can imagine.

"So," Kat said, "how's Kelsey?"

"Still that same bitch! Tried to steal my laptop!" I couldn't help saying that outloud, and I look to my left, and across the street were Linda, Kelly, Nicole, and Kelsey. The four looked at us, with fists clenched, and a dirty look.

Kat leaned over to me. "Said that a little loud, didn't you," she whispered.

Kelsey was the first one to advance. She stepped onto the street and began to run towards me. However, a truck came by and ran her over, splattering her body all over the street.

"Oh my god! They killed Kelsey!" Linda said.

"You bastards!" Kelly added.

I however, started laughing. I laughed out loud, and I laughed loud. I couldn't believe it. I was saved. I thought my slutty sister and her bitchy friends would come and tear me apart, but that truck...**that** right there was a definite dealbreaker.

After 10 minutes of walking, Kat and I arrived at the movie theaters...only to see it with every door and window barred. Nearby, Chef, who was the cook in our school, was kneeling at the base of a tree crying.

I walked over to him. "What happened here?"

"Everything. A labor union formed, and the movies closed down!" Chef replied.

"What do we do now?" Kat asked.

"What do we do now?" Chef stood up straight. "There's actually one movie theater left. Some think this is the only theater in this town, but there is another. It's in downtown though, and it's really crappy."

Kat sighed. "Ahh forget it, I don't want to see the movies anyways." She sat down on a tree root and poked the dirt with a stick.

"What about the mall?" I asked.

"I guess." Kat got up and wiped the dirt off her butt. "Just one thing: what are we gonna do there? I don't feel like shopping."

It took me 6 seconds. "Lunch?" I suggested.

* * *

><p>We went to the mall at around 11:53 am, and we head on in. We didn't do any shopping, which is odd, since girls generally like to go shopping. But this time, don't purchase anything. Then we went to the upper floor, and got ourselves some In'N'Out. We then sat down at a table, and ate. We both got ourselves a cheeseburger, french fries, and some coke.<p>

"What are we gonna do tomorrow?" Kat asked.

I took a sip from my coke. "Well I can't hang with you or the others tomorrow evening because-"

"Like nobody's invited to Toby's birthday except for a few because he's paranoid his party will turn out just like Leah's?" she finished.

I was stunned when I heard that. I didn't expect Kat to know; hell, I didn't expect anyone ELSE to know except for the people going. And I didn't expect anyone who knew to tell everyone about Toby's birthday party.

I pointed at Kat now. "How the hell do you know about this?"

"Dude, haven't you heard, someone videotaped Toby handing out the birthday invites!" Kat said, sipping on her coke. "I don't have the video, but Ashley showed it to me."

"Where did she get it from?" I asked.

"Mary, who got it from this one kid named Frederic, who got it from Kelly, who got it from Sam." Kat replied. She took a fry, dipped it into ketchup, and ate it whole.

I took a small bite from my burger. "Well, should I tell him?"

"Wait," Kat said, "another thing, Toby's parent's flight was delayed. They won't come back until around Tuesday. They're trusting Toby in handling the party 'maturely' although tomorrow evening, I'm sure it will turn into a complete mess."

"Positive, right?" I said.

"I'm not just positive, _I'm HIV positive!_" When Kat said that, others nearby turned to look at us. They gave us questioning expressions.

"It was a joke," Kat reassured to the others. And the others resumed their businesses.

After 20 seconds of silence, I spoke first. "Well that was awkward."

"I know others make AIDS jokes all the time," Kat stated, "so why don't I?"

"Not in public." I argued.

Kat took her phone out and checked the time. "Oh shit, I gotta be home in 10 minutes for my little brother's concert!" She got up.

"Wait!" I said. "You sure you don't want to shop really quickly?"

"No thanks, Kristen. I'm running out of money as it is. See ya on Monday!" Kat picked up her trash and threw it away and waved goodbye then she left.

After I was done with my lunch, I picked up my trash, threw it out, and left the mall.

* * *

><p>At 1:17 pm, I was walking along the street. I passed the bus stop, and I found myself at Stark's Pond. I decided to sit down on a rock and enjoyed the scenery. I sniffed the fresh air, marveled at the sight of green grass, and not one speck of snow was burdening the scene. I loved summer. It's the only season of the year when everything in South Park melts, and you get to enjoy the beautiful landscape. Every other time, South Park is like fucking Soviet Russia.<p>

In Soviet Russia, you rob bank. In America, bank robs you.

My thoughts were interrupted when I heard "Kristen! You fucker!" behind me. I stood up, turned around - and there were Linda, Kelly, Nicole, and Kelsey 30 yards away, all four armed with BB guns. I KNOW they don't own BB guns, and they, most likely, seduced the popular boys into letting them "borrow" their BB guns. But that's besides the point - the main point is, they're gonna kick my ass, and there's nothing I could do about it. And you could argue I could do something, but let's be honest here, I did not see it coming, and therefore I wasn't ready. Not by a long shot.

At that point, I realized that Kelsey had already resurrected. I did not realize she resurrected so fast.

I turn around to make a run for it, but within 5 seconds, Kelly tackles me down. Damn, she is the fastest 3rd grader in this school. As in overall 3rd grade.

She stands me up, and the other 3 stood in front of me. Kelsey then steps forward. "Sup, you cunt," she says.

Kelsey punches me in the chest. I kneel down due to the pain. It hurt really badly, my chest is burning. "That's for laughing at me getting splattered by that truck." She turns to her friends. "Hey guys, my sister's fucking flat. No boobs at all!"

The other three laugh loudly. I never felt so humiliated by anyone in my life. But I was powerless.

She grabs my left arm. I could feel the sting from her hold. "Get up!" she orders. I do so, obediently. "I know your trying to get on Cory!"

I couldn't believe the accusation. I don't even like Cory, not one bit. I don't know why she would accuse me of stealing him away from her.

"Are you fucking kidding me, you little bitch? You boyfriend sucks! Period! Cory is a stupid perv who can die, and he doesn't even respect his own body, and he's such a goddamn pussy, and he acts like a fucking girl!" I couldn't help the anger as I spat all that out on Kelsey. And then I cocked my mouth and spat a bunch of saliva **_on_** Kelsey.

Bad move on my part, both the insult and the spitting. That only pissed Kelsey off. I had just openly insulted her boyfriend now. So she takes the butt of her own gun and slams it down into my right shoulder, and the force propelled me into the water. While the water was only 2 feet deep, I scrambled wildly. I hated water, and I just twisted and turned out of the water.

The other four laughed while I scrambled.

I looked at my right shoulder, and there was a rip in the shirt. My shoulder was bleeding, a clear red line going up from my right nipple, past my shoulders, to the base of my neck.

I get up, and begin to walk away, but something hit me in the back of the head. I fell face first, then looked, and it turned out to be a rock twice the size of my fist.

My vision blurred for just a moment, then came to. I saw Kim, one of my friends, with a baseball bat 40 yards away.

"Stop!" She yelled at Kelsey's gang. "Leave her alone!"

The other four turned to Kim. "What the fuck do you want?" Nicole yelled.

Kim walked over to Nicole. "Leave her alone or you guys are gonna die!"

Linda looked at her gang. "It's not worth it. We can get away with one injured, but not two."

"Yeah," Kelly agreed. The four adversaries left without another word.

I curl myself up into a ball and began to cry. I couldn't help it. I had never felt so hurt, not just physically (damn that shoulder hurts), but emotionally as well. She had just insulted me about my breasts. What a stupid bitch. I seriously hope she dies. Then a minute later, I look over to see Kim by my side.

Kim looks at me. "Are you ok?"

I wanted to say no. I wanted to scream in her face, but I hold it back. Kim had just defended me from getting beaten to death. "Umm..." I tried to answer, but nothing comes out.

"You should tell your parents," Kim suggested, "this bullying seriously has to stop-"

"There's no point," I wailed, "no matter what I do, no matter what I tell them, they never listen to me!" It's true. They never do listen. My parents claim they treat Kelsey and I equally; in reality, they like Kelsey better, because she's hot, because she's good at sports, because she's a fucking immortal, because she does X better than me at everything.

Kim sighs. "Let's go back to my house." I get up, and Kim and I walk to her house in silence.

* * *

><p><strong>Well that's the end of Chapter 18. Chapter 19 will have some nice Truth or Dare. You can send in some of your TruthsDares and I will use as many as I can. It's all the popular kids except Cory and Kelsey. I'll select the best ones. That is all.**


	21. Chapter 19: Truth or Dare

**Chapter 19. It's a truth or dare chapter with good truths and dares.**

* * *

><p><strong>Third Person P.O.V.<strong>

The warm morning sun shone down with a bright yellow-orange hue on the town of south park. It's currently Saturday, 9:39 am, and the streets were bustling with life. Children were playing, teenagers and adults were hanging, and there was no wind. It was a warm 85 degrees, and no speck or snow or ice dotted the landscape of Colorado. People abandoned their usual winter attire for more cool, casual, revealing clothing.

John Marsh and Sam Broflovski were lying down on Sam's lawn, with the sun beating down on their faces. John took in a breath of cool air with his nose, and Sam shuffled around slightly to feel the sun rays. Sam scratched his own blonde hair a little to get the spiders off of it.

"Something on your mind?" John closed his eyes to prevent himself from getting blinded by the sun.

"Not really," Sam replied. He took out his cell phone to check the time. It was now 9:41 am. "We could do something with our friends, you know?"

"What about truth or dare?" John asked.

Sam chucked. "Seriously, John? That's pretty childish of you."

"We're only 9, you know that right?" John took in a deep breath of air, and let it out slowly.

Sam rolled his eyes. "Well it's kinda girly, you know, not like I had anything against girls, but cooties."

"Cooties are fucking gross," John replied.

"I remember surely, we made fun of Cory because he liked Kelsey." Sam straightened his back.

"Oh yeah! Oh my gosh, we did isolate him. And he still wants her cooties. And now, they're at the mall." John sighed again.

"Now he's obsessed with fucking her. Gross, in my opinion. Why would anyone even want to touch girls, seriously?" Sam said. "Especially in _that_ sort of way..."

John, without telling Sam, got out his new cell phone and texted "dude, lets hang sams house" to all his friends. Then he put it away. Sam turned his head toward John, and shot him a curious look.

"What was that?" Sam asked.

"Just checking my messages," John lied.

The two remained at the grass, and they were silent for 10 minutes. As the minutes passed by, the temperature steadily rose. Until it got too warm for either of them to handle.

"Wow, it's hot out here." John wiped sweat off his forehead.

"Let's go inside," Sam suggested.

"Sure," John replied.

The two head inside Sam's house, where it was cool. Sam's siblings were gone for the day, both with their friends. Kyle Broflovski was in court because he had to be a lawyer to someone. Therefore, the only one currently at the house was Sam's mom, Bebe.

The two sat down on the couch and turned on the TV. It was Terrace and Phillip, the show the last generation enjoyed when they were younger.

"This is so old," John said.

"This is what our parents watched when they were younger," Sam said.

The doorbell rang. Sam got off the couch to get it, and it was Calvin Frederickson.

"'Sup?" Calvin said. "Heard we're gonna play some 'Truth or Dare'. That's why I'm here."

Sam frowned. "What the hell. I never said we're playing Truth or Dare!"

"John did," Calvin countered.

Sam glared at John. "What the hell, John! We're not playing Truth or Dare! That game's girly and gay!"

"Kelly's a girl," John reminded, "you say you hate girls, but Kelly's a girl. Don't you like Kelly? Don't you want her-"

"SHUT!" Sam stomped his right foot hard. "She's a girl, but she still has cooties! And I'm not gonna do _that_ to her!"

"Sam wants her cooties?" Calvin started laughing.

Then Peter came. Then Kurt. Then just about every other of the jocks came. Overall, it was John, Sam, Ricky, Kurt, James, Calvin, Steven, Peter, and Luke.

Sam facepalmed. "Since we're here anyways, how about-"

James interrupted Sam. "All in favor of Truth or Dare?" Everyone raised their hands except for Sam. "It's settled. But where do we play?"

"Sam's got a treehouse," Kurt said.

John tilted his head sideways. "He does?"

"Yeah!" Kurt pointed past the kitchen window toward a treehouse in the backyard. "Over there!" The boys except Sam ran out into the backyard to climb the treehouse.

"Good lord," Sam grumbled under his breath as he stepped outside into the backyard.

* * *

><p>Cory was sitting down on the bench at the mall, with his chin rested on his right hand, and his right elbow rested on his right thigh. People who passed by shot Cory dirty looks. This was because the bench he was on was in front of a Victoria's Secret store. He was waiting for Kelsey to finish her shopping. Then Kelsey came out and pulled him in. She pulled him into the changing room and locked the door.<p>

"I need your help," Kelsey said, "I don't know which bra makes my boobs feel biggest and which makes me feel the sexiest."

"Uhh..." Cory's heart started beating faster, and he was sweating now. He's starting to have a tough time breathing, and a boner was forming.

Kelsey turned around, took off her shirt, and tried on a white bra and thong. She then turned her front to Cory. "How's these knockers?"

Cory was captivated by Kelsey's breasts. He tried to say something, but there was a lump in his throat that formed. He tried desperately to breath, but nothing.

Kelsey laughed. "Feeling nervous and horny?"

"Just a little," Cory admitted softly. _God, snap out of it, Cory! You can do better than this! Stop acting like a retard in front of her._

Kelsey tried on a black bra and thong now. "How's this one?"

"Uhh..." Cory tried to say something, but he found himself staring at Kelsey and her breasts again. Then Kelsey showed her back to him and he was staring at her ass.

Kelsey faced forward now. She sensed Cory's nervousness. She touched Cory's right cheek with her left hand. The cheek was warm and red. She smiled, knowing he was blushing deeply. Her eyes then fell on his pants, and there was a huge lump in the middle.

Cory realized what Kelsey was looking at and he quickly covered himself with his hands. However, that only made it much more awkward for the two of them, so he turned away.

Kelsey chuckled to herself at his awkward reaction. "Don't be shy," Kelsey smiled. "I know you want some."

"Uhh..." Cory only looked down on the floor now.

Kelsey laughed. "It's all right. Come here." Kelsey instantly hugged Cory, and he just melted, blushing deeply. She changed back to her normal clothes, then the two came out of the changing room. And in front of the two was an elderly woman with clothes in her arms.

"What the?" The old woman said.

Kelsey pulled Cory really quickly, and the two went into the line. "So what do you think, Cory? Which one was the best, the black or the white?"

"They both look awesome," Cory admitted.

"Well I _do_ have money for both, so..." Kelsey and Cory went up to the cashier. Then they paid off the money and walked outside the store.

"So, are we gonna do any more shopping?" Cory asked.

"No," Kelsey replied. "We've already been here for over an hour now."

"Now what?" Cory asked.

"I know a place," Kelsey replied.

"Is it secluded?" Cory smiled lustfully.

"Oh my gosh, Cory, we're not gonna do _that_! Get your mind out of the gutter!" Kelsey rolled her eyes.

Cory turned away, embarrassed. "Sorry."

Kelsey smiled empathetically at him. "Maybe in two years we can start having sex. But definitely not now. We're too young to do that risky stuff, and we only did it because Mr. Garrison made us."

"It felt so good though," Cory whined.

"Tell you what, we can have some fun at Toby's party. Besides, I heard the found out about Toby's party, and it will be fucking huge!" Kelsey was somewhat unmoved by Cory's whining. For the past week, Cory had been begging Kelsey alot to have sex with her. "Besides, I think we went to where we're going now before."

"Stark's Pond?" Cory replied.

Kelsey just smiled.

* * *

><p>Leslie Donovan sat down on the rooftop staring across her house at Sam's house. She lived across from Sam, and therefore, knew him well. However, the kids are at the age were most boys excluded girls for having "cooties" (except for Cory, who lusted after Kelsey). Therefore, Sam did not think very highly of Leslie, and although she was quite friendly with him, he was not to her.<p>

Her friends, excluding Kelsey, were also sitting with Leslie. "Over there," Leslie said, "they're playing Truth or Dare. We can go on and invade their game."

"What about his mom?" Linda asked. "His mom is in there."

"His mom knows our parents well," Cindy replied, "they went to school together."

"They will be surprised when we come in!" Susan smiled viciously.

"We can scare them," Claire said.

"Or better yet, seduce them," Nicole added.

"Maybe even show off our huge knockers, Nicole," Kelly suggested, "just don't let them have _any_ though, we don't want to leave dirty impressions on ourselves, ya'know?"

"That's true," Linda replied.

"I like it!" Natalie smiled.

"Me too!" Helen said.

All the girls laughed. And they slid off the roof and landed on the grass. Then they got up on Leslie's lawn and they huddled together in a circle.

"So we know how to get past Sam's mom?" Claire asked.

"Leave it to me," Kelly smiled.

The girls walked over to the front door, giggling, thinking about the boy's reactions on their faces. Kelly ringed the doorbell. After 5 seconds, Bebe showed up.

"We're here to play with the boys," Kelly said.

"You're Sam's boyfriend?" Bebe asked.

"Sure," Kelly lied. Sam and Kelly were most certainly NOT dating.

"Aww, that's sweet." Bebe opened the door completely. "Come on in, I'm sure Sam would _love_ to have you here."

"Thanks," Kelly said.

"Sam's growing up," Bebe said to herself.

* * *

><p>Sam banged his head against the treehouse wall in frustration. He did not want to be here. He did not want to be playing Truth or Dare with his friends, and although the treehouse could easily fit 30 kids, he did not want anyone else to come. <em>At least this can't get any worse!<em> he thought to himself.

Tears were running down Kurt's face. He was breathing heavily with his tongue out. "Alright...I drank *cough* the hot sauce!"

"I think we should give him water," Steven replied in a worried voice. He saw bottles of water on a table behind himself, grabbed a bottle, and handed one to Kurt. Kurt drank it all.

"Thanks," Kurt said. He breathed heavily. His tongue is slightly swollen from the bottle of hot sauce he was dared to drink out of, but he was fine, nonetheless.

Sam's ears shot up. He heard voices from outside the treehouse. Girl voices, to be more precise. Curious, Sam sticks his head out the doorway and toward the sliding, glass door between the backyard and kitchen. All of the popular girls (save Kelsey) pour out of Sam's kitchen. Kelly looked up at Sam and smile. Sam smiled back.

Luke did not look to happy. "Girls," he warned.

The other 7 boys took a look outside the window. "Shit," Peter said.

"Crap," John said.

"What the fuck are you guys doing here?" James asked. "We didn't invite you guys. Get out!"

"May we play truth or dare with you guys?" Nicole asked. "Please?" She fluttered her eyes at the boys.

"No!" Ricky yelled. "You guys have cooties! Get away!"

Steven tapped Sam on the shoulder in frustration. "This is your house, Sam. Get them out of here!"

Sam was too busy staring at Kelly, and his mouth was left hanging wide open. "You guys can come," Sam said cooly.

"Sweet!" Helen said.

"Awesome!" Cindy added. The 9 girls came up the stairways into the tree house. They then fitted themselves inside.

The 18 kids formed a huge circle and sat down on the floor. It was in the order or John, Linda, Sam, Kelly, Ricky, Nicole, Kurt, Natalie, James, Susan, Calvin, Cindy, Steven, Leslie, Peter, Helen, Luke, and Claire, clockwise order. The boys were completely silent, with feelings of awkwardness coming while the girls were gossiping.

"Oh my gosh, Kristen really has no tits?" Leslie asked.

"Yeah!" Linda replied, "she's compeltely flat!" The girls began laughing.

"Then what happened?" Natalie said.

"Kristen tripped and fell into the pond," Kelly said and the other girls began laughing hysterically. "And Kristen had a panic attack." She waved her arms wildly as to imitate Kristen when she fell in. The other girls laughed even harder.

"What?" Calvin was the first boy to speak in 10 minutes.

Cindy turned to Calvin and smiled. "What happened what, Kristen tried hitting on Cory, so Kelsey got mad. She got what she deserved."

"What a bitch," John said flatly, but also uncertainty in his voice. If there's one thing about John, he didn't believe everything everyone said. Sure, John can definitely agree there are times when Kristen was unreasonably mean, but he also learned from Ashley's mom that bullying has psychological effects on the victims. The only reason why he bullied Clarence because he was pressured into doing so.

Nicole opened her mouth to say something, but closed it. She knew what Kelsey did was wrong, but she didn't have the nerve to speak out against her friends.

"So now we're playing truth or dare?" Kelly asked Sam.

"Yeah," Sam replied.

"I thought you didn't want to play truth or dare," Peter stated.

"I changed my mind," Sam countered.

John laughed. "Because Kelly said so," he teased.

"Shut up!" Sam said, "For the last time, I do not like Kelly!" He looked at Nicole. "Nicole, I don't like Kelly, right?"

"Well..." Nicole didn't know what to say.

Sam then looked at Kelly. She looked away sadly. "Oh my gosh," Sam said, guilty, "I didn't mean that - I mean that I do like you, but not in that way-"

"Shut up, Sam," Kelly said with force. Sam went silent.

John looked at Sam. "Truth or Dare, Sam?"

"Umm...Dare, because if I say 'truth', you guys will ask if I liked Kelly or not." Sam lifted his chin up proudly.

Linda, who was sitting next to John, whispered "make him kiss Kelly."

John laughed. "Should I?"

"Yeah!" Linda whispered back.

John shot Sam a devious smile. "I dare YOU..." John stalled for 10 seconds. "...to kiss Kelly in the lips for 30 seconds."

Sam's heart just stopped. "What?"

The rest of the kids began to giggle and snicker. "You heard me," John said, "kiss Kelly in the lips for 20 seconds!"

The kids held their laughter as Sam's eyes were wide open. Kelly smiled. Sam didn't want to do it, but he had no other choice. He didn't want to shame his friends. So he leaned forward to kiss Kelly for 30 seconds straight. When it was over, he pulled away, blushing and looking at the floor.

It was Claire's turn now. "Truth or Dare, Steven?"

"Dare," Steven said without emotion. He was staring out the doorway into space.

"I dare you to..." Claire pulls out a bottle of yellow liquid "...drink this."

Steven tilted his head quizzically. "What is that?"

"My pee," Claire smiled.

"Seriously, what is it?" Steven's eyebrows lowered as he took the bottle. He opened the cap, and sniffed it. There was a salty, nasty aroma that flew into his nose. Without any second thought, he drank it the yellow liquid. It tasted rather salty. "Yuck! It is Claire's pee!"

Luke turned to Nicole. "Truth or Dare, Nicole?"

"Truth," Nicole said cautiously.

"Have you ever picked your butt with your fingers?" Luke asked.

Nicole's eyes were glued to the floor as she answered sheepishly. "Yeahh...when I was younger..."

"Eww!" The girls said. Nicole looked away, embarrassed.

Helen pointed straight at Leslie. "Truth or Dare, Leslie?"

"Dare," Leslie replied.

Helen thought for a moment, then beamed. "I dare you to..." she looked outside "I dare you to...go into the bedroom and steal one of Mrs. Broflovski's bras."

Leslie got off and walked out. After about ten minutes, she had shown up with a pink bra. She throws it into the middle of the circle of friends. "That was easy," she bragged.

Peter turned to Claire. "Truth or Dare, Claire?"

"Truth," she replied.

"Have you ever picked your nose and eaten it?" Peter asked.

"Yeah," Claire replied.

"Eww!" The kids said.

Leslie looked at James. "Truth or Dare, James?"

"Dare," James said.

Leslie pulls out what looks like a dildo. "Take this and shove it up your ass!"

James opened his mouth in shock. "What?"

"You heard me," Leslie smiled mischievously.

James took the dildo, pulled off his pants, shoved the dildo up his butt, then took it out, threw it out the window, and pulled his pants back up. He grabbed his butt, aching. "OW!" All the kids laughed loudly.

It was Steven's turn now. "Truth or Dare, Ricky?"

"I say dare," Ricky said, "do your worst!"

Steven handed Ricky a regular baseball. "I dare you to throw this baseball into the other backyard on the other side and make sure it goes through the window."

Ricky took the baseball and looked out a window. There was pool in the other backyard. A man was holding the dildo James used. He went into the front. When the man was out of sight, Ricky threw the baseball and it went through the window. There was a loud smash. The kids laughed even harder.

Cindy smiled at Natalie. "Truth or Dare, Natalie?"

"Truth!" Natalie said.

"Have you ever eaten your own poop?" Cindy asked.

Natalie was silent for a few seconds. "Yeah," she said sheepishly.

All the kids said, "Ew!"

Calvin looked at Kurt now. "Truth or Dare, Kurt?"

"Truth," Kurt said.

"Have you ever jacked off?" Calvin asked.

"No," Kurt replied.

"Seriously, have you?" Calvin said again.

"No! I haven't!" Kurt said again.

"I think you're lying," Calvin suspected.

"Fine! I did, so what? Every guy has too!" Kurt threw his arms up.

Susan turned to Luke now. "Truth or Dare, Luke?"

"Dare," Luke replied.

"I dare you to take a picture of Sam's mom's boobs!" Susan said.

"Hey!" Sam was quite offended at Susan's offer. "Pick something else!"

"I picked it," Susan said, "and Luke has to do it, and if you don't like it, Sam, you can go fuck yourself!"

Sam rolled his eyes. There was no point in arguing. Everyone else wants to see them, it seems.

Luke went outside the treehouse, and after 12 minutes, came back with a picture of Bebe's boobs on his phone, and everyone looked at them with awe, except...

"I'm not looking!" Sam crossed his arms with disgust.

James turned to Kelly now. "Truth or Dare, Kelly?"

"Dare, because if I say truth, you're just gonna ask me why I dye my hair blue!" Kelly crossed her arms.

"I dare you to..." James pulls out a container of 12 Grade A eggs "...egg the house that Ricky threw the baseball at."

Kelly was shocked. "Me? Hell no! I'm not egging some random guy's house!"

"Do it, or I'll tell everyone at school you kissed Sam," James threatened.

Kelly began to throw eggs. One by one, they splattered on the walls and rooftop. On her last egg, she aimed for the swimming pool...and hit Clarence straight in the head. Kelly covered her mouth in shame.

"Oh my gosh, I did not know Clarence lived there!" Kelly hung her head.

"Well now we know," Cindy said.

Natalie smiled at Helen. "Truth or Dare, Helen?"

"Truth," Helen said.

"Tell me your deepest, darkest secret," Natalie said.

Helen thought for a moment. She didn't know what to say. She could say his dad was a coffee addict, but that's not much of a dark secret. Then she remembered one. She didn't want to say it, but she knew she had to. "I've...masturbated before."

"Ew!" All the girls said.

"I told you my secret," Helen argued.

Before any outbreak could happen, Kurt said, "Truth or Dare, Calvin?"

"Mad?" Calvin taunted.

"Hell yeah I'm mad," Kurt joked, "now pick one - before I pick one for you."

"Dare," Calvin said.

"I dare you to..." Kurt walked outside, took a branch off the tree the size of a ruler, which the treehouse was resting on "...eat this."

"A branch? Seriously?" Calvin laughed.

"Yes, eat it!" Kurt handed Calvin the branch, and Calvin ate it down in four separate chews.

"Tasty," Calvin joked.

Nicole turned to Linda now. "Truth or Dare, Linda?"

"Hmm..." Linda thought for a moment "I pick dare."

Nicole pulls out a lighter from her pocket and handed it to Linda. "I dare you to light your next fart on fire."

John pointed at the lighter. "Nicole, where did you get that?"

"From...places." Nicole just smiled at John.

Linda farted loudly, which also smelled. While doing so, she had the lighter next to her butt. Her fart instantly lit, and which a stream of flames shot out from her butt and outward. Luckily, Linda was the closest to the doorway, so the flame jet just reached outside, burning nothing. However, her butt was still on fire.

"Help!" Linda shouted "I'm on fire!"

Kurt, who still had his bottle of water, splashed it all over Linda's butt. She was drenched, but was no longer on fire, and sat back down. "Thanks, Kurt!"

Ricky turned to Cindy now. "Truth or Dare, Cindy?"

"I want truth; I don't want to get caught on fire!" Cindy shook her head.

"I want you to tell me, last Saturday when we had that sex party, who did you sleep with?" Ricky pointed at Cindy, and Cindy was stumped. She did not want to say who she slept with, but she had no choice.

"Calvin," she said quietly.

Ricky turned to Calvin. "Did you sleep with her?"

"Yes." Calvin also said this quietly.

Kelly turned on Peter now. "Truth or Dare, Peter?"

"Dare?" Peter was reluctant to choose which. After witnessing so many horrible truths and dares, he was even reluctant to continue playing the game now.

"I dare you to spray yourself with the garden hose." Kelly pointed at the green hose on the backyard lawn. "Down there, Peter."

Peter went down and turned the water on. He sprayed himself full blast for 5 seconds while everyone was watching. When he turned the water off and went back up, he was completely drenched. Everyone cheered for him.

"It's Sam's turn!" Leslie said.

"I don't want to play!" Sam protested. He stubbornly crossed his arms

"Quit being a whiny bitch, Sam!" Nicole yelled. "We all had to do shit, so do you!"

"Fine..." Sam reluctantly turned to Susan. "Truth or Dare, Susan?" He said this with a flat, boring, sleepy tone.

"Dare," Susan said.

Sam takes a bottle of hot sauce from the table. "Drink this hot sauce."

Susan drank the bottle whole. No later then a few seconds, her tongue started burning. She looked around the room for any water. She then jumped off the treehouse, turned on the water hose, and shoot a bunch of water into her mouth. After turning it off, she was completely wet. All the kids were laughing hysterically.

Linda pointed at John. "Truth or Dare, John?"

"Uhh...truth?" John tried.

"Come on, don't be a pussy, pick dare!" Linda taunted.

"Fine." John rolled his eyes. "Dare."

"Make out with me." Linda licked her lips seductively.

John began to feel a bit queasy. He wanted her but was also quite nervous. When their lips were about to touch, John threw up full force on Linda.

"EWW!" Linda shouted.

"HAHAHAHA!" All the kids were laughing, even Sam. John was left just blushing.

"No making out, I guess," John said.

Linda wiped John's vomit off. "Yeah. A shame."

"Hey guys," Susan said, "anyone gonna go to Toby's party this evening?"

John jumped in shock. "How the hell do you guys know about it?"

Luke pointed at Sam. "It was Sam's fault! He eavesdropped!"

"You little faggot," Sam grumbled under his breath.

"Well you guys weren't invited..." John looked down at his feet, then looked at the others, "but honestly, fuck him! I mean, I know he wants it to be private, and NOT like Project X, where like 300 people show up, but he screwed me over on my birthday party, and now I'm gonna screw him over."

"Wow, that's mean of you..." Linda rubbed her chin then smiled "but seriously, I miss a good party. Let's all go!"

The rest cheered, knowing what to do this evening.

* * *

><p><strong>Cory's P.O.V.<strong>

I'm currently at Stark's Pond with Kelsey right now. It's 2pm straight up, and we're just hanging out and having fun with our little date, as usual. And as usual, I'm always nervous a fuck around her. Jeez, I need to grow a pair. Honestly.

"So I heard," Kelsey started to say, "other people know about Toby's party, and they'll be crashing it."

"Really?" I was rather amazed that many people knew. "Sucks for him."

"Yeah," Kelsey pushed me lightly. I pushed her harder, and she laughed. Then she pulled me to the ground, and we both rolled down the hill, then we stopped at a flatline. We both lied down on the grass next to each other, side to side.

"What about looking at some clouds?" Kelsey asked.

"Sure," I said, nervously. My heart is literally racing like a Jamaican runner. It always happens when I'm around Kelsey.

She pointed to a cloud on the right. "That one looks like a dog."

"It looks like a bunny to me," I said.

She pointed to a one downward. "That one looks like a car."

I looked closely at it. It does have that kind of shape. "I guess," I said.

I pointed to the one that's right above the "car". "That one looks like a bunny, right?" I asked.

Kelsey started laughing now. "Are you kidding me, Cory? That one totally looks like a whale!"

Kelsey then pointed to a cloud shaped in what seems to be a heart. "That looks like a heart, representing how much we love each other." Something about that statement made me feel uneasy.

I blushed deeply, and my heart rate was going up. I felt Kelsey's hand over my heart. "You're getting nervous, huh?" she said. Oh great, she can basically read my mind.

"How do you know?" I said nervously.

"Honestly, Cory, you're not very good at concealing your emotions. You have a worse time when I'm around too. I could basically sense what your feeling all the time. You say what you say, but your tone says otherwise. Why are you so nervous?" She sat straight up and was looking into me now.

I felt dumbstruck. She was right. Why was I so nervous? "I guess...well you're fucking hot, and I gotta impress a hot girl like you..." I couldn't believe what was coming out of my mouth.

Luckily, Kelsey was being a good sport about it. She just laughed. "Well I do make the other guys feel nervous too, so...yeah." She lies down on top of me, and instantly, I melt. My face reddens. Honestly, I could get used to this. I mean I'm not trying to make this sound pervy, but when you love someone, you just want to touch him/her.

And this would be better if I didn't have a huge boner right now. Which I do. And she shifts downward to lie on top of it. She instantly gets off of me then, surprised. She just looks at me and smiles. "Nice boner," she teased.

I sat up and looked down at the grass, embarrassed.

She put her arms around me. "Don't feel embarrassed," she reassured, "it's alright."

I instantly turned to Kelsey now. "Look, Kelsey, I love you, and I wanted this for a long time...but I just don't like how you treat your sister. Like I've noticed you've been hella mean to her. Like slapping her books down, pushing her around, and all that stuff."

She holds back and frowns now. "Look, she's mean to me too, she always yelling at me and stuff."

I held her hands. "Can't you treat your sister a little nicer? Like stop insulting her and stuff. I mean the popular chicks already make her life hell everyday, and I don't think it's right that you just add to her problems."

"Are you breaking up with me?" Kelsey asked.

My heart stopped instantly. "N-no! I'm just hoping you can treat her nicer, that's all!"

Kelsey sighed. "Cory, we've been fighting since like the beginning of time. There's no way we can make it up to each other. Even of one of us tries, we just end up fighting."

I turned away, disgusted. I did hear about how bad she had physically scarred Kristen yesterday. I really do feel sorry for her, and while I don't love her as much as Kelsey, I know people should be treated with respect. "Nevermind, Kels." I gazed toward the pond and walked forward until I hit the first line of water. And I saw my own reflection staring back into me.

I heard Kelsey come to where I am, and I felt her hand holding my right hand. "Alright, Cory, I will, just because of how good of a boyfriend you are to me. I mean I appreciate how much you love me, and I feel like I don't treat you as well as you treat me. Part of it could be because I'm constantly having you seduced because of my looks..." I turn to face her now "...you're a pretty nice guy, you know? You can be a perv at times, and a bit too sensitive other times, but I love you because of those two traits."

I suddenly had a heap of courage in me. "I love you too because you're kind, funny, forgiving, and understanding of others. I mean you make me feel good about myself because you help me with my problems, and I love you because of that. And I also love you because you're the hottest girl in school."

"Aww," Kelsey blushed, "that's sweet!"

I could go on longer. "And my friends? Ahh fuck them. They don't even understand girls!"

Kelsey began laughing loudly. "Oh my gosh, that's the best thing you've ever said. I'm glad you're the only one who knows girls don't have cooties. And for your sake and for mine, I promise to treat Kristen more kindly."

I stared into Kelsey's eyes, and she stared into my own. Then I closed my eyes, and felt Kelsey's lips touching my own. After 10 seconds, we released and stared into the afternoon sun together.

I never knew I had such a good girlfriend until now.

* * *

><p><strong>Well that's the end of Chapter 19. You can guess what Chapter 20 will be about.<strong>


	22. Chapter 20: Party in the White House

**Chapter 20 is here.**

* * *

><p><strong>Third Person P.O.V.<strong>

Toby Hoffman wrinkled his nose in the air. He looked toward the evening sun and beamed. He breathed deeply in his nose to smell the sweet dew from the grass and breathed out. It was 7pm right now, and and Toby was on his own front lawn. The sun sill shone brightly in the evening sky. The yellow sun could still be breathed deeply. He was so sure his party would go well. He was so sure nothing would go wrong; so sure his party won't end in a disaster just like Leah's.

George walked over to his side. "Nice evening huh?"

"You could say that," Toby smiled.

"I guess two of us are here." George said.

A voice was heard. "More like three." Across the street was Kristen McCormick. She walked across to the two others. "So we're just waiting for Harvey and Nate?"

"And three others," Toby replied.

Kristen frowned and narrowed his eyes. "Who else, exactly? I thought you wanted a small party?"

"John, Cory, and Kelsey," Toby said.

Kristen gasped. She was sure she did not like what Toby was thinking. "Why invite them?"

"Yeah, why?" Nate approached the scene saying that. By his side was Harvey.

"Look," Toby said, "you know how Cory and Kelsey helped us with that project, right? The one with all the coffee, and all those politicians and stuff, right?"

"Right," Harvey nodded.

"I just want to do those two a favor. And John could come because he and Cory are pretty much inseparable-"

"Kristen's right, Toby." George interrupted Toby's speech. "Those three will ruin your party. You're making a big mistake. And especially the fact you're parents won't be around to see it..."

Toby put both his hands in front of his face with his palms facing forward. "Don't worry, if anything happens, I'll call my parents. Besides, they didn't trust me for no reason..."

"I'm not worried about what your parents would think." Kristen pointed at Toby's chest. "I'm worried about you. I'm worried about those douchebags; they will ignore your commands and treat you like a punching bag. Listen, something bad will happen to you, you could get seriously injured, you could even die-"

Toby put his palms out again and laughed. "Don't be dumb, Kristen. I'm not gonna die."

Harvey sighed. "Toby, the clues are obvious, you WILL get hurt, this WILL end badly."

"What clues?" Toby asked.

"Toby," Harvey said, "John, Cory, and Kelsey are bros and hoes. This doesn't just happen on TV and movies, it happens in real life too. If you invite even just ONE popular person to your party, doesn't matter if they're a guy or girl, then they will invite all their friends, then it will get out of control. And everyone will blame YOU for it, even if you didn't want it in the first place."

"Don't worry," Toby reassured, "there's plenty of daylight, I'll kick them out once it turns dark outside."

Nate only looked at the falling sun. "The sun sets completely at 9:10. When that sun is down, all bets are off. You either kick those three out by then, or shit hits the fan."

"I'll have them out before 8:30, Nate," Toby smirked.

The other four began walking back inside Toby's house. George was last. He was about to walk in until he stopped underneath the doorway. He looked back at Toby one last time. "I hope you know what you're doing, Toby," he said.

"So do I," Toby replied solemnly. With it, George shut the door, leaving Toby standing on his front lawn.

Toby turned his gaze and looked at the ground. "It's alright," he said to himself, "only eight of us will be here right? No drugs, alcohol, or sex, so that's good, right?" He stared into the evening sun intently now. "Well, this will be a great, quiet party...so help me God."

* * *

><p>John and Cory approached Kelsey's house, both of them with swimming trunks on. The two of them edged closer to the house. They walked up to the front door, and Cory knocked on it. After a few seconds, the door opened, and standing there was Kelsey.<p>

"How do I look?" Kelsey asked. She had her left hand on her left hip, as if posing for the camera.

Cory's heart melted instantly and a huge blush formed on his face, despite the face Kelsey was only wearing her normal street clothes. "Beautiful."

John elbowed Cory. "Oooh, Cory, you gonna hit some of that?"

Cory punched John in the left arm. "Shut up."

John backed up and stuck out his palms. "Woah, calm down. Why are you so defensive and jealous all the time?"

"Why do you always have to make jokes about me dating Kelsey?" Cory shot back.

"Why are you so weird about this anyways? Be glad you're not gay." John put his arms on his hips and smirked. Cory did not take it very well.

"Why can't you just fuck off?" Cory said.

Kelsey went between the two fighting brothers. "Woah, calm down, two. We have a party to go to."

Cory pointed at John. "Tell this fucker to stop making jokes about us all the time."

"Cory, shut up!" Kelsey said. The trio began walking towards Toby's house now. "Besides, we have people to invite. I invited all the girls. Did you two even invite anyone? At all?"

"We did!" John said. "All the boys. So all the third graders will be coming."

Kelsey looked up in the sky. "This is gonna be an amazing party. This is gonna be better than Project X. I swear, that movie inspired us to throw a party like the one we'll be going to." She turned to the two boys. "Who's bringing the booze?"

"Sam and Leslie said they will," John replied.

"I heard Natalie's bringing weed," Cory added.

"Awesome," Kelsey said, "anything else we're missing?"

"Did you tell them Toby has a pool in his backyard?" John asked.

"Yeah," Kelsey replied.

The trio continued walking through the streets. John pulled Cory slightly behind. "Psst! Cory!" he whispered.

"What?" Cory asked.

"At the party, you should get Kelsey drunk so you could fuck her real hard while she's asleep." John swallowed a laugh.

Cory instantly punched John in the stomach, and John bent over, clutching his stomach hard. "Don't say shit like that!" Cory yelled. "Fucking moron! I shoulda taken you down just for saying that!"

Kelsey instantly turned around. "What happened?"

Cory shook his head. "Don't worry about it. He's just pissing me off today."

Kelsey narrowed her eyes. "Is he talking shit about me again?"

"I said don't worry about it," Cory repeated.

The trio walked down the street, and turned left. They walked down more, and they turned right, then walked down more, and turned left again. Until they reached a brown house to their left. They crossed the street, and examined it.

"This is it," John said, "that's what Toby said. I hope he's not bullshitting us."

"He won't be bullshitting cool kids like us," Cory said, "not without paying the price, that's for sure."

"I still can't believe his parents won't be home." John shook his head. "It's like a disaster waiting to happen."

Kelsey turned to the Marsh twins and smiled mischievously. "And let's make it happen!"

Cory, obviously seduced, hugged Kelsey. "Yeah, let's do this."

John, however, stepped back. "Wait a minute, guys. I can't do this. We just go in, invite people not invited over to come in and wreck the house. I feel really bad for doing this. Like what has Toby done to us?"

Kelsey glared at John. "You said specifically, you wanted to screw Toby over. And here you are now, just being a pussy when you committed like so much time and effort into making this party awesome."

John had his mouth open in awe. "He wanted a nice and quiet party, where people DON'T get drunk and DON'T get high and DON'T have sex!"

Cory's eyes were wide open, and he released Kelsey from his grasp. "I gonna have sex with Kelsey?"

John punched Cory in the stomach and Cory went down, laying on the floor clutching it. "Fucking retard," John spat.

Kelsey, obviously ignoring Cory, raised a brow at John. "Trust me, everyone loves wild parties, where people DO get drunk and DO get high and DO have sex, and I know, by heart, Toby will thank us later." Kelsey gave John a sweet smile, trying to seduce him. John however, wasn't succumbing this time.

"Oh yeah, he will thank us after he digs our graves and throws us in," John grumbled to himself.

Kelsey held her own hear up to John. "What was that?"

"Nothing," John gritted quietly. "Fucking bitch," he swore to himself. _I can't believe this bitch is gonna ruin Toby's party. And I can't believe Cory is dating this bitch. And I can't believe I contributed to the problem too. And I can't believe it's not butter._

_I'm definitely going to hell for this. The next time I go to confession I'm definitely confessing for this. What we're about to do._

* * *

><p>Kristen drank her Pepsi from her cup. She stared out the window at the pool. She wanted to swim in it. She knew how to swim and now she was glad because she just learned yesterday that Toby had a pool in his backyard.<p>

"Hey Toby?" Kristen asked. Toby was digging through the refrigerator.

"Hmm?" Toby asked.

"Is the pool available?" Kristen asked.

"Oh yeah, it's slightly warm. Not that warm though, but it should suffice." Toby got out a bottle of blood orange soda. He opened it and poured into his cup, then he left the bottle on the counter.

Suddenly the doorbell rang. "They're here!" Toby smiled. He quickly dashed toward the front door, and opened it instantly. There was John, Cory, and Kelsey standing there. John and Cory had their swimming trunks on. Kelsey was also wearing her bikini, but it was under her normal street clothes.

"We heard you had a pool," John said.

"I do," Toby smiled. "Come on in!"

John, Cory, and Kelsey went inside. The three took a look around the house. The house was just as big as the Marsh and McCormick houses, with the exact same layout, but the pool was slightly smaller than the Marsh's. There was also a hot tub in the pool. The couch was neatly parallel to the TV and the back wall, and the kitchen had a clean pinkish-white color.

"Nice house," Kelsey said, "how did they get a pool?"

"How did WE get a pool?" John said. "Let's start there."

"Well," Toby said, "the pool is outside, I have Modern Warfare 3, Battlefield 3, Mass Effect 3, and Halo: Reach on my '360. The bathroom is also next to the door to the garage. I also have a soccer ball out back. Upstairs is off limits, though. There's also pizza on the table if you guys didn't already eat-"

"I'm good," John said.

Cory looked at John. "We didn't eat dinner, remember?"

"I said I'm good!" John said forcefully, then went into the garage alone.

Toby raised a brow as John went. "What's wrong with him?"

"He has a stomach ache," Cory lied.

"Oh, cool." Toby went outside into the front.

Kelsey turned to Cory. "Well it's 8:23, wanna do something?"

"Like what?" Cory asked.

Kelsey looked around, then eyed the Modern Warfare 3 case. "Well there's COD. We could play that."

Cory smiled. "10 bucks I could beat you."

"You're on!" Kelsey said. Cory turned on the Xbox 360 and inserted the MW3 disk. And it was on.

* * *

><p>Kristen melted into the hot tub. She could feel the warmth, feel the bubbles. She had her Pepsi on the ground. She looked at the evening sky. It had a dark-blue hue now.<p>

"Marvelous," Kristen said in awe.

"Yeah," a voice said.

Kristen turned to face her own sister. Immediately, Kristen frowned. "Uhh...hi?"

"I beat Cory." Kelsey smirked. "He owes me 10 bucks now."

"At what?" Kristen replied.

"Modern Warfare 3," Kelsey said.

"No way," Kristen accused, "you must've cheated somehow."

"Well, I promised him that if he let me beat him, I'd give him a little 'show' if you know what I mean..."

Kristen rolled her eyes. "Yes, I know what you mean. Just...how do you actually think you're gonna get away with showing your knockers to him?"

"Just wait for it to kick in," was Kelsey's only reply.

"...what?" Kristen tilted her own head, confused.

"Just wait for it to kick in," Kelsey repeated.

"Wait for what to kick in?" Kristen said.

Kelsey smiled deviously. "You'll see."

Kristen was struck in awe for five whole seconds. _Wait for what to kick in?_ She was stuck wondering what Kelsey meant when it hit her: she checked the time: it was 9:09. Nate had said that at 9:10, the sun is down, and shit hits the fan. Kristen realized what Kelsey was trying to say. She got out of the tub and tackled Kelsey to the ground.

"You bitch!" Kristen screamed. "I can't believe you! I'm gonna tell Toby! I'm gonna tell everyone what you've done!"

The girls went at it for several minutes, then Kristen got off of Kelsey and ran for the kitchen. She barely made it just in time to hear a doorbell. Kristen immediately froze. Blood drained completely from her entire body. She turned back to Kelsey, who was just a few feet away now.

Kelsey just smiled wickedly. "They're...here."

* * *

><p>Toby smiled as he looked out the front window. So far, he loved how his party progressed. So far so good. He checked the time. It read 9:00.<p>

"Aww shit," Toby said to himself, "well I guess we can stay for another hour, wouldn't hurt too bad, right?"

"Toby?" said a voice.

Toby turned around. It was John. "I'm here. What do you want?"

"Can you come with me to the garage? I gotta...talk to you. It's really urgent." John was looking at the floor.

Toby looked back at the clock. "Well I guess I have time."

John led Toby to the garage and closed the door. "Listen, I have a confession to make."

"I'm listening," Toby smiled.

"Listen, 112 third graders are coming to crash your party. You have to end this now!" John was shaking a bit.

Toby just laughed. "I don't understand. No one is supposed to know about this." Suddenly, it struck him. "John, what did you do?"

John sighed and nosebridgepinched. He had to confess sooner or later. "Me, Cory, and Kelsey...invited some people. I'm sorry, Toby."

Toby frowned. "Well I suppose it can't be all bad, as in if you just invited, say, one or two people, it won't be all that bad. I mean, my parents only said invite 7 people, and they surely won't know I brought in a few extra-"

"ARE YOU FUCKING RETARDED? WERE YOU NOT LISTENING?" John shouted. "THEY'RE ALL COMING TO CRASH THIS PARTY! THERE'S GONNA BE BOOZE AND WEED AND EVERYTHING!"

Those words struck Toby. Then he straightened himself up. "Ok, well inviting all those people was a dick move on your part, alright? So don't even shout at me!"

John was silent. Toby began pacing the floor. "But we still have time to stop this party, right? I mean it's only...what time is it now?"

John checked his new cell phone. "9:12," he replied nonchalantly.

"We're still in good time-" Toby froze immediately. He then remembered what Nate had said earlier.

_"The sun sets completely at 9:10. When that sun is down, all bets are off. You either kick those three out by then, or shit hits the fan."_

Toby turned back to John and forced a smile. "Well look on the bright side, John. Who would want to come to my party anyways? I mean I kind of am a loser and all."

John turned his back at Toby and looked at the ground. "Toby, if there's anything I've learned from Project X, it's that the popular kids will always look for any opportunity for a late-night party."

Toby laughed. "John, Project X is a stupid, sexist, unfunny movie with a bad message to the viewers, and it attracts all the retards like our generation. There's a reason why it's rated badly. I don't know why anyone would pay for that shit when I could go to a party like that for free!"

John couldn't take it anymore. He was fed up with Toby's stupidity. "Toby! Open your eyes! This is a party! They're coming! No matter what happens, they're coming."

"Bullshit," Toby said, "now let me out."

"No," John said stubbornly.

"Let me out!" Toby said more forcefully.

"No!" John said.

Toby pushed past John and reached for the door back inside the house. He was about to grab it when the doorbell rang. Toby and John immediately froze. Blood drained from the two, and they both went pale.

"Is...that..." Toby said slowly.

"They're...here..." John said slowly.

* * *

><p>Kelsey instantly rushed for the front door and opened it. Standing there were all the popular kids. Sam and Leslie both had bottles of beer, and Natalie had weed on her.<p>

"I heard there's a party,." Sam went up to the front. "Aren't we all invited too?"

"Oh no you aren't!" Toby came onto the scene and pushed Kelsey aside. He stood face-to-face with Sam. "Get the fuck off my property!"

Sam slid up to Toby's side and put his arms around Toby. Sam looked to the stars above. "Come'on, Tobs! Don't you want to be cool like us? Don't you wanna get drunk and bang hoes?"

Toby stared at Sam in shock. "Are you drunk?"

Sam simply just smiled. "I might. Don't you wanna be cool for once? If you let us in, I'll assure you you won't be the loser."

Sam did have a point. Toby simply envied him from the start. He wanted to be cool just like Sam, to be cool with the popular girls. However, he knew that wasn't his place, that his place was with his true friends, not with troublemakers like Sam. He knew what his parents had told them before they left Toby in control of the house. And Toby was not about to let his friends or family down. Not without a fight.

Toby threw Sam's arms off of him. "Get the fuck away, Sam! You guys are NOT coming in and that's FINAL! Now get out before I call the cops!"

To Toby's dissatisfaction, Sam simply charged at Toby and knocked him down. The rest of his friends trampled on Toby as they went in to start the party.

Nicole turned on the rave music, and people were partying like never before. Sam went inside the kitchen and came across John. John was eating a slice of pepperoni pizza.

"Sup John, guess what I got." Sam showed John the bottles of beer he brought, marked "Miller Lite". John stared in awe.

"What the fuck, Sam!" John took a bottle of beer and examined it. "We're way too young to start drinking!"

Cindy had a cup of beer in her hands and she staggered up to John. "Comeon, John! Enjoy the party!"

John ran toward the front door, and more and more people piled in. Ashley was the first of many to walk in, and more and more went as the seconds went on. John spotted Toby lying behind the TV. He picked up Toby's body and dragged him upstairs. He found his bedroom and he went in and locked the door.

* * *

><p>Carter poured Cory some beer into Cory's cup. "Try this," Carter offered.<p>

Cory had ever drank beer in his life before. He wanted to try, but his parents didn't allow it (for obvious reasons), and his parents taught him the downsides of alcohol and how it changed both their lives forever. This time, however, Cory had the opportunity to try alcohol for once.

"Just a little," Cory whispered.

Carter poured until Cory's cup was overflowing. "Dude!" Cory said loudly. "I said 'just a little!'".

Carter burped and started laughing, and the smell of beer whiffed from his mouth into Cory's nose. "Comeon!" Carter said. "It's great. You have to try some!"

Cory looked at the bronze liquid in his cup. He took a small sip. It tasted like watered-down sewage. Cory immediately spat it out. "Yuck! Gross! How do you stand that stuff, Carter?"

Carter was spinning around now. "Uhh...Carter?" Cory just shrugged and turned around to face Kelsey. She smiled. He blushed.

"So, now that the party's downstairs..." Kelsey held Cory's hands. "Wanna go upstairs?"

Cory raised a brow. "To do what exactly?"

Kelsey didn't answer. Instead, she led him upstairs to the master bedroom. After making sure no one was inside the bedroom, Kelsey closed the door and locked it.

"Wait, what the fuck are we doing?" Cory asked.

Kelsey pushed Cory onto the bed. She then took off her shirt to reveal her pink bra. "I think you know." Kelsey smiled seductively. Cory then realized what Kelsey had meant, and he blushed deeply.

Kelsey took off all her clothes and Cory did the same with his. Before Cory could say anything, Kelsey jumped on top of Cory, then they rolled on each other until Cory was on top and Kelsey was on the bottom.

And then they did it.

* * *

><p>Esther Boyett sat on the bench overlooking the pool. She looked into the pool, searching what she really was. She has a horrible dad who abused her, her siblings, and her mom, and Esther felt like she could get away from his horrible dad for one day. Natalie sat down next to Esther, with weed in her hands.<p>

"I can't believe I have such a horrible father," Esther said.

"Well, you can forget it all in just one night. Want some pot?" Natalie had a joint of weed in her hands.

Esther's hands were trembling now. "I'm not sure if I should have some. Are they addicting?"

"Nope," Natalie replied. "They might make you stupid, but they aren't addicting. Besides, all my friends do weed sometimes."

Esther, giving in to peer pressure, took the joint and put it in her mouth with part of it sticking out. She wanted to fit in just like Natalie. 0Natalie took out her lighter and lit Esther's then she lit her own.

Esther tried inhaling, but instead, ended up coughing and almost choking. Natalie just laughed. "You get used to it," Natalie said, "like this. Inhale, take it out, exhale, then put it back in." Natalie inhaled, put the joint out of her mouth, blew out smoke, then put it back in.

Esther tried doing the same, but each time kept coughing and choking. After the eleventh time, however, she got the hang of it. They both were able to do it in unison.

Sally then walked up. "Esther, you smoke?"

"Try some," Esther offered and handed Sally Natalie's lighter.

"Awesome," Sally said.

* * *

><p>Toby then woke up...in his own bedroom, next to John. Toby had a headache and was clutching his head. "Ow...fucking assholes. I'm definitely calling the cops."<p>

Toby pulled out his cell phone. "Oh damn, it's 11 pm." He dialed 9-1-1. After a few seconds, a woman came on the line.

"Hello, may I help you?" she said.

"Listen," Toby said, "there's a party going on at my house and I need you to stop it."

"I'm sorry, but we do not have the available resources right now," the operator said.

Toby clenched his fists. "Why not?"

"There is apparently a terrorist threat at the South Park Mall right now," the operator replied, "40 people are being held hostage, and the entire police force and SWAT team is in."

Toby turned it off and threw his cell phone at the wall. "FUCK!" He then lied down on his own bed face-down and began crying.

John woke up now, having being knocked out from getting hit in the head by a falling baseball bat. John then pulled out his cell phone and dialed his parents.

Stan, picking up the line, said, "Why are you still there? You were supposed to return home two hours ago."

"Well I got hit over the head by something I don't remember." It was true. John did not know what he was hit in the head by or how long he was out. All he knew was that he was knocked out somehow in Toby's bedroom and he was still here.

Wendy came on the line now. "What the hell is going on?"

John sighed. "Look, the party went out of control, a bunch of people showed up when they were never invited, and now I'm trapped here."

"You and Cory come home right NOW!" Wendy yelled. "We're gonna talk about this once you do!" Then they hung up.

John felt lost. He knew he was in big trouble now. He knew everyone would be in big trouble now. He also knew that Toby would be blamed fully for the party, even though it was technically not his fault.

Toby looked over at John. "Can I use your cell to call my parents?"

"Sure." John handed over his cell phone to Toby.

Toby then dialed his parents. "Hello? Yeah, mom, dad, apparently, the party didn't go as planned...mhm...yeah...a bunch of people showed up when they weren't supposed to...they brought drugs and alcohol...no mom, I did not do any of those things. I was knocked out basically the whole entire time...no! I got pushed over and trampled...no, I'm fine. I just need time to think...yeah, I know...dad, it really wasn't my fault...fine, I'll try to get rid as much of them as I can...I already called the cops, but there's a terrorist threat at the mall, so the cops can't show up right now...alright. Later."

"Wow," John said, "you're parents are much more understanding than mine."

"Yeah." Toby stood up. He walked over to his own drawer to pull out a tazer. He inserted a clip into it, then he put spare ones into his pocket.

John eyed the tazer. "What are you gonna do with that?"

"I'll win this fight." Toby said, then unlocked the bedroom door and headed out.

* * *

><p>The party was getting crazier and crazier by the minutes. By 11:20 pm, 119 third graders were in, with Clarence being the last one to show up. Many people were dancing in the backyard. Some were in the pool swimming. By now, most, if not all, kids were either drunk, stoned, or both.<p>

James was on a skateboard and he skated up a ramp into 10 bottles of Coke one on top of another. James lost his balance and fell on the bottles and they burst under his weight, splashing soda everywhere on James. Everyone laughed.

Emile was on top of the roof. He ran and jumped and landed into the swimming pool. Everyone cheered him on as he did two frontflips and landed successfully.

Sam had his arms around Kelly and Nicole. He was dancing with the two girls when he pushed Nicole in the water and started making out with Kelly. Nicole came out and started to punch Sam, and the two got into a fistfight, with the crowd cheering them on.

Helen was in the middle of a mosh pit, with people pushing her around and around. Soon, she too passed out.

While they were partying, Toby came outside and stopped the music. He stood on top of a cooking grill with a bullhorn in his left hand and his tazer in his right hand.

"EVERYONE!" Toby shouted. "GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE RIGHT NOW BEFORE I TAZE YOU ALL! I WILL DO IT, IT WILL HURT, AND YOU WILL ALL BE SORRY! I ALREADY CALLED YOUR PARENTS TOO, SO DON'T TRY TO BULLSHIT YOUR WAY OUT OF THIS! I'M GIVING YOU ALL TWENTY SECONDS TO GET OUT BEFORE I SEND YOU ALL DOWN TO BURN IN HELL! NINETEEN, EIGHTEEN, SEVENTEEN, SIXTEEN, FIFTEEN, FOURTEEN, THIRTEEN, TWELVE..."

Kurt threw a baseball hard and it hit Toby straight in the face. Toby flew off his stool and fell down, his head making forceful contact with the concrete ground. There was a loud "snap" sound, and Toby was knocked out. He wasn't dead, but he wouldn't wake up for a while.

The crowed began cheering and laughing. Linda turned the music back on and the party came to life again. Calvin brought piles of ecstasy, and everyone dove in for the pills. They consumed the ecstasy and the party was back online.

* * *

><p>John watched Toby go down in horror, and he knew he had to get out. He wouldn't have enough time to look for Cory, so he had to save himself...but he was also gravely thirsty. His throat was burning due to dehydration.<p>

John took a red plastic cup and marked it "John". He then spotted some Sierra Mist, so he topped his cup off with the lemon-lime soda. He then took a taste. It had the mix of lemons, limes, and raw sewage. John loved Sierra Mist, but this bottle tasted like nothing before. John immediately spat it out.

"Yuck!" John said to himself. "I have got to read expiration dates before I try things!"

John checked for the expiration date, and it said that it would expire in three weeks. "Phew!" he said to himself, "better now then three weeks later...but what the hell is making the soda taste so weird?"

John noticed tablets inside the bottle of Sierra Mist. "Odd," John said to himself. He looked down at his own cup. Then he drank it. More slowly, tasting every last bit of the "lemon-lime" soda. Then after drinking it, he realized what had happened. He came up to a conclusion.

1. The Sierra Mist was not pure soda, but was mixed in with other things.

2. The soda was spiked with a mixture of alcohol and other chemicals.

3. The tablets at the bottom were ecstasy that seeped into the soda.

He wanted to scream. He wanted to cry. He wanted to take a gun and shoot himself in the face, but God would not let him do that. Not today, at least. But right now, the effects began to kick into John. All was lost.

* * *

><p>Kristen approached the front of Toby's house, with a flame suit on and a flamethrower in her hands. She had escaped the party earlier to burn Toby's down. She also checked back home so her parents wouldn't get suspicious. Now, Kristen and Toby had nothing against each other, but Kelsey and her douchebag friends came in and took over the party to have fun themselves, and Kristen did not find that acceptable. She also swore vengeance on the popular girls and all their sins.<p>

There were so many times Kristen was bullied. Perhaps the most prominent factor is what happened back in the beginning of May. The girls made a list of which girl had the biggest breasts, and Kristen was voted the smallest, out of 60 girls in the entire 3rd grade. She was taunted, she was harassed, she was made fun of for weeks. But this time, she will get vengeance.

Kristen had a flamethrower ever since the beginning of 3rd grade. She would use it someday...and this time, this is her best chance. The popular kids were at a party drunk and unaware, and it was a great time to kill

Kristen loaded a bottle of fuel into the flamethrower and turned it on. Instantly, the flamethrower came to life, with a small flame burning at the tip of the gun. Kristen put on the mask to protect her eyes and face. Kristen pulled the trigger at full force, and 50 feet of bright-orange fire that spread from a 3-foot radius to a 13-feet radius ejected from the flamethrower. The flamethrower consumed everything that stood in its way...Toby's mailbox...the lawn...then the front door and wall, which started burning.

Kristen shifted her aim towards the roof, and within the span of a second, it too caught on fire.

After ten seconds, Kristen ceased fire to see what she had created. The entire house was like a giant fireball. Kristen laughed maniacally, then turned off the flamethrower and unloaded the fuel bottle and threw it at the house. The fuel bottle blew up instantly. She then slung the flamethrower at her shoulders and, without looking back, turned to head home.

* * *

><p>The kids, alarmed, managed to get out of the house and onto the street. Everyone made it, even Toby, who was now fully aware of what was going on. The 119 third graders fell silent to look at the scenery of the fire.<p>

The cops and many people arrived at the scene too. It was currently 12:08 am, and pretty soon, most of the town came to the scene.

"What the fuck just happened to my house?" Toby asked in awe.

Toby's parents then showed up. They looked back and forth between Toby and the rest of the kids, and they soon realized that by no means was all this Toby's fault.

The other angry parents showed up to the scene, and they berated the kids for what has happened and why they were at the party.

Bebe was quick to point the finger, and did so at the Hoffmans. "This is your fault, Tyler and Ellen! If you weren't irresponsible enough to-"

"How was this our fault?" Ellen yelled. "Your son basically came in uninvited like the rest of the kids!"

"Why would you even trust your own son to run the party?" Clyde asked.

"What the fuck do you guys teach your kids anyways?" Tyler yelled, making everyone silent. "How to be douchbag bros and hoes? You guys should be ashamed of yourselves! You taught your children to be teenage monsters! They're only 9! They should explore life and have fun playing tag and stuff like a normal 9-year-old, not cause drama and shit like this!"

A shadowy figure in the form of a fat man approached the scene. "Tyler has a point, you guys should listen to him." The shadow was revealed to be none other than Chef. "Look at yourselves, look at your children." Chef coughed. "Sorry, the cold. Anyways, you guys have taught your children to be just like yourselves, which is bad, because you guys have made a bunch of mistakes during your teenhood and never learned from them. And now you imbue it onto your own children and they're turning out like little teenagers, who party...and drink..." Sam and Leslie looked down at the ground "...and smoke..." Natalie also looked down "...and do drugs..." Calvin looked down now "...and have sex..." Cory and Kelsey looked down, who were completely dressed. "All I'm saying is that you guys have made big mistakes and you taught your children. And now, it's harder to unteach your children those bad teenager habits, save the fact they will adopt them again within two years. You guys have messed up this generation, and all I can do is to pray the next one is better." Chef left the scene.

Kyle* looked down "Oh my gosh, Chef is right. We messed up. We're horrible parents."

Stan put his arms around Wendy and Kyle*. "I just hope our children learn from our mistakes."

Wendy noticed that the tag on Cory's pants were on the outside. "Cory."

Cory turned. "Yeah mom?"

"Your pants are inside out."

"Sorry, mom, I was just...busy." Cory knew that she knew what he had done.

"Yeah, 'busy'," Wendy said, "I knew what you were doing with Kelsey...but we'll call that one a wash." Cory beamed.

John walked up to Toby. Toby just stared into John. He wasn't angry and he wasn't happy. He was sentimental. "Sorry we ruined your party," John said.

Toby just hugged John quickly then let go and smiled. "That was the best birthday party ever! Next year will be bigger and better though, I'll promise you that!"

"You're not bullshitting, right?" John pointed.

"No!" Toby began laughing. "I'm dead serious!" Toby's laughter came to a halt. "By the way, who started the fire anyways?"

"I don't know," John said, "but I haven't seen Kristen."

"Probably Kristen," Toby concluded.

"Probably," John agreed, "but how do we pay off these damages?"

"I heard," Toby said, "that the terrorists that held the mall were caught with 6 million dollars. And part of it is going to each resident. That can easily pay off 10 times these damages!"

"That's not enough," John said.

"I can sue Kristen," Toby reminded, "besides, she burnt down the house, remember?"

"Yeah," John laughed.

"Besides, she's dumb enough to leave this here." Toby pulled out Kristen's cell phone from his own pocket.

"Wow," John said, "sucks to be here."

Linda then came up to John and smiled. "You were the one who came up with the idea of inviting us all?"

"Yeah," John said proudly.

Linda quickly kissed John, but then John threw up on Linda right after. "EWW!" Linda screamed then ran off.

All of John's friends laughed. _Wow,_ John thought to himself, _I really do have to thank Kelsey later. Toby's happy, and I won Linda again. This could be the greatest day in my entire life._

* * *

><p><strong>Well that's the end of Chapter 20. It was mostly based off of the movie Project X, except for the beginning sequence, and the fact Toby did not want a huge party to be thrown. I've been dying to do a Project X remake for a long time and I did. There are some differences, obviously, but still. This might be the only party chapter in this entire FanFic. Anyways, I've noticed I've improved quite a bit in my writing, but, as always, feel free to comment and mention any improvements I can make. Thank you. Chapter 21 will be up sometime next week.<strong>

**For those of you that think this is the end of this FanFic, it really isn't...this is just the beginning.**


	23. Chapter 21: Stolen

**Chapter 21 is up. At this point, the characters will be experiencing some major changes now.**

* * *

><p><strong>Third Person P.O.V.<strong>

Mr. Garrison's third grade class filed into the room this morning. All the kids had some bandages. Toby had the most injuries, Peter's braces were slightly messed up, and Clarence's glasses were cracked. It was a sunny Monday morning, but it was also the very last week of school. This would be their last Monday here.

"Welcome, kids, to the last week of your hell and my hell," Mr. Garrison said, "so how was your weekend?"

"I think...you know..." Sarah answered weakly.

Mr. Garrison rolled his eyes. "Damn right I know! It was all over the news! The reason why you guys would pull off a late-night party is beyond me. Now let's get started."

He walked over to the cabinets and pulled out a tennis ball. "Now, class, since you all seem to be in your hangover stage, I think I'd just start you all off with a little exercise. Now everyone stand up." Everyone stood up without saying anything. "When I throw you a tennis ball, you have to say one good thing about yourself, then you throw it to the next person. Anything good about yourself, but keep it appropriate. I don't need anyone else to pull another 'Cory' and almost get me fired again. Now a good thing about myself...well I consider myself a smart person. As in a mixture of both academically smart and street smart. There." Mr. Garrison threw it to Walker.

"I'm pretty good at snowboarding," Walker said, "like I can do tricks and stuff."

"What kind of tricks?" Travis asked.

"Like fuckin' Jedi-mind tricks shit! I did a 720 spin once!" Walker said.

"Now Walker," Mr. Garrison said, "We do not swear."

"Sorry," Walker said, then threw the ball to Toby.

"I can make the best parties," Toby said.

"Shut up, faggot," Walker joked.

"You're just jealous you can't throw a party like I can, Walker." Toby threw the tennis ball behind himself without looking and it hit Clarence in the face, breaking his already-cracked glasses.

"Oh hamburgers!" Clarence said. The entire class laughed.

"Now class," Mr. Garrison said, "that's not very nice, laughing at Clarence. Now all of you say sorry."

"We're sorry," Kelsey said, "for you being such a goon." The class laughed harder.

"Kelsey! Step outside! Now!" Mr. Garrison opened the door and Kelsey stepped outside into the hallway. The teacher shut the door.

"Well," Clarence said, "I'm smart." Clarence threw it to Ricky.

"I can play guitar," Ricky said and threw it to Mary.

"I can sing well," Mary said and threw it to Nicole.

"I..." Nicole looked back and forth between Sam and Kelly. They were whispering. It felt obvious, even to her. Sam was interested in Kelly and Nicole was feeling envious, but she didn't know why.

"Nicole?" Mr. Garrison asked, "You awake?"

Nicole snapped back to reality. "Oh, yeah. I'm fast at running."

"I'm faster," Kelly boasted. She whipped her blue hair towards Nicole's direction. Nicole couldn't help feeling a bit angry, but she still didn't understand why she felt that way.

Nicole threw the ball hard at Kelly, aiming for her face, but missed, and hit Peter in the mouth. Peter went down. "Augh! My braces!" He gripped his mouth, and realized that he was bleeding. He then took off from the room for the health office.

Jun picked up the ball. "I'm good at Tennis." He threw it to Cory. "Wachaa! My Tennis skills!"

Cory caught the ball. "I have an amazing girl-"

"Something else?" Mr. Garrison said.

Cory, stumped, rubbed his chin. He wanted to say something perverted, but he would get in trouble again. "Well I'm good at Football."

"Great," Mr. Garrison said, "I'm going to speak with Kelsey outside, and you guys can continue on with your game." He went outside and closed the door. Immediately, after, the class erupted.

Kelly instantly glared at Nicole. "What the fuck was that for?" Kelly let go of Sam and stepped closer. "I wasn't doing anything to you and you just tried to kill me with that Tennis ball!"

"It's just..." Nicole was trying to find the right words "the way you were just with Sam...you know..."

"So you're a jealous prick?" Kelly instantly accused.

"What? Hell no!" Nicole turned to the door, then back at Kelly. She knew she had to pick her words carefully or she will face grave consequences. "It's just...I don't like the way you two hang...you know...and I'd rather not see it. That's all."

"Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight!" The kids chanted.

Kelly gave Nicole an enormous push. "Whore!"

Nicole pushed Kelly back. "Bitch!"

Linda whispered to John, "This is gonna be bad." John just nodded in agreement. Neither of the two were in a position to stop them. They were far too tired from the party on Saturday.

Kelsey and Peter then went in, Peter having a bag of ice on his mouth. Mr. Garrison was nowhere to be seen.

"Where's the teacher?" Cory asked.

"He went to get some kid because that kid kneed him in the balls," Kelsey replied. She then noticed the scene. "What's happening here?"

"They're gonna fight!" Ashley said.

Kelly's aggression was still turned on Nicole. "I heard, Nicole, your grandma's a slut!"

"What's it to you?" Nicole asked.

"My dad coulda fucked your grandma," Kelly replied.

"You're a bitch!" Nicole said.

"Says the person who's trying to hit on my crush!" Kelly stood in front of Sam with her arms outward. "Sam's mine, so back off!"

Nicole rolled her eyes. "Oh so Sam belongs to you? He's your bitch? Right? Your sex toy?"

Sam stirred awake and was fully aware of the situation now. He had a disapproving look on his face. "Wait...is this about me?"

"Nicole's just jealous!" Kelly said.

"What?" Nicole's mouth was open in awe. "No! I'm totally not jealous. Sam could have any girl he wants! I just don't like the mood Kelly's in today! Just because I threw a tennis ball hard in her direction doesn't mean-"

Kelly, ignoring everyone else, immediately tackled Nicole to the ground, and they rolled around punching and kicking at each other. A few seconds later, Mr. Garrison came back. He had a stack of pink papers in his hand, and when he took a look inside, his mouth was open. Kelly and Nicole immediately stopped and they braced themselves for the rage.

"NICOLE CARTMAN! KELLY LEONE! STOP THIS NONSENSE AND MARCH YOUR ASSES DOWN TO THE OFFICE IMMEDIATELY!" The teacher was steaming. Kelly and Nicole went outside quietly.

The whole class fell silent and all sat down. Mr. Garrison went up to the phone. The bell rang, and the class began to file out to recess silently.

Travis patted Clarence's back. "And that, my friend, is the reason why we aren't popular."

Clarence shrugged. "I guess."

* * *

><p>It was recess time and the kids were playing in the playground. Kelsey had her hands on a red rubber ball. She was bouncing it off the back wall alone. Then her friends came.<p>

"Hey," Cindy said, "you should go mess with your sister today."

"Why?" Kelsey raised a brow. She was intending to keep her promise to Cory, but she didn't want to not fit on. "I promised Cory I would leave her alone."

"Forget Cory," Leslie said, "or are you too much of a dork?"

"I promised Cory I was gonna leave her alone!" Kelsey stood face-to-face with Leslie.

"Then I guess we know who to ditch girls!" Susan turned the other way. "Let's go." The other girls followed suite.

Kelsey didn't want to break her promise, but she didn't want to stand out of the crowd either. She loved having alot of friends, but was afraid of sacrificing them by any means necessary. "Wait!" The girls turned to face Kelsey. "Fine, I'll do it."

Her friends put their hands on their hips as Kelsey dropped the rubber ball. She coated the ball with ice and looked around. She then spotted Kristen to the far left, who was on a bench texting and laughing with Kat. Kelsey sighed again. She didn't want to do this, but she had no choice. Hopefully, Cory wasn't anywhere nearby. So she gripped the ball with her right hand and drew it back, and with one huge push, propelled the ball straight through the air. Without delay, the ball instantly impacted Kristen's face, flipping her off the backboard of the bench, and landed face-first into snow.

All the girls, except Kelsey, were laughing hysterically. Kristen got up to look at Kelsey, and instantly, she began crying and ran inside.

Kelsey had never felt so guilty. Without getting noticed, she ran after Kristen and tracked her into the faculty women's bathroom, where she was crying. Kelsey went inside. Kelsey opened the first stall and found no one. She opened the second one and found no one. Finally, she opened the furthest one and looked right, and there Kristen was on the toilet seat with her pants up crying.

"Kristen..." Kelsey began, but was lost.

"GO AWAY!" Kristen yelled.

"Kristen, I'm sorry, please, just-"

"If you're really sorry, you would have never done it in the first place!" Kristen yelled and Kelsey ran out of the bathroom. She shut the door and breathed. Just then, Cory came by with a disapproving look on his face.

"I saw what you did," Cory said, "what you did to Kristen out there."

"Cory," Kelsey said, "I'm sorry-"

"You broke a promise with me. Do you know how much that means to me?"

"I can't sacrifice my friends and popularity to-"

"I've made plenty of sacrifices to make YOU happy. I'm already running out of money, and I'd like to see you do something for me for once!"

"You're so selfish, Cory!"

"You're a fucking bitch, Kelsey!"

Cory spat on the ground and turned to walk away. He looked back at her one last time. "I...just wished you were better than...this." He then walked away, leaving Kelsey speechless.

* * *

><p>During lunchtime, the boys sat at a table with food in front of them. Most of them were laughing and talking, except for Cory, who had his head in his arms.<p>

"Dude," Ricky said, "Sally was peeling off her nail polish and threw it right next to me during that video today. It was so disgusting!"

"Her nails were bleeding, weren't they?" Luke took a sip from his milk.

"Yeah!" Ricky said.

"Eww!" All the other boys went.

Sam looked at Cory, who were sitting next to each other. "What's wrong?"

"I'm just mad," Cory said, "she didn't keep her promises."

"What promises?" Sam said.

"It doesn't matter." Cory had his head up now. "What does matter is that we threw insults at each other, then I just ditched her. But I can't keep like this. I just want to say sorry and just have our relationship back."

"What if I spoke to her?" Sam said.

"Go ahead, but don't expect anything." Cory had his head in his arms again. Sam got up and wasn't seen again.

"Dude, my mouth still fucking hurts!" Peter was trying to eat the pizza but was in pain also.

"Ha, that sucks," Steven said.

"No shit!" Peter said.

"What are you gonna do?" Calvin asked. "You can't chew or anything."

"I'll get like one of those vitamin milk things you can get from the pharmacist." Peter set his lunch aside.

"Don't those taste hella nasty?" John asked.

"I had one of them before, they taste like jizz to me," James said.

Luke took a curious look at James. "How do you know what jizz tastes like?"

James curved his lips inward into a thin line. "That was an understatement."

"Doesn't it have that salty taste to it?" John said.

"Oh, god, shut up!" Calvin rolled his eyes.

Cory got up. "I'm gonna take a walk." He then walked out of the cafeteria alone.

Ricky looked curiously as he watched Cory go. "What's wrong with him?"

Kurt looked at where Cory sat. "He didn't even eat his lunch. He's even quieter than usual, and that's saying something. Something's definitely up."

"Or someone," Ricky said.

"Hmm," Peter smiled at James. "Someone definitely wants to be bit in the ass."

John was shocked. "You bite people in the ass, Peter? Gross!"

"John, you're the one who described the taste of jizz!" Steven pointed at John.

John shrugged innocently. "I'm just saying what I've heard."

"What if you inject fruit flavoring into your ballsack?" Kurt said. "Just saying."

Ricky had his fingers in his ears. "Don't even talk about that! What next, castration?"

Everyone in the cafeteria looked at the 8 boys. Everyone was silent.

"Awkward," Steven whispered.

* * *

><p>Cory walked into the library, which weren't many people around. He had his iPhone and with earplugs in his ears. He was searching for music to listen to. As he walked in, a woman, the librarian, greeted him.<p>

"Hello," the librarian said, "how goes it?"

"Fine," Cory replied.

"Enjoy your stay," the librarian said.

Cory looked around for a chair to sit in. He spotted one in the far back on the right side. He walked toward it. Now looking at his iPhone, he decided to listen to some rap, so he was searching for one. While searching, however, he heard two familiar voices.

Cory turned off his iPhone and unplugged his ears. He went closer. The noise wasn't far from behind the bookshelf that was to his left. He moved some books around, and looked through, and, to his absolute horror, is Kelsey and Sam sitting on a chair, Kelsey being on Sam's lap.

* * *

><p>Sam and Kelsey were laughing hysterically. The two were in the library. They were having a great time, despite the fact they were being watched.<p>

Sam decided to talk about Cory now because he had seen the argument he and Kelsey were in earlier. "What happened earlier?"

"I don't want to talk about it," Kelsey replied.

"Come on, it's bugging you." Sam said.

"Look, let's just say I didn't do what I asked and he just freaked out." Kelsey looked around to see if anyone was looking, but saw no one.

"That sounds alot like normal Cory." Sam and Kelsey started laughing out loud.

"Oh my gosh, you are great, Cory is like such a pussy but you..." Kelsey stared into Sam's eyes and Sam puckered up.

Kelsey, however, realized what they were gonna do, and she got off of Sam. "Wait, Sam, we can't do this. I'm still with Cory." She began pacing around now. "Nononono, this is all wrong. I shouldn't do this."

Sam grabbed ahold of Kelsey. He obviously wanted her. "Comeon, it's not like he's watching us. Besides, you guys got into an argument and call each other names, plus he broke up with you."

"He never specifically stated he wanted to break up with me, and he still loves me..." Kelsey began.

Sam laughed. "Kels, it's quite obvious, he doesn't love you, he just loves your vagina. People like him are the reason why women are mistreated." Sam drew Kelsey closer now. "Besides, I'll promise you I'll treat you better than he will."

Kelsey looked away. "Well..." Kelsey felt very pressured about this. She didn't exactly like Cory as she used to, but she felt like she was betraying him.

Sam gave Kelsey no chances; he went in for the kiss immediately. Kelsey initially tried to break away, but succumbed. And they kissed.

* * *

><p>Cory had enough, after seeing Sam and Kelsey kiss, he immediately ran, not caring how much noise he made, or even if it alerted Sam and Kelsey (which he did alert them).<p>

He ran out the library door and into the hallway. He felt very angry, sad, and confused. He still loved Kelsey, but his jealousy is growing. Cory didn't want to turn out like Wendy, yet there he was, already swearing for revenge.

He looked up. Kelly and Nicole were bickering once again. He felt like he had to tell them who Sam was really interested in. So he walked. And came between the two.

"What the fuck, Cory!" Kelly said.

"Listen!" Cory's voice boomed. "Sam's not interested in any of you! He's interested in Kelsey! He's stealing my girlfriend away!"

Kelly looked back and forth between Cory and Nicole. Then she turned on Nicole. "This is your fault, Nicole! If you hadn't been a jealous bitch, I woulda been happy with Sam and Cory woulda been happy with Kelsey!"

"You fucking retarded piece of shit!" Nicole stepped closer to Kelly now. "If you really wanna go, fine!"

Kelly charged at Nicole again. Cory had seen enough. So he went around the corner, sat down on the ground, pulled his head into his knees and began crying.

He was angry at everything. He was angry at Kelly and Nicole for their stupidity and lack of understanding. He was angry at Kelsey for ditching him. Finally, he was angriest at Sam for stealing Kelsey away.

He then got up. He knew what he had to do. So he went back to the classroom, grabbed his backpack, and ditched school.

* * *

><p><strong>That's the end of Chapter 21. This is just a prelude to some even bigger chapters.<strong>


	24. Chapter 22: Apologies and Compensation

**Chapter 22.**

* * *

><p><strong>Third Person P.O.V.<strong>

It was a Tuesday morning, and it was sunny, like usual. John had already walked out of his house and shut the door. He turned left and began to walk towards the school. He checked his backpack first, to make sure he had everything, before he went. Today was going to be his big day. He has a speech to do, and he would be the first one. His speech was like all other speeches; he had to talk about his family. Cory already went yesterday, so John would be graded much harder. John also had to talk about how he viewed his family too.

He met up with Ricky on the way. "Hey John," he said, "you nervous?"

"Kinda," John admitted, "although I know what I'm gonna say though."

"Dude, you know Sam's dating Kelsey now, right?" Ricky looked around.

John almost tripped. "Really?" He knew Cory's jealous nature. He knew Cory would want her back, but he didn't know how far Cory would go to do it.

John shrugged. "I don't like it, but what can I do? Besides, it's not like how James tricked Clarence into drinking his jizz."

Ricky laughed. "He did that?"

"Yeah." John walked faster. "Walk faster, we're gonna be late. What happened is, James jizzed into a bag and froze it in the freezer, then told Clarence it was homemade ice-cream."

Ricky started faster. "Such a gay boy."

John nodded. "Yeah, really."

The two made it to the front of the school, where they met Linda. John threw up immediately - on the ground, fortunately.

"Ew!" Linda said. "You ready for your speech today?"

"Yeah," John said, "I know it in the back of my head."

"Good luck," Linda said.

* * *

><p>Kelly and Nicole were sitting on a bench at the front of the school, watching Sam and Kelsey flirting from far away. Neither were angry at each other, and both were very tired.<p>

"So it's official," Nicole said in awe, "Sam hates us."

"Yeah..." Kelly's speech was slightly slurred. She had a concussion from yesterday.

"How far would we go to get him back?" Nicole asked.

Kelly shook her head. "Forget...about it. It's pretty obvious...Sam doesn't give two shits...about us." She got up now. "If you need me...Nicole...I'm gonna start...bugging...Linda." She pointed to where John, Ricky, and Linda were, then went off over there.

Nicole looked to her right, where Sam was hugging Kelsey. She envied Kelsey and how much attention she got from other boys, but at the same time, questioned her ethics and what had happened between her and Cory. Surely, they broke up, but Kelsey clearly wasn't ready for another relationship. From the way Kelsey was low on energy, and the way Sam wasn't letting Kelsey do anything, she was sure their relationship would end in a disaster.

She focused on Sam now. The same person she supposedly had a small "crush", she questioned about his morality and how he treated his girlfriends. He would shelter Kelsey away from all the other boys and wouldn't let them hang out. He wouldn't let Kelsey do anything on her own. Nicole wondered what it would be like for herself if she was in Kelsey's shoes. Nicole was clearly independent, and wouldn't want to be coddled like a little toddler.

She shifted her gaze to the left, and past John was Cory, who was staring at Kelsey and Sam. She knew he missed Kelsey, she knew he wanted Kelsey back. Unlike most of Nicole's peers, Nicole also knew Cory was notorious for his extreme jealously, especially when it came down to girls. Back in 2nd grade, Nicole and Cory were in the same class together. Cory had a small crush on Nicole, and when Nicole was hanging out with another boy, Cory got so jealous and started to beat him up. Cory obviously got in trouble afterward.

But she wondered about him. Wondered what was going on in his mind. It obviously hurt Cory to know Kelsey was with someone else, but did Cory really know what was happening?

Nicole was pushed off the bench and stood up immediately, and there was John, laughing.

"You're suck a jerk!" Nicole slapped John in the arm and pushed him.

"Calm down," John smirked, "it was just a joke."

"This is a sick idea of your 'joke!'" Nicole said. "You coulda hurt me. It's not nice to bully girls!"

Ricky then came in. "I speak 'vagina', John. Bleed, bleed, bleed."

"Abortion," John said. The two boys laughed.

Nicole crossed her arms. "That's not funny!"

Steven then came in. "Yeah, guys." He put his right arm around Nicole. "She's a native speaker, you know?" The boys laughed harder.

Nicole punched Steven in the ribs. "Douche!" Steven gripped his ribs in pain.

John patted Nicole's head. "Aww come on, we're just kidding, you know, bunny?"

"I'm not a rabbit, so stop calling me that," Nicole said.

"He said 'bunny'," Ricky pointed out.

"Shut up!" Nicole yelled.

Linda and Kelly then came. Then the bell rang.

* * *

><p>John was the last person in the whole class to present his speech, and he was the sixth for today. He's currently wrapping his speech up with one final person in his family. He was in front of the room facing the entire audience, the other 39 kids.<p>

"...and my grandpa on my mom's side is Sean Testaburger. He's a total dickhole, in case you should meet him." John looked up at the class to see what the class was going to do next.

The whole entire class laughed at John's comment.

John started again. "He was a nerd during his teen years, and because he was bullied, it had a psychological effect on him. He became a dickhole because he wanted revenge on people who wronged him." Kelsey listened in because she realized that if she kept bullying Kristen, she knew that Kristen would become John's grandpa; a total dick. John cleared his throat. "He failed, obviously, because he was such a dumbass." The class (even Kelsey) laughed harder. "Married Deborah Testaburger, who I already went over, who is also the school whore. It's not much a step up, really, because whores will get with even a tranny bitch."

The class laughed. Even Mr. Garrison chuckled.

John started pacing the floor now. "I'm gonna tell you a brief story about his douchebaggery. So he took his daughter, my mom, and his wife on a cruise. They met my other grandparents. Now Sean hated Randy because Randy was being a jerk to Sean, so Sean prevented Stan, my dad, from seeing Wendy, my mom. Of course, if anyone ever reads shitty romance novels, you can never split up true lovers. Ever. And that is that."

John stood still now and raised his left index finger. "Now, Sean hates Cory and me because we are 'unholy spawns of Stan' and the fact Sean thinks I'm a 'douchebag' and Cory a 'pervert' even though he was ten times the more pervert. Fucking hypocrite." The class laughed harder. "Anyways, most of my family is cool. My mom can be a bitch, my dad can be a douche, my grandpa Randy can be a retard, my grandma Sharon can be a cunt, and my grandma Deborah can be a whore, but those people are pretty cool. Tim and Lily are also pretty cool. Now, honestly, I really don't care if my grandpa Sean died today, or yesterday, or 28 weeks later. That's how much I don't like him." The class was laughing now.

"Anyways, another message is don't be a bully. If you bully people, you will turn said person into a dickhole. And really, you don't want to deal with dickholes. You don't. They suck, they will screw you over. And I'm being serious too." John turned to Kelsey, even though it looked like he was still addressing the audience. "Really, bullying isn't funny. It's wrong, and, as I said, it turns people into dickholes. They will carry their dickhole traits onto their children, who will pass it down to their children and so on and so forth. That's the main flaw of my family, really, but honestly, I might just commit suicide myself when I grow older." The class laughed again. "No, but seriously, I'm not committing suicide. I have a great family and lots of friends, and thank you for listening to my speech." The class cheered.

Kelsey looked down now. She felt guilty of bullying her sister. She took a look at Kristen, and Kristen was also looking down at her desk. Kelsey wanted to apologize for everything she did to Kristen, but she didn't want her friends to find out, or they might dessert Kelsey.

Mr. Garrison stood up. "I appreciate your honesty and humor, John, but next time, try to use nicer words, ok? That's worth a B+. Now any questions for John, kids?"

Ashley raised her hand. "Ashley?" John asked.

"Does Sean really hate you?" Ashley asked.

John had his palms out. "Like you can't believe. He such a jerk to us, me and Cory the most. Apparently, he can't get over the fact my mom married my dad. He got really upset when he found out Cory was dating Kelsey because 'McCormicks are dirty and uncivilized.' He's such a douchebag. Does that answer your question?"

Ashley shrugged. "I guess."

George raised his hand. "George?"

"Is your mom really a feminist?" George asked. "It must really suck for Cory then."

"Well, George..." John started.

"She made lots of protests and stuff when she was younger, especially about women's rights," Mr. Garrison interrupted. "She also got rid of Paris Hilton, someone Bebe admired and brought onto the rest of the town."

"You mean my mom?" Sam asked.

"Yeah," Mr. Garrison replied. "Now time for one more."

Kelsey raised her hand. "Kelsey?" John asked.

Kelsey stood up. "I...don't have a question...but rather...a confession. To make."

Kelsey's friends (save Linda) eyed her carefully as Kelsey got ready to speak. Kelsey took a deep breath in and closed her eyes, bracing herself for whatever ridicule she would receive. It was now or never. "Listen, I've been a bully and it's not the right thing to do. I've bullied Kristen, especially, and so have my friends, and I just want to say..." Kelsey sneezed "...that it really bothered me, the way Kristen had been treated horribly. I spoke with Kristen how she felt last night, and I just wanted to say I'm sorry..." Kelsey turned to Kristen "...Kristen."

Linda raised a brow. "I don't understand, Kelsey. All those times I've heard she started everything, and I thought I was just defending you-"

"Well that was a straight up lie." Kelsey inhaled, then exhaled. "I'm just saying that I'm sorry for bullying Kristen, I'm not sure if anyone else, is, but that I'm sorry." Kelsey felt relieve, having confessed. She felt lighter now.

Linda usually didn't have the nerve, either, to go against her friends, but after seeing Kelsey do it, she felt inspired. "I've also bullied too, especially bullied Kristen, and I'm sorry."

Unfortunately, none of the other 8 popular girls had confessed with them. They just whispered quietly. Then everyone else did. Linda slid up next to John.

"I don't like this," Linda whispered.

"Teen drama," John chucked.

"John, this is serious! I have a feeling Kelsey and I are gonna regret for confessing."

"It's alright, I'll protect you." John stood in front of the two girls.

Linda rolled her eyes. "You're not seriously gonna hurt girls, are you?"

"I never said I wouldn't," John smirked.

Luckily for the three of them, the bell range. Class was over.

* * *

><p>Cory was glad Kelsey finally confessed. He felt like Kelsey had become a better person, become a more powerful person. However, he did not like that she was still with Sam now. Overall, he felt very emotionally confused. He was out in the front of the school. It was 2:34 pm, and it was sunny outside.<p>

Then in front of him, Kelsey and Sam were kissing - again. Each second they held it, Cory was getting angrier. So he stomped home, but then he decided to go somewhere else first.

He went over to see Great-Uncle Jimbo. He knew where he was, he knew the way. Cory began walking through the burning heat. It was 90 degrees outside, and sweat was forming on Cory's forehead. When he got to Jimbo's house, he was glad he was not home. Jimbo had went hunting (yet again) and Cory just climbed inside.

Cory searched around his house. He needed a weapon. He wanted to take down Sam for stealing Kelsey away. Cory needed a sniper rifle that was effective. He spotted a certain gun. It was a Barrett M95 sniper, mounted on a wall in the living room, along with tons of other guns. Cory took the M95 rifle, and took an ACOG scope and a silencer. He needed the range and the silence mechanism. He also took a rope in order to make an escape. He would have to shoot Sam down during school, particularly when he got out and was walking home tomorrow. He took 5 .50cal rounds from a cabinet, then left the house.

He snuck all the equipment under his bed back in his house, then laid out a plan on how to kill Sam. Tomorrow, Sam would walk Kelsey home before they parted ways, then from there, Cory can shoot Sam down. Sam would go right in front of a certain alleyway, and Cory would hide on the rooftops of the elementary school. The alleyway was in convenient view from the rooftops, and from there, Cory can just snipe Sam out.

Cory was ready to execute the plan tomorrow. He was ready, and waiting.

* * *

><p><strong>There it is. What's gonna happen next. Is Sam gonna die? Is Cory's plan gonna go unnoticed? And what about Cory and Kelsey's relationship? Will they get back together? Find out soon.<strong>

**Also, the story of the cruise was taken from John-SP150's story "Play It Again, Stan". It's just a summary (in one of the kids' perspective, so there may be some inaccuracies). But credit to him for that.**


	25. Chapter 23: Shotty Sniper

**Chapter 23 is up. I have been recently bombed with alot of schoolwork, so that's why it took so long.**

* * *

><p><strong>Third Person P.O.V.<strong>

It's a Wednesday morning, and it is right before school started. Nicole was at the front of the school. She was looking around for her friends when she saw Kurt. She then ran up to Kurt. "Hey Kurt," Nicole said, "Where're the others?"

Kurt looked around. He saw none of them and he couldn't find them. In a huge crowd were two 2nd grade boys fighting each other. Kurt turned back to Nicole. "Nope. John and Linda went to the back of the school."

Nicole shook her head at his comment. "Oh god. I know what they're doing."

At the back of the school, John lit Linda's joint of weed, and then he lit his own. John and Linda both started smoking them. They were sitting down on some steps near the dumpster

"Dude..." John blew out a puff of smoke "...I'm fuckin' hammered!"

"It's like roofies," Linda replied.

John turned to Linda and gave his girlfriend a curious look. "No it isn't." He inhaled more weed in, then exhaled "Roofies is different. Roofies...well let's just say you won't remember what has happened after you've taken them. I've tried them, I actually bypassed a day. It's not known as the date rape drug for no reason."

Linda inhaled more weed, then exhaled. "So some guy could put that in my food, then I'll pass out and get raped?" She coughed a little, then looked at John, tilting her head.

John nodded. "Yep." He inhaled more weed, then exhaled. "You will remember absolutely nothing. Ever watched 'The Hangover'?"

Linda shook her head. "No. I haven't."

John looked at Linda now. "Well the story of 'The Hangover' is as follows. Four guys go to Vegas for a Bachelor party, so they decided that-"

John and Linda then began hearing footsteps. The two immediately stood up, dunked the flaring tip in a small puddle, then threw it in the dumpster. They looked to their right, and there was a shadow, a boy with curly hair. The shadow then manifested, and a boy appeared out of the corner. He was none other than Clarence.

"What are you guys doing here?" Clarence asked.

Linda looked at John. John was mouthing some words and shaking his head. Linda then turned back to Clarence. "We were just..." She looked at John again, then back at Clarence "...making out."

"Yeah," John added.

"Oh." Clarence looked at the watch on his left wrist, then looked at the other two. "Well I can't wait for 4:20 pm today! It's going to be such a fabulous-"

John immediately rushed forward and grabbed Clarence's collar. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU KNOW ABOUT 420?"

"Nothing!" Clarence gulped, and John released him.

"Do you even know what 420 is?" John asked.

"Yeah, it's Hitler's birthday!" Clarence crossed his arms and gave John the "are you stupid" look.

Linda walked forward now, shaking her head in disapproval. "No it isn't. Stop lying."

"Yes it is!" Clarence reach out his iPhone, which had a Wikipedia article about Hitler "Right here!"

John and Linda took a look at the article and found out Clarence was right. "Oh my God." John looked at Linda "That's fucked up!"

"That really is!" Linda added.

"See!" Clarence gloated. "I told you!" Then the bell rung. Clarence walked out of their sight.

After Clarence was out of earshot, Linda turned to John "Thanks for giving me weed. Where'd you get it?"

"My dad," John replied.

"Well then, I guess you get a kiss for that." Linda puckered up, and John prepared for the kiss. However, his stomach churned, and he threw up - all over Linda.

"EWW!" She shouted.

* * *

><p>It was 10:02 am and it was morning recess time. The kids were in the playground playing around and having fun. At a bench at near the front door of the playground were Sam and Kelsey.<p>

"It's a nice day huh?" Sam had his right arm around Kelsey.

Kelsey looked down at the ground. "I guess." She was still wrapped with guilt from leaving Cory for Sam.

Sam took a curious look at Kelsey. "What's wrong?" He scooted up closer to Kelsey "Come on, you can tell me."

Kelsey was still looking down. "Nothing."

John and Linda then walked up to the two. Their eyes were both slightly red. "Sam, are our eyes red?" John asked.

Sam took a close look at both of their eyes. Their eyes were slightly red, but not much. "Not much why?" Sam then thought for the moment, then concluded that they were both smoking - weed. "Oh God. Are you two burning again? I thought you two quit burning like months ago."

"Listen, you two." Linda pointed at Sam and Kelsey. "If either of you two tell anyone, I will castrate Sam and slice Kelsey's boobs off. Understand?"

Sam and Kelsey nodded. "Good," Linda said. John and Linda then walked away.

Sam took a look at Kelsey, then shook his head. "They're so fucking stupid." Sam put his arms around Kelsey again. "You still didn't answer my question. What's bugging you so much?"

Kelsey stood up now. "Look! I don't want to talk about it! Drop it!" She closed her eyes and exhaled. _God, why is he being such a dick about it? Can't he just leave me alone?_

Sam held both of Kelsey's hands and gave her a quick kiss in the lips. "Hey, babe, listen, just calm down. It's gonna be ok." Then he thought for a moment. Surely, there was a reason why Kelsey was acting up, and he decided it had something to do about her ex-boyfriend. "It's Cory, huh?"

Kelsey opened her eyes and looked down at the ground again. "A little," she whispered

Sam held Kelsey's chin up so she was looking straight into her eyes. "Yeah it is. You gotta stop worrying about him. He's the past. He obviously doesn't like you. Besides, why do you want to date such a perv and pussy like him anyways?"

_Sam, I swear, shut the fuck up right now!_ Those thoughts were boiling inside Kelsey. She wanted to scream at Sam, but she bit her tongue back. She didn't want to attract the attention of everyone on the playground. She sat back down on the bench, along with Sam, and inhaled deeply and exhaled. "I...just...sorta...like him. As a friend. That's all." _Hopefully, he'll believe me, right?_

Sam shook his head. "I don't think he's like that. Why are you so worried about him? Jeez, what's with you?"

Kelsey clenched her fists and fought the idea to lash out at Sam. Instead, she stood up. "I just wanna be left alone." Then the bell rang. Kelsey took off immediately and disappeared into the crowd of kids.

Sam raised a brow. _What the fuck is with her?_

Little did Sam and Kelsey know, Cory saw and heard the whole thing.

* * *

><p>It was 1:12 pm and the kids had already come back from lunch break. They were all seated in their desks, and Mr. Garrison had come back. Cory couldn't take anymore of Sam flirting with Kelsey. He couldn't wait until the end of school. He had the M95 already set up on the school rooftop overlooking the rest of the town.<p>

"Alright kids," Mr. Garrison said, "so today, we're gonna learn about the story of visitors."

The kids sat straight up.

"Every year," Mr. Garrison said, "on June 12th, visitors come to our planet to celebrate Visitor day. June 12th is tomorrow, so mark that down on your calendars. Now they share with us stories about the universe, newer technology, and we get to learn about their culture. They are coming here tomorrow at school, and so you kids shall treat them with respect."

_Speaking of respect_, Cory thought, _why cant's Sam just not talk to Kelsey? Ever._

Mr. Garrison paced back and forth. "That's it for now. Now we shall go to gym class to go play dodgeball." Many of the kids cheered. "Let's get to it." The kids filed out to gym class. The kids got into locker rooms and got changed, then went out onto the field.

"Alright," Chef said, "you guys have played dodgeball many times before, but remember, no headshots and no cheating. Now I shall make teams of six. First division will be team 1 versus team 2. Team 1's captain will be Cory, with Sarah, Emile, Carter, Steven, and Leslie and Team 2's captain will be John, with Sam, Ricky, Kelsey, Leah, and Travis."

Cory's team gathered in a circle. "What are we gonna do, Cory?" Carter asked.

"Here's what we're gonna do," Cory replied, "we're gonna get in there and we're gonna brute force it. Take 'em all down at once before they can start. I literally want to just smash their faces in, and that's what we're gonna do."

Sarah raised her eyebrow. "That definitely does NOT sound like you, ok?"

Cory put his right hand on Sarah's left shoulder and gave her a stern look. "It's gonna work, Sarah. Trust me."

Steven was quite skeptical of Cory's plan, and rubbed his chin accordingly. "There's something up with you, Cory. You're not the same. I liked the other Cory better. Honestly."

Cory forced a smile, not wanting to admit to the others what he had been through. "People change, right?"

Leslie shook her head. "People don't change overnight like that. This has something to do with Kelsey, right?"

Cory turned away. "I'm gonna get a quick drink." He then walked off to the water fountain.

Emile turned to the others. "Way to avoid the question," he commented.

Steven only looked down. "I'm really worried about him, and what he's becoming. Ever since Kelsey is with Sam, Cory's turning out to become more of an asshole."

Cory then came back at this point. "So we ready?" The other five kids just nodded. Cory raised his hand, and John raised his.

"Game on!" Chef shouted.

The 12 immediately rushed for the 6 balls in the middle. Cory wasn't fast enough, therefore, he couldn't get his hands on one. He was looking around and there was John. He had a ball. John aimed for Cory and Cory instantly jumped over the ball John threw. Cory looked around some more and a ball appeared in Cory's hand.

"You're out, Travis!" Chef said. Ricky got hit in the side by Sarah.

With the ball in Cory's hands, he saw the one target he wanted to go for. Sam. Cory held the ball in his right hand and reeled back. He then went for the throw, and it was a blur of red in the air as it went straight into Sam's face.

WUMP!

Sam fell backwards onto the floor. Chef blew his whistle. "Time out!" he called, then turned to Cory. "Cory! What the hell do you think you're doing? Hitting Sam in the face with that?"

"That was just an accident," Cory lied.

"Get out!" Chef said. "Get out now!" Cory then left the gym and slammed the door.

After gym class was over, the kids got back in the locker rooms and got changed then filed back to the classrooms.

"I can't believe Cory did that, that ass." Sam was pinching his nose to stop the bleeding.

"Ah, he's just probably jealous of you and Kelsey," Calvin replied.

"He's been such an asshole all week," Sam cried.

The kids then all filed back at 2:27 pm, and it was 3 minutes left until the end of school.

"Alright, kids," Mr. Garrison said, "you know that tomorrow, there will be visitors. Be prepared to show respect for them. When the bell rings you may go."

The bell rung. Cory immediately dashed out of the classroom into his locker. He opened it, rearranged some papers and backpack, then closed it. He then found the stairway to the roof and began his ascent.

It was time to end Sam.

* * *

><p>Linda stormed out of the Girl's bathroom with her hand slightly wet still. She walked down the hallway towards the front door. As she was about to make it, she was hit in the face by a large piece of paper. Now she would have thrown it aside, but it had blueprints on it. She took a look and it was the whole entire diagram of the school. It mentioned an M95 set up on the roof, then out in an alleyway overlooked by the school was Sam drawn with a skull on it.<p>

_Who the hell would want Sam dead?_ Linda thought to herself. Sam hadn't made enemies with anyone. He recalled his relationship with Kelsey, which seemed to be going smoothly to her. Then she remembered. Cory broke up with Kelsey. Kelsey is with Sam. Linda also despised Cory of his jealously. Knowing him, he would want Kelsey back, but Linda didn't think Cory would go that far...until now.

She turned around and there was John. "What's up Linda?"

Linda showed the blueprints to John. "This is Cory's!" Linda's voice was trembling now. "Cory is going to kill Sam today! We have to stop him right now!"

"Cory?" John furrowed his brow. "I don't understand. How would he get an M95..." then it hit him. John realized that Great Uncle Jimbo owned lots of guns. The M95 was one of them. "Oh shit!"

* * *

><p>Cory inhaled. Cory exhaled. He was on the rooftop of the elementary school now, prone while overlooking the edge of the building. Below him were many students at the flag pole, none of which noticed him. He had the M95 on a bipod, scanning down at a point as he looked through the scope. Through his scope he saw Sam hugging Kelsey goodbye in front of Kelsey's house. Kelsey then walked back in. Sam walked up the street, then turned left.<p>

Cory shifted his aim according to Sam's movements. As Sam got closer to the alleyway, Cory loaded a .50cal bullet into the chamber. Sam was inching closer and Cory cocked the gun.

Sam stopped at an ice cream stand. He waited in line for two minutes. _Hurry up, bitch ass!_ He got a green Popsicle, and continued on. Sam walked into the alleyway Cory was aiming for to throw away the Popsicle stick and take a pee. Cory turned off the safety. He zoomed his sight in. He aimed slightly above the head to account for gravity. He held his breath. He tried to pull the trigger, but he couldn't shoot his friend.

_Could I murder my own friend for my girlfriend? Could I watch him die?_

As Cory was culminating on whether or not to shoot down Sam, he heard footsteps, voices, then a door open.

"Cory! Stop!" John and Linda both shouted. Cory stood up and Linda tackled Cory to the ground. John picked up the M95 and folded it back up.

"What the hell, Cory?" John yelled. "Why the hell were you trying to kill Sam?"

Cory sat down and put his back to a generator. He wrapped his arms around his legs and buried his head between his knees. "You guys don't understand. He stole Kelsey away from me! He's the jerk! He doesn't even acknowledge my feelings."

"That's not a reason to shoot someone!" John said louder.

Linda stuck her palm out a John. "I think I should handle this, John." She knelt down beside Cory and put her left hand on Cory's right shoulder. "What's wrong?"

Cory was sniffling now. "You...guys...don't know...how much she means to me."

Linda sighed. "Of course we do Cory-"

"No you fucking don't!" Cory lifted his head. "John was just yelling at me just now, you don't even care that Kelsey and I broke up!" He buried his head in his knees again and started crying.

John walked over to Cory now. "What's so great about her anyways? There are a ton of other girls."

"She's special," Cory said, "she loved me and cared for me. Yeah, she had downsides, but overall, she loved me more than my parents did." Cory looked up now. "When we broke up back in December, I was truly devastated. I was hurt emotionally. I felt alone and devastated. We then got back like a month ago, but we're not perfect. Couples fight, you know? It's just that...Kelsey took it as a big deal, and now she's with Sam. I love her and need her. I don't want to lose her again, I don't want to go back to the way I was, I don't want to be alone and unhappy." Cory buried his head in his knees again and cried.

Linda and John were speechless. Both felt empathetic to his feelings. They knew how devastated he was (they had been there) and they decided the best thing was to just comfort him. They looked at each other, then lifted Cory up. He stood up, and the three walked downstairs off the roof back into the hallway.

John turned to Cory now. "Listen to me, Cory, it's gonna be ok, alright? I'm sorry I yelled at you, but just trust us that you will get Kelsey back. I'll give Jimbo back the sniper rifle you took."

Cory nodded at John and Linda. "Thank you." He then walked out of school and wasn't seen again for the rest of the afternoon.

Linda sighed and nudged at John. "I'm really worried about your brother. He seems...rather unstable about this whole thing."

John looked at Linda. "It will be alright. Trust me." He flashed a cocky smile at Linda.

The two went in for the kiss, but right before their lips touched, John threw up his lunch on Linda.

"EWW!" Linda shouted. "That's the fuckin' second time you threw up on me today! Don't you know how gross that is? Why do you always do this?"

"Sorry," John relpied sheepishly. "I just get nervous."

Linda rolled her eyes and calmed down. "Well, whatever. I probably smell bad by now." She put her arms around John. "Let's just go home."

"Well we have to give back the sniper rifle right?" John shrugged.

"We can do that," Linda replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Well there it is. Sam didn't die, but he's still with Kelsey, so sadly, Cory's plan didn't work out.<strong>


	26. Chapter 24: Recession

**Chapter 24. It took long because of the work I had to do last week. Anyways, enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>Kelsey's P.O.V.<strong>

It was a Wednesday afternoon and the bell had just rung. We were in Mr. Garrison's classroom, and the clock said 2:30. We were ready to go home. So I walked out of the classroom and went over to my locker. I opened the door to get my backpack out, then I shut the locker and turned around - to face Ricky. He had a content look on his face like usual, but then I noticed something. He didn't seem happy to see me. Yes, you could never really tell his emotions, and I couldn't until the expression on his face turned into a frown.

"'Sup?" I said. I didn't know what the hell was going on with him. I narrowed my eyes at him, trying to see what he was thinking, but to no avail.

He just looked down at the floor and sighed. Typical. Then he looked up at me again. "Listen, about Cory and-"

I just faked at laugh at that. I knew where he was going now. "Listen, me and Cory are through." But then I turned around to face my locker again and proceeded to say these words to myself. "But I still miss him."

Ricky put his hand on my left shoulder. "What was that?" he asked.

"Nothing." I don't know what is wrong with me. I'm quite irritated at what happened, but I don't know. I'm just confused. Maybe I do miss him. I'm hoping that lightning strikes me right now. I could really _die_ to get out of this situation.

But, of course, nothing ever falls on my head when I really need it to. But then again, I die at the worst times possible, just like that time I was about to learn about corporate America. So I face Ricky again (his hand flung off my shoulder) and just stood there. Awkwardly. "No way," he said, "I know something's up. Why are you dating Sam anyways? Haven't you had enough of boys?"

"Are you hitting on me?" I accused. I'm really wondering if he is.

His eyes widened to my amusement. "Me? Hell no! I'd never hit on my best friend's ex-girlfriend!"

"Yeah, you would," I said, "no guy could resist me." Gosh, that sounded like puke in my mouth. I guess I do brag too much. What the hell is wrong with me?

Ricky shook his head. "Stop bragging. You're hot and all, but you don't just grab guys instantly, in fact..." he scratches his head "there's this one chick who was all like dressing hella slutty, who if I remember correctly is Cindy, and she was all like-"

I head footsteps and then shouting. "Ricky! What the fuck are you doing?" I could immediately tell it was Sam. My good mood instantly faded.

"I'm just telling her a story about-" Ricky tried.

"No you're not!" Sam said. "Get the fuck out!" Ricky then walked away. Sam then began kissing me and hugging me. "Comeon, babe. Let's get outta here." He grabs my left hand and led me out the school. We got out into the front and he began leading me back - to my house. How the fuck did he know where I live?

I try to pull away but I wasn't strong enough. "Let me go!" I shouted. I tried pulling harder, but couldn't.

"We can walk," Sam said, "besides, my house is along the way."

I try to pull away the third time, but failed, and I was too tired and fatigued, and was dragged alongside Sam. Blood was boiling in me, but I just swallowed hard and contained it. Sam could easily win in a fight against me. There was no point trying. Muscular guy will beat any hot chick any day. I could consider biting him, but that won't do me much good. So we walked.

"So how was your day today?" Sam asked.

I knew better than to tell him my honest answer. "Good. What about yours?"

"Well I thought John's speech was funny," he said.

I turned to him and somewhat smiled. "I did too! I liked how he mentioned his grandparents."

"Yeah," he said, "like believe it or not, his description is actually accurate. Like how I hate my grandma...on my dad's side, like she's a total bitch."

I turned to Sam now. I wonder what he wants to talk about. "How bitchy?"

"Like you can't believe. She told me one time about how much my handwriting sucked back in Kindergarten. Made me cry too."

I shrugged. I'm desperately trying to forget my true feelings, but they keep overwhelming me. So I tried my best to focus in on the conversation. "Well that's old people."

We walked for a little bit in silence. The air seemed to be getting slightly cooler, although the sky was completely clear. We slowed our pace. Yeah, I don't like Sam, but I knew that our relationship was making him a bit happier. Then my thoughts drifted toward Cory. I knew how he reacted the first time we broke up. He basically was like an emo goth kid, minus actually going goth. I also knew of his jealousy too. I have no doubt Cory's trying to plan something. But there were also some good sides in him too. He's kind, sensitive, loving, and he usually doesn't bully others, unlike the rest of his douchebag friends. He's also a perv, however, and while it can be creepy, it's also a bit funny too. Well I guess men are naturally perverts, and I've grown to accept that. That doesn't mean I won't let my guard down however. Overall, he's a great guy, who just made poor choices in choosing friends. It's going to bite him in the ass later on.

Cory's also a great sniper. I've seen him shoot guns before, and it literally looks like art. I guess it's just a bragging tool for me so I can say that "hey, my boyfriend is pro at shooting guns."

Then I looked at Sam. He's that typical hot, popular guy, white and a muscular build. Good at football too. I guess it's good if you want a better popularity status, but I'm already considered the hottest girl in 3rd grade. I mean I _guess_ he can be nice, but he's mostly like his friends; kind to others, but also a bit douchy, if you know what I mean. Then they brag alot, and treat girls like shit. Sam won't even let me talk with other guys for one second. I mean Cory is more jealous, but he's also understanding. That's also why my relationship with Cory lasted way longer than the one with John.

I guess that's also the reason why my parents trusted Cory. They knew of his perversion, but also knew he would treat me well. Sam and all the others on the other hand, though...

"Cory's such a fucking douchebag," Sam said.

"Why?" I asked. "What did he do to you?" I already knew thought.

"What do you mean 'Why'?" he replied "He threw a ball in my face during dodgeball today! I don't know what's going on with him, but I should smack him or something." Or something. I held my tongue to prevent myself from making a snide remark. Seriously, why is HE calling someone a douchebag? He and his friends bully Clarence everyday. He and his friends spread vicious rumors (although I have done it too), he pretty much never lets me hang everywhere, he brags to his friends all the time about how "fine" I am, but worst of all, had 0 respect for Cory's feelings. Anyone who knew how depressed Cory was would know why. But no, no one knows. Except me, probably because I know him better than John or Ricky do, which is sad. Well maybe not Ricky, but I know Cory better than John knowing Cory. Honestly, I don't mean to judge, but Cory sucks at choosing friends. Well maybe not Ricky, and the fact he's John's twin. But other than that, yeah, he sucks at choosing friends.

I don't think Sam (or his friends) do have any respect for girls either, saying that we have cooties, which I don't even know what the fuck cooties are. In fact, why is he going out with me if I had these so-called "cooties"? Cory, at least, gives me attention and gifts. The others...no.

"What if I threw another Project X party?" Sam said.

I rolled my eyes. I've had enough of partying for one week. Maybe next week, but not now. "Nah, I'm a bit tired from last week. How about some other time?"

"Dude," Sam said, "partying is fun." Great, another douchebag bro wanting to party. Luckily, my house was right in front of me.

"Well there's my house," I said, "so cya!" I turn to walk up to the front door.

Then I heard Sam running. He spun me around, and kissed me in the lips. I tried to break away, but I was too tired. He drained all my strength earlier from pulling me with him. So then he released, waved goodbye, then walked off. Then I looked to my left, which a little bit far away, about 1/3 miles was the elementary school. I swear, I saw a gleam of light on the roof aiming down at me. Well whatever, so I turn to walk inside my house.

My mom greeted me, who was currently washing the dishes. "Hello, Kelsey. How was school?"

"Good," was my only reply.

"That's great," my mom said.

So I head upstairs, turned right down a hallway, then turned left on the first doorway, which was a bathroom. There were two sinks on the left side, and Kristen was occupying the one closest to the doorway, doing her fingernails. I went to the other one.

"Hey Kelsey," Kristen said, "how's life?"

"Fine." I turned on the sink to splash water on my face. Then I turned it off, and dried my face with a towel.

"I know somethings wrong," Kristen said. Shit, how did she know? I swear, I'm becoming more like Cory. He sucks at hiding his emotions, and I feel like I'm sucking the same.

"It's nothing, ok?" I just walked out of the bathroom straight into another doorway - my bedroom. I shut the door, locked it, and flopped down on my bed, tired. My thoughts were filled of Sam. I can't believe he's that much of a douche to hit on his own friend's ex. I took a thong from my drawer and walked over to the restroom, which Kristen was no longer in. The smell of makeup was still in the restroom, but I digress. So I locked the door, took all my clothes off, and looked at myself in the mirror. There was clearly a reason why I was considered the hottest person. My face is cute, I have a thin build (not anorexic ), and I have huge knockers, but could this be the reason why I'm down? I feel burdened since every boy wants me to be their girlfriend. So I took off my black hairband and stepped into the shower stall, and turned on. Hot water poured onto my skin, and it felt great. I could pass out right now.

I sighed again. I looked down at my body. I still felt down, however. After two minutes I turned off the water, and stepped out, put on my black hairband, took all my clothes, and stepped into my bedroom. I put on new clothes and sat down on my bed, hands resting on my cheeks and elbows resting on my thighs. I try to shove away all thoughts of Sam, Cory, and boys in general. Why do I even need a boyfriend? I'm perfectly fine without one, well I guess, but is there something else having a boyfriend would give me that being alone wouldn't? Then I thought of Kristen; how she doesn't have a boyfriend. Whenever she's down, she had no one to cheer her up, tell her that "he" would love her. I guess that's another reason why I feel so happy whenever Cory's around.

Speaking of Cory, why had we broken up? I mean generally, he's better than all his other friends, but could it be me too? Breaking his promise (although I DID remedy that the day after) and being a bitch by leaving him for another guy? Why did I agree to date Sam? Did he force me or did I want to make Cory mad? Then I remembered Cory's jealous aspect.

Oh God. What if he's planing something for payback. I knew he would not lay a hand on me, but what about Sam? What's he gonna do to him? I don't know. I have too much on my mind. In fact, I didn't even notice Kristen was in my bedroom when...

"Hey," she said. She had a neutral expression on her face. "Have you seen my clock lying anywhere?"

"No," I replied.

Kristen tilted her head and looked at me. Shit. "Is something wrong?"

"No," I replied. "Nothing.

Kristen sat down next to me to my right and put her left arm around me. "Hey, you could tell me. I won't tell anyone."

"It's nothing," I said.

Kristen shook her head. "Obviously, something's wrong. Seriously, I won't tell anyone. Promise."

I sighed deeply and closed my eyes. "Listen, I'm going out with Sam and-"

"So you and Cory broke up?" Kristen asked.

"It's not that," I said, "but the thing is, I was being a total bitch to Cory, then Sam started hitting on me. I never agree to go out with Sam then he started acting like he loves me and stuff. Like I don't want to be with him but I don't want to hurt his feelings. That's all-"

Kristen interrupted me. "Well the thing is, you're hurting yourself by making yourself the weaker one. You're pretty much kissing his ass." Wow, I like the way Kristen said that. "And if you kiss ass, he will make you do whatever he wants. Pretty soon, he wants you on his dick-"

"Oh come on," I said, "we're only 9 years old!"

Kristen raised her right index finger. "Actually, you are wrong. I think it's that the recent media we've been watching, combined with how fucked up our generation of parents are, leads to us acting like little teenagers. We're only 9, so we shouldn't even bee worrying about boyfriends and girlfriends."

"So you want me to-" I started, but lost my train of thought. Weird. I never realized that Kristen and I were alike in many aspects. We are pretty good at persuading others, and here she is persuading me. Well I couldn't counter her because I'm a bit of an emotional wreck right now.

"But," she continued, "as I was saying before, you're also hurting, not just yourself, but Cory too. Just try to imagine, how do you think he feels right now?"

I bit my lower lip and rubbed my chin. Interesting. I never thought of it. I remembered how depressed Cory was. I remembered how much Cory was desperately trying to get me back. I also remembered that one time he tried to shoot Kurt into the sun for kissing me. Obviously, I'm the only one who knew about Kurt being shot into the sun was because of Cory, but still. I think that he truly does need my love, weird and sappy as it sounds. Besides, he has proven that he loves me back - many times. In fact, too many to be counted.

I looked up. "Well...horrible. Probably depressed."

"Well." Kristen then walked toward the doorway, but looked back at me. "I can't force you to do anything, Kelsey, but listen. Listen to your heart, do what's right." She turned to the her left now. "FUCKING BITCH! MOM! WHY DID YOU BREAK MY CAMERA?" She slammed my door shut, leaving me to myself.

I could hear some yelling outside, but I did my best to ignore it. Jeez, that was weird, but nonetheless, Kristen was right. But what is the right thing to do? Breaking up with Sam? Well obviously, I never agreed with the relationship with Sam, but then I remembered how much I did love Cory. Then I knew what I had to do. I had to break up with Sam and get Cory back. That would be my decision, and that would come all in due time.

* * *

><p><strong>So, that's the end of chapter 24. Believe it or not, this is actually the first chapter that has more thoughts and descriptions rather than dialogue. This may not happen again though, and did this only to progress the plotline. I have it all planned out already.<strong>

**This chapter is also trying to prove that even the most popular girl can be a good person.**


	27. Chapter 25: BreakUp and MakeUp

**Chapter 25 is here. I do appreciate reviews sometime :3**

* * *

><p><strong>Third Person P.O.V.<strong>

It was a bright Thursday morning, and Kelsey and Kristen were walking to school together. They hadn't fought for a week now, in fact, they were quite friendly with one another. They walked side-by-side, enjoying the bright beautiful walk to school. Neither were wearing their winter attire. Kelsey was worried, however. She was worried what to say to Sam when she would meet up with him. She was worried how Cory might react when seeing her and Sam talking. She was worried if Cory would be mistaken.

"Alright." Kelsey was breathing heavily and closed her eyes. "What should I say to Sam?" There was a sense of fear in her voice. She was worried how Sam would react.

"Just tell him the truth," Kristen replied, "just what do you not like about him?"

"Well..." Kelsey looked down now "...he treats me like shit, doesn't really listen to my problems, like I listen to his. He also brags about me, telling his friends how 'fine' I am. And well...he's just not as loving as Cory is."

As the two walked some more they began to hear screaming. A man yelling at a little girl, in fact. The McCormick twins looked to their left, and saw one of their classmates, Esther Boyett. She had walked out of a house, then turned around to scream in the direction of the front door.

"Fuck you dad!" she yelled. "You treat me like shit!" The door slammed shut afterward.

Esther turned to the twins and walked up to them. She had a pissed expression on her face. "What?"

Kelsey and Kristen looked at each other, said nothing but just shrugged. They then turned back to Esther. Neither of them wanted to say how crazy she was. Both looked at each other to mouth some words, and shake their heads, then concluded it wasn't worth it.

"What!" Esther said louder.

"Well..." Kristen gulped. She knew she had to be careful of what she is going to say "...you always complain about your dad, but you never say what his problem is."

"Well my dad is such a douchebag!" Esther turned away from the twins. "He always abuses my mom and me." She began walking and the twins kept pace. "He is always talking about this one guy named Stan Marsh and how he is a douchebag. Now I don't know who this Stan guy is, but I just know that my dad is a dick, like seriously! Like yesterday, he beat my mom!" She began to punch in the air. "Like punching her in the chest and stuff." She stopped punching and slowed down to be right next to Kelsey.

"Tell the police then," Kelsey said, "that's domestic violence, and he can get into big trouble for that."

Esther crossed her arms. "I might as well. Sheesh."

The three made it to school, and Kelsey parted from the other two to meet her friends. She found them in a group at the front. She began to walk toward and went into the circle. She noticed that Linda was nowhere present inside, but all her other friends are. "Hi guys," she smiled. The other girls, however, gave her a disapproving look and just stared at her.

"What?" Kelsey shrugged and the other girls said nothing.

Helen came forward and stood face-to-face with Kelsey. "We've decided we can't hang with you anymore."

Kelsey's smile faded instantly. "Wait, why not?"

"Well it seems like you're much better friends with Kristen." Susan shot Kelsey a dirty look, and Kelsey instantly realized why: they thought Kelsey was being a freak for defending Kristen on Tuesday.

"Wait wait," Kelsey said, "what does that have to do with anything? I mean we can still be friends, right?"

Helen backed off. Cindy rolled her eyes. "Kelsey, you don't understand, you are a total FAGGOT for helping Kristen like that."

Kelsey was shocked by this. She couldn't believe what she was hearing from her own ears. "She's my sister, and I can't just be mean to her."

"Well she's a total goon!" Claire said.

"I was the person who made you popular!" Kelsey pointed out

"Well you're also a stupid slut," Leslie pointed out, "letting Cory's dick inside you-"

"He's was my boyfriend!" Kelsey cried.

"You had sex with Cory everyday," Natalie said, "that's disgusting, and really, it's girls like you that are the reason why men are inclined to have sex. And you probably did it with Sam too!"

Kelsey rolled her eyes. "Oh come on, you guys drink and burn and lip, but then you complain when I have sex."

"Kelsey!" Kelly yelled. "Get it through your thick head! We don't want you hanging with us! You're a freak and it seems you'd rather hang with freaks than us! Now get out before we kick your ass!"

"But-" Kelsey tried.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" The girls yelled. Then Kelly huffed then turned to her friends. "Comeon, let's ditch her."

7 girls started to leave, leaving Nicole to stare at Kelsey. "Nicole, please," Kelsey begged "you're my BFF. Don't you understand anything?"

Nicole sighed. She felt bad for Kelsey, especially the fact she was getting left out. However, she didn't want to lose popularity. She looked up at Kelsey. "I'm sorry," Nicole said quietly, then walked away to join her other friends.

Kelsey stared. She couldn't believe what had just happened. When the bell rang, she just walked slowly to class.

* * *

><p>Linda was in a no better position. She too had been rejected for sticking up to Kristen. She was sitting in her desk face down, as Mr. Garrison walked right in. A lot was on her mind, and she had just learned what her former friends did with Kelsey.<p>

"Good morning class," Mr. Garrison said, "there had been some terrible news, some kids had decided to hijack a spaceship belonging to the visitors, so they won't be coming to town until Saturday."

"Aww man!" The class moaned.

"Taking role..." Mr. Garrison grabbed his clipboard and a No. 2 pencil. He jotted down who was here and who wasn't. "Let's see here...John's not here...Sam's not here...no Ricky, no Cory...weird. They must've ditch again. Well, that's who's absent!" He lay down the clipboard on his desk and turned to the class. "Well class, what we are going to do is that we are going to play 'Sit and Chill'. How you play that is that you just stay in this room, but you get to do whatever you want. Sounds fair?"

The class nodded.

"Good," Mr. Garrison said, "now get to work!"

The kids jumped out of their seats to grab toys and phones, then were scattered all over the classroom. Linda saw Kelsey face-down on her desk. She had a feeling Kelsey went through the same argument with her friends that Linda had went through, and so walked up to Kelsey and sat down on the desk next to her. "What's up?"

"Mrphm...nothing," Kelsey replied.

"Come on," Linda said, "you had to had been confronted by our friends."

"Friends." Kelsey looked up at Linda and rolled her eyes at Linda's comment. "Yeah, who turned their backs on us and fucked us over. Now we're not popular anymore."

Linda narrowed her eyes. "Oh, you're really worried about that? Come on Kelsey, we have plenty of time to be popular. But we have to do what's right too. I mean doing what's popular isn't always a good thing. I mean yeah, you had a lot of friends, but aren't you ever gonna grow out from being a bitch like the rest of them and how I used to be? It's time for us to change. It's time for us to be good girls instead of stupid slutty teenagers, like what we should have been from the beginning of our lives. And even though our parents have molded us into what we are today, we can still break it."

"That only exists in fairy tales," Kelsey countered. "Face it, Linda, everyone is destined to turn out like who raised them. And really, it's those bitches' faults we're in for this."

"So you're just gonna give up there?" Linda said. "Just because you're pretty and can have any guy you want doesn't mean you are flawless. Because you do. Do I need to say them?"

"No," Kelsey said. "I'd rather not, thank you."

"Alright." Linda scratched her nose. "Well you can already seduce any guy you want, so you have a clear advantage. But you should also improve your personality a bit." Linda sighed. "I'm sure Cory would love that."

Kelsey looked up at Linda. "Cory?"

Linda nodded. "Yeah, you have no idea how depressed he is right now."

Kelsey sat still. "How depressed?"

"Like really depressed," Linda replied. "Kelsey, I have a feeling that you're the only person Cory can find love from, and now he's really lonely."

"Yeah," Kelsey agreed. "All his talk about his parents does drive me nuts, but I do know how he feels."

Kelsey sat back. She had then found a correlation between how Linda was talking about doing the right thing, and her choice between Sam and Cory. Doing the right thing would be dumping Sam and getting back with Cory, but she was afraid Sam would not let her, and that he too would be hurt emotionally. Like always, she wanted to do the right thing, but popularity would always prevent her, but now, nothing was stopping her. She had already lost the majority of her friends (ironically, doing the right thing), and she was ready to set things right.

"I know just what to do!" Kelsey said.

* * *

><p>During lunch recess, Kelsey and Linda were on a tree and saw Cory, John, Ricky, and Sam walk into the school. They both nodded, then got off the tree. Within 3 minutes, the four boys went ouside to join their friends in football.<p>

"You ready for this?" Linda asked.

Kelsey was nervous, and breathing heavily. "I don't know if I can do this, Linda." She began to turn and walk away.

Linda grabbed Kelsey by the shoulders. "Listen, if you don't do this, you never will. Besides, aren't you tired of Sam controlling you all the time?"

Kelsey nodded. "Alright. I'll do it."

Kelsey walked up to Sam and his friends, while they were talking. She walked towards Sam and tapped him on the shoulder. "Can I talk to you? Privately?"

Sam turned to his friends, then back to Kelsey. "Umm, sure." Kelsey led Sam away from his friends and into an empty space in the playground. "I'm breaking up with you."

"Well I'm breaking up with you too," Sam replied, "like I had it with you since the beginning. You're just not worth it to me. You can have Cory back. If you need me, I'm just gonna be playing Football." He left without another word, and went back to playing Football.

Linda then walked up to Kelsey. "So how'd it go?"

"He took it pretty well, actually." Kelsey stared at Cory now, and Cory stared back.

"I heard he liked someone else too," Linda said, "not Kelly though."

"He likes too many girls," Kelsey stated. Cory was walking closer now. Linda just nodded.

Cory then stood face-to-face with Kelsey. "I heard you broke off with Sam. He actually took it well. I'm not lying, either."

"Well that's good." Kelsey then noticed Linda leaving. "Where're you going?"

"Bathroom," Linda replied, then left.

"Great." Kelsey rolled her eyes, then turned to Cory. "Then again, I don't think you took it very well."

Cory looked down at his feet. "Can you imagine how lonely I was?"

"I can, actually," Kelsey held Cory's hands.

"Why did you break up anyways? I mean I didn't do anything wrong."

"Look, Cory, it's my fault and I'm sorry. I should have thought things through, and I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. Can we just start over?"

Cory stood still in silence for about 10 seconds, contemplating about whether or not to forgive Kelsey. She had been a real bitch, but he was weak for her. He then came to his decision, and hugged Kelsey tightly. "Alright, but no more chances, alright?"

Kelsey nodded. "Alright." Cory let go of Kelsey and smiled. Kelsey smiled back. "I did keep my promise by the way."

"I was there," Cory replied, "duh."

"Oh. Right. By the way, where were you today?"

"It's a long story," Cory replied, "like really fucking long."

"I have time," Kelsey said. Then the bell rang, and kids began walking back to class.

"_Right,_" Cory teased.

Kelsey put her right hand on Cory's left shoulder. "Trust me, we're not doing shit in class today. I mean you can tell me in class."

"How about I tell you right now?" Cory asked.

Kelsey nodded. "That'd be great."

* * *

><p><strong>So yeah. There it is. They are back together, but Kelsey's friendship is still bad. What's Cory's story going to be about, and will Kelsey and Linda ever restore their friendships?<strong>


	28. Chapter 26: Alien

**Chapter 26. This chapter is a major fighting scene, where someone gets abducted by aliens and some other kids must get that person back by all means necessary.**

* * *

><p><strong>Sam's P.O.V.<strong>

John had told me of the incident where yesterday after school, Cory tried to shoot me down with a sniper rifle. Ever since then, I really can't look at him the same way ever again. Why would he attempt to do such a thing? Especially to his own friend? I KNOW this is about me and Kelsey, but still...is he that jealous? I know that if his parents found out they would kill him...but still...they'd have to be stupid to give him a sniper rifle.

So it's a Thursday morning, and tomorrow will be the last day of school. Good lord, I'm tired of school and ready for summer already. It's a sunny day, cloudless you could say, and me, John, Ricky, and Cory were at the bus stop. None of our parents could take us because they were gone, for some odd reason. So here we are. Waiting. For Ms. Crabtree. She drives horribly, and the reason why Jesus brought her back to life I don't even know. I stood side-by-side with my friends facing the street. John was to my right, and Ricky was to my left. I gazed past Ricky, where Cory was at the end. I glared at him. His hands were in the pockets of his shorts. I can sense his pain; I know he wanted Kelsey back, but I still can't believe he would try to kill me over her. So I should confront him.

"Cory?" I asked, "Can I talk to you, for a second? Privately?"

"Umm...sure." I led Cory, turning around, to a big pine tree, a few yards away from John and Ricky. I took him behind, out of line of sight from the others, and immediately pinned him against the trunk. It was time to give him a piece of my mind.

"What the fuck were you thinking?" I yelled. "Trying to shoot me down yesterday after school?"

Cory gasped, mouth open. "You know about that?"

"What do you mean I know? Of course I fucking know about it! John told me everything!" I gazed past the tree to where John and Ricky were laughing. Cory did the same.

"Damn, I knew I shouldn't have trusted him..." Cory looked back at me.

"Why the fuck would you try to kill me?" I asked.

"Why would you try to hit on my girlfriend? Especially after I had just broke up? You're such a dick, Sam!" I could tell Cory was getting angrier. His hands were twitching, and I knew I had to watch myself or get socked in the face. "You told me you would try to get me and Kelsey back together, and you screwed me over!"

"You're the one who tried to kill me," I rebutted. It was too true to deny.

"This coming from the hypocrite who tried to kill his own best friend over Kelly exactly a week ago!" Cory shoved me away, and I realized what he had meant. I gasped. How could I have been so stupid? Here I am complaining about how he tried to kill me when I tried to kill John myself.

I dusted myself off and looked Cory in the eye. "Alright, fine. Just. Look, why do you like Kelsey anyways?"

"You can tell me since you stole her away from me," Cory said instantly.

"I don't like her anymore anyways," I said. It was true, I was tired of Kelsey already. She's hot and all, but she's really not worth it. She thinks she's so perfect when in reality, no one is. She is also really slutty, and doesn't really care about her virginity.

"Then why go out with someone in the first place just to dump her three days later?" Cory asked. Wow, he's really pinging on me now.

"Oh, well, you know...she's hot." That's the only thing I could really think of. Why did I go out with her in the first place?

"That's it?" Cory narrowed his eyes at me.

"Oh come on, like you didn't go out with her for the exact same reason right?" I stepped closer, and he looked away - down at the ground. It seems like I turned this around.

"Y-yes," he quietly whispered.

My face was about inches away from his now, as I lifted his chin up to face me. I did want to be mean further, but I prevented myself from doing so. Besides, I knew how much (emotional) pain he was in. I helped him out of it months ago, and here I am being the asshole. My angry expression turned to remorse as I backed away. "Well, I guess we both know why everyone wants her."

He just nodded.

"Why do you like her anyways?" I asked.

"Because she's hot," he replied. Typical Cory. Goes in with the intention of screwing some chick.

"I know that, but there had to be a reason you stuck around so long, and there had to be a reason why you want her back so badly." I raised a brow, waiting for an answer.

"Well she-" We heard a voice. A female voice. A VERY familiar voice. So Cory and I went to join the others to see my sister Kailey walking across the street to us. I facepalmed.

"Aww, damnit!" I said.

"What is it?" Ricky asked.

"Kailey's trying to follow me to school!" I said. "Again!"

"Fuck yo couch!" Kailey said. What? Where did she learn this kind of language? Oh shit, that was probably from me.

"For that last time, Kailey, stop following me to school!" I said.

I was about to toss my sister when Cory said, "Yeah, go home you little dildo!"

"Damnit Cory!" I said. "Stop calling my little sister a dildo!"

"Dickface," Cory said.

I grabbed my sister and swung her into Cory, knocking him down. Then I set her down. "Kick the baby!" I reeled my right foot back.

"Don't kick the goddamn baby," Kaliey said.

"Kick the baby!" I kick her hard, and she flew, knocking down three mailboxes and into a snowman.

"Wow, that's gotta hurt!" John pointed.

Cory got up, and Ricky yawned, tiredness in his voice. Ricky almost closed his eyes, but then kept them open with force. There were bags under his eyes, and his blonde hair (kinda like mine but longer) hair was messy. He yawned again. "It's...too...bright outside."

"Wow Ricky," I said. "You don't look so good."

"Go easy on him," John cautioned, "he didn't get much sleep last night." Weird. I wonder why. We have no homework, did something happen with Ricky's family or something?

"Well why?" I asked.

"Well." Ricky waved his hands around then set them aside. "It all started when a bunch of aliens came into my bedroom last night. They came in, and abducted me. They then took me to a space station where they put me on a medical bed, did a little surgery by shoving something up my ass. It felt like metal, it felt cold, and it was goddamn painful!" Ricky rubbed his butt a little, to my amusement. He glared at me. "What Sam?" Then he turned to the others. "Anyways, I think it was all just a dream."

"It's not a dream," I corrected, "it was visitors! They were here last night!" It was true. I saw them last night while I was in my backyard.

"Yeah," John added, "they're coming to visit us!"

"No it's not true!" Ricky said. "It's all a dream! My mom said so!"

"It's a dream you had a giant dildo shoved up your ass?" Cory began laughing like a retard.

"Haha, real funny you perv!" Ricky stuck his tongue out at Cory.

Just then, a green sedan pulled up. The door opened, then closed, then Chef appeared. My hero. One time, he went to some survivor camp, and came back as a pedophile. He was then taken back and then some conflict between my dad and the staff there, and then Chef was thrown down a gorge and almost died, but then Jesus resurrected him (and did resurrect Ms. Crabtree too, as I said before). So here he is now.

"Hello there, children!" Chef said.

"Hey chef!" We all said back.

"What's gonna be for lunch today, chef?" I asked.

"Well, today it's Salisbury steak with buttered noodles and a choice of green bean casserole or vegetable medley." Chef licked his lips. Creepy.

"Fuck yeah," John smiled. I couldn't agree more.

Chef looked at us again. "Say, did any of you children see the visitors last night? Gray skin, black, ovaly eyes-"

"Penis-shaped heads?" Cory asked. Oh my god, now I know why every girl wants to slap Cory.

"Penis-shaped heads...wait what?" Chef stared at Cory in shocked, and Cory laughed. "How are you this perverted when your parents - mom, per se - are clearly feminists?"

John nosebridgepinched, shaking his head. "Don't ask. My parents...they're just...yeah."

Getting back on topic, I pointed at Ricky. "This bitch-ass clown saw them visitors last night!"

Ricky rolled his eyes. "What is with everyone today?" he complained. "Sam's being a dick - AGAIN! John's having his period - AGAIN! And Cory's just being Cory - AGAIN!"

"Ricky, did they abduct you and put an Anal Probe inside you?" Chef asked. "Is that why you're so paranoid and in denial?"

"That's what they shoved up my ass?" Ricky was shell-shocked.

"Yeah, retard," I replied.

"Damn," Cory smirked. "His asshole must be the size of Rosie O'Donnell ass!"

John punched Cory in the stomach and Cory went down. Good call. He deserved it. I would have done the same.

Then Ricky gripped his stomach and kneeled down. "Help...me...cannot...contain..." What happened next was something I'd rather not see again (and Cory got up just in time to see it). Ricky's pants dropped - underwear and everything. Then a long metal pipe came out, and another one at a raised angle. Then an eye came and looked at me. It blinked twice.

I screamed. "AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

The eye disappeared, but in its place was a giant-ass satellite dish, about 50 yards in circumference. Ten seconds later, an alien ship came, it was round, purple, with green lights. Then a blue light shone from the bottom-center area, and Ricky began floating away. Then the light disappeared, and Ricky was no more. The alien ship then moved past us and stationed itself about 70 yards to the right.

I screamed again. We all did, in fact. Even Chef. "AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

I turned to the others now. "So what do we do? We don't have any good place to find a way to get Ricky back!"

John turned to Cory and winked. Then he looked back at me and Chef. Weird. "I know a place..."

* * *

><p>In about ages we have reached a building. More like a shop, per se. It was lableled as "Jimbo's Guns", and I'm guessing it's a gun store. And I'm also getting this is where we're getting equipment.<p>

John and Cory approached and got to the front. John knocked on the front door. No one answered.

"Great," John said, "now, how do we get in?"

"I might have a way," Cory replied. He took out his pocket knife. "Keep watch, you guys."

"We're breaking in?" I asked.

"Hell yeah we are," John replied. I was at first skeptical about breaking and entering into someone's store (especially when I know the owner), I don't want to lose Ricky. So here we are.

Chef had a worried look, ribbing his chin. "I don't know about this one, guys. Seems to me this is against ethics."

John looked back at Chef. "This is the only way we can get Ricky. Break into his house and take Jimbo's jet." So it really IS his store! Wait...Jimbo? Jet?

"None of us even know how to fly a jet!" Chef complained.

John had a toothy grin. "Don't worry, I'm awesome at flying the jet in Battlefield 3. I bet I can do this!" I facepalmed, and so did Chef. Since when did John get so stupid? Never have I ever heard a more idiotic statement out of John.

"John, were you dropped on your head when you were little?" Chef asked.

John glared at Chef and pointed. "Hey! We do NOT talk about that!" I began laughing. I know John was never dropped on his head when he was little - he would be way, way worse if he did.

Cory was also laughing at what he (and I) had just heard, and in return, his right hand, which was holding his pocket trying to pick the lock, slipped. "Fuck!" Cory lept back, dropping his pocketknife, and it the blade stuck into the dirt. Cory held up his left palm, and there was a cut on it 2 inches long. "OWW!"

I gasped immediately. "Are you ok?"

Cory glared at me. "Yeah, I just got this nifty 2 inch cut in my palm that doesn't hurt or bother me at all - OF COURSE I'M NOT OKAY! DO SOMETHING!"

I panicked. "What do I do?" I shrugged my shoulders.

I turned around, facing the street, and there were two men. It was Jimbo and Ned.

"What the hell are you guys doing?" Jimbo asked.

"We need guns and equipment!" John pleaded. "Our friend has been taken by visitors and we need to use your jet! Please, great-uncle Jimbo!"

"There is no way in hell I'm doing that!" Jimbo rebutted. "Especially since the fact Cory tried to break in!"

Chef then came in. "Listen now, we have a friend in trouble; he as been abducted by visitors, and if we can't use your jet to get in, then we might never see him again!" Thank God someone makes sense. "Are you familiar with Ricky Oswald?"

"Our parents will kill us!" I added.

"My hand's bleeding really bad!" Cory whined.

Jimbo glanced at Ned, who just shrugged. He then looked back at us. "Fine."

"Great!" John smiled. "Can I fly your jet?"

Jimbo shook his head. "Oh hell no. Maybe when you get your jet license, John."

"Aww crap!" John stomped on the ground.

Jimbo and Ned took us inside, and Jimbo showed us all his equipment while Ned brought out a first-aid kit and tended to Cory's bleeding hand.

"So Assault Rifles are on this wall." Jimbo pointed to the wall that we came in from. "SMGs are on this wall." He pointed to the wall to the right of the Assault Rifles. "Sniper Rifles on this wall." He pointed to the wall left of the Assault Rifles. "And Shotguns on this wall." He pointed to the wall opposite of the Assault Rifles. "Any questions?" None of us said anything. "Well choose your equipment, then meet me out back." He then walked out the back door.

I took the MP5, an SMG. John took the M4A1, and assault rifle, and Cory took the GOL, a sniper rifle. Chef did not pick up anything.

"Why don't you have a gun, Chef?" I asked.

"Oh me?" Chef pointed to himself. "Because I'm not sticking around. I have some work to do at school. See you children!" He then walked out the front door.

We then walked out to the back, and Jimbo gave us parachutes. "Take these. You'll need these to get out of the spaceship." We climbed into his jet, a gray jet with two yellow stripes next to each other running down the middle from the back to the front. Ned did not come in, however. The hatch closed, and Jimbo turned it on. It came to full power, and Jimbo hit full throttle, and we went fast, then lifted off the ground and into the air.

"Where is this space ship?" Jimbo asked.

"Behind us!" I replied.

The jet tilted to the left, and we rode upward. After a few seconds of turning, we came into sight of a space ship. This must be the one that took Ricky. It had green lights flashing and was just staying there.

"I'm gonna shoot the top, blow a hole, then you three kids will jump out, grab Ricky and go!" Jimbo accelerated, aimed for the top of the space ship, and fired machinegun rounds.

We were closing in fast. The spaceship responded by firing what appeared to be red lasers. Our jet dodged most, but then we took damage at the left wing.

"Man!" Jimbo complained. "I just had this thing waxed yesterday!" I peered out the hatch on our left side, and we were going past the space ship.

"We're going past it!" I said.

"I know, hang on!" Jimbo accelerated for a few more seconds, then steered to the left again, and we had the spaceship in our sights. He fired rockets onto the top - it blew a hole.

"Finally!" John was relieved.

The spaceship was approaching close. "Now kids," Jimbo said, "I'm going to open the hatch, and when I say go, you kids will jump out on your left, and hopefully, you three will make it!"

"This is stupid!" Cory complained. "There are so many things that can go wrong it's not even funny!"

"It's the only way in!" Jimbo replied.

The hatch opened. We lined up on the left, grabbing on the edge for balance. "Ready." The spaceship was getting closer. "Set." We were about 30 yards away now. "Go!" We jumped out - and we were going into the hole on the top of the spaceship. There was smoke covering our decent as I braced myself and closed my eyes.

* * *

><p>My eyes were still closed. Am I dead? Is this all a dream?<p>

I opened my eyes slowly - sure enough, I was inside the spaceship. I landed on a mattress. I found myself inside a bubble, a big yellow bubble. I tried to touch the side of it to see what it felt like...and my hand went right through it. I gasped, surprised, and pulled my hand back through.

"What is this?" I asked myself. "Where am I?"

I looked to my left, and John and Cory were in a battle stance facing a doorway 50 yards away - facing a ton of pissed off Visitors with guns aimed at us. And they aren't the modern guns we're used to, these are guns we've never seen. Probably laser guns. They were standing near the doorway, and some were on the balcony on top of the doorway. They had guns on us too, but none of them fired - yet.

I was in a purple room, probably at least the size of the main area of the South Park Mall. I constantly felt rumbling noises.

"That's alot of pissed off aliens!" I pointed out. "What's with all the rumble anyways?"

John turned his head to me. "Turns out the top of the ship, where Jimbo had fired missles into, was the control pad. Now the ship is descending because the controls have been blown off."

"So we have five minutes to rescue Ricky before we crashland," Cory summarized.

"Exactly." John inserted a clip into his assault rifle. I did the same into my SMG. "We have to sprint this. No one fall behind."

Cory gripped his sniper rifle steadily and I looked at his left hand near the barrel. The cut on it earlier, it being wrapped in a white band. "You sure you can hold a gun with that hand?" I asked. I'm worried. I don't want him to be detrimental to our rescue plan because of his cut earlier.

"I'm fine," he reassured. That still didn't take away my worries.

"Well," I gazed back at the Visitors, "we're in for a rude surprise."

"Yeah," John added.

"Oh, you mean like a birthday surprise or 'We're about to get incinerated' surprise?" Cory chuckled at his own comment. Creepy.

We faced the crowd of Visitors one last time and figured out the door far away. The yellow bubble around us popped a second later. Then we all charged. Charged toward the door. Charged into the midst of the enemy. The Visitors fired first, and we followed suite. Plasma bolts and modern bullets pierced through the air as we drove forward. I saw a sniper rifle bullet fly by onto the balcony directly on a spot on top of the black door and it opened. I fired a clip of 9mm ammo into the Visitors, killing then one by one. When we reached the door, I reloaded.

The three of us got into a hallway. There was bridge on the top of the hallway spanning to our sides. There was a plasma turret aimed down at us and it fired. Cory sprinted ahead of me and aimed down his scope and fired - the turret manner flew down to the ground, covered in blood. Then a crowd of Visitors came in front of us. Their guns were blazing, plasma bolts of various colors flying through the air. John and I fired a flurry of bullets, and they too went down. I looked behind myself and saw another crowd form. I threw a frag grenade, shrapnel flying, killing them off. The next door was closed, but had a control panel to the left. Cory sprinted it ahead and placed his left hand firmly on it, and the door opened and we went through.

The second hallway was completely clear. We ran for about ten feet when three visitors came out - with plasma swords. In fact, they were more or less Star Wars lightsabers. One came up to me with a yellow lightsaber and swung three times. On its fourth time, it was about to chop down on me when I held my SMG up to block the attack. It stopped. I twisted my arms to my right, and disarmed the visitor, and I steadied my gun and fired a current of 9mm rounds into its head. I began running, and soon, John and Cory joined me on the sprint. Another crowd formed in front of the doorway, these guys with guns again. John had an M203 grenade launcher attached on his assault rifle, so he switched to it. He inserted a frag round and fired, blowing up the crowd. We saw the open doorway. Cory then ran ahead and motioned for everyone to go through. John went in first. As I went through, I saw Cory tap the control panel to the left. Weird. Why would he do that when the doorway was already opened?

We got into the third hallway and stopped there. I turned around to see the door closed, but then I realized Cory was missing. Then I realized where he was - _he was back at that second hallway!_

"John!" I yelled. "Cory! He's back at that second hallway! He got locked in!"

"Don't worry about him," John reassured. Sometimes, I wonder if he really has been dropped on his head.

"He could die!" I argued.

"He'll be fine," John said, "we just have to push forward!" Unfuckingbelievable.

But at least the two of us were safe. No one would try to kill us, but then we still had to get Ricky before this spaceship crashlanded. John and I began running again. I was huffing and puffing, trying hard to keep up with John.

But I was wrong. You see, this hallway had a bridge just like the first one. And there was a visitor with two lightsabers, a blue one on his right hand and a green one on his left. He had a black bandanna on his face, covering his nose and everything below. He then lept down and landed in front of John and me.

"Before this battle ends," the visitor said, "you will be face-down. On the ground."

He started swinging. John and I started firing. But the visitor blocked every single bullet we fired. He then swung both his lightsabers, chopping our weapons in half. He kicked John down, then me. While we were trying to get up, he walked in front of us, lightsabers above us.

"Now...die!"

He raised his lightsabers up. I closed my eyes. Then two seconds later, I heard a scream, but I was still alive. I turned to my left and opened my eyes and John was still alive. Then I looked in front of me, and the visitor's lightsabers were turned off, and there was a hole through his head. He fell down on the ground, and on the bridge that he jumped from was Cory, whose sniper rifle's barrel was steaming. Cory thew out the sniper rifle and jumped down to help us up.

"You guys ok?" Cory asked.

"Yeah," I replied, "I'm fine."

"Pretty ironic isn't it?" John made two coughs as he dusted off his shorts. "Sam was worried about Cory getting killed and then Cory saves our asses."

"Let's just go," I said.

"Agreed," John replied.

So we went through the fourth doorway, then came to a circular room, with a big-ass window. We see Ricky. Sitting on the ground. Eating a burrito and playing with a toy truck.

"Finally!" Ricky complained. "These Visitors know how to treat Humans, but I still miss you guys!" He held up his burritio. "They also know how to make burritos too! What was all that noise outside anyways?"

"Uhh..." John, Cory, and I looked at each other. We certainly did not know that Visitors weren't bad guys. This might not go well for us. None of us wanted to tell the truth.

But Ricky tilted his head around us anyways, and had a horrified expression on his face. "WHAT THE FUCK? DID YOU GUYS KILL ALL THE VISITORS AND BLOW UP THIS SHIP? YOU IDIOTS!" I looked back too. Behind us was smoke, blue fire, and purple debris that we left behind. Pretty messy.

John raised his left hand. "The visitors shot first." That was true, but Ricky wouldn't have it.

Cory opened a hatch to our right, and it was the air outside. "Come on, you guys! If we don't jump out, we're gonna get flattened! Fuck, my hand hurts!"

"I'm not going anywhere!" Ricky crossed his arms and sat on a railing. "I'm choosing to die here!"

"Oh no you're not!" I took Ricky by my arms and I used my body to propel ourselves out the hatch, and we were falling.

We were falling rapidly, and the ground was approaching fast. I felt wind blowing through my lungs, and my heart and intestines were beating fast. I felt like I was about to pee my pants.

"Help me!" I looked up and Ricky was falling in front of me.

"Come toward me!" I yelled.

He struggled, and it's only separating us further. "Can't! Help!"

"Swim!" I said.

He started doing the breaststroke in the air. And so was I. We were getting closer, then we locked arms. I pulled the red handle on my pack - my crotch area just got stretched out, and it was quite painful indeed. But other than that, our falling stopped. Ricky was holding onto my legs for dear life. I looked up and saw my white parachute. I looked behind me, and John and Cory had theirs on. Then a smoky ball of purple metal and blue flame flew past me. It dropped to the ground like a rock, then a blue column of fire flew sky high - towards us, but it barely reached the tip of my shoe. Phew. I thought I would get fried to pieces.

Then I checked the time. Only 11:05? Fuck! I was hoping I could skip school today!

* * *

><p>We were able to reach the ground safely. Yeah, visitors and the police confronted us, and we told them the situation. About Ricky's anal probe and how he was abducted for the second time, then about Cory's hand and how we tried to break in. All in all, the police, visitors, and Ricky forgave us, so that was that.<p>

We got to school during lunch recess. I broke up with Kelsey today, and Cory was able to get back with her. Now school just ended and I'm watching Cory and Kelsey at their lockers.

"That's how you injured your hand?" Kelsey asked.

"Yeah," Cory replied. "Something I'm not that proud of, but there it is."

I'm just watching them flirt. Sometimes, I wish I were in Cory's shoes, having a girlfriend and all would be nice. I remember when Cory used to be made fun of for liking Kelsey. That was before December, when our generation got fucked up. There was this one new show called "South Park" which was noticed as a good children's television show - just because it had cartoon characters. It had fucked up morals, and our parents didn't care, and now because of media, we are basically fucked up. Much emphasis on the F word indeed. I mean swearing is one thing, since we knew them since preschool, but some of the kids in my grade are already sexually active, Cory and Kelsey included. Some of us already smoke and drink too.

Not just media, but direct influences from parents too. Parental guidance is one thing, but then our parents are typical white trash - act like teenagers, and are pretty much the bro life, if you know what I mean. I try so hard not to be like my parents, but due to peer pressure, and the fact that no matter how hard you try you can't ignore everything, I'm pretty much becoming another teenage abomination just like my friends and parents before us.

Then I felt a velvety hand on my right shoulder and I turned around. It was Nicole. My "arch-nemesis". Not really. The only reason we really called each other that is because our dads hated each other at one point. And the fact I'm a boy and she's a girl. "Don't feel bad, Sam," Nicole said, "you'll find a great girlfriend someday." She then winked. Creepy AND weird. What the hell is this supposed to mean?

"Umm..." I'm thinking of what to say. I don't want to make this anymore awkward than it is already. "Don't you have someone else to bother?" It's a kinda dick thing to say to a girl, but I just want her off my back for once.

"Well." She had her right hand on her hip. "You'll find someone if you just believe." She began walking past Cory and Kelsey and looked back at me and whipped her own hair. "Trust me."

I scratched my head. "What the fuck just happened?" I asked myself.

Kelsey looked at me. "That means she wants you, Sam. Don't blow it." She was holding Cory's hand - the one that doesn't have a bandage on it. She then turned to Cory. "I'll talk to Nicole about it, and some other stuff soon."

Nicole then turned around. "Kelsey, come outside. I gotta talk to you and Linda about something."

Kelsey gave Cory a kiss in the lips, lasting ten seconds. "See ya." She and Nicole then walked out of the school building.

"Wow..." Cory was swooning.

"Seems fun," I said, "I guess you like the feeling of being seduced all the time."

Cory turned to me. "Thanks Sam, by the way, for dumping Kelsey so I could get back with her."

"I was getting tired of her anyways," I replied truthfully. Truthfully, because, as I had said before, she thinks she's so perfect when in reality, no one is. She is also really slutty, and doesn't really care about her virginity. I didn't want to mention any of this, or I might make Cory feel bad.

John and Ricky met us where we stood. "So, what now?" Ricky asked.

"We can just hang with the others," John recommended.

"Sure," I said. "Let's go.

The four of us walked out of the school building and out onto the front to meet our friends.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, that was quite longer than I expected. I've haven't even done anything for spring break, so that's why this took so long. This is also the story that Cory was telling Kelsey in the last chapter...just this is in Sam's point of view.<strong>


	29. Chapter 27: Last Day of School

**Chapter 27 is here. It's the last day of school and the kids sing a song. Also, I expanded the class list and the Chapter 1 flashback. Now that flashback is worth a damn.**

* * *

><p><strong>Nicole's P.O.V.<strong>

I woke up to my alarm. 7:00 sharp. I turned over on my bed to the right to turn the alarm off. I yawned. I then put on some clothes, a white tank top and blue short shorts, combed my brown hair straight for ten minutes, and went downstairs to grab some breakfast. I took a shower last night, so that's why I didn't step into the bathroom this morning.

I just poured myself corn flakes and got a banana. Then I poured my milk into my bowl of corn flakes. Then I took a knife, peeled the banana, and cut circular slices as they fell into my bowl of cereal. Then I put the knife next to the sink, sat back down at the table, and began to eat. As I started to consume the cereal, thoughts began to pour into my mind.

So...first off, it's the last day of school, and I'm very thankful of that. I'm also thankful that we (my friends) let Kelsey and Linda hang out with us again. They forgave each other, and stopped fighting. Finally. I guess drama can be over. However, we have to sing a bullying song. For the entire school. And when I say we, I mean my friends, and Sam's group of friends. Why? Because Mr. Mackey thought it would be fair to blame Toby's stupid party directly on me and my friends, when he can't even control his own party. And to be honest, I'm not that great at singing at all, unlike my parents. Also, he fucking hates me and my friends for all the drama we have caused throughout this school year, and this is the payback we get. But I promise, my friends and I are the ones who will get the last laugh out of this ordeal.

So my parents sat down with me at the table, eating the same. I have a feeling this could get awkward. I don't really talk much with my parents at all. And it's even weirder, the fact I don't have any siblings. An only child, if you will.

"Good luck with your song today," my mom had said. I rolled my eyes, discretely. I don't need to anger my parents, unlike all those other teenage idiot drama whores who are "entitled" to be king.

"Who's your partner?" my dad asked.

"Sam Broflovski." I looked down at my cereal, waiting for my dad's reaction.

"He's the good kid, isn't he? The one with red curly jewfro?" My dad leaned back on his chair.

"No," my mom corrected, "the one Nicole's talking about has short blonde hair."

"Blonde...Broflovski..." my dad rubbed his chin for a moment. Then he looked at me. "Oh...the one who's the troublemaker. Yeah, I want you to stay away from him, Nicole."

"Why?" I asked. "He's not that bad. I mean he can be pretty stupid at times but-"

"He brought alcohol to that one party, the one with the Hoffman's house and it caught on fire and everything," my dad said. Rather calmly. "SoI don't want someone like him near you. He's pretty sketch. Ok?"

"Well he is my partner," I said. I resumed eating. Then after I finished, I put the dishes into the sink. "Can we go now?"

"Neither of us can take you," my mom said. "So you'll have to walk."

"Alright," I said. "Bye." I didn't take my backpack though. We're not allowed to bring them today. Last year, some 4th graders brought eggs during the last day of school and started egging every person they saw. I was one of the victims, unfortunately.

* * *

><p>After three minutes of walking toward the school, I met up with Kelsey and Sam in front of the Marsh's house. They were waiting at the front door, and so I walked up the driveway to them.<p>

"We're going to that bus stop, right?" I asked.

"Yeah," Sam replied.

"Kels, where's Kristen?" I asked.

"She's getting a ride from one of her friends," Kelsey replied. "I didn't wake up on time because I slept past my alarm. Again."

Sam raised a brow. "That's like the 60th time you said that now, Kelsey."

Kelsey stared at Sam. "So you've actually been keeping track of how much I sleep past when I'm supposed to. Dude, you're weird, Sam."

I had to agree there. I don't know what Sam was thinking pointing that out, and how he knows stuff. "Yeah, that is quite creepy. And it's weird that you know I have a Justin Beiber poster in my bedroom when no one told you. Do you - do you stalk us or something?"

"And I knew you both worked at Raisins at one point," Sam replied. I was stunned. How did he know this? I never saw him there.

Kelsey and I looked at each other, then both of us grabbed Sam by his collar. "If you ever mention that to anyone, Sam, I am going to break every single bone in your body," I threatened.

"Chill," Sam said, "Everyone yesyerday." Then his eyes widened and he covered his mouth.

Kelsey and I were stunned. "WHAT?" I said.

"Chill," Sam replied. I wasn't in a mood for chilling. Yes, I did work at Raisins with Kelsey at one point, but honestly, I wanted to put that all behind myself.

Then the door opened, and John's head popped out. "Told who what?"

Kelsey quickly turned to John. "Nothing. Don't worry about it. What took you so long? And where's Cory?"

John looked back, then at the three of us. "He should be here soon." Then he opened the door slowly and walked out. Then Cory and his dad came into view.

"You are going to school and that's final!" John's and Cory's dad said.

"Please, dad, I don't want to go to school!" Cory begged. "They're gonna make me sing that horrible song to the entire school!"

"What's so horrible?" his dad asked. "Ugh, did you know that over 200,000 students are afraid to come to school everyday due to bullying?"

Cory and his dad were at the front doorway now. "But the song sucks!" Cory argued. "It's horrible! The tune sounds gay, and the lyrics are full of swear words used in an unfunny way!" What? I thought the song was pretty funny myself. Cory agreed so. Then again, he IS trying to get out of singing. Like a little fuckhead. "Plus, I'm really nervous about standing up in front of everyone and everyone's gonna laugh and make fun of me, and it's just really embarrassing, dad." He's fucking nervous about everything. Can't he just man up already?

"Cory," the dad said, "I had to do the same your age. I had to coordinate with the entire student body, then we had to video tape the song. Then we sold it. However, this one guy, Butters, I told you about him, he attacked Dr. Oz on this show 'Dr. Oz' and then the producer hated me, then everyone hated me, then I went to jack it at San Diego."

Cory shook his head. "Honestly, dad, I only understood every 13th word you had just said." I kinda agree with Cory here. Why are they still arguing about this? Why can't Cory just man up?

His dad put his arm around Cory. "Listen, if there's one thing you want to avoid, you don't want to end up naked and jacking it in San Diego. Ok?" What the fuck? Jacking it?

Cory had a look of confusion. "What?" He didn't realize he was out the door already as he continued backing up. If fact, I don't think he realized he was backing up to begin with.

His dad put both his hands on both of Cory's shoulders. "Cory, look, it will be alright. You know the moves, I've seen you practice. Now get out there and kick some ass!" Before Cory could say anything else, his dad then went back inside and shut the door, leaving Cory with us. He then turned to us and sighed. He put his hands in his pockets, and we began walking from the house and toward the bus stop.

"Oh nice going, retard." John smirked.

"Shut the fuck up, douchebag!" Cory snapped back.

"Wow, someone's in a pissy mood," I said. I chuckled slightly.

Kelsey hugged Cory, although was facing John, Sam, and me. "Guys, stop it. Cory's nervous about this as it is, and we don't need to fuel the flames anymore."

Sam had a gleam in his eye. "There's no fire, and we don't have any fuel."

Kelsey glared at Sam intensely. "Knock it off, Sam."

We walked for five minutes in silence. Awkward silence. Then we reached the bus stop. It was mostly just a yellow school sigh in the middle of a road. Well not in the middle-middle, but...you know. It's just there. Like there's nothing but trees, and it's just a road out there in the plains. My dad said he would go to catch the bus from here. At this spot I'm standing now.

Then a little girl bounced into view. She had blonde, frizzly hair, and green eyes, and she walked up to Sam.

"Aww, damnit!" Sam said.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Kailey's trying to follow me to school again!" Sam replied.

"She's your sister?" I asked.

"Yeah, she's my sister," Sam replied.

"Yeah, go home you little dildo!" John said.

"Do NOT call my little sister a dildo!" Sam pointed at John intently. Sam then grabbed his little sister, and drew his right foot back, then went in for a kick. "Kick the baby!" His sister flew - into mailboxes. Wow. Now I know why Sam can't get a girlfriend.

I looked to my left, and Kelsey was holding Cory's hand, and she was facing Cory. Cory had his left hand in his pocket. It was wrapped in a white bandage because it had a cut on the palm. He sighed. He had his head down.

"You ok?" Kelsey asked. "Nervous?"

"A little," Cory replied, "I have a really bad feeling about this, like what if people thought we're just retards?"

"It's ok to be scared, Cory. I have the same feelings too," Kelsey agreed, her voice quavering a bit.

And then the bus came. The door opened and there was Ms. Crabtree. "GIT ON!" she screeched.

The five of us got on and filed in. We walked about 13 yards toward the very back of the bus, which was empty. Many nerds and losers take this bus, which is why I feel like I'm being contaminated right now as I avoid touching everything. The ground was dirty with gum and stains all over it. The brown leather seats were torn, with yellow cushion-thingies sticking out. I sat down between Sam and Kelsey. Holy fuck, that seat is hard as a rock!

"Eww!" I complained. "This is gross! The seat is hard, and there's gum everywhere!"

"Don't worry," Sam replied, "you'll be safe with me." He laughed at his own comment.

"You're really weird, Sam," I retorted.

The bus door closed. Then I felt a sudden jolt and my head snapped back. The bus driver must have accelerated too hard. The bus felt like it was going 300 miles per hour.

"What kind of driver is this?" John yelled. I could barely hear him through all the sound of the wind and the children in the front screaming.

"I don't know!" Sam replied. "This person's a total cunt though!"

The whole bus ride consisted of me flying back and fourth, crashing into Sam and Kelsey. After about ten minutes there was a sudden halt. I literally flew from the back of the bus to the front, and landed face first onto the floor.

"GET UP, BITCH!" Ms. Crabtree yelled at me. I got up without saying anything, and it turns out we're already at the school.

"Cunt," I muttered. I turned to my right to try to get off this bus, but the door was shut. I walked up to it and start pushing against it. It wouldn't open.

"Open this fucking door!" I yelled at Ms. Crabtree. I felt myself lean back against it.

Then all of a sudden, I fell backward off this bus. I got up and turned around, and I was at school. Moments later, my other four friends joined me.

"What a bitch," I said. "Can't even drive. How did she qualify? And why is there a bird constantly shitting on her?"

"I don't even know," Kelsey replied. "She's just...God-awful."

The five of us met the rest of our friends, who were in one big group. They were at the flag pole, and were waiting for us.

"What took you guys so long?" Cindy asked.

"Bus driver sucked, again." Sam had scratched his head momentarily and then put his green ushanka back on. John put on his blue hat on while Kelsey put on her black headband. The blonde seemed to be holding her boyfriend's hand - the one with the bandage on it.

"You guys ready to sing?" Four more people came up now. Fred Ambrose, Will Mendez, Alice Hunter, and Grace Lee. The twenty of us were friends with them, but we haven't really seen them in a while. Mainly because they were in a different class. They did have to sing with us, however, because they were friends with us.

"It's gonna suck, that's for sure." Kurt rolled his eyes around.

"Clarence is doing it with us, right?" Claire asked.

"Yeah," Calvin replied.

John breathed in deeply and then breathed out deeply. He held Linda's hand. "Alright, guys, you ready to do this? There's no backing out."

The rest of us nodded. Then another kid come up to us. It was Clarence. He felt a little nervous, his voice was quavering when he spoke. "I-i'm h-ere. I did-didn't d-ditch, like I-I've s-said-d." He thought he was going to get beat up by us, huh?

"Oh good," James replied, "we would have fucked you up if you did."

"C-certainly," was Clarence's only reply.

"Let's do this!" John went into the school first and the rest (twenty-three plus Clarence because Clarence sucks) of us followed suit. Kids were staring at us, like if we were about to do something bad. We always did something bad whenever we were in a group like this. One time, we went up to Ashley and we all started throwing water balloons at her.

* * *

><p>It's 8:10 and Mr. Garrison just came into the classroom. We had said goodbye to Fred, Will, Grace, and Alice beforehand. So here we are. In this hellhole on the last day of school. Mr. Garrison had his usual attire on, which is odd because it's 90 degrees outside. Then again, this IS Mr. Garrison we're talking about here.<p>

"Good morning, kids," Mr. Garrison said, "to your very last day in Hell." We all cheered. "Now, what do you guys plan to do over the summer?"

"I am going to Hawaii," Clarence replied.

"That's a very nice place," Mr. Garrison said. "Anyone else have something interesting to share? Anyone?"

No one said anything.

"I see..." Mr. Garrison looked around the room, and rest his eyes down on Sam. "Sam, do you always wear that green hat everyday? God, it reminds me so much of your dad."

"No," Sam replied. No means yes.

"Why don't you take your hat off for everyone to see?" Mr. Garrison offered.

Sam took his hat off. His hair was short and blonde, going straight to his front. Some of the girls giggled. Some of the boys did too, oddly.

"You kinda look like John," Mr. Garrison said.

"Thanks," Sam said. Then he muttered under his breath I couldn't hear because he was across the room from me.

The whole class was silent. Mr. Garrison is trying to be preppy, but no one wants to talk with him. Except Clarence, the dumbass. I don't want to talk with him.

He then turned to Mary. "Mary, I've heard you're having an end-of-the-school-year party tomorrow night. Why aren't I invited?" Yeah, Mary is seriously TRYING to pull off a Project X party like a dumbass. Only this time, it will be even bigger than Toby's party. And it probably will.

"I never said you couldn't go." I could barely hear Mary. "It will be even bigger than Toby's party." Mary turned to my direction, where Toby was, and she stuck her tongue out. Toby just appeared like he shook his head, although he probably made a face too.

"I'm sure it will," Mr. Garrison concluded.

Then he looked down at Cory and Kelsey, who were conveniently sitting next to each other. "So, how's the little boyfriend-girlfriend thing going along?"

"Umm..." I could tell Kelsey was looking for the right word to answer. Her eyes were like a deer's in headlights and she was rock-solid in her chair. "...good?"

Mr. Garrison gave her a thumbs up. "So Cory, you know how Kelsey is sitting still right now, right?"

Cory turned to Kelsey, noted her stillness, then looked back up at the teacher. "So?"

A smirk grew on the teacher's face. One I did not like. One meaning he'll probably say something stupid. "Is she like that whenever you're penetrating her?" Yeah. I was right. Cory and Kelsey's faces went red with embarrassment in every way possible, as red as the jacket I have at home I used to wear a month ago. The whole entire class (including me) burst in tears and laughter.

"Alright, I guess I embarrassed those two enough," Mr. Garrison concluded. I'm still laughing though. "Don't feel too excited, children, I heard John might be getting it on with Linda."

"Ooooh!" the class cooed. John and Linda blushed. Gosh, Mr. Garrison's such a perv.

Mr. Garrison checked the time on his watch. "Well kids, it's time for the people in the bullying song to go git out of this class!"

My friends, Clarence, and I got up to leave the class. Outside the classroom in the hallway, Fred, Will, Grace, and Alice joined up with us.

"About damn time," Will said impatiently.

"Alright," Sam said, "I'm just gonna do a head count, so no one screws us over like a filthy Jew. Let's see... John, Ricky, Cory, Kurt, James, Calvin, Steven, Peter, Luke, Fred, Will, Linda, Kelly, Nicole, Kelsey, Natalie, Susan, Cindy, Leslie, Helen, Claire, Grace, and Alice. Then there's me." He snapped both of his fingers at once. "Looks like that's everyone!"

"What about Clarence?" Kelly asked.

I looked around. He was nowhere in sight. Everyone else did and found nothing. "Where is that fuck head?" Ricky asked.

Clarence came from around the corner. "Sorry, I was getting a drink of water." I was relieved. I was afraid Clarence would screw us over, especially the fact he will have such a huge role in this play of damnation.

* * *

><p><strong>Third Person P.O.V.<strong>

John peered his head from the red curtain. Thousands of pairs of eyes were on the front, where John was. He gulped. He wished he wasn't here now. The multipurpose room was dark, with the stage brightly lit yellow. John backed way behind the curtain. He was sweating already. Then he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around and it was Linda's.

"You ok?" Linda asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," John nodded. Both were rather scared about this whole song. They knew that if they messed up, they would make this whole ordeal look like a joke, and everyone will be pissed. Bullying was such a sensitive topic to everyone, even though everyone bullied anyway. Even worse was that John took the lead role, and if he messed up, everyone would look down upon him.

They both turned and they gathered up with the others. John went on top of the crate to speak out to the others.. "Alright, so ten minutes it's prime time. Everyone ready? No one has to go pee or anything?"

No one said anything.

"Alright," John said. "Just like we planned. We gotta make this good, because if we fuck up, everyone will fuck us up. That goes for you too, Clarence, ok?" Clarence nodded.

Everyone was rather worried about this. They did not want to sing the song, but they had no other choice. Mr. Mackey wanted to "teach them a lesson" about how they were "horrible examples to the student body". Everyone prayed silently. They prayed that their song will go great.

_I'm not sure I can do this. It's gonna be a hard one. I just hope that we don't mess up._ John sighed as the curtain came up.

* * *

><p>The lights dimmed, and the multipurpose room went completely dark. Then the stage lit up. There was a bench. Steven, Will, Alice, Linda, Helen, and Cory were on the bench, in that order. Steven and Will were sitting still. Alice was twiddling her thumbs. Linda was on her cell phone. Helen had her cheeks in her palms. Cory had covered his left, injured hand with his right hand. Everyone knew why it was wrapped, though.<p>

"Hey guys," Will said, "you know that faggot Clarence?"

"Yeah," Helen replied, "I know him. Why?"

"Let's go shit in his lunch today," Will said.

"That's a great idea!" Steven said.

"That's totally awesome!" Alice added.

"Yeah!" Linda said. Cory smiled and nodded.

John then came from the right side of the stage. He went behind the others. "Hey, guys, what the fuck do you guys think you're doing? Shitting in that poor boy's lunch?"

"So?" Linda put her cell phone back in her pocket.

John kicked the bench to the side and everyone got up. "No, that's not how it is. You see, here in South Park Elementary, bullying is a shame. Ugh, did you know that over 200,000 students are afraid to come to school everyday due to bullying?"

"Wow," Cory said, "I did not know that."

John winked at Cory. "Well now you know. And here in South Park Elementary...THIS is what we do!"

The song starts to roll. The kids doing the play all get up on stage and form a chorus line. John pairs with Linda and takes the very middle in front of the rest of the chorus line, followed by Sam with Nicole, Ricky with Kelly, Cory with Kelsey, Kurt with Natalie, James with Susan, Calvin with Cindy, Steven with Leslie, Peter with Helen, Luke with Claire, Fred with Grace, and Will with Alice. Clarence isn't in the very back, solo. The partners grab each others' hands.

_Five! Six! Seven! Eight!_ [John says this. Then the kids begin dancing in rhythm.]

_Bullying isn't cool. Bullying is lame._  
><em>Bullying is ugly and has a stupid name.<em>  
><em>For a healthy world, bullying's unfit.<em>  
><em>And I think I know what we should do to i-it.<em>  
><em>Do do do do do to i-it.<em>

_Let's all get together and make bullying kill itself._  
><em>Bullying's an ugly thing, let's shove its face in the dirt and make bullying kill itself.<em>  
><em>Woah-oh. Woah-oh. Woah-oh. Woah-oh. Woah-oh. Woah-oh. Woah-oh.<em>

_We can make it stop. We can stomp it out._  
><em>We can beat its ass until it starts to cry.<em>  
><em>Let's gang up on it and tell it it smells<em>  
><em>And beat its ass worse if it ever te-lls.<em>  
><em>If if if it ever te-lls.<em>

_Lets all join together to try to make bullying kill itself._  
><em>It'll be fun to see just how bad we can make it feel and make bullying kill itself.<em>  
><em>Woah-oh. Woah-oh. Woah-oh. Woah-oh. Woah-oh. Woah-oh. Woah-oh.<em>

[Tune change. Spotlight shines on Clarence as he gets to the front. He begins to sing this solo.]

_Trapped inside the darkness of my mind._  
><em>I try to break free. The words are so unkind.<em>  
><em>Just as the light shines, the hurt is on my behind.<em>  
><em>There's no peace or salvation I will...<em>

_...find! _[Words are heard, such as pansy, pussy, faggot, nerd, loser.]

[Clarence goes back and the spotlight shifts to John. John begins to sing this solo.]

_I've always been the man on the ball._  
><em>I've always pinned nerds straight to the wall.<em>  
><em>It was fun at once, but not so much at all.<em>  
><em>It will be the thing that causes such a...<em>

_...fall! _[Words are heard, such as nice, awesome, baller, cool, manly.]

[Tune resumes to normal]

_We can make it cease. We can take it down._  
><em>Take it down and kick its ass so far from this town.<em>  
><em>Bullies aren't so cool, they just suck a dick.<em>  
><em>They don't know when to stop until they get so sick.<em>  
><em>They they they they get so si-ick.<em>

_Let's all stand together and make bullying kill itself._  
><em>Follow me and you will see the truth just in that it's shit and make bullying kill itself.<em>  
><em>Woah-oh. Woah-oh. Woah-oh. Woah-oh. Woah-oh. Woah-oh. Woah-oh.<em>

[The audience begins clapping in rhythm of the song at this point, and the singers/dancers are satisfied.]

_Bullying is dumb. Bullying is shit._  
><em>Bullying's so bad that it can suck my left tit.<em>  
><em>It's just not okay, it's just not the way.<em>  
><em>You will see that it's just not a great way to play.<em>  
><em>Way way way way way to play-ay.<em>

_Let's all walk together to try to make bullying kill itself._  
><em>Let's all nail it to a cross and burn it down to the ground and make bullying kill itself.<em>  
><em>Woah-oh. Woah-oh. Woah-oh. Woah-oh. Woah-oh. Woah-oh. Woah-oh.<em>

_Woah-oh. Woah-oh. Woah-oh. Woah-oh. Woah-oh. Woah-oh. Woah-oh..._

[Tune slows to a stop]

_...woah-ooohhhhhhhhhhhh!_

The song ends, and the audience claps loudly. They cheer the singers/dancers on. Everyone in the play forms a straight line toward the audience, grab each others' hands, and bow down as one.

John smiled. He knew his play was a big success. He sighed with relief. Linda then elbowed John lightly. "That was awesome when the audience were clapping, huh?"

"It was spectacular." John couldn't agree more.

* * *

><p>"Who the hell took Mr. Hat?"<p>

It is 1 pm sharp. The entire class was silent. Mr. Hat was missing and Mr. Garrison was red with anger as it is, steam literally coming out from his ears.

"Okay, children, now I know that today is the last day of school, and that the last day of school involves pranks, but this is going too far! What have you done with Mr. Hat?" The kids are still silent. "Children! I want Mr. Hat back, right now!" He pounds his desk. "The prank is over!" He pounds his desk the second time, and the kids sit still. "You think I can't get along without Mr. Hat, don't you? You think I can't live without him? Well, I can! He's just a puppet. I don't need him. You see? Watch."

Mr. Garrison starts waiting. Soon he grimaces, then he taps his thumbs together, then taps them faster.

**"God damn it! Where the fuck did you put Mr. Hat?"** Mr. Garrison pounds his desk hard and the apple bounces away. Then the bell rings.

"Yay!" The kids shout.

"Oh no, you don't! The school year is over, but summer vacation doesn't start for you little bastards until Mr. Hat is back on my desk!"

"Awww...!"

"Now, I'm going to turn around, and when I turn back, I expect to see Mr. Hat lying right here!" Mr. Garrison turns around for a second, then turned back to the children. 20 seats were empty. John's and Linda's friends, to be exact. "Shit!"

"Where did everybody go?" Clarence asked.

"They left, dumbass." George rolled his eyes. The answer was so obvious, wasn't it?

* * *

><p>At the front of the school, 24 children walked out the front door. As the last one (Steven) exited, a loud explosion was heard. Then the smell of stink filled the air. The children in the front laugh, and screaming was heard from within.<p>

"That was an awesome stink-bomb!" Luke laughed hard.

Susan smiled. "They're gonna be hella pissed!"

"What happened to Mr. Hat?" Fred asked.

Ricky pulled out Mr. Hat from his pocket. "Right here."

"Can I see that?" Sam offered. Ricky gave it to Sam, and Sam threw it onto the street. A second later, a car ran by, smashing Mr. Hat. The kids all laughed.

"Such a shitty teacher." Nicole shook her head, smiling.

Kelsey walked onto the street first. As she did so, another car came by and splattered her all over the street. A moment later, everyone started laughing.

"That's summer vacation for ya," Linda said.

John smiled. Between the stink-bomb and Mr. Hat, he knew it was the best day at school. He relaxed a bit, getting ready for the endeavors of summer.

"Say, what are we gonna do for summer, John?" Sam asked.

"Whatever they throw at us." John nodded and stared into the afternoon sun. "Whatever they throw at us."

* * *

><p><strong>Well that's the end of Chapter 27. It is NOT the end of this fanfic. No. Not even close yet. There will be more. Much more, I promise.<strong>

**~John-117sp**


	30. Chapter 28: Love it out again

**Chapter 28 is here. Sorry is took so long.**

* * *

><p><strong>Third Person P.O.V.<strong>

It is 2:23 pm on Friday, and Sam had just come home from school some time ago. Currently, he is on sitting on the couch playing Xbox. Modern Warfare 3, to be exact. While he was playing, his brother Kyle stood in front of the TV blocking the screen from Sam's view.

"Get off, it's my turn." Kyle made sure that Sam had no vision as Sam's character had taken a shot to the face.

"Hold on." Sam tried to lean his head back and forth to try to have sight of the screen. "Get out of the way!"

Kyle shook his head, then walked up to Sam and lifted him up by his collar. "I said MOVE!" Kyle threw Sam aside, Sam falling to the floor. When Sam tried to get up again, Kyle picked him up to his feet and started punching him. Sam fought back, punching Kyle in the face. Sam then took Kyle's hand and whipped it on top of a nearby drawer. A second later, there was a crash on the floor. A picture with a frame was on the floor. Glass was everywhere and the wooden frame was snapped in half. The two immediately ceased fighting.

"Ooooh." Kyle stuck his tongue out at Sam. "You're in deep trouble now!"

In no more than five seconds, Sam's mom then dashed into the room. Her mouth was opened wide, seeing the picture, the frame, and the glass on the floor.

Kyle pointed at Sam. "He started it! He broke the picture and the frame!"

Sam stared between his mother and his brother in awe. Mouth wide open, arms down and outward in disbelief, and temper flaring. "He fucking started it! He slammed me to the wall! He's a liar!"

As you can imagine, any mom would be pissed when furniture breaks inside their house. And Bebe was no exception. So she gave Sam the "I'm gonna kill you" stare and prepared for her bitch fit.

"SAMUEL BROFLOVSKI! WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT USING FOUL LANGUAGE? CLEAN UP THIS MESS THIS INSTANT!"

Sam growled under his breath. As his mom went out of site, he bent down to examine the picture. It was his parents, albeit alot younger, at least 18 or so. They had a child. An infant, to be exact. The child was wearing a blue t-shirt and blue jeans and had red hair totaling about 6 inches. He concluded it was Kyle, his brother. Sam ran his hands along the back now and realized that the picture was actually folded. The very right side in fact. So he unfolded it and to his horror saw a girl at the fold, a little older than Kyle standing next to him, most likely around 3-5 years old.

The girl had hair that went down a little past her neck. The color was as black as midnight. She had bright green eyes, similar to Sam's. She had a sweet smile, and she was missing a front tooth. Sam had never seen this girl before, but why was she in the picture? Why was this girl with his parents and his brother? He remembered his dad mentioning a few weeks ago a sister that was in an orphanage, but he thought he was joking. But this was the real deal.

So he took the picture and went into the kitchen. He gave it to his mom and showed it to her. "Mom, who's this? Why haven't I ever seen this person before?"

His mom took the picture and looked at it closely. Then her eyes met Sam's. "It's...complicated."

Sam was quick to jump the gun. "What are you hiding?"

"Have you ever seen this person before?" Bebe asked.

"In a dream, once. Maybe twice. It was so long ago I can't even remember. Is she my sister or some relative?" Sam looked back and forth between the mess he made and his mom.

"Yes," Bebe replied. "You sister. She's about two years older than your brother Kyle. Sit." He sat down at the dinner table with his mom.

"So what happened to her?" Sam asked. "Why doesn't she live with us?"

"Because," Bebe replied, "we fucked up."

Sam laughed. "What are you talking about, mom? We're not poor. Yeah, we're not rich either, but we're not dirt poor or whatever."

"That's right now, I'm talking about how this picture was taken during my senior year."

Sam immediately ceased laughing and frowned. "What?"

"Yeah, seriously. Thing is, the economy was tough back then, and we didn't have the funds to support two children. I was only a senior. So we - your dad and I I mean - had to make a choice who to give away. So we chose Stephanie." Bebe didn't look at Sam this time, but instead down at the table. Her voice and face was filled with regret, filled with sorrow.

"Who's Stephanie? - oh, right." Sam sighed deeply, shocked. Shocked about how he just found out he had a second sister, and shocked as how his mom could have children that young. How could his parents be so stupid? So he wanted to ask her, but he didn't want to hurt her feelings. He thought for a moment, and curiosity got the best of him. He was only 9 years old, right?

"Why did you have children that young? I mean it would make more sense if you had children when you are like 30 or so, right?" Sam tilted his head, awaiting his mother's reply.

After a minute of silence passed, Bebe then spoke. "I was stupid back then." She put her head down on the dining table.

Sam got up and prepared to leave the kitchen. As he got to the edge he turned to face his mother one last time. "I promise I'll go look for her, ok?" Bebe said nothing, thinking that Sam wouldn't even come close to succeeding. Neither had any idea who she was with or where she is.

Sam wanted to see the sister he never knew. He never got to know her, and knowing that she was here before but not now got him thinking that she deserves to be back in this family, not with whoever is taking care of her.

* * *

><p><strong>Kelsey's P.O.V.<strong>

It's 3 pm. I'm walking side-by-side with Cory, heading to Stark's Pond. Yeah, again. But seriously, there's nothing else to do in this town for little children like us. Because we always get chased away by teenagers. It sucks. Plus neither of us have any money left. We both spent it thinking it was a good idea to invest in Apple, then it crashed hard. We lost all our money from that experience. Even then, I have no idea how investing worked.

Our relationship doesn't feel the same as it had a week ago. Cory isn't that passionate, lovesick person I once knew. He hadn't said or done anything perverted in a while, and while it was relieving at first, it was becoming such an oddity and a bother that something was definitely up. In fact, he's not even holding my hand right now. He has his hands in his pockets, looking down at the ground. This isn't the Cory I know and love. It feels like he's not himself - possessed, even. Not the one where you're seduced by the person you love and you want the best for him or her, but more like a demonic-like possessed. Like something straight out of Hell.

So we get to Starks Pond and we got near it, about 30 feet from it, and we both sat down on a rock. And Cory didn't even make any eye contact with me. Normally he can't even take his eyes off of me (and my tits), but now he's staring into the sun instead. I felt hurt from that. Does he hate me or something?

He's sitting at my left, and I put my left hand on his right shoulder. "What's wrong?"

He doesn't say anything. Usually, he's very open (because I could just seduce him anyways) but he's all closed up.

"You can answer me, you know. I won't get mad." Silence.

Cory then looks at me. Looks into my eyes. "How long can we keep doing this?" He had a sullen, worried look on his face.

"What do you mean?" But I have a bad feeling where this is going.

"We keep breaking up and making up, and we keep on destroying each other in the process." Cory looks away from me again.

I take my hand off of Cory. "What are you talking about? No couple is perfect. Yeah, we fight, so? Every other couple does too!" What is Cory even trying to say?

"Look at us! We can't even keep a relationship straight! We always end up antagonizing each other, we cheat on each other, and we keep fucking things up!" Cory is now looking around frantically. I don't know why, I think he's just frustrated.

"Cory, it's normal for couples to fight, but we have to remain strong and faithful to each other and not worry about every single little detail."

Cory looks back at me, his blue eyes staring into my own. His voice was low and fiendish now. "Funny for you to say that, the person who cheated on me to go out with Sam." One of the things I'm not proud of, but how dare he bring this up! Who does he think he is?

"That was different! Besides, he wouldn't let me go!" That was true...right? My temper was rising now.

"Was it all that different? Remember that first time you dumped me to go out with...who was it, Kurt, then Calvin, then even my best friend. Ricky. No wonder why people call you a stupid spoiled-" I had enough. I knew exactly what he was about to say at that point. I really hate being called a whore, it just makes me sick, it really insults me, so I deliver a slap straight to his face. Something I instantly regret now. No, not because he fought back (because he didn't).

Recovering from the blow, he looked back at me. He clenched his fists, wanting to hit back, but a guy can't hit a girl without getting into serious trouble. So instead, he rolled over onto the grass face down. I could hear tears from him.

At that point I realized something. Realized how bitchy I was. Oh God. All he had ever done was love me, and I was being such a bitch to him. He was very faithful to me, which was surprising, because I was expecting a perv like him to be cheating on me all the time. But nope. He treated me so well, never laid a hand on me (unless it was to adore me), and I know his feelings. I know what he had been and is going through, and yet I'm still destroying him emotionally. He needs me too and I need him.

I don't know what to do.

* * *

><p><strong>Third Person P.O.V.<strong>

Sam was also at Stark's Pond, at a different side altogether. He was with John now, both are sitting on the bench looking into the water. Sam had alot going on his mind. He wants to find who his sister was. But he had no idea where to start.

"So your parents had her when they were 16 years old?" John asked. "That sounds exactly like my parents."

"Yeah, shocking, how fucked up these generations are." Sam spat into the water, his spit was brown and droopy. "Terrible influences, we're pretty much horny little teenagers."

"Are you lipping right now?" John looked into the bulge in Sam's mouth.

Sam stuck out his tongue, which had a brown cube candy on it. "Cough drop." He then shook his head. "Nah, dude, I don't lip. That's disgusting and it fucks up your mouth."

"Oh," John said, "it's been such a long time when we just hung out huh? Had to deal with bullshit drama and everything."

"Did you see the faces on the people after that giant-ass stink bomb?" Sam asked.

John laughed loudly. "Haha! That was amazing!"

"Ah. That's like the only time we'll ever witness that." He then looked at John. "How's things going with Linda?"

"Pretty good, I'll say," John replied. "We don't talk much, but when we do, we try to make out, but I throw up all the time. It's like so weird. Like I try to kiss, then my stomach churns, then I throw up."

"You'll get over it," Sam said.

"When I turn 69," John retorted.

"I doubt it would last that long."

"69."

"Fuck you, John."

The two boys sat in silence for a little while. Then John spoke up. "You still gonna look for your sister?"

"I'm tryin'," Sam replied, "but I don't even know if she lives here."

"You can ask my mom," John replied, "she's knows everything."

"Just because she was the mayor doesn't mean she knows everything. And she only got into office because the people are stupid. And now we have a stupid stoner for our mayor. Granted, he's actually pretty chill, but still."

"Chill and still like a kill at the mill."

"Sure John."

"So are you gonna ask her?" John asked.

"Well sure, only because I want to find out where my sister is."

"You say 'sure' alot."

"Thanks for noticing."

"You're welcome."

* * *

><p><strong>Kelsey's P.O.V.<strong>

Cory stopped crying after about five minutes or so, and so sat back down on the rock I'm on. He said nothing, only looking down. I still couldn't believe I slapped him for that. Like after all the drama and such he had been through the past few weeks, I should have been more kind to him, but I let my bitchy side get the best of me. Like that time when he couldn't fight Carter, I let my bitchy side get the best of me by me kicking Cory. I felt guilty, treating him like shit, but if someone else was watching me slapping Cory (which was possible, since we weren't the only ones at Stark's Pond), they would have instantly thought Cory would have deserved it, even though that is complete bullshit.

So instead of bitching at him some more, I comfort him by putting my arm around him. I felt him begin to calm down, and he slowly relaxed.

"Cory," I started, "I'm really sorry for treating you so badly." Cory relaxed completely and he looked straight into my eyes. He was solemn, still. "I should have known better what you've been going through and how much you need me, and I shouldn't be hitting you. It's just not right."

"I thought girls can hit guys but guys can't hit girls," Cory said.

I look down. Wow, he was right. But he is also wrong. Right in a sense that what he said is true, but wrong in which it shouldn't be true. "Don't listen to whoever told you that, Cory. Whoever told you that is an idiot and just wants those double standards for women. Damn feminists."

He tilts his head to his side and gives me a funny look. "I don't understand."

"Well, obviously, a guy shouldn't hit a girl, but a girl shouldn't hit a guy either." I'm saying this straight from my mind. "I mean just because the person is a woman doesn't mean she's the victim."

"And this relates to our troubled relationship...how?" Cory raised a brow at me. I actually don't know how it relates to. My dad and his mom did this one project in 4th grade on domestic violence, and he said the exact same thing I just said right now.

"I've been abusive...hmmm...well maybe that's not the right word. How about just 'bitchy'?" I looked away from Cory now, and stared down at the ground. "Well especially towards you. All you've ever done was make my life as perfect as you could, and all I've ever done was just use you, seduce you, and just bitch at you. And I'm sorry." I take my arm off of Cory.

He put his arm around me, then hugs me. "It's alright. I forgive you-"

But I push him away. I don't know why, but something just isn't right. "No!" Cory scratches his head and looks at me strangely. "You only say that because of how pretty I am. If I was any uglier, you would have just left me for good! You're completely helpless without me! You need me!" I calm down, and I realize I probably shouldn't have said that. I'm afraid I might have offended him - again.

He remained calm. "That's...probably my weakness." His voice was low and quiet now. "Weakness for sex. Weakness for you." He looked away from my eyes. "God, I sound so corny." I chuckled.

I can feel how nervous he is now. I smiled at him. "It's alright. It'll be ok, Cory." Cory put his arm around me and I lean against him, and we both looked into the sky. "So am I still forgiven?"

"Yes," Cory said.

* * *

><p><strong>Third Person P.O.V.<strong>

John and Sam got to the front of the city hall. The both went inside and there was a man at the front desk.

"Sam," John asked, "do the popular people at school always fuck up and are unhappy the rest of their lives?"

"I wouldn't say that," Sam rejected, "I mean our parents have pretty good jobs, right?"

"But our moms had children when they were 16 though," John argued.

"Right," Sam nodded.

"So that is pretty much fucking up." John replied. "They were bitchy popular girls and our dads were douchebags and they paid for it for the rest of their lives."

"Life doesn't work like that all the time," Sam argued, "it's not that cliche. Sure, yeah, they fucked up alright, but the rejects have as much chance of failing later at life as the popular people do."

John scratched his head. "I guess."

"If life were really that cliche, we'd both be screwed," Sam said.

"Yep," John nodded.

"And before you ask if we will fuck up like our parents did, I'm just gonna say right now: stay safe and use a condom." Sam chuckled.

John's head reeled to the right, but his eyes were still fixed on Sam. "If you say so." Sam could tell John didn't take him seriously.

John and Sam went over to the man. The man had short, brown hair with a French mustache. His ears were like bat ears; going outward. His glasses were thrice the size of his eyes, and he had pimples all over his face. "Hello, w-welcome to city hall. May I help you?" The man snorted loudly and the boys almost laughed.

"What a total faggot," Sam whispered to John.

"I know," John whispered back. He turned to the man. "Do you know a Wendy Marsh? Does she still work here?"

"Yes," the man replied, "2nd floor up the elevator and 6th room to the left."

"Can I have a ballsack noodle with a suckadick chicken on the side?" Sam asked in a Chinese accent.

"Yes...wait wait what?" The man looked at the kids in awe as the kids started laughing. "That's racist!"

"Alright, alright, we're gonna go now," John said.

"Remember kids, stay safe and wear a condom." The man winked at the two kids and the two kids just stared back.

"Is there any particular reason why we should be wearing condoms right now?" John asked.

The man did not answer and the elevator door opened. John and Sam went in and pressed button labeled "2". As the elevator door closed, Sam turned to John. "What a queer."

"I know," John replied.

The elevator door opened after 20 seconds, and the two kids got out. There was a long hallway with doorways on the sides. There was a red rectangular rug which surfaces the floor. Plants in pots were found next to the doorways.

"Slowest elevator ride in m entire life," John said.

"He said 6th doorway to the left, right?" Sam said.

"Knowing that retard, we could've been mislead."

The two walked down the hallway at the 6th doorway to the left. They knocked at the door, which just flew open. They saw Wendy sitting at the desk, whose face had no emotion on them - until she saw John, then she smiled.

"Hey John," his mother smiled, "how was school today?"

"Pretty good, mom," John replied, "that song was pretty good."

"What are you doing here?" Wendy asked.

Sam then went in front of John and up to the desk. "Do you know a Stephanie Broflovski? Apparently she's my long lost sister."

Wendy went pale. She didn't know that Sam knew about her and how Bebe and Kyle gave her away. "When did you learn about this?"

"Like an hour ago," Sam replied. "She has like black hair and green eyes. Does she still live here?"

Wendy cleared her throat. "Last time I checked, which was a few weeks ago, she was living with this one guy named Anthony Hoffman." Sam took John's arm and prepared to leave, but Wendy had something else to say. "Wait! Don't leave!"

"Why not?" Sam asked. "Did we forget something?"

"Maybe you two shouldn't go around looking for her," John's mom said.

"She's my sister. Besides, how do you know that this person is a good caretaker?" Sam had a point. Wendy knew Anthony - the reject from their highschool who was picked on since Kindergarten, who had made zero friends. Granted, he was a perfectly normal boy who became a demon, much much worse than Cartman due to what Anthony had delt with. She remembered the day - the day Anthony had brought a gun to school. The very last day of senior year, where Anthony brought a gun and decided to shoot up the school. Luckily, only Kenny died (who, as we all know, came back to life a few hours later). A few others were injured, but it had one of the better outcomes of school shootings, needless to say. Then she assessed herself. Why the hell did the authorities leave Stephanie with that madman? The very psycopath who tried to shoot up the school? Who spent five years in prison for "attempted" murder and terrorism?

She concluded that South Park is very much full of idiots. But how could Wendy have been so stupid, letting Kyle's and Bebe's child in the hands of a psychopath?

"Do you want to know where this person lives?" Wendy asked. "I know the general area, but not the street."

"Please tell me," Sam said.

"In the slums. That's all I can really tell you." Wendy replied. "I tried getting her out of there a few times, because your parents wanted so, but it didn't work."

"Thanks," Sam said. "Let's go, John."

Sam left the room. John was at the doorway when he turned back to his mom. "I'll see you soon, mom." Then he left.

* * *

><p><strong>Kelsey's P.O.V.<strong>

It's 4 pm now and we're still at Stark's Pond. We were relaxed now. Neither of us were angry, and Cory, no doubt, returned to his former self again.

"You know," I said, "this felt like a really long school year."

"A terrible one," Cory replied, "I mean, the teacher sucked!"

"Ugh, tell me about it. He's such a weirdo and a retard." I looked toward the pond.

"Maybe next year will be better."

"Not really. It's just gonna be more drama, and we'll be hornier. It really is only gonna get worse." I took deep breaths. "Our generation is fucked up. Like our parents taught us to be like teens."

"Well they got pregnant young," Cory reminded, "like ranging from 14-20 years."

"There were people that were pregnant at age 14?" I looked at Cory, who just shrugged. "Oh...right."

"Just as long as we both don't go down the path our parents did," Cory said, "which is gonna be really hard, for me. Personally...if you know what I mean." Pervert.

"Yeah I know what you mean." How could I not know what he meant? He was born horny. Well maybe not _born_...but horny nonetheless. "That's why you need to wear a condom."

"Are you suggesting we should do it right now?" Cory asked.

"What?" I was taken aback. Is he seriously trying to come on to me? Get in my pants in a public place? "Cory, that's disgusting!" Although I admit, I do like him better now then a while ago when he was moody.

"Come on," Cory said, "admit you had a great time with me in bed at Toby's party." God it's getting annoying now.

"I don't wanna say it."

"Say it."

"I don't wanna say it."

"Say it."

"I don't wanna say it."

"Say it."

"I don't wanna say it."

"Say it. It's not that hard, Kels. Just say it."

I sighed, defeated. There was no getting backing out now. I smiled sweetly at him. "Fine. I had fun having..." I closed my eyes as my mouth formed the words. "...sex." I opened them and looked at Cory. "Happy?"

"Yeah," we both said. I said this because I just want to answer for him. Then realizing what had just happened, we both shot daggers into each other's eyes and prepared ourselves. "Jinx! Double jinx! Triple jinx! Crap!"

"Jinx!" Cory said that before I did.

"Fuck." I took a dollar bill from my right pocket and handed it to him. He smiled at me. I looked down at his pants which had a bulge. I looked up at him. "Are you pitching a tent?"

He immediately blushed and looked down at the ground in front of me. "No," he said softly.

I grinned deviously. I pinched his left cheek softly. "Oh yes you are. You love me, don't you?" He nodded silently, still blushing. "You want to fuck me, huh?" He was blushing harder now.

"Tell you what," I said, "we can go out for dinner, then we can have some fun before you take me home." He was nodding now, smiling and blushing. I chuckled. "Where do you want to go?" I asked.

"I don't know." Cory replied. "All I can really think about right now is-"

"Sex," I replied instantly, and Cory blushed again. "Do men always follow their penis around?"

"Not always," Cory lied, still blushing.

"Yeah always. No offense, Cory, but you always turn stupid when I'm around."

We both sat in silence before saying "Red Robin" at the same time. Then we looked at each other and grinned. "Jinx! Double jinx! Triple jinx! Crap!"

"Jinx!" Cory was first again.

I rolled my eyes at him as I handed him another dollar. "You know, you're really starting to piss me off."

"Because I win all the time?" He shot me a toothy grin and I rolled my eyes.

"No..." Cory shook his head, knowing I was lying. "...yes. Because you win all the time."

"Face it." He shot me a grin. "I'm the man, you're the woman."

"Haha, real funny Cory. Let's just go."

* * *

><p><strong>Third Person P.O.V.<strong>

At 6 pm, John and Sam were still searching the slums for Stephanie Broflovski. They looked everywhere, went door-to-door asking others. Some didn't answer. Others simply spat at them. Some were nice enough to just say that the didn't know. By now, the two had ran out of luck, and Sam collapsed on the sidewalk.

"It's been an hour now," John said to himself.

"It's no use," Sam complained, "we'll never find her now. Why can't your mom give any specific directions?"

"Well I didn't realize so many people were poor," John replied.

"This is a hick redneck town, John. What do you expect?" There was frustration in Sam's voice, but John chose to ignore it.

"Ok, well there's more poor people than I initially thought, bu we can't just keep bitching about this or we'll never get anywhere." John looked over at Sam. "You do have a general idea what she looks like...right?" Sam did not reply.

John looked around. Kids were running down the street. A group of teenage boys nearby were gathered into a circle and two in the center were having a fight. John then looked to his right, and a few yards away saw a brown house It did not have a garage. The walls had brown stains and the singles on the roofs were rotting away. There was a red beat-up pickup truck on the driveway with a cracked windshield and the pain was faded. Rust was showing on the truck. A girl was sitting on a bench on the porch. She had black hair and green eyes, and her hair went past her neck, as Sam previously described.

John pointed at the girl. "Sam...that's her right?"

Sam looked up at the girl. She was everything Sam had seen in the picture. He took the picture out of his pocket to verify and no more than a few seconds did Sam confirm that the girl was indeed his sister. "Pretty sure that's her."

The two got up and walked towards the girl. The girl was about four years older than the boys, and she had a scar on her left cheek and some bruises and cuts on her arms and back. But John and Sam didn't mind at all and so approached the girl. They were only 9 years old, right? How could they know any better?

"Hi, Stephanie," Sam started.

The girl looked up at the two boys. "What? How the hell do you know my name? You're not here to beat me and rape me...are you?" She had a scared tone, and her voice was quavering. "You...you...you fucking stalkers!"

Sam opened his mouth wide. "What the fuck? Why would I do that? I'm your brother. Sam!"

"You don't even know anything, you dumbass." Stephanie spat. "I only have one brother, and I was taken away from my family when I was two years old. I remember it so well, frankly. Like if it just happened just yesterday. I don't remember his name, but I know it started with a K."

"Why are you all beat up?" Sam asked, referring to the scar and the bruises.

"Why do you care?" Stephanie voice was hard now. "It's not like you two are different from anyone else!"

"What do you mean?" Sam asked. "Has anyone ever hurt you?"

"'Has anyone ever hurt you?'" Stephanie mocked. "GOD YOU GUYS ARE DUMB! YOU EVEN MAKE JIMMY VALMER LOOK LIKE EINSTEIN!" She shook her head in disapproval and looked down at the floor and sighed. "Jesus, I don't know how a retard like him makes all the money telling shitty-ass jokes while I'm stuck here with a guy that sexually abuses me."

"So you ARE abused." Sam pointed straight at Stephanie's nose. "That must be why you're all banged up."

"No." There was sarcasm in Stephanie's voice as she shot a dirty look at the two boys. "I was fighting a dragon yesterday when I took an arrow to the knee - no really now, how dumb are you two? And why are you two still here?"

"To bring you back home where you belong - with my family, of course." There really was no other way Sam could say this - straightforward and to the point.

Stephanie began laughing hysterically. "Oh my gosh, you two are such dumbasses." After a minute or two, she began to calm down and sat straight on the bench. "My parents are long gone. Satan and his band of demons attacked this town when I was four years old. My caretaker said that my parents died."

"Caretaker..." John scoffed.

Stephanie chose to ignore John's comment. "And then Damien Thorn and Kenny McCormick used their powers to save the day, and send Satan back to hell, and now they're living in popularity while I'm stuck in this shit hole." She sighed, and she drew her gaze above the boys toward the evening sky. "Life. This is all what I know. Is this all there is to life? Stuck here in this forsaken hell-hole?"

After a minute of silence, Sam spoke up. "You seem to have alot of angst inside you."

"Like one of those emo goth kids," John added.

"Thanks, assholes," Stephanie retorted. She spat something black on the ground, the appearance of a black chewing gum.

"You have gum?" Sam asked.

"No, dumbass," Stephanie insulted, "chewing gum's for pussies. These are lippers. You...both know what they are, right?"

"Yeah," John and Sam said in unison.

"You put 'em behind your lip and suck on em, then spit the lipper stuff out. It's quite relaxing, if you think about it." Stephanie leaned over to her right to spit saliva out; it had a brown hue to it.

Suddenly the door swung open. There was a man. He wasn't muscular, but rather hairy. He had blonde hair (like Kenny), but it was short, and some bald spots were apparent. He had a bottle of Pabst Blue Ribbon beer in his right hand and a report card in his left. His white undershirt had a big brown stain on it His light-blue jeans were torn, and he wore black chewed-up sandals. The whites of his brown eyes were red.

Sam and John concluded that this man must be none other than Anthony Hoffman. And they also concluded he was ready for some ass-whooping.

Anthony looked at Stephanie, Sam, and John. Then he chose to ignore the two boys and concentrated his anger on Stephanie. "I reckon, how der hell do ya get a D- on all yer grades?" When Anthony breathed out, it smelled literally like shit into John and Sam's noses, and both almost puked.

"Uhh..." Stephanie couldn't find the right words.

"ANSWER ME, YA GODDAMN BITCH!" Anthony's voice boomed through the perimeter of the property as he shook the whole porch stomping down with his right foot.

"I tried, I swear, I tried-"

Anthony backed trough the door into the house and he pointed his finger at Stephanie and curled it back and forth. "Come 'ere, you!"

"But-"

"COME HERE NOW!"

Stephanie walked into the doorway. She took one last look at Sam and John, horror in her eyes, before closing it. John and Sam got on top of the bench Stephanie was on, then looked through the open window.

Stephanie was on her knees, palms out and facing Anthony. "Please, Anthony, I can explain-"

Anthony punched her straight in the face and Stephanie went straight down to the floor. Anthony began kicking and punching at her. "YA GODDAMN BITCH! THE ONLY THING I RECKON YA'LL EVER GONNA BE IS A STUPID SPOILED WHORE!" Which was an ironic for Anthony to say, because she was neither stupid, spoiled, nor a whore.

Sam immediately got off the bench, and walked over to the sidewalk. He sat down and began to tear up. John watched for a little while longer. Anthony then pinned her to the couch.

"Please!" Stephanie begged. "No!"

Anthony began unzipping his pants, in which at that point, John closed his eyes and looked away. John got off the porch and walked over to Sam and sat down to comfort him. He put his left hand on his right shoulder.

"I'm really really sorry," John said sincerely.

"What kind of people are my parents?" Sam looked straight into the evening sun. "Leaving my sister abused by that...that...that demon spawn from hell! Shouldn't he have been reported to the authorities and taken away?"

"This town's full of idiots, remember?" John said logically.

Sam rolled his eyes. "Right, because _that makes me feel much better_." Sam looked down at the ground and stared at his feet.

John sighed again. Sometimes arguing with Sam is a pain in the ass. "What's done is done Sam. All we can really do is move forward and see our solution to the problem."

Sam looked at John, tears still in his eyes. "What if you were in my shoes John?"

John thought for a minute. Sam did have a point. John could never see himself losing a family member in the beginning only to just find out they're living with an abusive, white-trash, drunk man. "Well...I probably wouldn't really...dwell on it."

"No way," Sam said, "really?"

"Forgive and forget," John said, "well I guess 'forgive' doesn't really apply in this situation, but you get the general idea."

"Wow," Sam said in awe. "I could never see myself in that kind of mindset. And one so practical...yet..." Sam couldn't find the right words, and stared down at his own shoes again.

John stood up. "Look, we'll find a way to get her out of there." He turned to his right a little, where the group of teenagers who were previously watching a fight were pointing at them and approaching them. "We better get out of here. Now."

Sam looked up, and found out John was right. Without wasting any time, the two boys took off.

They got away.

* * *

><p><strong>Kelsey's P.O.V.<strong>

So we ate at Red Robin. We both ordered a cheeseburger and some french fries and some soda. It's now 7 pm and we were ready to leave. Our waitress handed us our bill. The bill was horrifying by the way. $106.54. Yeah really. I don't know how the hell the prices are so high, but they are.

"I guess I'll pay for it." Cory took out his wallet to begin to pay it off.

But I stopped him. "Cory, you're not paying for it all. 106 dollars." I couldn't make him pay for everything. Well sure, MAYBE if it were like 10 dollars, but this is like 100 dollars we're talking about here. If I made him pay for everything, that'd make me look like a hoe. And a bitch.

"But I thought the guy is supposed to pay for dinner," he argued.

I rolled my eyes. "Cory, let's be real. I don't think you even have the money, and if you did, I'm not going to have you pay for it all. It's just not right, and it's just not fair."

"What do you mean?" Cory looked at me.

Sometimes, I wonder how dumb Cory is. "It really isn't that hard to see. I'm not making you pay for everything - how about we split it half and half?"

So we did. Besides, we (just so shockingly) ordered the exact same thing. I don't know if we had like telepathy or something...but yeah. The waitress said something that made me and Cory blush. "Aww, you both are such a cute couple!"

After leaving, we began walking towards my house. The sun was still up in the sky, and the sunset was absolutely beautiful. I breathed in and breathed out. Nothing more relaxing than fresh air.

"Thanks," Cory smiled, "for not making me pay everything."

"You've been hurt for like the past few weeks, so I thought I could make it up to you." True. "Besides, I'm not gonna make you pay 100 dollars on your own for that. That'd be such a bitch move on my part."

We got to my house and I saw my parents sitting on the couch watching TV through the window. Fuck. I looked at Cory and his face was emotionless. "Well, looks like we aren't doing it tonight."

"It's alright," Cory replied, "there's Mary's party tomorrow anyways."

"That's true."

So Cory and I locked eyes. My heart began beating faster. "Well it's been a fun night wasn't it?" Cory said.

"Yeah," I replied.

I was thinking of saying something else, but before I could form the words, I felt Cory's mouth in mine. Then I closed my eyes, enjoying the long kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>So that was quite longer than I expected. I originally just wanted the love scene, but then I wanted another plot line.<strong>


	31. Chapter 29: Vengeance is Sweet

**Chapter 29. Sorry for such a long delay. Life is starting to take me far from nerding out on Fanfics, so I think my updates are starting to get slower.**

* * *

><p><strong>Third Person P.O.V.<strong>

_This is bullshit! I do not want to be here right now! There's a party to go to and I'm stuck with my parents!_

It is 7 pm. Kristen gave a deep sigh in the oddly cold air. She looked to her right and Kelsey stood by her side. To her left were her parents. The four of them walked down the parking lot to a door. A reddish-brown door. The cars were lined up neatly in stalls. Various adults were going though the door.

"Why do I have to go to your high school reunion with you?" Kristen asked.

"Because," her mom had said for the eighth time this evening, "you aren't staying at home! Besides, you have friends to hang out with here."

"You mean Kelsey's friends," Kristen corrected "and I don't like them, and they don't like me either." Kelsey didn't bother responding or showing any emotion.

"You have to learn to make new friends Kristen. You can't just hang out with Kat alone for the rest of your life." Her mother just looked forward and kept walking.

Kristen sighed. As the family walked closer to the door, the wind speed picked up. Cold air blasted against Kristen's skin and shivers went down her spine. Goose bumps were forming. "Why is it this cold in June?"

"It's not that cold," Kelsey said calmly and quietly. _Weird. Kelsey usually doesn't act this way._

The family opened the door and went inside. There was also a blast of cold air on Kristen's skin. The room was basically a huge multipurpose room with a stage on the far side. Many adults were in the room, at least 300 adults or so. Without any time, Kristen and Kelsey immediately spotted Kelsey's friends sitting at a red round table. Cindy motioned Kelsey to come over. Kelsey did so, and Kristen followed, reluctantly.

"Hey guys," Kelsey greeted, "Where's Cindy and Leslie?" She and Kristen sat down with the others.

"Those two are having fun at that party," Natalie replied, "while we're stuck here. This is so stupid. I don't even know why I'm here."

"I don't know either," Susan said, "I bet Leslie's dad is probably gonna cheat on her mom again."

"He did that before?" Nicole asked.

"That's what she said," Susan replied.

Linda rolled her eyes. "That's what she said..."

"Really now," Alice said.

"Sam was here earlier," Helen said, "but where is he now?"

"Probably ditched," Claire said, "I would have."

* * *

><p><em><strong>10 Hours Ago<strong>_

_John, Sam, Ricky, and Cory were at the porch of Stephanie's house. It is 10 am, and Stephanie sat down on the bench. She had two black eyes and a few bruises along her arms. Her black hair was messy, and her lip was slightly bleeding._

_Sam couldn't find the right words. He wanted to say something, but was worried that that might offend Stephanie, and considering what had happened to her yesterday, he wanted her to make the first approach._

_Which she didn't._

_"So...umm..." Sam, still searching for what to say, looked at his sides. John was at his left side and Ricky and Cory were at his right. "...I'd like you to meet two more of my closest friends. Ricky-" Sam motioned to the blonde-haired boy with a blue chullo "-and Cory." Sam motioned to the brown-haired boy, the only one who was not wearing headwear of any kind._

_"Hi," Ricky said, waving at Stephanie._

_Stephanie looked up at the two new kids, but did not say anything nor showed any reaction._

_"Cory and John are twins." Stephanie still didn't show any reaction to what Sam said._

_Ricky leaned over to Sam and whispered to his left ear. "What the hell is wrong with her?"_

_"Dude, shut the fuck up, Ricky. She gets beaten by her caretaker. Everyday." Sam shuddered when he said that. He could only imagine the monstrosities his sister has to deal with in her daily life. "This is why we're gonna get her out."_

_"So like child abuse beating-up, right?" Ricky put his fists on his hips, looking quizzically at Sam._

_"Well she's 13, so what else could it be?"_

_"Fine. Anything more?"_

_"She was beaten..." Sam looked down on the floor._

_"And?" Ricky's head was tilted sideways._

_"And raped," John added._

_"And raped..." Sam looked back at Ricky. "Good enough for you?" Ricky did not respond._

_"Life must be great for you guys, huh?" Stephanie said._

_The boys fell silent immediately, and all eyes fell on the teenager._

_"You four get to even see your parents, know that they will love you and care for you. I wish I were living in a pipe dream like that." Stephanie looked down at the floor._

_"It's not a dream if it's true..." Cory muttered under his breath, soft enough so only Ricky could hear._

_"I'll get you back home, I know I can!" Sam said with fervor._

_"You kids don't get it - as long as Anthony's alive, I'm staying here." Stephanie let out a long sigh._

_"That't his name?" Ricky asked._

_"Yes," Stephanie replied._

_"We can kill him," Ricky joked._

_"Get real, we're not gonna come close to killing him..." John glared at Ricky, then looked back at Stephanie "...not without help, of course."_

_"We can get Blade to help us," Cory said._

_John turned to Cory curiously. "No one has seen her for months," he countered, "and her myth of not dying - total bullshit. Besides, she's only the same age as the rest of us - and she's a girl. What good can one girl do?"_

_"You'd be surprised of the damage she can do." Cory leaned his back on the wooden railing on the porch. "Besides - I know who she really is."_

_"Bull-fucking shit," John retorted. "I don't know her and so don't you."_

_"I really do know who she is - personally!" Cory gave John the "are you dumb" look as he crossed his arms._

_John simply just nosebridgepinched "Just...shut the fuck up."_

_"I'll get the magnum," Ricky laughed, ignoring the twins._

_Sam rolled his eyes, disbelieved by what all his friends are saying. "You guys are overthinking this way too much. All we need to do is to get evidence of the abuse that goes on - and that is really fucking easy."_

_"Town's full of idiots," Ricky said, "like this one time Sarah Hendricks brought a shotgun into a town meeting. No one even cared that it was loaded and ready to fire - in fact, I don't even know where the hell Sarah even got a shotgun."_

_Sam's mind pulled back. Ricky did have a point. If they didn't care Sarah brandished a loaded weapon as deadly as a shotgun, they probably won't care about child abuse. In fact, the town is so wrapped up about Paris Hilton and legalizing gay marriage that no one cares about anything else._

_"So the only option left is to kill him, but maybe that's too-" John tried to conclude._

_"I'm fine with that," Cory interrupted._

_"Me too," Ricky added._

_"I want to see him burn in hell!" Sam said._

_"I don't know guys," John said, "it's a little too much to kill him. And sooner or later, someone will know-"_

_Sam shot John a dirty look and interrupted him. "John, he abuses my sister all the time and-"_

_"What am I gonna do once he's dead?" Stephanie interrupted "Where am I gonna go? And what about the body? Who's gonna take full responsibility of the murder? They will figure out it was us, so we'd be living on borrowed time." She began pacing around. "Oh God, what am I gonna do? I don't want to live here, but I don't want to face the consequences of murdering my caretaker, plus I can't even take care of myself. How will I get money? How will I survive?"_

_After a few minutes of complete silence, John was the first to speak up. "You look pretty thin. How much do y-you eat?" John cleared his throat. "You know what I'm talking about, right? Like what you eat for breakfast, lunch, and dinner."_

_Stephanie took a minute to answer. "I salvage from the dump."_

_"But there's nothing there," John said._

_"Sometimes, you can find some leftovers," Cory replied. "Duuuuhhhh."_

_"Yeah, like gross crumbs." John retorted._

_Cory turned to John "You'd eat the dump if you were in her shoes, right?"_

_John shuddered. "It's still gross."_

_"You guys are on welfare right?" Ricky asked. He looked at the detail of the house, which was no better than yesterday. "You guys should be, makes sense if you are."_

_"Well Anthony drinks away all the money, and I'm left with nothing."_

_Cory looked curiously at the details on Stephanie's face. The bruises, the scars, and the black eye. Cory shuddered at the sight, chills running down his spine. "How do you get all the...stuff on your face?"_

_Stephanie put her left hand on her own face. "Oh, these marks? It's well..I don't want to talk about it." Her hands fell to her lap and she looked down on the floor._

_"What does your...caretaker treat you like?" Ricky put emphasis on the word "caretaker", as he and Stephanie both knew that was an oxymoron in this situation._

_Stephanie said nothing, and therefore, the only thing that Ricky and Cory could assume is that the caretaker is horrible, judging the horrible condition of the house, the stained, dirt, and the torn clothing Stephanie was wearing right now (which was a stained white T-shirt and torn blue jeans which revealed both her knees). Ricky just looked at Cory and nodded._

_And then the door opened. It was Anthony, once again, with a cigarette in his mouth. He took it out briefly to blow smoke the shape of a ring, then glared at the four boys._

_"Get the hell out of my property!" Anthony reached behind the wall, and a shotgun appeared in his left hand. He gripped it in a right-handed stance and aimed in the air above the boys, pumped, and fired. "Or I reckon I'll have ya'll dead before noon!" He pumped and fired again. "In the blink of an eye!"_

_The four boys covered their ears and began screaming, jumped off the porch, and ran to the left down the street. After about 30 yards, Sam stopped and looked back. He could see Anthony gripping Stephanie's left wrist tightly and dragging her into the house. Stephanie was screaming hysterically, trying to break free of the man's grasp but of to no avail. Then Sam felt a tug on his own shoulder._

_"Sam! Let's go! Come on!" It was John's hand and voice that pulled Sam from his thoughts. Sam obeyed, and kept running._

* * *

><p><strong>Present<strong>

There was a door that led to the bathroom. The knob twisted and opened, and out came Kenny McCormick. He streched out his hands and yawned, then turned right into a hallway and followed the hallway out into the main area of the Multipurpose room of South Park High. About 300 or so adults were laughing, drinking, playing games, and dancing. He met up with Eric Cartman after no more then five minutes of shoving his way past crowds and crowds of people he had met during his high school career.

Kenny took note of Eric Cartman's change of personality. He wasn't the douchebag he knew when they were younger, particularly since the time Cartman went to rehab for being diagnosed with Asperger's (which was age 13). People to this day still don't realize (or at least don't want to admit) that Cartman was way different than his past self - but Kenny knew it all.

Cartman took a sip of beer and sighed. The ice-cold alcohol refreshed his throat as he turned 180 degrees. There was a crowd. There was some pushing and shoving and yelling going on. It was between Clyde and some other guy that Cartman did not know well but did go to his high school. For a split second, Cartman thought of intervening. _Fuck it, I'm too tired for this right now._

"Say that one more time!" Token threatened at the guy.

Instead of responging, the guy got the first strike on Token, with a hard left hook. Token stumbled, but quickly regained his balance as Cartman's mouth was open in awe. Cartman felt a hand on his left shoulder.

"Yeah. That just happened." It was Kenny's voice. Kenny took his hand off of Cartman's shoulder.

Kyle went up to the Cartman's right. "How drunk are those people?"

"My guess, hella. What's up, my jew?" Cartman made his right hand into a fist, expecting to pound it with Kyle.

"Fine, I guess. How did this fight start, did that guy say something racist about blacks?" Kyle's eyes were scanning the loud crowd as they circled the fight between Token and the man.

"I think they're really drunk," Kenny concluded.

"I think so too," Cartman agreed, "didn't that guy throw up earlier?"

"Where's security?" Kyle asked. He looked further into the stage and saw the two security guards laughing at the fight below. "Why the hell aren't they doing anything?"

"They were paid off." It was Stan's voice that came in. "Or at least that's what I thought I saw." He looked at the guy who was fighting Token. "Wait a minute, I don't even know that guy. Do you?"

"Nope," Kyle, Cartman, and Kenny replied.

Cartman went over to the table where his daughter and her friends were sitting. "You guy should leave." Cartman turned back to see more people jump in to the fight. "Now."

Nicole and her friends immediately got off the chairs, and filed out the room one by one. As Nicole reached the doorway, she turned back to face her dad. "When are you guys gonna be home?"

Cartman took a look at the fight. It was getting uglier as seconds rolled by. "My guess, a long time from now. Be safe."

"I will. Bye dad."

* * *

><p>It is 7:12 pm. John, Sam, Ricky, and Cory met up across the street from Anthony's house. The street was clearing as the last of the little kids were going inside their houses to eat dinner and go to bed. Sam had a scythe with him - one that is 15 inches long.<p>

"So what's our game plan?" Ricky asked.

"We go in and kill him!" Sam stomped on the ground for emphasis.

"I don't think killing him will solve anything," John reasoned, "it will only stir up future problems. The last thing I want is to go to Juvenile Hall and get raped in ass."

"Well there's no other way." Sam looked at Cory, who was on his cell phone texting. "Hello? Cory? What are you doing?"

"Just...texting." Cory didn't take his eyes off his phone.

"God, can't you go for one day without texting Kelsey?" Sam rolled his eyes.

"It's about...nevermind." Cory put his cellphone back into his pocket. "What are we doing again? And where the hell did you get that scythe?"

"It's...forget the scythe. What we're gonna do is kill Anthony." Sam took a deep breath.

"Doesn't that sound...extreme?" Cory asked.

"See?" John had his palm out. "That's two against two! I think we should just hogtie him and put in in the brig!"

Ricky took a deep look into John's eyes. "Hogtie him? Put him in the brig? What the hell? No-no. Stop trying to be redneck."

"GUYS! FOCUS!" Sam's temper is rising. "We're going to kill him and that's final!"

There was a 7 feet shadow that rose above Sam's head. "And kill him...with my scythe?"

The shadow was revealed to be the Grim Reaper - or Death. He had both his hands out. "Give it back. Now."

Sam was shaking in fear as he slowly handed it back. "Can't I just-"

Death proceeded to punch Sam in the face. It wasn't hard - but the force was enough to send Sam down the the ground. "Steal from someone else next time or I'll have your head. Faggot." Death rose into the sky and disappeared.

Sam rose a second later. He had a cut on his left cheek, but otherwise, he was fine. "Aww damnit, now how do we kill him?"

Just then, another shadow lept down behind Sam. Sam turned around. This time, the shadow was as tall as him. Then the shadow walked into the streetlight. It was a girl, She has blonde hair with a ponytail. She wore a black brim hat, a black bandanna that covered her face, a black coat that went down to her knees, a black T-shirt, black wool pants, and black boots.

"Blade? She's back?" John was shocked at the sight.

"Indeed." Blade's voice was raspy and deep She brandished two double-barreled shotguns, both with bayonets on the tips, pointed at the ground. "Did you know I'm the best shot in the town? My dad showed me how to use a gun. And damn was he good."

Sam was beside himself. Not literally. This fanfic would be that much more painful with two Sams, simultaneously doing stupid shit. "So Blade, my sister, she's-"

"Held captive, correct?" Blade finished for Sam. "I heard about this, and that's why I'm coming to help out." Blade turned toward Anthony's house, and proceeded to walk toward it.

"Wait!" Sam grabbed Blade's right wrist. "Are you going to kill Anthony?"

"I might," Blade replied, "if he tries to kill me. Come on."

Blade proceeded to go in, sheathing her shotguns in the process. The four boys followed. Blade knocked on the door. Now longer than ten seconds did the door open. And there was Anthony, pissed off, and with a cigarette in his mouth. "Der hell do ya want? I don't got the time for the likes of you! Now spit it out!"

"Do you know Stephanie Broflovski?" Blade asked. "I'd like to speak with her please. ASAP."

"No!" Anthony reached to the side of the doorway, and pulled a shotgun into his hands. "Now beat it, kid..." He pumped it and aimed it at Blade's head "...or I'll-"

"Do what?" Blade challenged. "Shoot me!" She put her head up to the barrel of his shotgun, feeling the cold metal in her forehead. "Do it, you fucking pussy."

Anthony stayed in that position for about 14 seconds. Then he put it into his arms. "No. I won't shoot you..." Then he pointed it at the four boys who were watching. "...but I'll shoot them brats! They came here earlier today!"

He fired. But due to recoil, did not damage any of the boys as they jumped off the porch and laid down on the dead lawn, hoping not to get shot. Blade pulled out her shotguns. She slashed with her left bayonet, then her right, both cutting Anthony's chest, then she jumped, spinned, and kicked him in the chest with the right foot.

Anthony staggered, but regained balance as he charged at Blade. Blade fell down, her head hitting the wooden floor. She gripped her own head in pain as Anthony grabbed Blade by the collar and lifted her into the air. "You'll be dead before this is over, you hear me? You'll be-"

Then Anthony let go of Blade. She got up in a second. But then Anthony fell to his knees, then onto the ground face first. There was a cut on his back. It was only 2 inches long, but blood was oozing out rapidly. He pushed himself slightly into push-up position, and turned to look behind himself.

It was Stephanie with a knife. She was breathing heavily, her jet-black hair wet. She had a t-shirt and torn jeans on. She put the knife on a nearby drawer. She shuddered. She wanted to say something nice, but all that came out was "I'm done cleaning." She walked out of the house.

Anthony looked back at Blade as Blade laughed. "You are now as _dead_ as I am." Blade put emphasis on the word "dead". She put her right shotgun to the man's forehead.

"Goodbye." She pulled the trigger. It fired successfully.

Blade walked out the door. "It's safe. You can come out now."

Sam's head peered out from the edge of the porch first. His green eyes were lit from the moonlight. "Is he dead?"

Blade nodded. "You guys can enjoy the rest of your evening. I gotta clean this mess up and call the police." She turned to the doorway and headed back into the house. She closed the door.

All the boys got up. Ricky turned to Cory. "Well that was nice." Cory just shrugged.

Stephanie was on the sidewalk facing the street. Sam walked to Stephanie's side. "I'll get you to our parents. You ok?"

"Fine," Stephanie replied, "just...I just want to know why they left me with Anthony Hoffman for a bunch of years."

"When we see them, maybe you can ask them," Sam replied, "I know where they are, they're at a reunion." Sam turned to John. "For the record, John, I kind of regret Anthony dying."

"Well just think of it as one less problem in the world," John replied simply.

"I could never see it like that," Sam admitted. "Thanks for being there with me by the way." Sam turned to Ricky and Cory. "You too, Ricky. Cory."

"And so we go to our parents' high school reunion," John said.

"And after we take Stephanie home..." Sam said.

"We go to Mary's party." John looked at the stars. "This will be the greatest night in our lives."

* * *

><p>Kyle looked at the crowd again. The fight between Token and the other guy died down, and they were staring at each other face-to-face. There were other huge arguments going on, and so far, no one has yet to intervene into the mess. He, Cartman, Kenny, and Stan were sitting at a nearby table.<p>

Stan was the first to speak. "I guess this represents our high school."

"How drunk are they?" Cartman asked. "There's like bottles of beer and crap thrown everywhere." He observed at the mess everywhere. Cracked beer bottles along with puddles of beer on the floor and tables.

Kyle felt a tug on the back of his shirt. He turned around to face Sam. "What, Sam?"

"Dad, I have to show you something." Sam turned to his left to see Bebe looking down at him. "You too, mom."

Sam took the hands of his parents with his own and dragged them through the crowd. It was a tight, hard squeeze for Sam. He felt a ton of resistance from the other fighting bodies. Stenches of alcohol and other things unspeakable went up the nose of Sam's and it almost made him puke. Almost. After what felt like ages, he finally pulled his parents into a clearing. A lone chair. Expect there was one girl sitting there. His sister - Stephanie.

Stephanie was sitting on the chair, both feet planted on the ground, arms folded. Her jeans torn and a dirty white T-Shirt. Her hair was messy and she looked nothing like either of her parents.

"I'd like to introduce you both to my sister, Stephanie." Sam hopped to the side as his parents took a close look at Stephanie.

It all came back to both Kyle and Bebe. They remembered the jet black hair, although messy this time. They remembered the bright green eyes, similar to Kyle's. It all came back to them, and they were struck in disbelief. They thought, for the longest time, after they had to give her away for financial reasons, that they would never see her again and she would be gone forever. That was not strictly true - they didn't see her, but didn't realize that she lived so close to them. For many years they did not know...until tonight. Tonight of the reunion - otherwise known as the shittiest day in Kyle's life, for he has seen so many bad things tonight. But not to a degree of what Sam is showing.

Bebe was the first to speak. "S-stephanie? Is is that...you?" She went forward to stroke Stephanie's hair. It wasn't soft as she remembered, it was hard and clingy.

"Why?" Stephanie's eyes were tearing up. "Why? Why did you guys leave me with such a horrible person, for so many years? He was so bad to me..."

"We only did what's best for us," Kyle tried to reason, "but obviously that didn't work. You were with Anthony Hoffman, that's what I heard from Wendy, right?"

"Yes!" Stephanie was crying now. "He was horrible! He was so mean to me! He says nasty things about me! He never loved me! He always abused me! But worst of all, no one did anything!" She stopped crying suddenly. "Until what happened tonight."

"What exactly happened?" Kyle's voice was shaky for the first time in years. He looked at Bebe with a worried look. Both had a bad feeling what she was going to say next.

"I assisted in murdering him!" Stephanie cried again.

Bebe was shocked. "You what?"

"Me and this one girl - Blade, we killed him! I couldn't take it anymore! He was such a horrible person!" She cried for a minute, then her energy was drained and so she collapsed on her chair.

Then someone else broke through the crowd. It was Cory. "Don't worry Sam, Blade already handled it with the police."

Kyle turned to the kid. He knew it was one of Stan's children. "What do you mean 'handled it'?"

"She texted me, she got it covered. Stephanie's not getting in trouble." Cory was huffing and puffing.

"Wait, why not?" Sam asked.

Cory just shrugged. "Town's full of idiots, I guess." Sam rolled his eyes. _Nice one, Cory. When in doubt, blame it on the town._

Stephanie got up. "So now where do I go?"

Sam looked up at his newfound sister. "Home. Where you belong." He turned to Cory. "Go get the others, we're gonna get out of here."

Bebe looked back at the crowd, which the ruckus was escalating quickly. "You guys should. This is gonna get ugly."

Stephanie threw herself in Kyle's and Bebe's arms. "I missed you both, mom and dad."

"Us too, honey," Kyle and Bebe both said in unison.

Kenny and Cartman looked at the scene where Kyle and Bebe were. "So, everyone will be at one kid's party," Kenny started.

"They'll be in a world of hurt," Cartman laughed.

"Wait, what are you planning for punishment?" Kenny looked at Cartman with his right eye open and his left eye slightly closed.

"Me? I think they're already punished." Kenny thought for a moment what Cartman had just said, but then he too understood.

Then the fight in the background escalated again.

* * *

><p>Stephanie followed the Sam to his house, where they walked up the walkway and stopped in front of the door.<p>

"Well." Sam turned away from the door to face the others. "This is it. Stephanie, the world wants you to know, are you ready to see your new home?"

"Yes," Stephanie nodded.

Sam slowly opened the door. The room was dark with no lights on. Then Sam turned up the lightswitch and the room went bright. It was beautiful in Stephanie's eyes. It was clean (the glass from the fallen picture yesterday was removed), smelled fresh, and was somewhat shiny in here. Sam didn't hear a peep. _Weird, it's only like 7:45 pm. Hmm, must be in their rooms._ Stephanie walked in, taking off her shoes.

The carpet was soft beneath her feet, somewhat making her tickle. She smiled. She sat down on the couch, and she instantly melted.

"This...is beautiful." Stephanie came up to hug Sam. "Thank you."

"It's what brothers and sisters do for each other," Sam replied. After being released from Stephanie's grasp, he went to the stairs. "Kyle! Kailey! Come down here! I want you two to meet someone!"

No later than ten seconds did both of Sam's siblings arrive. And surprised.

"I want you both to meet our sister, Stephanie." Sam said.

* * *

><p>It was now 8 pm straight up and Sam met John, Ricky, and Cory in front of Mary's house, where there were already many people inside and many more to come.<p>

"This is a great night huh?" Sam said.

"Full moon's out," Ricky replied.

John put his arms around Sam and Ricky. "So, who's ready for a party?"

"I am," Ricky said.

"Me too," Cory added.

"I am," Sam said.

"And I'd like to dedicate tonight for Sam who 'rescued' his sister," John said.

The four formed a circle and put their right hands into the middle. Then they took it out. "Let's do this!" They all said.

* * *

><p><strong>Well there it is. What's gonna be at the party? Is the party going to go how it went last time? Will Cory and Kelsey finally get what they desire? And what did Cartman mean when he said "I think they're already punished"?<strong>


End file.
